Change of Heart
by Kiera777
Summary: PostDH.What if Bellatrix and Voldemort survived after the Battle?Bellatrix is sent back to the time when she was in school by Voldemort and is instructed to befriend her former enemies such as James,Lily,Sirius and Remus and convert them to the Dark Side
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

**Chapter 1.**

Dust lay thickly on the floor of the musty house. Almost all the floorboards creaked, the wood rotting under the onslaught of termites, likely to collapse any second. The ceiling was damp and dingy; the sound of the falling water drops magnified and echoed through the entire house. The whole place was infested with rats, cockroaches and all kinds of pests. Spiders scuttled here and there and the air buzzed with mosquitoes. The rats were enjoying a feast as rain and wind had carried in garbage of all kinds.

However, their peaceful feast was disturbed as the hinges of the front door creaked ominously and footsteps were heard in the hallway. This was something strange as the old house had been forsaken by humans a long time ago. They all rushed to see who the newcomer was. He (or she) was hooded and cloaked and the face was not visible. The figure was well built and of medium height. The newcomer walked through the hallway, slashing the long cobwebs out of the way which had thickly accumulated due to the presence of tarantulas.

The cloak swished as the newcomer proceeded up the stairs and reached the door of the master bedroom. A tiny mouse crossed the way. Eyes surveyed the mouse with contempt as a pale hand withdrew a wooden stick from the robes and pointed it at the mouse. An incantation was spoken, there was a flash of green light and the mouse fell lifeless to the floor. The stick was stowed back into the robes and a whisper echoed down the corridor:

'I don't deal with vermin.'

A long hand reached out and pushed the door open. There was a musty bed with wobbly legs inside the room. There was also a long couch next to the fireplace which had not burned in decades. On the couch was a small bundle of rags which seemed to be producing a heavy breathing sound.

The newcomer approached the bundle and pulled off the hood. A woman's face was revealed, a woman with thick, shining hair and heavy-lidded dark eyes. She was looking pale and haggard, but her eyes were shining with pleasure and anticipation. She knelt in front of the bundle and whispered, 'My Lord?'

If her voice was raspy as if it had not been used for years, it was nothing in comparison to the next voice emitting from the bundle:

'Bellatrix. It has been a long time.' the voice was extremely high-pitched but did not sound human.

'My Lord.' whispered Bellatrix reverentially. 'Words cannot express the joy I feel at the moment……'

'Enough.' said Voldemort with a tone that made Bellatrix shudder. 'I was rather disappointed when you were defeated by that red-haired idiot of a woman. Maternal rage too much for you to handle?'

Bellatrix looked rebellious and angry. 'Molly Weasley. I will have my revenge on her soon enough.' Her voice promised pain and Molly would probably have nightmares only if she could hear it.

'No.' said Voldemort with a finality that astonished Bellatrix. She looked at her master in wonder.

'But my Lord, I can easily attend to her…..'

'No, Bellatrix. You will not do anything.' repeated Voldemort. 'After the Battle, all my faithful Death Eaters have been captured and put to death. I, myself, am no more than a shadow. If you even dare to get near the Weaseleys, you will instantly be killed. There is no need.'

'But my Lord, will we just keep quiet and do nothing?' asked Bellatrix. 'That poor excuse of a witch,' the word 'witch' was pronounced with particular venom, 'did not have enough power to kill me! I was merely sent into a coma, while everyone believed I was dead! I have finally woken after eighteen years, biding my time, to restore the power of the Dark. And at this very moment, Harry Potter is enjoying a happy life with his family while we are making no move against him!'

'Enough, Bellatrix.' said Voldemort coldly. 'I have made several mistakes and the biggest has been to underestimate Harry Potter. The boy surprised me at the Battle and I did not foresee it. He destroyed all of my horcruxes and claimed the Elder Wand from me. Thus, all my power was lost.'

'My Lord, we can restore your power through the ancient ritual, can't we?'

'No, Bellatrix, it cannot be done. There is no ritual that can restore my body or my power.' Bellatrix looked shocked at this speech. 'Only because I have travelled farther down the path of immortality than any other mortal is why I have still survived. I am fortunate that a Killing Curse was not directly cast upon me. Otherwise, I may have not survived. In any case, my soul is much too damaged to withstand the magical backlash from a Dark ritual. I cannot but admit that Harry Potter has well and truly destroyed me.'

Bellatrix was too stunned to reply. After some time, she managed to say, 'Then, my Lord, what is to be done?'

'I am not yet defeated, Bellatrix.' replied Voldemort arrogantly. 'I am going to strike at his very root! Even if he wishes to, he will not be able to help it.'

Now curious, Bellatrix asked, 'What are you going to do, my Lord?'

Voldemort would have smirked if he could, 'I am going to modify the past, Bellatrix.'

'Modify the past, my Lord?' asked an astonished Bellatrix.

'Yes, modify the past. I'm going to hack at his very roots and without roots, the tree must fall.'

Bellatrix was mystified. After a few moments, Voldemort said, 'I know what is passing through your mind, Bellatrix. Present time-turners can go back in time only up to one week. And the Battle was eighteen years ago. However, in my school days, I had access to the Chamber of Secrets which not only housed the Basilisk but also contained the Chamber of Knowledge which holds the greatest and most valuable information in the entire of Europe, information about the great Salazar Slytherin's experiments.'

'Experiments?' asked Bellatrix.

'Yes, experiments. Salazar loved experimenting in different fields, the most special being time-travel. There is one rule of time-travel:_ you must not be seen._ But Salazar modified that very rule. He created many methods of time-travel. The most interesting way was to transfer the spirit of the future self into the body of the past self. That way you could be seen and there would be no problem.'

'But, my Lord,' said Bellatrix spotting a glitch. 'Wouldn't the thoughts and feelings of the past and future self merge together? What if they have different opinions about a certain subject due to different viewpoints because of experience? Wouldn't they clash with one another?'

'That was the greatest flaw in the entire method, Bellatrix.' replied Voldemort. 'Unfortunately, it has never been tested as Salazar never told about his experiments to anybody and he never tried it himself. So, you will be the first witch to try it.'

'Me, my Lord?' asked a shocked Bellatrix.

'Yes, Bellatrix.' replied Voldemort. 'You will be entrusted with the greatest of tasks ever given to a Death Eater. If you succeed, you will be granted the highest rank and respect ever granted to one of my followers. You will be the next in power, honor and rank after me.'

'If I may ask, my Lord,' said Bellatrix tentatively, 'what is this task I am supposed to perform?'

Voldemort replied, 'I want you to travel into the past in your school-time when you were eleven, befriend James Potter, Lily Evans, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and as many important Light side members as possible and convert them to the Dark side.'

Bellatrix was absolutely speechless, as she comprehended the difficult, if not impossible task entrusted to her.

'If they never were on the Light side in the first place, especially James and Lily Potter, then there is no question of Dumbledore resisting me.' said Voldemort. Seeing that Bellatrix was still not saying anything, he whispered:

'Fascinating, isn't it? The idea of the child of prophecy being born under the shadow. In that case, the prophecy wouldn't even **need** to be fulfilled, right Bellatrix?'

Bellatrix could only wonder.

**A\N: Please review!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the Harry Potter franchise.

**Chapter 2.**

Ancient, mystical runes were inscribed on the musty floor, glowing with an eerie light. They formed a circle, a circle of deep blood-red. A dark-haired woman with heavy-lidded eyes was sitting beside the circle, leaning on the wall, drawing deep, heavy breaths. She was clutching her arm which had a deep gash on it. Blood was continuously dribbling out and forming a pool beside her.

Bellatrix was panting as she gripped her wound tightly with her hand. Her master had insisted that the runes of the Ritual Circle should be inscribed with her blood and the wound should be kept open during the Ritual.

'Bellatrix, I thought you could bear much more pain than that.'

Bellatrix turned her head to see her master lying on the couch. Even though all his power had been robbed, she knew that he enjoyed seeing his followers in pain.

'I am ready to tolerate any amount of pain and even face death for the Dark Lord." said Bellatrix proudly, inspite of her pain. All her words were true. She possessed an insane amount of loyalty and reverence for the Dark Lord Voldemort. And she was proud of it. Her entire life had been dedicated to serving the Dark Lord, ever since these ideas had been drilled into her in home by her parents and at school by her friends.

'And that is why you are my most loyal servant.' said Voldemort, pleased by her words.

Bellatrix was reveling in her master's praise when suddenly a thought struck her. 'My Lord, in order to fulfill this task, do I really need to become friendly with **that **lot?'

'Yes, Bellatrix.' replied Voldemort. 'You need to win their trust and become close to them so that you may finally steer them towards the Dark.'

'But my Lord, it means I have to repair my relations with my blood traitor cousin, be nice to a filthy werewolf, become close to that idiotic Potter and worst of all, befriend a mudblood!'

'Yes Bellatrix, no matter how despicable they are, you must tolerate them!' said Voldemort who was clearly getting irritated by Bellatrix's rant. 'James and Lily Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin need to become Death Eaters for me to win this Battle. Moreover, regarding Lily Potter, she does have dirty blood in her veins but she was an extremely talented and powerful witch. She will be a valuable asset to me and she will help tremendously to turn her son, Harry Potter, away from the Light side.'

Bellatrix remained quiet. After some time, Voldemort continued, 'Your spirit will be transferred to your eleven-year old body and mind. After you complete your task, you must inform my past self about your mission who will recruit you and your **friends **into the ranks of the Death Eaters. Then we will wreak havoc on the wizarding world and claim Hogwarts as our own!'

'Yes, my Lord.' said Bellatrix.

'And it would be good if you get Sorted into Gryffindor.' added Voldemort.

'S…s…s…sorted into G….g…Gryffindor, my Lord!' stuttered Bellatrix.

'Yes. Being a Gryffindor, it would be easier for you to get closer to your targets and become their friend.'

'But………' Bellatrix couldn't even imagine not being a Slytherin, forget being a 'Gryffindork'. 'But my Lord, Gryffindors are so……are so…….' Bellatrix just couldn't find the words to describe her disgust.

'You will have to do it Bellatrix, that is final.' Voldemort's tone did not invite an argument.

'Yes, my Lord.' said Bellatrix, though she still could not agree to the idea in her mind. As she stared at the dark, twisted, medieval runes, a question passed her mind. 'My Lord, if I may ask, why didn't you use the Spiritus Transferus Ritual when our plans were foiled earlier?'

'I'm aware that I could have used it when I failed to kill Harry Potter.' said Voldemort icily. 'However, the Spiritus Transferus Ritual is extremely powerful and dangerous. It has a few more conditions apart from the ingredients such as the medium's blood and Acromantula Venom.'

'What kind of conditions, my Lord?' asked Bellatrix curiously.

'It can only be performed by a Dark Parselmouth. That I already am. But there is one more condition. If the Ritual is successful, then it completely drains the life energy of the Parselmouth.

Bellatrix stared at her master, open-mouthed. 'But my Lord, that means………'

'You are correct, Bellatrix.' said Voldemort. 'That means I will finally die as a result of the Ritual. All my horcruxes are already gone, and finally, I will go as well.'

'But….' started Bellatrix when Voldemort interrupted her.

'No Bellatrix, it must be done. If you succeed, then I will live because you will erase the original timeline and create a new one. In the new timeline, I will not need to perform this Ritual, hence I will remain unharmed. I will not remember this task I have given you but you will. I did not perform this Ritual earlier because there was a risk that my Death Eaters would not succeed and there were other options. Now, this is the only option to revive and restore my power and win the Battle. You must succeed.'

'But my Lord……..' protested Bellatrix again when Voldemort interrupted with an icy tone which made it final.

'You will not question my orders, Bellatrix. No matter how loyal, you are still a petty Death Eater who does not have the authority to question me. You will do as you are told. Remember, even if I am weakened, I am still Lord Voldemort who is not going to permit such insolence. Do you understand?'

'Yes, my Lord.' said Bellatrix quietly with her head bowed down. 'I will never dare to do something like that again. I beg pardon for my insolence.'

'Good. For if I had my wand in my hand right now, you would be facing quite a lot of pain compared the one you are receiving from your wound.'

Bellatrix shuddered as she remembered how it was like to be at the receiving end of one of her master's Cruciatus curses.

'I think that the runes have now powered up enough for the Ritual to begin.' said Voldemort. 'Take the Acromantula Venom.'

Bellatrix withdrew a small vial from within her cloak which contained a pearly white, frothy liquid. The blood from her hand slightly stained the vial.

'Now pour a little of it on each rune.' ordered Voldemort.

As Bellatrix poured the Venom on each rune, it glowed like molten silver before fading again.

'Now the blood.' said Voldemort.

Bellatrix gasped as she released the hand which had so tightly been gripping her wound. The blood now flowed freely down her arm. As the first drop of blood touched the runes, they shone with a bright flash of crimson that blinded Bellatrix for a few moments. As she recovered from the flash, Voldemort whispered:

'Bring me closer to the circle. It is time.'

Bellatrix dragged the bundle with her unhurt hand until it was lying just beside the circle. The very touch sent a jolt of thrill through her body, like an electric shock. After all, she wasn't touching anything remotely human, but something much more.

A long, white, translucent hand stretched out from the bundle. As the tip of the fingers touched the runes, they flashed once more. Then the whisper came again:

'Go inside the Ritual Circle.'

Bellatrix stepped into the Circle and waited with bated breath. Then Voldemort started chanting in Parseltongue. Bellatrix listened, fascinated by the sound which seemed so intriguing as well as soothing. She began going into a trance. The runes glowed brightly around her. It seemed as if the light was swirling around her in a never-ending spiral.

Then suddenly, rays of crimson light shot out of the runes and met above Bellatrix's head. It looked like a sphere of ruby red which was rotating and swirling above her. She felt the ripples of a giant wave of magic washing over her. Then she heard Voldemort's voice, faint as if it were hundreds of miles away, whispering:

'I have always fled from Death……. but now……. I embrace it……in order to be reborn, …………more powerful and stronger than ever.'

The silence was broken by Voldemort's ear-splitting scream which echoed round and round the room……....signalling the epic end of the Dark Lord, once and for all.

Bellatrix snapped out of the trance and yelled, 'My Lord!'

Everything flashed white for a second as Bellatrix felt herself being propelled into space and time. Her head started growing heavy and the more Bellatrix tried to clear her mind, the more befuddled it became. As she tried to open her eyelids which were becoming heavier by the second, she caught a fleeting glance of the dark room, the runes glowing brightly, the slumped form of a once-powerful Dark Lord and then finally, everything went blank.

**A\N: Thanks to Rhapsody Crystal for being my first reviewer ever! Thanks a lot for the appreciation.**

**Please review! Your reviews matter the most to me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:**I do not and I never will own Harry Potter.

**A\N: So basically, Bellatrix Lestrange's spirit is inside 11 year old Bellatrix Black's mind and body. So Bellatrix does not remember much of her future life- just her task and certain 'memorable' incidents. But remember, she's not dying or anything out of a guilty conscience, coz after all, she is Bellatrix, even though she's only eleven.**

**Now, the story's slightly AU. Andromeda is the eldest, not Bellatrix. She's two years older than Bella, and Bella and Narcissa are twins (non-similar looking of course). I know its too much of a coincidence, but in the interests of the plotline of the story, the Marauders and Lucius are of the same age as Bella. Regulus is two years younger, but enters Hogwarts in Sirius's second year since he was born before September and so will become eleven before the term begins. Bella's parents are Cassiopeia and Darius Black, Sirius's are Walburga and Orion Black.**

**Chapter 3.**

As Bellatrix regained her consciousness, she became dimly aware of her surroundings. She was in a dark room and lying on something really soft. The moment she tried to get up, she felt a sharp pain at the back of her head and fell back again. It felt as if she had suddenly got migraine and her head was going to split in two. Bellatrix clutched her head tightly with her hands, trying to numb the extreme pain. She was feeling extremely dizzy and it felt as if the entire room was spinning.

As the pain receded, Bellatrix opened her heavy eyelids with some effort. At first her vision was blurry but slowly, the fog lifted from her eyes and she stared up at a dark, richly carved ceiling. She was lying on a huge, queen-sized mahogany bed with rich violet silk hangings. Even the bedcovers and sheets were violet in colour. A large wardrobe was in the corner along with a book case containing books like _Find your Inner Dark Side, Importance of Blood Purity, Curses and Hexes for Amateurs, Magic is Might_and thelike. There was an embroidered and clearly expensive Persian carpet on the floor. A huge, full-sized mirror was placed next to the bed along with a study-table made of ebony.

Bellatrix got up from the bed, still feeling dizzy. She got more and more shocked as she recognized the room, how could she not? After all this was **her**room in the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black i.e. Number 14, Grimmauld Place, London.

'_It worked. It actually worked! I don't believe this!'_Bellatrix was actually half hoping that it wouldn't work (inspite of the Dark Lord's instructions) because this had to be her least favourite task ever. She was unconsciously pacing up and down the room. She suddenly paused and found herself near the mirror. As she looked in it, she could not believe her eyes.

An extremely pretty 11-year old girl was standing in front of the mirror. She had long shining raven hair, dark eyes that looked exactly like black pearls, half-hidden by the heavy eye-lids that gave her a haughty look. And her expression was one of absolute shock.

'There's no way this is happening!' Bellatrix knew that she should have been prepared for this. But she couldn't help being surprised at her own reflection. She was a child again. She wasn't Bellatrix Lestrange, the legendary Death Eater, always at the top of the wanted list. She was Bellatrix Black, an innocent 11-year old who was going to attend Hogwarts. Innocent. That word had been unknown to her for a long time.

'Bella? Are you there?' a strikingly familiar voice called out, startling Bellatrix out of her reverie.

Bellatrix whipped around and saw a pale, blonde-haired girl who was looking very impatient (not to mention irritated).

'C'mon Bella, just come down and have dinner already. I'm tired of your brooding and sulking.'

'Cissy?' asked Bellatrix, looking stunned. The last time Bellatrix had seen Narcissa, it was in the middle of the final Battle and she had betrayed the Dark Lord in order to save her son, Draco. And now, that Narcissa was standing in front of her, looking like an 11-year old girl and tapping her foot impatiently on the floor.

'What's the matter?' asked Narcissa. 'I know you're angry about last week's argument but why on earth are you taking your anger out on me?'

'Cissy…..I…..' Bellatrix just didn't know what to say. 'Wait a sec, what argument?'

Narcissa looked at her as if she had grown two heads. 'You mean you don't remember? Don't you remember the massive argument you had five days ago? And that you've been sulking and edgy all this time?'

'Argument…..' as Bellatrix was trying to recall, her head suddenly reeled again and the memory in question suddenly came into focus:

'_How dare you say something like that?' yelled Andromeda._

'_But he's a Mudblood and Mother had forbidden us to associate with Mudbloods.' retorted Bellatrix. 'Anyway, they are just sick and inferior to Purebloods.'_

'_There's absolutely nothing wrong with Ted Tonks and he's one of the nicest people I've met.' said Andromeda, getting even more angry._

'_Look Andy, I know you're older than me but if you keep on defending and socializing with filthy Mudbloods and forget where your loyalties lie, then you may have to regret one day. This way you'll just dishonor the name of the family and nothing else.' said Bellatrix_

'_You have no right to talk to Andy this way.' said another voice from the shadows and Sirius came into view. 'Andy knows better than anyone where her loyalties lie and I think that our stinking family name never had any honor.'_

'_Stay out of this, Black!' snapped Bellatrix. 'Well actually, the way you keep on talking disrespectfully about the family name, I don't think you should even be called that!'_

'_Just look at you, Bellatrix!' said Sirius looking at her in disgust. 'You've just turned eleven this year and you're already spouting trash from your mouth. Even Narcissa has not gone as far as that.'_

'_The things that you are calling trash are noble ideals taught by our parents since….' began Bellatrix when Sirius suddenly interrupted her._

'_Noble? Noble?' scoffed Sirius. 'Get back to reality, Bellatrix. Our family ideals are anything but noble.'_

'_Just forget it. I'm not interested in arguing with you.' As Bellatrix turned to leave the room, she said, 'Just one thing, Andromeda. You had better mend your ways; otherwise….you may end up on the wrong side.'_

'_I'm more than well aware which side I want to end up on, thanks.' said Andromeda bitterly._

When her mind cleared again, Bellatrix realized that last week's memories were clearly etched in her mind, while the memories from her future life seemed blurry and vague. She could hardly recall any specific details and everything seemed to be muddled up.

'Hello? Earth to Bella?' said Narcissa, shaking Bellatrix vigorously by the shoulder. 'Are you coming or not?'

'Coming.' said Bellatrix, deciding to figure things out later. Right now, she needed to get used to her present. Her longer-than-usual hair was irking her.

As Bellatrix descended down the staircase, she felt as if she was in a dream. Here she was, in an eleven-year old's body and mind, in her old house where everything had begun. Everything seemed the same as ever. The same plaque of beheaded house-elves, the same dim gas-lamps, the same decorations (all shaped like serpents of course ), the same smooth velvet curtains…..

'Bella, is there something wrong?' enquired Narcissa. 'You look spaced out.'

'Nothing really.' replied Bellatrix as she carefully sidestepped the umbrella stand that looked like a severed troll's leg and stepped inside the dining hall.

It was just as she remembered it. The walls were covered with dark bluish-black wallpaper which looked brand new. There was a large grandfather clock in the corner next to a number of silver cabinets mounted on the mantelpiece. The silk curtains were also dark blue, shimmering in the dim light. There was a magnificent crystal chandelier hanging above a long, highly polished dining table.

Bellatrix did a double-take as she recognized the people sitting at the table. There was a tall, dark stern-looking man sitting at the head of the table. Darius Black's attire and posture both indicated that he was a man at a high position.

A woman sat beside him. She had long, blonde hair tied in a bun. Her eyes were grey and sharp and looked as if they noticed everything. Cassiopeia Black exuded power and authority.

Another woman sat beside her. She was dressed in total black and her facial features were contorted in a permanent scowl. Bellatrix could never forget her aunt, Walburga Black, who all dreaded, even her own children.

Another man very similar looking to Darius was also seated at the table. Orion Black was very different from his wife, Walburga, as he rarely spoke. However, he occupied a high position at the Ministry and had influence with everyone. He was a man of strong will and stubborn character who supported the pureblood cause only for the safety of his family.

Bellatrix's eyes widened even further. Sitting in the corner was a 13-year old girl who resembled Bellatrix a great deal. Andromeda had light brown hair and big, dark eyes. She glanced up when Bellatrix entered the room but on seeing who the newcomer was, she returned back to moodily staring at her plate.

A thin, dark-haired boy was sitting two seats away. Regulus Black looked slightly haughty but his expression was one of thoughtfulness as he gazed up at the chandelier.

But as Bellatrix saw the person sitting next to Regulus, hatred arose in her heart. An extremely handsome, 11-year old boy was sitting slouched on the chair. His features were marred by a look of disgust as he examined a silver goblet embossed with the Black family crest. She watched his lips form the words, '_Toujurs Pur'_engraved on the goblet with particular contempt. As he looked up to see the new arrival at the table, his expression changed and now, he was glaring at Bellatrix as if looks could kill. Her most hated cousin ever. Sirius Black.

**A\N: Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** The owner of Harry Potter is J.K. Rowling. Not me.

**Chapter 4.**

'It's so nice to see you, Bellatrix!' said Sirius sarcastically. 'I'm sure you reciprocate the feeling.'

'Of course, Black.' replied Bellatrix in the most cutting voice she could muster.

'Well, I'm sure you had a good time up in your room plotting to throw me out of the house!' replied Sirius angrily.

'Sirius, I don't like bickering at dinner.' said Walburga, Sirius' mother. It was no secret that Sirius was her least favourite son. And she loved to tell everybody about it. 'Apologize to your cousin right now!'

Sirius completely ignored his mother and started re-examining the goblet once again. Walburga looked angry (as usual) but she didn't say anything. Kreacher, the house-elf, brought in dinner and served it on plates of solid silver. The only sound to be heard was the sound of spoons and forks clinking as they made contact with the plates. Apart from that, there was complete silence at the table. Everybody seemed completely engrossed in eating or thinking (or both) and speech seemed to be forbidden. Bellatrix was used to that. There was a considerable amount of tension in the atmosphere, especially between her and Sirius. She was sitting directly opposite to him. Sirius did not say anything to her after the reprimand but seemed to be content in glaring at her now and then. Andromeda was pretending that Bellatrix simply did not exist and was quite successful in her endeavor. Narcissa was looking between Bellatrix and Sirius with concern evident in her eyes. Regulus seemed to be oblivious to everything that was going on.

Bellatrix took a deep breath as she finished her dinner and laid the spoon and fork on the plate. She knew that her behavior to Sirius was anything but friendly but Sirius's behavior towards her was not helping either. Her hatred for him was just too strong. But she knew that she would have to overcome it sooner or later.

Bellatrix got up from the table and started to move out of the room. She needed to think. She needed to plan out her moves if she ever wanted to complete her task. And she was determined to complete it. All for the Dark Lord.

'Bellatrix?' called out Bellatrix's father. She turned and saw him gesturing towards her.

'You, along with your sisters and cousins, will be going to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get your school supplies.' said Darius. Bellatrix felt little to no emotion on seeing her father alive. He was always uninterested in interacting with his children and his work was always more important. He never scolded them; but even worse: he hardly acknowledged their existence. If Darius accompanied the children on the Diagon Alley trip, then Bellatrix sweared that she would eat a Hippogryff.

'I will be accompanying you children on this trip.' added Bellatrix's mother. Cassiopeia, however, was different. She wasn't the ideal affectionate mother but she atleast took care of their wants and desires once in a while. Bellatrix **almost **looked up to her because of her forceful personality. She was the one who taught and influenced Bellatrix since her childhood to join the Dark Side. Her ideals were strictly pureblood.

'Yes Mother.' Bellatrix couldn't but feel a twinge of happiness on seeing her mother. And that was saying a lot because she hardly cared for anyone except the Dark Lord.

'Get up early tomorrow, I want to get this trip done with.' ordered Cassiopeia. Then again, Bellatrix's mother wasn't exactly the 'friendly' type.

'Yes Mother.' saying so, Bellatrix left the room and ascended the staircase. She suddenly felt a wave of tiredness wash over her. Forgetting everything about planning, she went into her bedroom and collapsed on the bed, feeling that nothing would be better than some sleep. She changed, still feeling uncomfortable with her 11-year old body and fell asleep the moment her head hit the pillow.

The next day, Bellatrix woke up, her head aching and memory fresh about the mission she was on. She quickly got ready and went downstairs.

Bellatrix sat next to Andromeda at breakfast. She had realized that if she managed to bring even Andromeda to the Dark Side, then it was possible that her elder sister would not marry the Mudblood. She was determined to prevent her sister getting disowned from the family and recruit her into the ranks of the Death Eaters. She knew that her sister was a powerful and skilled witch.

'Andromeda?' asked Bellatrix, in spite of the raised eyebrows as it was an unspoken rule to remain silent at breakfast.

Andromeda ignored her. She went on eating as if she had heard nothing.

'Andromeda? Andy?' said Bellatrix in a slightly raised voice. 'Hello, are you deaf?'

Bellatrix shook Andromeda vigorously by the shoulder earning a sharp look from Cassiopeia. Her look clearly said, 'Don't make a disturbance at breakfast.' But Bellatrix didn't care. She was determined to make Andromeda speak.

'Andromeda!' Bellatrix almost yelled. 'Are you listening to me?'

'What is it?' Andromeda snapped. She clearly had not forgotten the argument but was failing to ignore Bellatrix as before. 'Can't you see I'm eating?'

'Fine!' retorted Bellatrix. She added to herself mentally, 'Merlin! If it's going to be this difficult to even make them speak, then this task is not going to be easy.'

After breakfast, the Black family flooed to Diagon Alley. Bellatrix was anxious to go to Ollivanders as she wanted to get her wand as quickly as possible. True, she had a wand with her as Ollivander had been forced to make another one for her after her wand was stolen. It was in her pocket at the time of the ritual and strangely, it had accompanied her in the journey through time. However, she was longing to get her old walnut wand back in her hand. Even though she had another wand, she felt incomplete without her old wand in her hand.

'Bellatrix, you and Narcissa can go get your books at Flourish and Botts. Andromeda can come with me to Madam Malkins. Sirius and Regulus, you can accompany Bellatrix.' ordered Cassiopeia.

'I am not going to go with **her**.' said Sirius coldly. Without sparing a single glance at anyone, he walked off and soon merged with the crowd.

'Come, let's go Cissy.' said Bellatrix, taking Narcissa's hand. Soon, they were in Flourish and Botts. Bellatrix began eagerly skimming the various books on curses, hexes and jinxes. She knew that she would have to practice hard if she ever wanted to reach the level of her future self. Actually, she wanted to be even better. Her future self was amazing in Dark Magic but she wasn't very versatile in other fields of magic. This was a flaw that caused her to lose a few battles. Bellatrix was not going to let that happen again.

'Ummm, Bella?' asked Narcissa, tapping on her shoulder. 'From when have you been so interested in books?'

'Keep quiet, Cissy.' said Bellatrix, without even looking at her. She was busy shuffling through the books. 'Where is it, where is it………..there!'

Bellatrix excitedly held up a leather-bound book which was almost falling to pieces. Narcissa read the title aloud over Bellatrix's shoulder.

'_The Art of the Animagus_' Narcissa gave Bellatrix a quizzical look. 'I thought it was practically impossible for schoolchildren to become Animagi.'

'Apparently that rule doesn't apply to my cousin along with his obnoxious friends.' muttered Bellatrix under her breath.

'What was that?'

'Nothing. Anyway, there is no harm in trying.'

'Whatever you say.' Narcissa looked doubtful as she said it. As Bellatrix stepped out of the bookstore, she spotted Sirius standing outside Quality Quidditch Supplies together with a black-haired boy wearing glasses. His hair was undeniably messy and he was chatting merrily with Sirius. Sirius too looked much happier and relaxed than he was at breakfast.

'Potter.' said Bellatrix with a smirk on her lips. She approached the duo and said loftily, 'Made a new friend?'

Sirius's eyes narrowed as he saw the newcomer. 'Just get lost Bellatrix.' he growled angrily.

Bellatrix laughed coldly. 'Be careful **Sirius.** I thought you sounded like a dog just then. Anyway, I'm not here to argue.' She stretched her hand out to James and said, 'My name is Bellatrix, Bellatrix Black.'

James had been watching the exchange between Sirius and Bellatrix with interest. Now, he looked at Bellatrix's hand doubtfully. Finally, he said coolly, 'My name's James Potter. Sorry, but after seeing you behave like that with Sirius, I don't really think I want to know you.'

'Fine, your choice.' replied Bellatrix nonchalantly. She turned and walked away. Inside, she was fuming.

_I forget old enmities and give Potter one chance. For what? Nothing! He just goes and refuses. Anyway, I'm going to get my way in the end. Just wait and watch Potter. This is not over. You will join the Dark Side, I promise you that!_

Sirius grinned at his new friend. 'Trust me James; you're now my official best mate. You totally showed Bellatrix her real place!'

James grinned back, 'I guess, but I don't think this is going to be the end of this. Bellatrix doesn't seem to be the kind of girl to take things lying down. We're probably going to have a HUGE feud when we get to Hogwarts. But, I couldn't care less.'

'That's the spirit!' cried Sirius, slapping James on the shoulder. 'By the way, did you know that a new broom, the Comet 250, has come out?'

Meanwhile, Bellatrix somehow fooled Narcissa(who wanted to go to Eeylops Owl Emporium) and slipped off to Ollivanders. The shop was as same as before, dark, dusty and the dense atmosphere crackling with magic. As Bellatrix ran a finger across the wand boxes, a soft voice echoed through the shop and Bellatrix jumped and turned round.

'Good afternoon, Miss Black.' said the silver-eyed Ollivander. 'I suppose you're here to buy a wand?'

'Obviously, I'm in a wand shop!' replied Bellatrix impatiently. Time passed by and as before, Ollivander showed her approximately fifty wands before taking out the short, walnut wand that she knew so well.

'9 and1/2 inches, walnut and dragon heartstring. Stiff. Almost perfect for dueling though too short to be very versatile. Powerful.

The moment the wand made contact with Bellatrix, warmth coursed through her veins and a refreshing breeze blew through the shop. She felt……..right. Now, Bellatrix Lestrange was back in business. Oops, she meant Bellatrix Black.

'Strange.' Bellatrix just caught the word Ollivander was muttering under his breath. 'Strange? What on earth are you talking about?' questioned Bellatrix.

'I don't know why Miss Black, but I have a strange feeling that I've sold this very wand to you earlier. You see, I remember all my customers but I'm not very sure about you.'

Bellatrix suddenly became nervous. Was it possible for Ollivander to really remember the previous timeline?

'Wha……..what nonsense are you talking about?' snapped Bellatrix. 'How can that even be possible?'

'I suppose not, Miss Black. But I can't help feeling that I've sold you a wand before.' said Ollivander.

'I don't care. You've become old and crazy and probably confused me with someone else. Good day to you.' saying so, Bellatrix turned her head proudly and walked out of the shop, her heart beating frantically. Just as she closed the door on her way out, she came face-to-face with a blonde haired, grey eyed, boy who seemed to be her own age. As the golden sunlight put his pale face into sharp focus, she greeted him casually:

'Hello Lucius'

**A\N: Please, please, please review! Your reviews give me life and inspiration to write! **


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: **No matter how many times I say it, the truth is not going to change. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.

**Chapter 5.**

'Ah, Bellatrix, a pleasant surprise.' said Lucius. 'Here to get your school supplies?'

'Yes and I suppose you are already done?'

'Yes. My parents are at Madam Malkins. Will you accompany me there?'

'Of course.' saying so, Bellatrix started walking towards the popular dress store. She had met Lucius Malfoy when she was a child. The Malfoys were old family friends with the Blacks. Both the families were ancient, wealthy and dedicated towards the pureblood cause. Unknown to Narcissa, her marriage had already been settled with Lucius when she was a child by their parents. She had no choice in the matter.

Bellatrix twitched unpleasantly when she remembered **her **husband. The only connection between Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange was their devotion to the Dark Lord. Other than that, they were complete strangers. Neither cared about the other and their marriage bore more of a resemblance to a political contract. If given the chance, Bellatrix wanted to alter the original timeline and prevent this marriage. She knew that she would have to meet him when she came to Hogwarts. Rodolphus was already a third-year Slytherin student and his brother Rabastan was a second-year Slytherin.

'So, looking forward to Hogwarts?' asked Lucius. 'We need to modify the whole face of Slytherin, not to mention the entire Hogwarts School. Ever since Dumbledore became the Headmaster, the school has been going to the dogs, admitting Mudbloods and all. But not anymore. We have to restore Hogwarts back to its old glory which it had during the times of the great Salazar Slytherin and reform the magical society. What do you think Bellatrix?'

'You are right, Lucius.' smirked Bellatrix. Inside her mind, she added, '_Unfortunately I have to desert Slytherin to fulfill this very goal. Master is right, I need to get sorted into Gryffindor if I can ever hope to reform my enemies. The only problem is: How on earth is a person like me ever going to be sorted in Gryffindor?'_

Lucius rambled on and on about family honor, the pureblood cause, restoring Slytherin's glory blah, blah, blah. Bellatrix tuned out his high-pitched voice from her head. It was not that she didn't find these topics important but right now, she needed to plan out her moves.

'Lucius, what's the date?' Bellatrix snapped suddenly, interrupting Lucius Malfoy's rant midway.

'31st August, why?' questioned Lucius, narrowing his eyes.

_31__st__ August, hmmmm, interesting. That means The Hogwarts Express is due tomorrow._

'Nothing really. Well, see you at Platform 9 ¾ tomorrow. Bye!' saying so, Bellatrix ran off towards the Diagon Alley entrance, leaving behind a little suspicious and bewildered Lucius.

Bellatrix paused before Sirius and asked in a fake sweet voice, 'Shall we go then, my dear little cousin?'

**NEXT DAY AT PLATFORM** ** 9 ¾ .**

'Good bye Bellatrix and Narcissa and take care of yourselves.' called out Cassiopeia. 'As for you Andromeda, you had better behave yourself.'

Andromeda shifted uncomfortably under her mother's sharp gaze. She had discovered that Andromeda had been corresponding with Ted Tonks during the summer. This resulted in a shouting match and Andromeda getting grounded for the entire summer. This was the first time in the vacation that Andromeda was stepping out of the Black family home (Diagon Alley being an exception).

'Yes Mother, I will.' said Andromeda stiffly. She heaved her luggage on the golden and scarlet train and disappeared from view.

Cassiopeia then turned to Bellatrix and said softly so that no one else could hear: 'You have always been my favourite daughter. Take care of Cissy and try your best to dissuade Andromeda from doing anything that is wrong. I know that you will grow to be powerful one day and uphold the name of the Black family. _Do not disappoint me_.'

The last line was said so softly that Bellatrix had to move forward to catch it. She looked at her mother straight in the eye and said, 'I won't disappoint you Mother. I promise you that Andromeda will not do anything. Not **this **time.'

'I believe you.' whispered Cassiopeia, placing her hands on Bellatrix's shoulders. 'Now go.' With that sentence, Cassiopeia straightened her back again and returned to the façade of the regal Cassiopeia Black, wife of Darius Black. She had betrayed a drop of emotion a minute ago (a rare thing) and now looked as hard as steel.

Bellatrix got on the Hogwarts Express and started looking for a compartment. She found an empty one at the end of the train. As she sat by the window, memories flooded her mind. 'I never thought I'd sit on this train again.' she whispered to the air as a sudden voice suddenly snapped her out of her thoughts.

'Excuse me, what was that?'

Bellatrix swirled and saw to her utmost relief that it was only Narcissa. Narcissa walked across the compartment and flopped down on the seat opposite to Bellatrix. 'What on earth do you mean by that? Why on earth do you think that you wouldn't be able to sit on this train? And what does _again _mean? Isn't this your first time as well?'

Bellatrix was saved from answering by another new arrival. 'There you are.' said Lucius Malfoy as he claimed the seat next to Bellatrix. 'Ready for Hogwarts?'

'You bet.' said Bellatrix, glad to change the topic. Narcissa looked like she still wanted to keep on bombarding questions at Bellatrix but decided against it. After all, there was plenty of time.

'You know, I wanted to get my wand earlier so that I could practice; but the stupid letters just had to come late. Sometimes I wish that we wizards had other, better ways of communication than just owls.' Narcissa observed after a moment of silence.

'Owls are the oldest and best ways of communication.' argued Lucius. 'It has been the wizarding tradition to communicate through owls from centuries!'

'But owls make so much of a mess! Moreover, they often get delayed due to storms and other natural calamities.' returned Narcissa.

Bellatrix simply rolled her eyes. It always happened this way. First Narcissa would make an observation, then Lucius would disagree and both of them would plunge headlong into a heated debate. Honestly, sometimes Bellatrix could never understand how they could survive when they were husband and wife.

'Oh, just shut up!' said Bellatrix after some time, getting irritated by their argument.

'But Bellatrix…………' protested Narcissa when a sudden knock on the compartment door interrupted her. A sandy-haired boy with brown eyes opened the door and peeped in.

'Can I please sit here? You see, everywhere else is full.'

Lucius and Narcissa looked at him critically. After taking in his very shabby appearance and ghost-like complexion, two replies came simultaneously from Lucius and Bellatrix:

'No.'

Yes.'

Bellatrix gave Lucius a sharp look and turned to the boy. 'Of course, we don't have any problem.' She had identified the boy in a glance and was anxious to leave a good impression.

The boy looked tentatively at Lucius. But seeing Bellatrix nod agreeably at him, he stepped into the compartment.

'My name is Remus, Remus Lupin.'

'Bellatrix Black. And this is my sister Narcissa and the one in the corner is Lucius Malfoy.'

'Nice to meet you.' Remus stretched out his hand towards Bellatrix. Bellatrix paused for a second, words such as _stinking werewolf _and _filthy half-breed _passing through her mind, but she finally took Remus's hand and shook it.

The faint smile on Remus's face faded. He was always sharp and observant and he marked the minutest of details. He noticed Bellatrix's hesitation on shaking his hand and saw the flash of hatred on her face when he entered the compartment before it was replaced by a smile. Even now, part of her smile was forced.

'So which House are you hoping to be in?' enquired Bellatrix.

'Don't know really. Probably Ravenclaw; might even be Gryffindor.' replied Remus.

'Gryffindor?' scoffed Lucius. 'Why on earth do you want to be in a House that's full of rash, stupid, obnoxious idiots?'

Bellatrix was forced to rise to Remus's defense. After all, Gryffindor was the House that she **needed **to be in. 'C'mon Lucius, Gryffindor isn't that bad.'

Lucius raised an eyebrow at that comment. Narcissa looked at Bellatrix as though she was covered in boils.

'Not that bad? Not that bad? Bellatrix, is that you speaking?' asked Lucius. 'Weren't you the one who insulted Gryffindor at every chance you got?'

'Yes, I know but………..' at that Remus looked at her sharply.

_Oh no, oh no now Lupin is going to turn against me, OH NO!_

'But my views have changed.' said Bellatrix calmly. _Why didn't I die before I said this?_

If the way Narcissa was looking at Bellatrix was weird, then there was no comparison to the way she was looking at her now. Even Lucius seemed shocked and that was saying something as his feelings rarely showed on his impassive face apart from the occasional smirk. Even Remus was looking at Bellatrix quizzically.

Any future remark was fortunately postponed as the train stopped at the Hogsmeade station and everybody started getting off the train. It was dark and drizzling lightly. The excited voices of students filled the air.

'First-years! First-years! First-years over here!' called out the short, stout game-keeper, a man named Ogg.

Bellatrix walked down the path, unaware of her companions. She was too absorbed in remembering the last time she saw her school, the time she had come to invade it.

'C'mon now, no pushing! Only four in one boat.' yelled Ogg.

Bellatrix clambered in a boat, too wrapped in her memories to notice who her co-passengers in the boat were. She could only see the majestic, turreted, stone castle, gleaming with lights, beckoning the students who were going to find a second home within its walls. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

'I'm back.'

**A\N: Thanks to all who reviewed! Please keep on reading and reviewing! Any constructive criticism is welcomed!**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: **Do I even need to say this? I do not own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 6.**

'C'mon now, out of the boats! We're here!' Ogg said loudly.

Bellatrix could hardly contain her excitement. She was back, back at Hogwarts. Now, nothing could stop her. She stepped out of the boat and set off in a brisk walk towards the giant wooden door. She was just about to push it open when a short stubby hand placed itself on her shoulder.

'Whoa there, you're in quite a hurry.' said Ogg. 'You'd better stand in line with the others.'

Bellatrix glared at the hand on her shoulder with the deepest contempt and spat, '_Don't touch me.' _saying so, she whipped the hand off her shoulder and stormed off to the back of the line. Ogg looked absolutely shocked.

Remus was observing as disgust contorted Bellatrix's features and she shoved Ogg's hand off her shoulder.

'So I did analyze her correctly.' mused Remus. 'She was only faking being nice to me. But why?'

As Bellatrix stood at the back, several students were looking at her appraisingly. Some were muttering amongst themselves and a few were shooting glares at her. Evidently future Gryffindors. Suddenly, the meaning of the sentence struck her.

'_And I'm one of them! Oh Merlin help me!'_

Ogg raised his hand and knocked three times loudly on the door. A very strict-looking, raven-haired woman with her hair in a bun opened the giant wooden door. She surveyed the students, her hawk-like sight sweeping over potential troublemakers. She frowned slightly as she saw James and Sirius whispering together excitedly. Then her eyes fell on a black-haired girl with a haughty air. She was staring right at her with a smirk gracing her lips. Professor McGonagall felt…… unnerved.

Bellatrix was looking at that stern face and she couldn't help but smirk. 'My favourite teacher – McGonagall.' she whispered.

'Come on now.' said Professor McGonagall as she turned with a swish of her long, magenta cloak and led them to the Entrance Hall. She turned her head slightly and saw Bellatrix smirking even more than before. Trying unsuccessfully to shake off that strange feeling she got whenever she spotted Bellatrix's face, she began the speech that many would remember as their first introduction to the traditions of Hogwarts.

'Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Here, all of you will not only learn magic but also how to control it and use it for a good cause.' several people snorted at this, Lucius being among them. 'When you are at Hogwarts, you will be Sorted into a House; namely Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each of these Houses has produced great wizards and witches who have carved history. Your House members will be your family while you are here at Hogwarts. At the end of the year, the House-Cup will be awarded to the House with most points. Points can be earned by achievements and can be deducted by rule-breaking. Hopefully, all of you present will prove to be a credit to whichever House you're Sorted into. The Sorting Ceremony will be beginning shortly.' saying so, Professor McGonagall swept out of the room.

Bellatrix was as calm and cool as a statue on the outside, undisturbed by the muttering and whispering that had broken out on McGonagall's exit. However, she was feeling quite the opposite on the interior as she was feeling like a wreck. It had been a long time since she was nervous to such an extent. Her heart was thumping loudly and she vaguely wondered what would happen if she was not Sorted in Gryffindor.

But before Bellatrix could proceed further on this chain of thought, Professor McGonagall came in again and told the students to follow her into the Great Hall. As the students filed in, all the older students on the different house tables started staring at them with an occasional thumbs-up from a few (Hufflepuffs of course). Bellatrix spotted Andromeda's face at the Gryffindor table talking animatedly with a fellow third-year. When the first-years entered the Hall, Andromeda's face lit up as she waved to an over-excited Sirius but it dimmed as she spotted Bellatrix and Narcissa.

Bellatrix looked towards the head table where Dumbledore was chatting pleasantly with the Potions teacher. Upon seeing the old dingbat again, she felt an overpowering urge within her to Avada Kedavra him then and there. But she suppressed it and looked at the person next to him. Horace Slughorn was as obese and chubby as ever before. Bellatrix couldn't figure out how such a person who could be manipulated so easily could ever be the Head of Slytherin. Oh well.

McGonagall brought in a stool with the ever-familiar Sorting Hat on it. Slowly, as she called out the names, the students sat on the stool and got Sorted to the different Houses.

'Black, Sirius!' called out McGonagall.

Sirius braced himself as he sat on the stool and got ready to be Sorted. Bellatrix watched as minutes went by and people started muttering on what was taking so long. Just at that moment, the Sorting Hat shouted, 'GRYFFINDOR!'

Bellatrix sighed. It seemed that her fate was doomed. All around her, people were speculating that a Black had been Sorted into Gryffindor. Sirius himself looked surprised for a second and then; a huge smile spread over his face.

'Black, Narcissa.' called out McGonagall.

Narcissa looked at Bellatrix who shot her a smile and sat on the stool. Merely seconds later, the Sorting Hat shouted, 'SLYTHERIN!'

The Great Hall was rent with applause as Narcissa joined the Slytherin table.

'_Okay, now it's my turn. C'mon Bellatrix, you can do this!'_

'Black, Bellatrix.' called out McGonagall.

Bellatrix took a deep breath and strode forward in a show of confidence which she didn't feel. As she walked towards the stool, a tumult of whispering broke in the Great Hall.

'Do you think she'll join her cousin in Gryffindor or her sister in Slytherin?'

'Duh! Didn't you see the way she spoke to Ogg? That girl's destined to be in Slytherin!'

'Does she think she's royalty or something?'

'Gosh, what a stinking attitude!'

Ignoring the whispering, Bellatrix sat on the stool and McGonagall placed the Hat on her head.

'Bellatrix Black.' said a snide voice inside her head. 'Or should I say Bellatrix Lestrange.'

Bellatrix was caught in a wave of panic. _'How the hell did the Sorting Hat find out? Does it know about my mission? What am I gonna do now? It's probably going to tell everything to Dumbledore! Oh no!'_

'Relax, Miss Black. Whatever I see in the minds of the students, I am not allowed to reveal it to anyone, not even the Headmaster. Your Occlumency is commendable but your shields cannot affect me.' said the Sorting Hat.

Bellatrix calmed down a little. But she remained alert and wary of this presence inside her head.

'Normally, I would have placed you in Slytherin the moment I touched your head. But the secrets that you hold intrigued me. But now that I have identified your mission, the only thing to do now is to sort you…………. in Slytherin.'

'No.' for the first time, Bellatrix addressed the Sorting Hat. 'No, you cannot do that. I **cannot **be in Slytherin.'

'But Miss Black, your character is purely Slytherin and would suit in no other House. You are extremely loyal; and smart when the occasion requires it, and extremely talented, but you use all of your non-Slytherin qualities for Slytherin purposes. Your mission itself proves it. You belong nowhere else but in Slytherin.'

'No, please, I need to be in Gryffindor!' Bellatrix couldn't believe that she was begging to a hat but she had to do it all the same. There was no other choice. 'There must be some Gryffindor-like quality in me!'

Bellatrix cringed while she spoke those words. But the Sorting Hat sounded thoughtful. 'Well, now that you speak of it, you do have a lot of spirit inside you. No ordinary person would dare to travel through time and attempt to accomplish a practically impossible mission. Moreover, you have a short temper and wear your heart on your sleeve. You're never scared to take risks and dive into the unknown. You can do anything for those you are loyal to, even if those people are on the Dark Side. You definitely belong in Slytherin but…………….I guess you won't be so much of a misfit in Gryffindor………………….now where do I put you?'

Bellatrix waited with bated breath. Finally, the Sorting Hat said with a resigned voice, 'Very well, very well, but let me give you a warning. You have journeyed to the past to change the heart of your enemies but remember this – theirs might not be the only hearts that are changed. GRYFFINDOR!'

The Hall was absolutely still. It seemed no one was breathing. Then, the silence was broken by a few teachers who clapped politely, including Dumbledore. But they were just as shocked as the others. Two Blacks in Gryffindor! An absolutely unheard-of thing.

Bellatrix took off the Hat and proceeded to the Gryffindor table. Everybody was looking shell-shocked. Sirius's mouth was hanging open. Bellatrix ignored everything and sat down at the table, staring at her shoes. Suddenly, someone nudged her sharply on the shoulder. She looked up to see Andromeda's face.

'What in the name of Merlin is going on here? How the hell are you in Gryffindor? Has the Hat gone bonkers or something? How can a person like **you **be in Gryffindor?'

Bellatrix felt anger building up inside her. 'Wow, thanks a lot for the support Sis.' she commented sarcastically. 'I don't see you being so surprised to see Sirius in Gryffindor. Then what's wrong with me?'

'Well, the answer on what's wrong with you, Bella, would be that you're a pureblood maniac.' said a voice from the other end. Bellatrix looked up to see the scowling face of Sirius. 'You see, we Gryffindors don't enjoy insulting Muggleborns at every chance we get.'

Bellatrix sent an icy glare towards him. 'Well, **Black**, sorry to disappoint you but I wanted to remind you about something. Now, whether you like it or not, I am a Gryffindor and you can't do anything about it.'

With that, Sirius looked livid but didn't say anything and stormed off to another spot at the table. Andromeda too got up and went to sit with her own group, still looking displeased. Bellatrix didn't pay any attention to the remaining Sorting, not in the mood to think about the task at hand. She looked so foreboding as she sat alone and glowered at an imaginary person, that no first-year sat beside her and she was left solitary at the end of the table.

Barely listening to the start-of-term notices, Bellatrix practically ran after the feast ended and reached the Gryffindor common room. Waiting impatiently for the prefect to give the password, she walked to the dormitory, casting dark looks at the maroon and gold upholstery. Before any first-year even entered the dorm, she wrenched the gold and maroon hangings off her four-poster bed, threw herself on the bed and laid there till sleep took her senses away.

'_What a horrible day.'_

**A\N: Guys, I've got many alerts and favourites but so few reviews! Please, please review! Give your opinion on whether you like the story. Even constructive criticism is welcomed. Please!**


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. Otherwise, I wouldn't be writing fan fiction.

**Chapter 7.**

Bellatrix woke up at the crack of dawn and spent an hour staring at the ceiling. After finally getting bored, she scrambled out of bed, tripping on the red and gold hangings, slipped into her robes and walked out of the dorm. Everyone was still fast asleep.

Bellatrix entered the Great Hall. There was almost no one in the Hall as it was extremely early. There was only a single studious Ravenclaw, who was trying her best to prepare for her Defense OWL while spooning porridge into her mouth. Bellatrix slumped on the Gryffindor table seat and started moodily munching on a piece of toast.

Bellatrix looked up as a first-year Slytherin girl entered the Hall. A smile spread over her features as she quickly hurried over:

'Cissy! How are you?' Bellatrix was overjoyed to see a friendly face after so long.

'Umm, I'm alright.' Narcissa was looking uncomfortable. She kept twisting her hair around her finger. Bellatrix's smile dimmed when she noticed this. Narcissa only did something like this when she was anxious or worried.

'Is there something wrong, Cissy?' asked Bellatrix. Her sister hardly behaved like this. There was definitely something wrong.

'There's nothing wrong Bellatrix, really.' said Narcissa. Bellatrix narrowed her eyes. Narcissa always called her Bella, even if they had a fight. What on earth's going on?

'Narcissa, I know there's a problem. You're behaving strangely and I demand to know the reason.' said Bellatrix coolly.

'You'll know the problem soon enough. Just wait for the post to arrive.' saying so, Narcissa turned and walked off to the Slytherin table.

Pondering on Narcissa's words, Bellatrix walked over to the Gryffindor table. Many of the students had awakened by then. Everything seemed normal. That was until the post arrived.

Sirius and James were busy goofing up; discussing which classes would be the most fun. A large, raven-black owl with yellow eyes landed on Sirius's plate.

'Oi!' yelled Sirius but froze when he saw the red envelope in the owl's beak. The owl dropped it on the table and took flight. The envelope was quivering slightly. James prodded it cautiously with his wand. The envelope started smoking and suddenly exploded with a bang.

'BLOOD TRAITOR, HOW COULD YOU BEFOUL THE NAME OF BLACK? YOU HAVE DESTROYED THE GLORY OF OUR FAMILY NAME AND CURSED IT TO ASHES! YOU ARE UNWORTHY OF BEING CALLED MY SON! A BLACK IN GRYFFINDOR!!! THIS IS ABSOLUTELY UNACCEPTABLE!!!' Walburga's voice echoed through the Great Hall, magnified tenfold. Sirius was looking pale. He kept twitching in his place as it was clear that he was extremely uncomfortable being the centre of attention due to the Howler. Bellatrix was smirking widely. The Howler her cousin had received was raising her spirit up nicely.

'I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR IMPUDENT BEHAVIOUR!! YOUR YOUNGER BROTHER KNOWS WHAT IS DUE TO THE BLACK FAMILY NAME BUT THE CASE IS DIFFERENT WITH YOU. I WILL NOT HAVE A GRYFFINDOR AS MY SON AND **THAT IS FINAL!!!** **DO YOU HEAR ME?'**

The last sentence left the glasses on the house tables ringing. Sirius was white as a sheet. He was clenching a fork tightly in his hand and breathing heavily. It was clear that he wanted nothing more than to plunge the fork in his mother's stomach. Several students were snickering, especially on the Slytherin table. Bellatrix felt ……….. revitalized. She was ready to begin her mission.

A sudden whispering among the students interrupted her thoughts. She looked up to see another owl carrying a Howler. Many students were pointing at it and gossiping amongst themselves on who could be the recipient.

'Who on earth could it be?' wondered Bellatrix aloud. Her eyes widened a bit. The owl was flying straight towards her. He dropped the scarlet envelope on the her plate and took off.

'What the …………..!!' exclaimed Bellatrix. She couldn't believe her eyes. Before she could say anything more, the envelope burst into flame.

'_I am very DISAPPOINTED, Bellatrix, very disappointed. I could never have imagined that the dutiful daughter I know would have done something like this. Narcissa informed me that your views have 'changed' as you expressed on the train. I definitely did not expect this of you. Your father is very displeased and is looking forward to a good 'talk' with you during the Christmas holidays. However, if you wish to stay in Hogwarts with your new 'friends' , then I or your father have nothing more to say to you.'_

Cassiopeia's Howler was absolutely different from Walburga's. Though she was not shouting or screaming, her sharp, ringing voice travelled through the entire Hall. Most people were pointing at Bellatrix and muttering among themselves. Sirius was whispering something to James and then they sniggered together. Bellatrix's head was pounding as all the blood rushed to her cheeks. Her knuckles were white as she was clenching her fists tightly. She lifted her head to look at the Slytherin table. Narcissa was focused on her plate and looked like she couldn't hear her mother's voice echoing in the Hall. Bellatrix turned to look at Lucius who averted his eyes immediately. Bellatrix got angrier. Her mother's voice kept ringing in her ears: _I am very disappointed; your father is very displeased; your father or I have nothing more to say to you._

'It's alright.' Bellatrix swiveled around to see a red-haired, eleven-year old girl with brilliant emerald eyes smiling at her. 'I can understand how it feels when a loved one treats you like that.'

Bellatrix couldn't think or reason. She was fuming and livid. And all she knew was that this eleven-year old girl was the reason why she even travelled to the stupid past and the reason why her mother now thought that she was a blood-traitor. This stupid, idiotic girl was the reason for everything horrible that had happened. And she was longing to give this girl a piece of her mind.

'I don't need a Mudblood's sympathy.' said Bellatrix icily, venom dripping from every word. 'So keep your sympathy to yourself, got it?'

The Gryffindor table just sort of…………froze. Bellatrix's tone had been loud and almost every Gryffindor had heard it, even a few Hufflepuffs. No one had ever, ever heard a Gryffindor even say the M-word. They were generally the noble heroes and Muggle-born champions (at least according to them). So needless to say, all the Gryffindors were flabbergasted. Who the hell was this new Gryffindor behaving like a Slytherin?

This had been one of the happiest days of Lily's life. She came to Hogwarts with Severus, got sorted into a really good House by the look of it(although Sev was in another House), made a new friend called Alice on her first night in the dormitory, had a great breakfast and was now eagerly waiting for the classes to begin.

She was a little curious on who her new black-haired, arrogant-looking dorm-mate was and why she was scowling so fiercely. Lily wanted to talk to her and find out what the problem was but she was already fast asleep by the time Lily reached the dorm. Alice informed her that the other girl was a Black. According to her, the Blacks were a pureblood family full of Dark wizards.

Lily finally figured out what the problem was when the Black girl received a Howler. Lily felt really sad for her because she knew what it was like to be despised by a family member (namely Petunia). Lily saw clearly that the Black girl was upset and tried to comfort her, when she snapped at Lily. Lily didn't know what a Mudblood was but she knew it was an insult. A really deep one judging by the looks of outrage on all her classmates. But the insult wasn't what was bothering her. She was bothered by the intense hatred in that girl's eyes, like she wanted to torture and murder Lily then and there. But why did that girl hate her so much? What had she done?

Bellatrix got up and stormed off. Where? She had no idea. All she knew was that she needed to cool down. She ran out to the grounds and towards the Black lake. After breathing in the quiet, fresh air, she began to truly appreciate the massiveness of the mistake that she had committed. Here was the Mudblood, extending a hand of friendship and she not only rejected it but also insulted her!

_Wow, I'm so great._

After cursing herself inwardly a million times, she glanced at her watch to see that class began in ten minutes. Running like the wind, she inspected her timetable to see that she had Potions with the Slytherins. She finally reached the dungeons with seconds to spare. She dumped her bag on the seat next to her blond-headed sister.

'Phew, made it at last.' panted Bellatrix as she searched inside her bag for a quill and parchment. 'Cissy, do you have parchment?'

Narcissa twisted uncomfortably in her place. She glanced around her, afraid as though someone was going to see her doing something wrong.

'Cissy?' asks Bellatrix impatiently. 'Are you listening to me?'

Narcissa was looking very shifty. She began hesitantly, 'Ummm…….ummmm…Bellatrix……um…'

Bellatrix looked at her suspiciously. She had almost forgotten Narcissa's weird behavior before breakfast. 'Cissy, is there a problem? You can tell me.'

'Umm…Bellatrix, I don't think Gryffindors and Slytherins are allowed to sit with each other.' Narcissa looked away from Bellatrix when she said it.

'What?' Bellatrix was surprised. After a few seconds, her temper mastered her. 'So, Narcissa, I think you can see that Snape is sitting with the Mudblood redhead just in front of us. I don't see you making such a fuss over them sitting together.'

Narcissa was looking guilty. But Bellatrix was not in the mood of forgiving her. She was her sister. Her twin sister. Bellatrix always looked after her, even though they were the same age. Narcissa always looked up to her. And now, her Cissy was refusing to sit with her just because she was a Gryffindor. Bellatrix suddenly remembered a line in her mother's Howler: "_Narcissa informed me that your views have 'changed'_ _as you expressed on the train."_ So Narcissa also spoke behind her back.

'Well Narcissa, if you have so much of a problem in sitting with a Gryffindor, then I suppose I'll have to find another seat.' saying so coldly, Bellatrix swung her bag around her shoulder and stomped to the back of the class.

_Can this get any better?_

Narcissa watched the back of her sister with something like regret. She wished that this never had to happen. Her mind went back to the moment last night when everything had changed between Bellatrix and her:

'_Black, Bellatrix' called out ProfessorMcGonagall._

_Narcissa was excited. She had already joined the Slytherin table and was now waiting for her sister to do the same. She watched Bellatrix walk up to the Sorting Hat with a straight face and the Sorting Hat was placed on her head._

_Narcissa waited. And waited. The Sorting Hat seemed to have some problem sorting Bellatrix. And Bellatrix herself seemed to be agitated. Narcissa was confused. Normally, she would have expected the Hat to sort her sister in Slytherin the moment it touched her head. What was going on? She shot a glance towards Lucius who was standing in a line along with the other first-years. She thought she could vaguely discern anxiety on his face._

_The Sorting Hat seemed to have finally made a decision. Narcissa relaxed and waited for the Sorting Hat to shout Slytherin. But the shout never came._

'_GRYFFINDOR!'_

_A pin-drop silence descended over the Hall .Narcissa's mind became numb. _

'_Has hell frozen over? Damn, damn, damn! What is going on?' To say that Narcissa was bewildered was an understatement. How on earth can Bellatrix be sorted in Gryffindor? Her twin sister, Bellatrix Black, champion of the pureblood cause, outspoken against Mudbloods and vermin, the person she always looked up to, a Gryffindor? Had the Sorting Hat lost its mind? Suddenly, the words Bellatrix had spoken in the train came unbidden to her mind:_

_My views have changed._

_Had her sister's views really changed? Was she really her sister Bellatrix anymore? Why is everything so confusing? _

_She turned to look at Lucius's face which was completely and utterly blank with his mouth hanging open like a goldfish. He was looking at Bellatrix now sitting at the Gryffindor table. After Lucius was sorted into Slytherin, he sat beside Narcissa muttering under his breath._

'_This is not happening, this is not happening, how is this even possible?' Lucius turned to Narcissa._

'_I don't know Lucius.' replied Narcissa quietly. 'But we can't change it.'_

_Lucius looked over at the Gryffindor table and saw Sirius and Andromeda conversing urgently with Bellatrix._

'_But I thought Bellatrix doesn't get on with Sirius and Andy.' said Narcissa, following Lucius's gaze at the Gryffindor table._

'_Well, it doesn't look like it.' said Lucius, staring at the three of them. He turned to Narcissa and murmured, 'She must have been pretending all along.'_

'_No.' said Narcissa suddenly, surprising even herself. 'No.' she repeated firmly. 'Bella would not, could not………'_

'_Then how?' asked Lucius._

_Narcissa lowered her eyes. 'I don't know.'_

**A\N: Please review!! Thanks a lot to all who did. **

**To Joanne: I purposely put Bellatrix's sorting after Sirius and Narcissa coz I thought that it would make more of an impact even though B comes before S or N.**

**To Rhapsody Crystal: Well, you wanted to see Cissy and Lucius's reactions and here they are!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter.

**A\N: Sorry for the late update.**

**To Blackguard83: I know Narcissa used a lot of swear words in the last chapter which is totally unlike an eleven-year old but she has been raised in the Darkest of families and she was really shocked on Bella's sorting so she couldn't really help it. **

**Chapter 8.**

Bellatrix was sitting at the back of the Potions classroom, watching Professor Slughorn fawn over Lily Evans for the past ten minutes. She languidly poured random ingredients into her cauldron which was belching copious amounts of grey smoke instead of green sparks.

_This is so great. My stupid cousin and his best friend are determined to make my life hell while Lupin clearly suspects something. Evans wanted to be my friend but I insulted her in front of the whole school. My very own sisters are avoiding me, one thinks that I am a pureblood maniac while the other, my very own twin, thinks I have changed sides. My twin sister's fiancé also thinks that I have betrayed the pureblood ideals that I have been supporting all my life. Can this get any worse? _

Sniggering from James and Sirius's table often punctuated the silence at Bellatrix's table. They were busy whispering among themselves and shooting smirks at Bellatrix. She glared at them under the cover of the dense smoke from her cauldron. Sirius smirked widely and dropped a fistful of what looked like crushed snake fangs in his cauldron which suddenly began emitting bluish-grey sparks.

'C'mon now, pour it in this vial.' whispered James.

Sirius carefully poured his electric-blue potion in the vial. He took accurate aim and lobbed the vial towards Bellatrix's table. The vial full of the explosive potion smashed on the wooden table, showering Bellatrix with blue drops. Moments later, hot scorch marks appeared on places where the potion had hit Bellatrix. Her face was spotted with red marks, looking as if a child had scribbled over her face with red marker.

_I just had to ask, didn't I? You're gonna pay for this._

'Oh my dear, are you alright?' asked Slughorn, finally detaching himself from Lily. After inspecting the scorch marks carefully (Bellatrix bristled), he laughed and said, 'My, my, my, this potion has definitely been tampered with. Whoever did this isn't a very good potioneer!!'

'So aren't you going to punish them Professor?' asked Bellatrix in a tone of forced politeness. She had felt like hexing Slughorn when he laughed at the marks.

'Well, Miss Black, we don't know who it is (Sirius and James laughed openly at that) so we can't really do anything!'

_You mean you can't do anything._

'Well then Professor, I suppose I should get going to the Hospital Wing.' Bellatrix walked out of the dungeons, trying her hardest to resist from punching Sirius in the face who had plastered a very aggravating smirk on his lips.

_You just wait Mr. Sirius Black. I'm gonna get you back even if it is the last thing I do!_

Bellatrix was fuming. Her knuckles were white from clenching her fists too hard. She had resisted from complaining to Slughorn that James and Sirius had been responsible for the prank (she had to think of her mission). But Sirius's expression had driven her up the wall. She just had to wait for the right opportunity and then, Sirius would sincerely repent his actions.

_You don't mess with Bellatrix and just get off with nothing. Trust me; you'll be so sorry that you ever dared to mess with me._

Bellatrix walked towards the Hospital Wing where Madam Wallace, the matron, thoroughly fussed over her. After Bellatrix finally lost control, she growled at her and left the Hospital Wing leaving a slightly bewildered and scared Madam Wallace who immediately started searching in her miniature medical library about diseases which caused humans to behave like animals.

Bellatrix pursed through her schedule to find Defense Against the Dark Arts as her next class. As she looked up, she found a familiar sandy-haired Gryffindor ahead of her. With great difficulty, she managed to hitch a smile on her face and went up and tapped the boy on the shoulder.

'Hello, Remus isn't it?'

Remus turned to see Bellatrix smiling brightly at him. 'Hello Bellatrix. You seem quite happy.'

'Of course I am, it's my first day at Hogwarts!' said Bellatrix with fake excitement.

'Well, I would have assumed that a Howler at breakfast and a prank at your first lesson would have lowered your joy to be at Hogwarts considerably.'

Bellatrix's smile disappeared. Remus was looking coldly at her. 'You're not a very good actor, you know. Your smile is as fake as it gets. Don't think that I didn't hear what you said at breakfast. Anyway, I don't know why you're pretending to be so nice but let me tell you one thing, it won't fool me.'

Remus walked inside the classroom. Bellatrix stood shocked but soon it was replaced by a smirk, 'Well, Mr. Lupin, as a matter of fact, I plan to fool you the first of all.'

Bellatrix's thoughts were interrupted by a disturbance in the corridor which looked like a redhead screaming at James Potter.

'You just had to prank her, didn't you? Knowing that she got a Howler and everything at breakfast and must be **so** upset? I knew that you were a bully but to think that…..'

'Aw c'mon Evans, what's that got to do with you anyways? And she did call you a you-know-what at breakfast. That proves what kind of a person she is and she probably deserved it.' said James, leaning lazily on the stone wall.

'I don't care what she called me at breakfast and who are you to decide whether she deserved it or not?' questioned Lily.

'You know Evans,' interjected Sirius, rising to the defense of his friend. 'You're acting like a hypocrite. I heard you telling Alice that you absolutely disliked 'that Black girl' and she hates you as well, so I don't really see the point of your arguing with James.'

'What is going on here?' said an unfamiliar voice and a tall, dark-haired man wearing spectacles in dark blue robes swept in front of the classroom door. 'Why is there so much commotion?'

'Nothing Professor.' said Lily, throwing a look of loathing at James.

'If it's nothing, then why are you standing outside? Get in, all of you.' said the unfamiliar Professor and he walked inside the classroom.

James grinned at Sirius and they entered the classroom, leaving only Lily and Bellatrix outside. Bellatrix had been hiding behind a suit of armor to eaves drop in James and Lily's conversation. She emerged and called out just as Lily was about to enter: 'Excuse me!'

Lily turned and her face darkened as she saw Bellatrix. 'What's the problem? Hurry up because the professor has already entered the class.' she said coldly.

'Umm……… actually I wanted to thank you for defending me out there……. and I also wanted to apologize for my behavior at breakfast…..I really didn't mean it…..so I just wanted to say…….' rambled Bellatrix. But before she could complete the sentence, Lily turned her back and walked into the Defense classroom.

'Sorry.' Bellatrix completed the sentence to the empty corridor and the suit of armor. 'Wow, she's sure polite.'

Bellatrix entered the classroom to find the Defense Professor glaring at her. 'Why were you lazing outside the classroom? Ten points from Gryffindor for tardiness.'

This invoked a volley of glares from the Gryffindors, all directed towards Bellatrix. She ignored them all and sat at the last bench. And not purposely at all, she ended up sitting right next to Sirius and James's table.

'Good morning class. My name is Professor Watson and I am your teacher for Defense Against the Dark Arts. For your first lesson, I will be teaching you something very advanced for your level. As you all know, Lord Voldemort is out in the open,' a wave of shudders broke out among the students at the name, Bellatrix simply smirked, 'and it is necessary that you learn how to defend yourself even at your young age.' Bellatrix smirked even more widely, 'So, I will be teaching you how to Disarm your opponents, which is a spell that even fifth-years are unable to do. It will probably take you weeks to get a hang of the spell, but I'm expecting every student to do this by the end of the term. Your syllabus includes theory and shooting sparks at your opponents but you will be practicing this spell every once in a while. The incantation is 'Expelliarmus'. Is that clear?'

A wave of muttering broke out as the students were clearly complaining about giving them such a difficult spell in the very first lesson. A few, like Remus Lupin, had taken out their wands and were looking excited at doing the spell. Bellatrix just smirked and twirled her wand.

_Expelliarmus? Honestly, do you even call that difficult?_

'So, who would like to volunteer to cast the spell first?' enquired Professor Watson, his eyes sweeping over the students. 'Anybody?'

Sirius raised his hand. 'Professor, I would like to volunteer.'

'And your opponent?'

Sirius grinned. 'Professor, I'm sure that my **dear **cousin, Miss Bellatrix Black, would absolutely **love **to be my opponent.' He smirked widely.

_Big mistake._

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow. She stood up and said, 'Oh certainly. I would definitely **love **to be Mr. Sirius Black's opponent.' she met his eyes and smirked.

_It's payback time._

Sirus and Bellatrix stood in front of the classroom, wands pointing at each other. Professor Watson said, 'On the count of three, both of you will attempt to Disarm one another.'

_Mr. Sirius Black, you are now going to realize how painful the consequence is of humiliating Bellatrix Back._

'One, two, three!'

_You're history._

'Expelli…'

'Diffindo!' cried Bellatrix, slashing her wand. Sirius yelled and fell to his knees as his robes got ripped and a deep gash appeared in his right thigh. The robes above Sirius's thigh were stained with blood as Sirius's face turned pale. He clutched his bleeding wound tightly.

'Sirius!' cried James as he hurried over to his friend kneeling on the floor. 'Are you alright?'

'Miss Black, I told you only to Disarm, not to use the Cutting Hex!' yelled Professor Watson looking livid. 'Detention and twenty points from Gryffindor!'

'Sorry Professor.' sneered Bellatrix. 'It won't happen again.'

_All I had to do was to perform the hex with a little more power. Mission or no mission, I can't let you treat me like a pushover. Oh yeah, serves you right, Mr. Sirius Black._

Most of the class was shooting looks at Bellatrix. Lupin was looking at her calculatingly. Lily was looking absolutely shocked. James was glaring daggers at her but she simply smirked in reply. Narcissa and Lucius were having a hurried conversation. When Bellatrix looked at them, Narcissa caught her eye and shot her a tiny smile. Bellatrix smirked even more. She was feeling on the top of the world. Whispers filled the classroom:

Isn't the Cutting Hex a fourth-year spell?

How on earth did she do it?

Good for Black.

Did you see her expression?

She's pure evil.

Professor Watson waved his wand over Sirius's wound. Bandages flew out of the wand and wrapped tightly around Sirius's thigh. Some of Sirius's color returned. Just then, the bell rang announcing the end of the period.

'C'mon, let's go to the Hospital Wing. Your wound looks pretty deep.' said Professor Watson, lending an arm of support to Sirius. Sirius shot a look of deepest loathing at Bellatrix and staggered out of the classroom.

_OK, so all the people I'm supposed to befriend now hate me but I managed to get my revenge. All in all, not a bad day._

**A\N: Please, please review!!**

**I wanted to inform everyone that Bellatrix still remembers a few spells but doesn't have the power necessary to perform the Dark Arts spells as she's only eleven and her core isn't powerful enough yet. But remember she's Bellatrix, so spells like Diffindo are just a piece of cake. I hope you like the first prank played by Sirius and James. They're not very experienced yet, so the prank is quite small but as time passes, the pranks will get better.**

**I know Bellatrix hasn't made progress with the mission at all as she isn't exactly the diplomatic missions type and she isn't used to it but she's gonna get better as time passes, I promise.**


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: How many times do I have to say it? I do not own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 9**

It was nearing the end of the week. Bellatrix had made no progress in making friends with James, Sirius, Remus or Lily. James and Sirius tried their best to annoy her while Remus and Lily clearly avoided her.

Bellatrix was reading up curses, hexes and jinxes in the Gryffindor common room, trying her best to resist hexing her cousin, namely Sirius Black, along with his best mate James Potter, as they were at the centre of a huge disturbance at the notice-board.

'That's it!' cried Bellatrix, flinging her book on the table out of frustration. 'I'm coming to see what's going on.' She stood up and made her way to the notice-board. Even though there was a big crowd, she could easily reach the board as most of the students were giving a wide berth to Bellatrix after the incident in the Defense classroom. The rumor had spread like wild fire with a few exaggerations here and there. As a result, even a few third-year students were staying clear of Bellatrix.

'Flying lessons begin tomorrow. Gryffindor and Slytherin will be having them together.' Bellatrix read out aloud. She hadn't flown on a broomstick for quite a long time but Quidditch simply ran in the veins of all the Blacks (excepting her sister Narcissa of course). Somehow, Quidditch made her feel young.

_Now that I think about it, I __**am **__young. Eleven isn't exactly old, is it?_

'Looking forward to see your Slytherin pals at the flying lessons, huh?' Bellatrix turned to see Sirius glaring darkly at her. 'Why don't you just get resorted? Everyone knows where **you **really belong.'

'If you really want to get me out of Gryffindor, I suggest you complain to the Sorting Hat, not to me. He was the one who made the decision after all. Or are you suggesting that **you** know better where I belong, rather than the Sorting Hat who has done this job for decades?' Bellatrix questioned icily.

Everybody went quiet. All the students were staring at Bellatrix and Sirius who seemed oblivious to all the attention they were getting.

'I have lived in the same house with you ever since I was born, Bellatrix. I know you better than any hat in the entire world. You are a snake, a venomous snake to boot. And you don't belong here.' Sirius turned and walked out of the common room.

The common room was silent. Slowly, the crowd began to disperse leaving Bellatrix standing alone in front of the notice-board.

The next day, Bellatrix and her house-mates proceeded down to the Quidditch pitch for their flying lessons. Everybody was excited, especially the Muggle-borns because this would be their first chance to fly

Remus was walking with a small, mousy-haired boy, talking about their lessons. James and Sirius were chatting animatedly when they spotted the pair and James called out to them.

'Hey Mouse-boy!'

Remus and the boy stopped in their paces and looked around. Sirius whispered something in James's ear and the two sniggered heartily. Remus's eyes narrowed as he glared at James. The other boy simply looked nervous, unsure whether James was talking to him.

'Yes, we're talking to you.' Sirius said this time. 'What's your name?'

'P…P….PPe…Peter. Peter P…P…Pettigrew' the other boy stuttered, shy from all the attention he was receiving. Bellatrix looked at the scene with interest. This was something she could use to her advantage.

'Yes, so P..P..Peter P..P..Pettigrew.' James imitated Peter's stutter, drawing laughs from the other students. Peter looked red; while Remus was glaring at James even more.

'Was your ancestor a mouse?' questioned Sirius. All the other students burst into a laughing fit. Peter looked as red as a tomato and hung his head. Remus looked like he was going to explode.

"Hypocrite.'

A soft voice echoed from the corner. The students turned their heads to see Bellatrix propped up against the wall, looking directly at James and Sirius who stiffened immediately. Bellatrix got up and walked towards Sirius until she was face-to-face with him.

'I thought you said yesterday that I belonged in Slytherin and you in Gryffindor. I must say, I never knew that bullying and making fun of your very own house-mates was a Gryffindorish thing to do. I thought Gryffindor was the house 'where dwelt the brave'. Or maybe humiliating your classmates is the new definition of courage and bravery, isn't that right? ' Bellatrix said in a soft, mocking voice.

James reddened a bit but Sirius's face grew defiant as he said in a cold voice, 'What are you trying to say?'

'Well, I at least thought you understood English but that doesn't seem to be the case. Anyway my dear little cousin, what I'm saying is; judging by your behavior, the Sorting Hat has made a mistake with **your **sorting, not mine.'

Sirius whitened and clenched his fists. Enjoying the effect of her words, Bellatrix came forward and whispered softly, 'I think **you** would do well in Slytherin.'

'Just shut up, Bellatrix.' Sirius snapped. He turned and walked off to the Quidditch pitch, followed by James. Thankful of not being the centre of attention anymore, Peter hurried off. Remus followed him, casting a glance on Bellatrix as he left. Her behavior really confused him. Bellatrix smirked and made her way to the pitch, along with the other first-years.

The Slytherins had already assembled on the pitch together with their flying instructor. Lily and Alice were the last Gryffindors to reach the pitch. They had been helping Professor McGonagall in the Transfiguration classroom and were hence absent during the argument between Bellatrix and Sirius on their way to the pitch.

'Okay boys and girls, stand beside the broomsticks, stick out your right hand and say, 'UP!' said Madam Terrence, the flying instructor.

'UP!' yelled the students. Some broomsticks like those of James, Sirius and Lucius leapt into their master's hand at the first command, while some like Severus Snape's, remained resolutely still. Bellatrix got her broomstick at the third command.

Suddenly, a hassled sixth-year student hurried onto the pitch and whispered something in Madam Terrence's ear. Her face became grave as she announced to the class, 'Students, a fifth-year has been stealing Snitches from the Quidditch office which is school property. I will be back in a jiffy, meanwhile no one; absolutely NO ONE will touch their broomsticks. Is that understood?' She left the pitch immediately.

A few students started gathering around James and Sirius. Apparently, they were teaching the students how to hold a broom in the correct way.

'Showoffs.' muttered Severus but he was overheard by Sirius who was determined to retaliate.

'Hey Snivellus! Still can't summon your broomstick?' said Sirius snidely. Snape became pink while Lily turned red in anger.

'Can't you just shut up for a minute?' shouted Lily. Snape put a hand on her shoulder, clearly telling her to calm down.

'Ooh, afraid of trouble Snivellus?' taunted James. 'Let's see, why don't you try flying your broomstick? That is, if you can even manage to mount it!'

'You think I can't do it? Fine Potter, I **am** going to fly on my broomstick!' saying so, Snape swung a leg over his broom and kicked off hard. He shot up into the air like a rocket amidst cries from the students, including Lily. Scared of flying so high, Snape tried to bring the broom back to the ground but it twisted in midair, leaving Snape hanging by one hand. He desperately tried to mount the bucking broomstick while James and Sirius rolled on the ground, laughing their lungs out.

'No Severus!!' cried Lily. James and Sirius now had tears in their eyes, apparently from laughing too hard. Remus watched them with dislike while Peter cowered behind him.

Snape failed in his attempt to mount the broomstick and he finally fell, landing with a crash. Lily immediately went over to him to check whether he was alright.

'Well, that's what happens when a Slytherin tries to fly.' said Sirius, still overcome with laughter.

'What did you say?' said a voice and Lucius came into view. 'Are you trying to imply that Slytherins are not good at flying? Well, it is a known fact that the clumsy 'Gryffindorks' can hardly manage while keeping their feet on the ground, let alone a broomstick.'

'Oh yeah!' yelled James, furious at the insult. 'I bet you that we Gryffindors are better than you Slytherins at flying any day!'

'I agree.' said Sirius, as he joined James at his side. 'Gryffindors are way better than the stinky Slytherins.'

'Gryffindor can never even dream of defeating Slytherin.' said Lucius and many cries of approval from the Slytherins met his words.

Watching the argument and Lily's burning face at her best friend's humiliation, a brilliant stroke of inspiration entered Bellatrix's mind. She approached Lily and whispered to her, 'They won't be the only ones laughing.' Before a confused Lily could reply, Bellatrix stepped forward and entered the argument.

'I know a way of finally proving who is better.' said Bellatrix. Stares from all the students met her comment.

'All four of us will race from one hoop to the hoop across the pitch and back. The one who wins is the best. Simple.'

'Oh, and I suppose you'll be racing on behalf of your Slytherin pals, huh?' sneered Sirius.

'I can easily defeat two 'Gryffindorks' **on my own**.' said Lucius. Bellatrix looked at his blank face, wondering on the double meaning of his remark.

_Does Lucius really think I'm not on his side anymore?_

'I'm not on either one's side and nor am I racing to prove whether Gryffindor or Slytherin is the best. I'm just doing it to prove that **I'm** the best.' And with that cool statement, Bellatrix walked to the hoops with her broomstick under her arm.

James, Sirius, Lucius and Bellatrix stood under the hoops and mounted their brooms.

'Three, two, one, GO!!!'

James, Sirius and Lucius shot from their places towards the other end of the pitch. All the students stared at Bellatrix who smoothly slid off her broomstick on the word GO with a wide smirk on her face.

_Phase one complete._

All the students were wondering at Bellatrix's action when suddenly Madam Terrence strode back into the pitch.

'Madam Terrence, Mr. Potter, Mr. Black and Mr. Malfoy are racing across the pitch when you clearly told us not to touch our broomsticks. I tried my best to stop them but they just wouldn't listen.' said Bellatrix putting on her most innocent face. All the students stared at her in amazement. Peter's mouth was actually open.

'What!!' said Madam Terrence. She blew her whistle and Sirius, James and Lucius turned back and landed in front of her. They were astonished and were not aware that Madam Terrence was on the pitch before the whistle blew.

'Preposterous!' said Madam Terrence who was absolutely livid. 'Three students disregarding the rules on the very first flying lesson! I definitely did not expect this.'

'But Professor, actually Snape was the first….' began Sirius.

'So even Mr. Snape was involved! Mr. Smape, come here at once!' yelled Madam Terrence.

'All four of you are getting detention and 20 points deducted for each of you!'

'But Professor, Bellatrix was the one who told us to……….' protested James indignantly.

'Yes, I know, Miss Black told you to stop but you didn't listen!' interrupted Madam Terrence.

'But Professor, Bellatrix said that it was a race to prove whether Gruffindor or Slytherin was better!' said Lucius with sounds of agreement from James and Sirius.

'And I said that I'm not on either one's side, remember?' said Bellatrix with a smirk.

'Exactly. And it is quite right to be neutral.' said Madam Terrence. 'Five points to Miss Black for trying to stop this stupid race. Now all four of you, out of the pitch!'

James, Sirius, Snape and Lucius filed out behind Madam Terrence, casting glares at Bellatrix who couldn't help feeling triumphant.

'There, told you.' said Bellatrix to Lily. 'Now, I'm sure they're feeling sorry of making fun of your friend.'

'Thanks.' said Lily. Bellatrix smiled at her. 'For getting my friend in detention!!' Lily stormed out of the pitch. Bellatrix was looking at her back in regret.

_Oh, at least it was worth a try. Stupid cousin, why did he have to mention Snape's name? I had set it up so nicely!_

Meanwhile, Remus was looking at Bellatrix from behind. He knew it was wrong but he felt a twinge of happiness that Bellatrix had pulled this trick and the pair who had made fun of Peter had got detention.

'Well, maybe that Bellatrix girl isn't so horrible after all.'

**A\N: I always look forward to reading your reviews. Please, please read and review!**


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter except this fanfiction.

**Chapter 9**

Bellatrix was walking down the Hall at 5 o'clock in the evening, led by Professor Watson.

'You will serve your detention with Mister Ogg , the gamekeeper and caretaker, cleaning the shields and trophies in the Trophy Room. You will accomplish this task without magic. Is that clear?'

'Yes, Professor Watson.' said Bellatrix in a monotone.

'I hope that you will never show this kind of outrageous behavior again.' said Professor Watson as they paused outside the Trophy Room. 'Mister Ogg will be overseeing you, just to make sure that you don't cheat.'

'Yes, Professor.' repeated Bellatrix as she entered the Room to find Ogg waiting for her.

'Oh, so you're the mischief- maker. Should've guessed seeing your behavior an' all. You'll clean all the trophies and shields a'least three times over to learn a lesson.' said Ogg. 'Though I've no idea why I'm here seeing that a firs' year can't even do a proper cleanin' spell.' He added under his breath.

_But I'm not a normal first-year, you dumb head. Not that I mind._

Catching the words muttered by Ogg, Bellatrix realized that this could be her chance to finish up the detention quickly. 'Then why don't you take a break **Mister** Ogg?' she suggested with fake politeness.

'I guess I will.' said Ogg. 'But a few more students are due so I've gotta wait. You start your cleaning.'

With an air of resignation to the worst, Bellatrix took a can of polish and a rag (almost choking in revulsion) and proceeded to the first trophy.

_I don't believe this. Here I am, Bellatrix Lestrange a.k.a. Black, the most feared of the Dark Lord's supporters, cleaning a dumb trophy with a tin of polish in my hand. This is just great! I wonder if I can manage a wandless cleaning spell. But I never was good at household stuff anyway. Aaargh, I'm going to kill Ogg. Wait, who's stopping me? I can defeat Ogg with both hands tied behind my back, even with a magical core of an eleven-year old. That's it Ogg, you're so dead._

Bellatrix aimed her wand at Ogg's back and said, 'Stupe…'

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. Ogg turned and Bellatrix somehow managed to thrust her wand back into her pocket as he opened the door. Four students, all of them boys, stood in the doorway casting death glares at Bellatrix.

_Uh oh._

* * *

Sirius, James, Lucius and Snape were trooping through the Hall behind Madam Terrence.

'All four of you will serve your detention together. Hopefully, this will teach you to peacefully co-operate with each other.' At these words, Snape gave a snort of derision. Clearly, he thought that the four could never dream of 'peacefully co-operating' with each other.

'There is no other first-year in Hogwarts who clash with the two of us more than Malfoy and Snape can.' muttered James in Sirius's ear. 'Merlin knows how Madam Terrence expects us to peacefully co-operate, forget co-exist.' Sirius gave a nod of assent.

'Another first-year will be joining you in your detention.' said Madam Terrence.

'Which house will the student be from, Madam Terrence?' asked Snape.

'Gryffindor.' she said.

Sirius gave a large, exaggerated sigh of relief. 'Ah, at least it isn't a stinky Slytherin.' The Slytherins scowled at him for his comment.

Finally, they reached the trophy room. 'There you go, Mister Ogg will be overseeing your detention.'

James, Sirius, Lucius and Snape entered the room to see a black-haired girl stuffing her wand back into her robes. As she turned and her face became visible, the tense atmosphere escalated as a similar expression of dislike appeared on all the student's faces.

'Looks like both of us were wrong, Sirius.' said James, still glaring at Bellatrix. 'Firstly, there is a student who can clash with us more than Malfoy or Snape can and she is standing right in front of us. And secondly, she isn't a stinking Slytherin but a thousand times worse.'

Bellatrix turned her back and began scrubbing a House Cup trophy energetically. James and Sirius approached the Special Services shields and started working without saying a single word.

'But I'm a Malfoy! Malfoys do not clean!' protested Lucius but was quelled by Ogg's stern look. With an air of reluctance, he took the tin of polish and started rubbing the trophies.

'Oh well, I guess I can leave now.' said Ogg. 'Don't create trouble.' he added as an afterthought. 'I'll be back soon.' he walked out of the room.

'He won't be back until twelve.' said James, leaning against a huge shield, all thoughts of cleaning forgotten. 'He's gonna totally forget about our detention and suddenly remember at the stroke of midnight. And speaking of remembering, I think there's something we need to do, right Sirius?'

'Exactly James.' said Sirius with a sinister smile on his face. 'Hey Bellatrix!'

Bellatrix turned around to see James and Sirius standing in front of her with an expression on their faces which would have made her run for her life if she did not have her wand with her right now. But unfortunately (for James and Sirius), she did, and she was not going to be threatened that easily. No way.

'Is there something you want?' asked Bellatrix in a sweet voice, knowing that she could not afford to antagonize them for the sake of her mission.

'In fact, yes Bellatrix.' said Sirius. 'Look, unlike you, I don't like cursing people no matter how much I'm feeling like doing it right now. So, I'm just giving you a warning. Stay away. Got it?'

_Or maybe the real reason is that you don't even know how to curse someone yet._

'We're going to give you one more chance. If you don't mess with us, we don't do anything either (excluding pranks of course).' said James.

'Of course, if you continue, we're not going to hold back either.' said Sirius with a smirk. 'Just to remind you, it's two against one if you try to do anything funny right now. And I don't think your Slytherin pals are very pleased with you right now considering the little stunt you pulled at the flying lesson. So, they might join in the duel as well. So don't do anything stupid because you really are heavily outnumbered this time.'

Bellatrix smirked.

'Expelliarmus! Expelliarmus!' In a blink of an eye, Sirius and James's wands lay on the floor.

'Oh and I almost forgot. Accio wands!' said Bellatrix pointing her wand at Lucius and Snape who had been watching from the sidelines. Instantly, their wands zoomed towards Bellatrix who caught them in her left hand.

'There. Now, what were you saying?' asked Bellatrix, leaning forward, watching Sirius's complexion turn red out of anger. James simply looked flabbergasted. They turned and walked back, Sirius fuming and James still trying to comprehend what had happened.

Bellatrix looked at their retreating backs with a mixture of triumph and regret. Regret because she had doomed her mission even further and triumph because now they would never underestimate her again.

_Oh well, hopefully this can turn out well and they're now extremely impressed and are going to invite me to be their friend. Uh, is that even possible? I probably shouldn't delude myself._

Bellatrix knew that all of James and Sirius's threats were empty, except the pranks. They were just eleven-year olds and they wouldn't do anything serious even if she humiliated them in front of the entire school. Half of the reason why she even tried to attempt something like that in the trophy room was because she wanted to show them that she was no ordinary eleven-year old girl. She knew that guys their age hardly befriended girls unless they respected the girl in question in terms of intelligence and power, as males like James and Sirius were chauvinistic and had too much of ego to admit having a 'girly girl' as a friend. Hence, she proved that she was a force to be reckoned with. The only problem was their hating her too much to see that she was worth knowing.

Bellatrix was shaken out of her reverie by someone tapping hardly on her shoulder. She turned to see Lucius's blazing face. 'What's wrong with you? What do you think you're doing?'

'Lucius, I don't understand…..'

'Of course you don't, you don't understand anything, do you? Well, I've understood everything and I'm here to know the truth.'

'The truth? Lucius, I………'

'I want to know whose side you're on.'

Bellatrix was astounded. 'How could you, how could you think that I'd ever betray you or Cissy?'

'It's hard not to think anything after all that has happened. Your comments on the train, the Sorting……what else do you expect?'

'I definitely did not expect this at least. You saw me, you saw me fighting with Potter and Black and all the rest of them during the classes. Did you really think that I'd chummy up to them?' said Bellatrix in a cold voice.

'It seemed like it on the train, with you being so sweet to that Lupin guy. It's really difficult to just ignore everything, you know. You're, you're acting so…….two-sided. Like you have two different personalities and I don't know which one is the real you.'

Lucius's words really struck Bellatrix. 'You know what, Lucius? I'm disappointed. Disappointed that you still doubt me after knowing me for so many years.' said Bellatrix icily. 'Well, I'm going to be off, you probably don't want a 'blood traitor' in your midst anyway.' Bellatrix pointed at the remaining trophies and said, 'Scourgify.' They immediately wiped themselves clean. She walked clean out of the room, feeling the stares of the four boys on her back.

Bellatrix's head was pounding. It was the worst insult that Lucius could have ever given her. How could he even think that she could change sides? That she would even dream of joining the Light side? How? Her name was Bellatrix Black, for Merlin's sake. When she had first accepted the mission, she could never even imagine that her sister and Lucius would start doubting her. She simply assumed that they would accept her and figure out she was just acting to be friends with Potter and the rest of them. That they would have a good laugh over Potter, Lupin and her cousin's stupidity. How wrong she was.

_Now that I think about it, in the last war, Cissy almost changed sides at the last minute. And now, I am doing the same by all appearances for the sake of the Dark Lord. Is this how I'm going to be looked at for my remaining years at Hogwarts? As a 'blood traitor'?_

Lost in thought, Bellatrix wandered through the hallways of Hogwarts, unaware of time or place. At 9 o'clock at night, she found herself in front of the entrance to the Gryffindor common room.

'No password, no entrance!' said the Fat Lady.

'But the password is 'Abstinence'!' protested Bellatrix.

'Not any more, the password changed this evening! Too bad if your friends didn't inform you! But no password, no entrance!'

'Okay, that's it; I've been playing nice all along but not anymore! Open up or I'm going to blast you aside!'

'Is there something wrong?' a soft voice came from the corner and Remus came into view.

'This stupid Lady is not allowing me to enter my common room when she knows perfectly well that I'm a Gryffindor!' yelled Bellatrix. Her temper was really on the rocks at the moment after the confrontation with Lucius.

'But the other Gryffindors disagree.' said Remus quietly. Bellatrix turned to look at him, her curiosity aroused by his words. 'What do you mean?'

'I mean that the other Gryffindors purposely didn't inform you that the password had been changed. They didn't want you to enter the common room. They think you don't deserve to be a Gryffindor.' said Remus even more quietly.

'And I bet my dear cousin gave them the idea to do such a thing, isn't that right?'

Remus's silence gave Bellatrix her answer and she groaned. 'And what do you think?'

'I think they don't have the right to judge whether a person is capable of being a Gryffindor or not. Waldemar.' said Remus and the entrance to the common room swung open. He walked straight up to the stairs of the boy dorms.

'Remus, wait.' Bellatrix called out. Remus stopped and turned around. 'I thought you said that I was a fake person and I couldn't fool you. Then why did you help me just now?'

'Just because I helped you doesn't mean I don't think you are fake anymore.' Remus's reply deflated Bellatrix's hopes like a balloon pricked with a pin. But his next comment lifted her on cloud nine.

'But I can't deny that your prank during the flying lesson was awesome. Potter and Black thoroughly deserved it.' With a smirk, Remus ascended the stairs to the first-year boy dormitories.

Bellatrix stood in the deserted common room, smirking like her life depended upon it.

_Oh yeah._

**A\N: Thanks to all the people who reviewed. Please, please, please review!!!! Your reviews mean everything to me.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A\N: Sorry to all the readers of this fanfiction as I had accidently updated Chapter 9 again but replaced it with the original chapter on the same day. Thank you to Blackguard83 for notifying me of this mistake. So if you have not read Chapter 10 yet, please read that first before reading this chapter.**

**To Blackguard83: Bellatrix has two spirits inside her body, one of eleven-yr old Bella and the other is the future Bella. Bellatrix is not aware of the fact that it was 11-yr old Bella who was feeling sad on Lucius and her sister's doubt while future Bella was feeling insulted that Lucius who knows her so well could ever dream that a person like her joined the wimpy so-called 'Light' side. It goes against her Dark image. These two feelings merged together giving rise to Bellatrix's thoughts after the argument.**

To VampyressArrow39: Thank you so much and keep on reading and reviewing!! 

DISCLAIMER: I own Harry Potter only in my dreams and not in reality.

**Chapter 11.**

'Bellatrix Black.' called out Professor Watson. 'You have achieved an 'Outstanding' in the previous assignment.'

He approached her seat and handed out the paper. 'Your essay on the uses of curses, hexes and jinxes was very original and descriptive. Well done. You have again received top marks for this assignment.'

'Thank you Professor.' said Bellatrix smiling. After much practicing, she had learnt how to put a perfect smile on her face when required.

Professor Watson moved on to Sirius and James's table. 'As for you two, you do have brains but I have no idea why you don't bother to use them. James, your essay clearly shows lack of research. Sirius, you have worked harder on this assignment but it hardly has enough details. You need to be more specific.'

'But Professor, what does it matter? DADA is a practical class after all. You said it yourself.' protested James.

Professor Watson pursed his lips. 'Yes, Defense Against the Dark Arts is a mostly practical subject but the first-year DADA syllabus is mostly theory based where you do not do much of practical work as your magic is still unstable to a certain extent. This year is mainly based on giving you a sound theory foundation in DADA so that you will be able to cast offensive and defensive spells in the later years. I relented a bit by teaching you the Disarming Charm which many of you still have not been able to master. But I do not want any more complaints. Is that clear?'

'Yes Professor.' said James in a resigned voice.

'Now, I know that the both of you are talented but your essays are not quite up to the mark. So I think I need to ask Miss Black to oversee you a bit on your assignments and help you out. Is that okay, Miss Black?

'Certainly Professor. After all, I'm just happy to help.' said Bellatrix with a truly evil smile on her face as she looked at James and Sirius's faces who looked too horrified for words at the thought of Bellatrix 'overseeing' them on their assignments.

'But Professor, you can't let **her **oversee us!!' protested Sirius, wringing his hands.

James joined him. 'Please, please, please don't do that! We promise we'll get 'Outstanding's in every assignment and be perfect goody-goodies, just please don't do this to us!! Please!!'

Professor Watson looked astonished by James and Sirius's vehement protests. At the end, when Sirius even proposed to do the assignments of the entire class instead of just their own, Professor Watson finally relented. 'All right, all right! Miss Black will **not **be overseeing you. But I'm expecting excellent work from the both of you, is that clear?'

Sirius sighed in relief while James looked absolutely overjoyed to be free of the impending torture that was sure to come if Bellatrix had anything to do with overseeing them. They burst out in a flow of never-ending gratitude.

Thank you Professor, you really are the best!

We'll never **ever **trouble you again!

Oh how can we repay you?

Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!

'Okay, enough of the drama or I'll make sure that Miss Black **does** oversee you on your assignments!' said Professor Watson, getting irritated at James and Sirius's behavior. James and Sirius immediately sealed their lips at the threat. 'Though I am confused about one thing, most students would be delighted to get any kind of assistance with their assignments from the best student in the subject, seeing that they hate doing assignments. You two really surprise me by your behavior.'

'Trust me Professor, no one, absolutely no one would like to have Bellatrix assist them on their assignment, even if she offered to do the entire assignment by herself.' said Sirius receiving a glare from Bellatrix in the process.

'That's enough.' said Professor Watson in a reprimanding voice. 'Now moving on, Mr. Lupin, your essay was also very good. It was extremely informative but you also need to provide your own opinion on this topic. So, you'll be receiving the second-highest marks on this assignment after Miss Black.'

'Thank you Professor.' said Remus.

'Now Miss Evans, you'll be receiving an 'Exceeds Expectations' for the essay. You researched extensively but your essay had small portions copied from 'Curses and Jinxes for Amateurs' so be more original next time. The other parts are fine.'

The bell rang loudly signifying the end of the lesson. The students filed out of the class in groups. Bellatrix still sat alone. Remus hardly talked to her and mostly hung around with Peter but at least he didn't display any form of hatred or dislike towards her unlike the remaining student population of Hogwarts. During their conversations, which were extremely rare, he was oddly formal and didn't bother to say much. However, Bellatrix preferred this neutral behavior to the usual kind of behavior that she had to deal with on a daily basis. Everybody was either hostile to her or avoided her. Even her own twin sister didn't look eye to eye with her anymore. As for Andromeda, Bellatrix hadn't seen her since the starting feast. Bellatrix couldn't even meet her in the common room.

Bellatrix fingered her Defense assignment, looking at the tiny O scribbled on the corner of the paper. She smirked a little. How very ironic, the Dark Lord's most feared supporter is the top student at Defense Against the Dark Arts. She couldn't deny that she enjoyed writing down about little-known, often lethal curses, hexes and jinxes, describing their effects with amazing accuracy as she had often performed these curses on Muggles, Aurors and the like. These assignments helped to refresh her knowledge and keep her memory sharp about the spells she knew. Sure, she could hardly perform them anymore but with enough practice in the Room of Requirement, she was sure that she could catch up soon enough.

Bellatrix had been walking for quite some time, perusing her thoughts when she paused outside an empty corridor on the fifth floor where Barnabas the Barmy was teaching trolls how to do the ballet. She walked up and down the corridor three times thinking about a place to practice. To any random student, it looked like Bellatrix was aimlessly parading through the corridor but her mind was filled with one purpose. A door popped into being after Bellatrix completed her march. She put her hand on the doorknob and pulled the door to enter.

The huge room had stone walls with wooden bookcases lined up at the sides filled with books about nasty spells and gruesome curses. There was a large cupboard in the extreme corner containing flasks filled with healing elixirs and poison antidotes. There was a door at the far end of the room leading to a larger room where stone armors were standing beside the wall. There was a large, empty space in the middle of the room which looked like it was designed for dueling. A large statue of a robed and cloaked wizard stood beside the right corner in a defensive stance with the wand pointed at the ceiling.

Bellatrix stood in the middle of the room and motioned to one of the armors. Almost instantly, the armor seemed to come to life. It set off in a dragging walk towards the middle of the room and paused there.

Bellatrix carefully pointed her wand towards the armor and shouted, 'Relashio!' Sparks shot out of her wand and hit the armor straight in the middle leaving a scorch mark on its chest.

'Relashio! Relashio! Relashio!' Bellatrix danced and weaved around the armor. Soon, the armor was covered in scorch marks. Bellatrix gestured towards the remaining armors that joined their partner in the middle of the large room. All of them raised their stone swords and with the clanking of chains, an army of stone armors proceeded towards Bellatrix.

'Relashio! Incarcerous! Stupefy! Stupefy! Impedimenta!' Bellatrix's wand knew no limit. The short walnut wand soon reduced the armors to a heap of stone. Bellatrix was kneeling in the middle of the room, wiping the sweat dripping from her brow. Still panting, she made her way over to an armchair which had suddenly popped out of nowhere and collapsed on top of it.

_Drat. If I get tired so easily, then there is no way I'll ever be able to reach the level of my future self. I can hardly cast too many spells at one go. This way, I'll never be able to summon the power to cast an Unforgivable by summer, let alone cast volley of Unforgivable curses like I used to. Oh, I never thought the time would ever come when I would not be able to cast my favourite curse. Uurgh, I want to Crucio someone so badly!_

After some time, when the bell rang signifying the end of lunch; Bellatrix left the Room of Requirement to attend Transfiguration class. As usual, she sat all alone right at the back of the class. Professor McGonagall entered the class and began the lesson.

'Now class, last week we learnt how to transform a match into a needle. We'll progress a little further this time. All though almost all of you managed to transform a match into a needle in the end, but transforming it back into a match also requires quite an amount of work. So I will be giving your needles back to you and you can begin your work.'

'Professor, can I distribute the needles please?' asked Bellatrix in the politest voice she could muster.

Professor McGonagall looked at Bellatrix. She didn't know why, but Bellatrix's presence always made her feel uneasy. 'Okay Miss Black, you can distribute.'

'Thank you Professor.' said Bellatrix, with a half-concealed smirk on her face. She walked to the front of her classroom and received the box of needles from McGonagall. McGonagall winced suddenly when their hands brushed while giving the box. She stared at Bellatrix who looked her straight in the eye and smirked openly.

'Professor is there something wrong?' asked Bellatrix with false concern on her face.

'No, no, nothing.' said McGonagall, trying her best to appear unaffected. Bellatrix saw through McGonagall's façade and couldn't but feel proceeded back to her seat.

As predicted, James was the first to transform his needle back into a matchstick earning ten points for Gryffindor, followed closely by Sirius. They shot Bellatrix a triumphant look. Both of them resented that Bellatrix was effortlessly the best at DADA, one of the best subjects in school.

'Okay, the lesson ends here but I'm expecting all of you to transform your needles to matchsticks by the nest class. Dismissed.' said Professor McGonagall. As she gathered her books and swept out of class, Bellatrix passed by her. McGonagall could have sworn that she heard Bellatrix whisper distinctly, 'Good to see you again, **Minerva**.' Before McGonagall could say anything, Bellatrix was already out of sight.

Feeling edgy, McGonagall walked through the corridors, pondering on Bellatrix's strange behavior and her own strange reaction when she came near her. She was so lost in thought that she barely heard a voice calling her name. Suddenly, a wizened hand tapped her on the shoulder startling her out of her reverie.

'My dear Minerva, it is most unlike you to blunder through the corridors, completely unaware of your surroundings and lost in another world. A penny perhaps, for your thoughts?' Albus Dumbledore smiled benignly at her.

'Albus, I don't know why, but I'm feeling particularly uneasy. There is a certain student whose behavior………troubles me. The expression on her face while she's looking at me…… it makes me apprehensive for no reason. I know it's probably silly but…..'

'One should never dismiss one's own gut feeling as a foolish thought, Minerva.' said Dumbledore. 'It has an odd tendency of being accurate most of the time. I myself made a great mistake in the past by disregarding my apprehension for a certain student. I have regretted it ever since.' Dumbledore let out a great sigh. 'Ah well, we can't change the past, can we? Tell me, what is the name of this student?'

'I….well….' McGonagall hesitated for a second before saying, 'Gryffindor first-year, Bellatrix Black.'

'Ah yes, Miss Black. I had heard from Professor Watson about her actions in class but……….this puts a different turn to things. Could you tell me more about her?'

'Well, she is a talented student but doesn't seem to care much about her classes.' Professor McGonagall said. 'Actually, she doesn't seem to care for anything. Even her own house hates her. She has no friends but the hatred and dislike of the people around doesn't seem to affect her in the least. Mr. Black and Mr. Potter are the leaders in this wave of hostility against her. Her own sisters don't talk to her anymore.'

'But that isn't the real reason for your worries, isn't that right?' said Dumbledore, peering over his half-moon glasses. McGonagall sighed.

'You are correct. Her behavior is what really troubles me. I really have no idea why but it seems as if……..as if……..'

'Go on.' said Dumbledore with a nod of encouragement.

'As if.....as if I've known her before.' McGonagall whispered. She looked at Dumbledore, half-expecting him to declaim that he was crazy. 'And it also seems that………my acquaintance with her was….not so pleasant.'

'Hmm.' said Dumbledore, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. 'Now that, is really interesting.'

**A\N: Review, review, review!!**

**Oh and btw, James and Sirius are not scared of Bellatrix or anything. They just don't want her to 'oversee' them on their assignments. That would just be awful. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A\N: I know this update was horribly late but my imagination was suffering from a setback. I hope this chapter makes up for it all!**

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 12.**

It was Halloween night. Bellatrix was enjoying a solitary walk through the Hogwarts' corridors. She was awfully bored. Not wishing to attend a stupid feast dedicated to a stupid occasion which also happened to be the day her master fell, Bellatrix was not in a mood to celebrate.

_Merlin knows who on earth is the idiot who invented the dumbest occasion named Halloween connected to bats and carved pumpkins!! Honestly!! The fellow must be a relation of the old crackpot headmaster. Wait a sec, who made him the headmaster in the first place. The guy is absolutely nutters. Sherbet lemons? Is there any sane person on earth who eats sherbet lemons? They're a Muggle sweet and even Muggles don't buy them! Wait, why am I thinking about Muggles in the first place? They're filthy little creatures who're not worthy enough even to be thought about! Uurgh, I think I'm going insane. What do I do? I shouldn't have come here in the first place. I hate the past and now I am stuck in it. Just brilliant!!_

Needless to say, Bellatrix was feeling extremely frustrated. Here, two months had passed and she had gotten no further on her mission than when she had first arrived here. As a matter of fact, she had ruined it further by establishing enmity with the ones she was supposed to befriend. Even her family wasn't on her side.

_Well, since things certainly can't get any worse, they just have to get better. Hopefully._

Time passed. Judging by Bellatrix's watch and the absence of happy exclamations from the Great Hall, the Halloween feast was probably over.

As Bellatrix neared the library, she saw a sudden movement. This revealed itself to be Remus, standing outside the library door, clutching a thick book in his hand. The moment he saw her, he promptly shoved the book behind his back, blocking it from Bellatrix's view. This unusual action did not go unnoticed by Bellatrix who caught a glimpse of the book's title before it disappeared behind Remus's back.

'What are you doing here so late at night?' Remus questioned with a suspicious look in his eyes. 'Curfew's almost started.'

'I may ask you the same question.' replied Bellatrix. Remus's grip on the book tightened after this reply.

'I….I fancied a late night read.' said Remus shifting slightly in his position.

'And I fancied a late night walk.' said Bellatrix nonchalantly. 'Anyway, isn't the library closed?'

'That's what Madam Pince told me. She's the new librarian.'

'Well I s'pose we'd better return to the common room.' saying so, Bellatrix set off with a reluctant Remus walking by her side. He was still trying his best to hide the title of the book with his hand.

'So, interested in Dark creatures?' asked Bellatrix casually, barely suppressing a smirk.

'What? No! I mean…..no….um….I…' spluttered Remus, unsure of what to say and where to look. He solved the last issue by looking at his shoes. 'Why are you asking something like that?'

'Nothing really. I just caught sight of the title of the book you're holding.' Bellatrix motioned to the copy of 'Lycanthropy: the Incurable Curse' hidden behind Remus's back. 'So, you interested in werewolves?'

All the colour drained out of Remus's face. He looked as if he was having a panic attack. 'What? No, no, no, not at all. Why should I be interested in werewolves? No reason at all.'

Bellatrix watched Remus's pale face, enjoying the effect of her words. 'Then why is that book in your hand? It is from the library, right?'

'Well yes, it is from the library but…er…..' Remus seemed to find no answer to her question, especially since he had vehemently denied being interested in werewolves a minute ago. 'You see…..um….er…this book…….it's for Peter! Yes, yes, it is for Peter.'

'But why would Peter want a book on werewolves?'

'Why? Um……….he wanted to study about them. Er…..do extra research for future classes. It is covered in DADA, right?'

'But werewolves are 3rd year syllabus. Why would he want to study about it now?'

'Well, um……I…..he…..' Remus seemed lost for a moment. 'You see, his…. mother told him to. You know, learn about Dark creatures, especially werewolves. There's been a lot of werewolf attacks lately…..especially on children……so…..it's good he knows about them…….you know……defend himself just in case…' ended Remus lamely.

_Wow, you're really horrible at lying aren't you?_

'But why did he ask you to get it for him? Isn't it curfew?'

'Um…..he has detention with Professor McGonagall for not doing his homework. And he really needed it so I came to get it for him.'

_Getting better._

'But I saw Professor McGonagall sometime ago patrolling the corridors.' lied Bellatrix.

'She was? Well, I don't know then…………' Remus was lost for words.

'Forget it.' said Bellatrix, cutting him off. She was bored of making him stammer and splutter. 'So, what do **you **think?'

Remus looked slightly wary. 'Think about what?'

'About them. Werewolves.'

'Well, they're dark creatures aren't they? Remus attempted a weak grin.

'But what is your opinion about them? Do you think they're just dark creatures? Nothing else?'

'What do you mean by that?' Remus looked suspicious, as well as slightly curious.

'Well, I was just doing some light reading on werewolves. With my family background, it's not unprecedented. So, what I read was, werewolves are just normal people who got bitten. Just like how people get bitten by a dog. Most of the time, werewolves are just normal people who don't mean any harm but can't control themselves.'

'I've hardly heard of any book which offers such an 'unprejudiced' opinion on werewolves.' said Remus still looking a bit suspicious.

'Well actually, the book wasn't so unprejudiced.' said Bellatrix. 'It's just that….I think it's kind of unfair.'

'Unfair?' questioned Remus. 'So, do you have **another **opinion on werewolves?'

'Actually, **you** said on the night of my detention that people had no right to decide whether I was capable of being a Gryffindor or not. In the same way, I think that people have no right to judge werewolves on the basis that they become monsters once a month. What people don't understand is that, there might actually be a **person **inside a werewolf. A person with actual feelings, thoughts, emotions, dreams and so on. And through their prejudice, they completely destroy that person's life even if he has not done anything wrong. No matter how much that person tries, he can **never **be normal and is always reminded of the fact that he will always remain a monster, nothing else.'

Remus's face softened at Bellatrix's words and he turned away. For a long time, there was silence as Bellatrix and Remus walked through the corridors, their footsteps echoing in the stillness.

_I should have played the 'Sympathy for Werewolves' card earlier. I should've known that it would be foolproof. Stupid me._

The gigantic school was absolutely silent. Nighttime noises filled the air. Even the ghosts seemed to be sleeping. The atmosphere was quiet and serene. Everything looked silver in the pale moonlight. Remus gazed at the crescent moon out of the window with pain etched on his face.

All of a sudden, Bellatrix spotted a shadow slinking out of the Great Hall. Her body tensed up as she stopped in the middle of the corridor, trying to make out if there was an intruder in Hogwarts.

'What's the matter?' asked Remus who had bumped into Bellatrix when she paused in the corridor all of a sudden. 'Why did you stop walking?'

'There's someone there.' whispered Bellatrix, creeping slowly towards the Hall on tiptoe. 'I thought I saw someone's silhouette in the moonlight.'

'It was probably a teacher or prefect on patrol duty. Now let's go before someone catches us wandering in the hallways after curfew.' said Remus, setting off towards the Gryffindor common room. 'C'mon!'

'No. It's definitely not a teacher or a prefect.' said Bellatrix, her eyes fixed on the spot where she saw the figure. 'I'm going to find out.' she started walking in the opposite direction from the common room, eyes peeled for any sign of the intruder.

'Bellatrix, your eyes were probably deceiving you in the moonlight, now let's go already.' said Remus impatiently. 'Bellatrix? Bellatrix, are you listening to me?'

Suddenly, a loud crash echoed in the hallways. Bellatrix whipped around to see the figure of a man getting up from the floor after trying to get through a wall pretending to be a door. 'There he is! Stop!' Bellatrix sprinted towards the man who was already disappearing around the corner.

'Stupefy!' yelled Bellatrix, as her feet skidded around the corner. But the jet of red light missed the target, as the man fled through the corridor. 'Relashio! Impedimenta!' screamed Bellatrix. But it was difficult to aim at a fleeting shadow that the man had become, desperate for escape.

'Stop!' yelled Bellatrix again. But the man was too fast for her as he disappeared into a passage and Bellatrix lost sight of him. She searched the corridors but could not find anything.

_Where did he go? Who was he?_

Bellatrix stood like a statue, her eyes trying to pierce through the shadows in the hallway, like a lion searching for his prey. Her wand tip was alight as she turned and twisted her head in all directions to find the mystery man. She was straining her ears trying to catch a clue as to where the man could be hiding. That was when she heard a slight panting sound like a man who was trying to catch his breath after running a marathon. She heard a slight flapping of robes as a hand thrust itself into a pocket, silently withdrawing a wand, ready to curse its victim.

Bellatrix snapped around, her wand on the ready, to find the man standing right behind her. Taken by surprise, the man let out a small exclamation as Bellatrix yelled, 'Petrificus Totalus!' Immediately, the man's body became as rigid as a board as he crumbled to the stone floor, devoid of movement except his eyes which were wide open. Bellatrix took time to examine the man's face, taut with anger and surprise. She had never seen him before.

_Wait a sec, where's Lupin? Don't tell me he ran away as soon as he saw the intruder! I thought Gryffindors were supposed to be brave!_

That was when she heard a female voice coming from the adjacent room. Bellatrix walked into the doorway to find a long-haired witch pointing her wand straight at Remus's heart. Remus on the other hand was looking at the witch face -to-face with his wand lying on the floor. Any kind of fear he was feeling at the moment was not visible on his determined face as he stared at the witch. None of them noticed Bellatrix standing in the doorway.

_That's a good idea. Instead of befriending them and all that nonsense, I can just kill them directly. It'll be much simpler and probably more effective. The Boy who Lived would never be born in the first place. But the Dark Lord specifically ordered me to bring them to our side. Oh, whatever, it's the same thing. No, it's not the same thing. Think Bellatrix think, not what is easier for you but what the Dark Lord would prefer. What is better: four enemies dead or four very talented enemies on our side? _

At that same moment, the witch shook a lock of hair out of her face and got ready to remove Remus from her way. A flash of recognition passed over Bellatrix's face as the witch's features became visible to her.

'Delphine?'

Both Remus and the witch turned their heads simultaneously to the source of the voice. The witch slashed her wand and Remus crumpled to the floor, apparently unconscious. With a sinister smile, she proceeded towards Bellatrix.

Bellatrix stared at the oh-so-familiar witch in front of her. Delphine had long, chocolate-brown hair which curled at the edges. Her bluish-green eyes calmly surveyed Bellatrix while her fair, aristocratic face was twisted into a smirk.

'Ah Bella, what a pleasure to see you. You were always my favourite family member. You know, I had heard about the rumors of you turning into a blood-traitor but I was disinclined to believe them. But after seeing you associate with half-breeds such as these,' the witch poked him with her toe, 'I have no other choice but to acknowledge the truth.'

'B...b..but how did you know?'

'That this guy was a werewolf? Simple. I know the symptoms. Bags under eyes, transparent complexion, looks like he hasn't slept for days etc etc etc.' Delphine walked through the room, talking as if they were in a comfortable dining room, sipping a cup of tea, as if Bellatrix hadn't just stumbled upon her cursing an eleven-yr old werewolf. 'Anyway, I was sent on a werewolf envoy a few weeks ago so I can spot a werewolf from a crowd of wizards if I wanted to.'

'What are you doing here?' asked Bellatrix. 'What do you want in Hogwarts?'

'Nothing much really. Just came here to persuade someone. That is done.' Delphine walked to the doorway. 'I think you're smart enough not to identify me later on. Otherwise,' she played lightly with her wand, twirling it in the air. 'I'll be dropping into the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black during Christmas to have a nice family reunion. See you soon!' Delphine exited the room, leaving Bellatrix motionless standing by an unconscious Remus.

'Enervate!' Remus stirred softly, trying to open his heavy eyelids. He got up into a sitting position and looked directly at Bellatrix.

'You know her.' it was not a question, it was a statement.

Bellatrix allowed herself to give a brief nod before stretching her hand out to Remus to help him get up.

'How? How do you know her?' Remus refused to take her hand, looking extremely wary.

Bellatrix took a deep breath. 'Delphinus Black. Delphine for short. Goddaughter of my mother and distant relation. She graduated from Hogwarts last year. Head Girl.'

Bellatrix paused for a moment. She remembered clearly. Delphine striding into the dining room, proudly announcing that she was going to be the first woman marked, ever. **He **wouldn't mark her immediately but after she had completed certain tasks for him, after she was older. Delphine was just going to be an anonymous supporter for a while but she was extremely proud. Bellatrix remembered being inspired by her.

'One day, Delphine came to the family house. She announced that she had joined an extremely important cause that she was ready to give her life for. Everybody was so proud. I on the other hand………..felt ….troubled. I had no idea what kind of cause she had joined but I had a feeling it could not be anything good. I told her but……..she didn't listen to me. She dismissed me as a little girl who knew nothing. And now, to see her in Hogwarts……….'

Remus still looked at her with distrustful eyes, trying to gauge whether she was lying or not.

_Oh, c'mon! No one is that wary! Don't tell me you're still suspicious! Merlin, you're one perceptive little eleven-yr old._

'Trust me; I have **no** idea why she was here at Hogwarts.' Bellatrix wasn't really lying. She didn't know why Delphine was at Hogwarts. And she was determined to find out.

Remus got up from the floor quietly without saying a single word. He walked over to the doorway. 'I saw her near the teacher quarters.' he said softly.

'Teacher quarters? We'd better go there right now. Delphine said she was here to persuade someone. One of the teachers might be hurt!' Bellatrix and Remus started running towards the place where Remus had saw her last. They started examining the entire place, searching for clues.

_I don't give a damn as to what happened to the teachers. I might actually throw a party if Minerva McGonagall died! But she won't. She's a tough old bird, Delphine will not be able to kill her so easily. Anyway, I don't think Delphine is so high in the Dark Lord's favour that he gave her a murder task. She probably doesn't even have direct contact with him._

'Look, the door to Professor Watson's office is open!' Remus pointed to an open door, creaking in the wind. Bellatrix, accompanied by Remus, hurried towards the office and entered it.

'Let's check the adjoining room.' said Bellatrix. She crossed over to the opposite side and pushed the door open. The window was open and the curtains were blowing wildly in the wind. The moonlight illuminated tiny glass fragments near the table where a crystal goblet had been smashed to pieces. Bellatrix held her breath as she stepped over the glass pieces carefully and approached a large, plush sofa at the end of the room.

Remus poked her sharply in the back. He didn't need to poke her, she had seen it the moment she entered the room. She knelt down to inspect the large heap in front of her and prodded it softly, but it showed no sign of movement.

Remus gasped behind her; she totally agreed with him. Spectacles askew, a little stream of blood running down the brow, eyes staring into the distance, the DADA teacher, Professor Watson's currently lifeless body lay on the cold stone floor.

**A\N: And the Dark Side makes its entrance! Remember, Voldemort's power is at its peak right now! Review, review, review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A\N: Sorry for the short chapter! Enjoy! **

**To VampyressArrow39: Thank you so much! I'm glad you found Delphine interesting. To tell you the truth, its quite fun adding a few OC's here and there. Keep on reading and reviewing!  
**

DISCLAIMER: I definitely do not own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 13.**

Bellatrix sat motionless outside the Hospital Wing. lost in thought about the recent course of events. Remus was sitting opposite to her, clearly in shock. No one expected intruders to get inside Hogwarts. It was one of the safest places in the wizarding world. Yet now, someone had apparently infiltrated Hogwarts with ease and escaped without detection. What was going on?

_I don't remember this happening in my previous lifetime. No one died in first year, especially not a Professor! Then how did the course of events change? The only difference is me being sorted into Gryffindor. Did this tiny little difference cause such a great impact? But how can that be possible?_

Bellatrix could not comprehend a single thing, most of all her own reaction to the murder. There was confusion, definitely a great deal of confusion. But there was something else, something that greatly disturbed her. The memory of Professor Watson lying dead on the floor kept on flashing into Bellatrix's mind. No matter how much she tried, the image just kept coming back to her.

_C'mon get a hold on yourself! Weren't you the one planning to let Delphine kill off Lupin? Weren't you the one planning to throw a party if McGonagall died? Aren't you the most powerful and ruthless Death Eater that ever existed? Then what is wrong with you?_

Certainly somewhere inside her, Bellatrix Lestrange was dancing with mirth that a member of the Order of Pheonix had been killed. But a part of her mind was blank. The eleven-yr old Bellatrix was blank, watching the vision over and over again, witnessing her first death when she least expected it. She felt a chill running down her spine when she saw those glassy eyes, that dead, expressionless stare from a Professor who had praised her outstanding work a few hours ago.

Like a dream, the conversation between her and the Dark Lord replayed in her head:

'_Salazar created many methods of time-travel._ _The most interesting way was to transfer the spirit of the future self into the body of the past self. That way you could be seen and there would be no problem.'_

'_But, my Lord, Wouldn't the thoughts and feelings of the past and future self merge together? What if they have different opinions about a certain subject due to different viewpoints because of experience? Wouldn't they clash with one another?'_

'_That was the greatest flaw in the entire method, Bellatrix.'_

It was the first time that the spirit of the 11-yr old Bellatrix had seen a dead body and she was uneasy. Her partly blank mind was hardly registering anything. There was a confused din of noises in the background.

'Slightly modified…'

'Oh, certainly not!'

'Draught of Living Death.'

'Quite impossible….'

'Under the Imperius…..'

'Smashed goblet…..'

'Just in time….'

'Dead? Of course not!!!'

Something clicked in Bellatrix's blank brain. She lifted her head to see an anxious Madam Wallace talking agitatedly with Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. Professor Dumbledore in particular looked quite grim. Professor McGonagall on the other hand looked harried.

Bellatrix looked at Remus. He too looked exceedingly confused by the words they had just heard. Had their ears been malfunctioning?

'Um, excuse me Professors.' Madam Wallace, Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall turned to look at Remus. He started in a hesitant voice, 'Um, could you please repeat what you just said? About P…P…Professor W…Watson?'

Madam Wallace gave him a questioning look. Remus continued reluctantly, 'Well, I thought someone just said that….that…..that P…P…Professor Watson wasn't d…d…dead?'

'That's quite right, young man; I was just repeating the same thing to the Headmaster that despite all appearances, Professor Watson **isn't **dead.' said Madam Wallace.

Remus let out a breath of relief. But the confusion in Bellatrix's mind increased tenfold. 'What?' she blurted. 'But I thought….we thought…'

Professor Dumbledore turned his X-ray gaze on Bellatrix who wavered a bit. She diverted her eyes from Dumbledore and looked at Madam Wallace.

Madam Wallace looked at her suspiciously. She had not forgotten the growling incident in the Hospital Wing. At last, she decided to continue, 'Well, it looks like Professor Watson was working when the intruders entered his office. He was given a modified version of the Draught of Living Death which could have been fatal but the two of you luckily informed Professor McGonagall and got him here in time. This modified version of the potion gave him an appearance of death but that was purposely done so that there could be delay in bringing the victim to safety.'

'Professor Watson is a strong duelist.' said Professor McGonagall. 'But the intruders probably placed him under the Imperius Curse so he couldn't resist taking the potion.'

Bellatrix noticed that the adults were deliberately using the word 'intruders' rather than Death Eaters, probably because they didn't want to frighten Remus or her in case they knew about the term. She almost smirked at the thought.

'Caroline, how long do you think it will take for Professor Watson to recover?' asked Professor Dumbledore.

'Well, he is a survivor with an uncommonly strong immune system.' said Madam Wallace. 'He should recover by Christmas.'

'Well now that that is settled with, I would like to request Miss Black and Mr. Lupin to come to my office to give a full and detailed account of last night's events and get the burden off their young shoulders.' said Professor Dumbledore kindly. 'Minerva, if you could please accompany us.'

Bellatrix walked alongside Remus as Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall led the front. They came to a huge statue of a gargoyle.

Professor Dumbledore said, 'Acid Pops.'

Inspite of the condition they were in, Bellatrix saw Remus's eyebrows raise slightly at the password. She snickered mentally. The gargoyle jumped aside to reveal a magical staircase moving upwards. All of them stepped on the staircase which deposited them outside a mahogany door adorned with a knocker in the shape of a griffin. Professor Dumbledore opened the door and led them to a large handsome study littered with silver instruments. He went behind the mahogany table and seated himself in the main chair.

'Please sit down.' said Professor Dumbledore. Bellatrix and Remus sat down tentatively while McGonagall surveyed them from the side. Her hawk-like gaze lingered for a moment on Bellatrix but soon diverted to Dumbledore who cleared his throat softly and gave her a meaningful look. Bellatrix watched this exchange with interest, realizing that it probably concerned her.

'Now if any of you can explain what exactly happened last night.' said Professor Dumbledore placing the tips of his fingers together and appraised them under his half-moon glasses. Bellatrix and Remus looked at each other before Bellatrix gave a slight nod. Remus cleared his throat hesitantly and began the tale. Dumbledore and McGonagall listened attentively. Remus paused before the entrance of Delphine.

'So, I take it you have no idea who the young woman was?' questioned Dumbledore. His scrutinizing gaze shifted from Remus to Bellatrix. She kept her eyes fixed firmly on her shoes, knowing that Dumbledore was an accomplished Legilimens. She could deflect him with her Occlumency shields but she wanted to make sure that Dumbledore had no doubt on their story.

'No.' said Bellatrix quietly, but firmly. 'We have no idea who she is.' She lifted her eyes and looked directly at Dumbledore. For a few seconds, they continued to look eye-to-eye, like a battle of wills. Finally, Dumbledore averted his eyes and smiled lightly. 'Mr. Lupin, can you tell us what happened next?'

Remus looked at Bellatrix briefly before continuing, 'Professor, she cast a spell on us which made us unconscious. W e regained our senses later to find Professor Watson's office open. And that was when, was when we discovered the b…….Professor Watson.'

Professor Dumbledore was silent for a while. 'Very well, under the circumstances, I think it would be unwise to give this news to the students. I think it will make them panic for nothing as I have a shrewd suspicion that the intruders will not visit us again. Minerva, tell the students that Professor Watson has a bad case of magical flu. A substitute will be taking his classes till Christmas. After Christmas, Professor Watson will be well enough to join us again.'

_Wait a minute, I remember! Once, the Defense Professor got a bad case of flu and a substitute taught us for a few weeks! So that was when the attack took place in the previous timeline but unlike this time, I was not the one to discover the body! So I didn't know just like the other students that Death Eaters had entered Hogwarts!_

'I think I can trust the both of you to say nothing to your classmates?' Dumbledore addressed Remus and Bellatrix. They looked at each other before giving an abrupt nod.

'Excellent. Now, I am sure that after this very……traumatizing experience, the both of you would like some time to yourselves. Good day to you.'

'Thank you Professor.' Remus and Bellatrix descended the staircase and emerged outside Dumbledore's study. Remus started walking down the corridor without throwing a single look at Bellatrix.

'Remus wait.' Bellatrix called out and she ran up to him. 'Remus, thank you.'

Remus looked at her quizzically. 'For what?'

'For lying to Dumble…the Headmaster. If I may ask, why did you do it?' asked Bellatrix.

'Well, I figured that you wouldn't want anyone to know, least of all the Headmaster that you were connected to the attackers in any way. Seeing your family history, they would probably accuse you of helping the intruders get inside Hogwarts without even listening to you. I know better than anyone that people can be very judgmental due to their prejudices.' Remus resumed his walk through the corridor.

'Remus, one more thing.' Bellatrix looked slightly reluctant. 'Erm, what do you actually think about me? As in frankly?'

'Well, I know that you're not the sweetest or nicest of eleven-yr old girls.' said Remus. 'You also were a pureblood maniac, hater of muggleborns, a totally arrogant and conceited Black and you probably are all of that to this date. But…..no one is all bad and you did save my life.'

Bellatrix gaped at Remus. He smiled slightly.

'I thought I saw a shadow in the doorway last night. Now, I realize it was you. You could have deserted me and any person would have done the same especially since I wasn't your friend. Moreover, you know the cause Delphine works with and how dangerous she is. You practically risked your life for me.'

_Now that I think about it, I did risk my life for Lupin. Wow, I'm such a courageous Gryffindork._

'So, I think we need to give each other a chance.' said Remus.

Bellatrix put on the most genuine smile she could. It wasn't difficult; she was leaping with joy inside.

_At last, I did it! I've managed to befriend Lupin. Oh yeah, I'm so good._

**A\N: I know this chapter will raise many questions that Bellatrix has gone soft. Trust me, that has NOT happened. The future Bella may talk a lot about killing and torturing people but 11 year-old Bella didn't expect the death of someone so soon, that too the only person in the entire school that doesn't hate her.**

**Oh and my school's started so I'll be able to update only once in a while. I don't think I'll update again the following week. Regular readers and reviewers, please bear with me!**


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 14.**

'The incantation for the Body-Bind curse?'

'Petrificus Totalus.'

'The wand movement?'

'Flick and stab.'

'The theory?'

'Whenever a particular wand movement along with a certain Latin incantation corresponds with a strong intention, it causes the victim of the curse to go as stiff as a board, devoid of any movement except the eyes.'

'Stiff as a board? That was not mentioned in the book.'

'But that **is** the effect, okay? Now will you shut it, Lupin?'

Remus grinned slightly. He had been interrogating Bellatrix ever since they exited the Defense class. The substitute teacher had taken an end-of-term test and Remus was cross-checking his answers with Bellatrix who would undoubtedly get full marks inspite of not studying.

'What I don't get is, even though you do not study in the least, how do get Outstanding in every DADA test and assignment? Moreover, you describe the effects as if you have performed the curse yourself.'

'I **have **performed the curse myself, do you doubt it?' Bellatrix snapped.

'Frankly, no.' Remus smiled once again. He had gotten used to Bellatrix's rapid mood swings and occasionally irritable behavior. Bellatrix scowled back at him.

'I have been shouting at you for the past ten minutes. Why do you still have that stupid smile on your face?'

'I myself have no idea.'

'Hmph.' Bellatrix folded her arms on her chest and scowled even more. She was in a foul mood. The Christmas holidays were starting the next day and she was going to Number 14, Grimmauld Place to celebrate it with her family.

_Family? My twin sister and parents won't speak to me because I'm a Gryffindor and my elder sister and dear little cousin won't speak to me because I act like a Slytherin. This is certainly going to be a merry Christmas._

'So, you're staying in Hogwarts during Christmas?' asked Bellatrix.

'No, going home. You too?'

'Yeah.' Bellatrix sighed. This vacation was probably a good occasion to make friends with her cousin. But she was not looking forward to it.

'Umm Bellatrix, can I ask you a question?' said Remus.

'You're already asking one.'

'Well, last night, I was thinking about the night when Professor Watson was attacked. You…you were blank for a few moments but then you suddenly went back to normal as if nothing had happened. You seemed unusually calm and controlled, something very unusual for someone who has just seen a d…dead body.'

_Oh shoot. Why does he have to be so perceptive? He had just seen a dead body for Merlin's sake and he still remembers this tiny detail?_

'Well, just say that living with such a family, I have learned how to hide my fear and shock, as it is a weakness and nothing else. I can't afford to show weakness while I'm in the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, especially after being sorted into Gryffindor and having the whole family against me. Its kind of difficult sometimes.' Bellatrix sighed and turned her head away.

Remus smiled softly. He laid a reassuring hand on Bellatrix's shoulder. Bellatrix turned around and half-smiled at him.

_He always falls for the 'oh I'm so sad, my family hates me' card. Honestly, he can be so perceptive at times and so dumb when it comes to emotional stuff._

'Sorry, didn't mean to hurt you or anything.' said Remus apologetically.

'It's okay.' Bellatrix badly wanted to wipe an imaginary tear off her cheek but she knew it would be too much of overacting. She didn't want to appear as some kind of sissy delicate girl who cries for everything anyway. So she sufficed by giving a sad smile.

_Okay now that the interrogation is over, let me remember, why was I so blank? It couldn't possibly be the fact that I had just seen a dead body which I didn't expect __**and**__ that brought the memories racing back from my past life __**and**__ I turned to see Remus Lupin who __**just happened to be one of the people who I murdered in the Battle of Hogwarts! **_

'Oh look at the time, my mother is going to be here any minute. I'd better start packing.' said Remus.

'Aren't you going by the train?'

'Nope. My mother will pick me up personally.' said Remus. He looked out of the window facing the Hogwarts grounds. 'Looks like the carriages are already here to drop the students to Hogsmeade station. C'mon, I'll accompany you till there.'

Bellatrix and Remus walked side by side through the Entrance Hall and out into the grounds. The weather was extremely cold as it was mid-December. The entire grounds sported a white blanket of snow. The trees were bare and bending this way and that due to the icy winter wind. It was a typical freezing day.

They approached the cluster of school carriages that ferried the students to and fro from Hogwarts. Bellatrix went up to the front and caressed the nose of the thestral drawing the carriage. For some strange reason, this dragonish-looking, skeletal creature standing in front of her was one of her favorite animals. She usually didn't like animals and scorned those who loved cats or dogs. But thestrals were something different. Their mysterious aura, or the fact that most people regarded them as death omens, strangely drew her to them.

'You see them?' Bellatrix turned to look at Remus staring at her. She had quite forgotten that he was still there. 'You see thestrals?'

Bellatrix nodded her head. She resumed petting the thestral's nose. 'How do you know about them? I thought they were sixth-year syllabus.'

'Father.' was all Remus said. He looked in the opposite direction. 'You?'

Bellatrix understood his question but said nothing. She looked into the thestral's strangely empty eyes.

_Who did I see die? Let me see, it's more of a fact that I actually __**killed **__them with my own hands. So many that it's difficult to count. That's gonna be hard to explain to an eleven-yr old._

Bellatrix drew her cloak firmly around her body and seated herself in the empty coach. 'See you after Christmas and have a good time.'

'You too. I'm sure you'll have an absolutely mind blowing Christmas with your **dear **cousin. Be sure to give him a nice Christmas present!' said Remus, grinning slightly.

'I will!' Bellatrix smirked back. One of the favorite topics of conversation between her and Remus was how irritating James and Sirius were. Remus disliked them, especially Sirius, as he thought they were way too cutting and bullied those who they disliked or who stood up to them. One special case was Snape. They did whatever they could to make his life absolutely hell.

_If only I could direct this behavior of theirs towards mudbloods and other supposedly 'Light' people, then my work would be done. They would make splendid Death Eaters. Only problem is, their behavior seems particularly nasty towards Slytherins and pureblood supporters. They hate the very thought of pureblood supremacy. We can't be fully against mudbloods anyway as I have to recruit Evans as well. I'll have to think of something._

'Well Sirius, we really have no choice because thanks to **you**, we're way too late to get a carriage to ourselves. So we have to sit in this one even if Snivellus is here.'

'Thanks to me? You were the one searching for your socks all over the place!'

'At least I packed my trunk beforehand! Not like you who had his robes stuffed in the bathroom cupboard, toothbrush under the bed and shoes in the fireplace! Honestly Sirius, how in Merlin's name did your **shoes** end up in the fireplace?'

A confused din of voices was echoing outside the carriage. Bellatrix poked her head out to see James gesticulating wildly to a sulking Sirius, evidently in the middle of an argument.

'So what if my shoes were in the fireplace? My **mother **will drive me crazy if there's a speck of dust on my robes or if my shoes aren't as black as ebony. So, since I had forgotten the spell to clean my shoes and you so** conveniently** refused to lend your shoe polish, I got an absolutely amazing brainwave to clean them with the ash from the fire……'

'Polishing your shoes with the ash from the fire? Honestly Sirius, you are the limit…..' James shook his head, frustrated by his best friend's weird antics.

'Wait a sec, Bellatrix?' Sirius had spotted Bellatrix's head poking out from the carriage door. 'Why are you eavesdropping on our conversation?'

'Bellatrix? Oh, just great.' James banged his head on the carriage in frustration. 'This is it, from next time Sirius, I'm going to **personally** do your packing. I had just caught a glimpse of Snivellus in a carriage full of Slytherins and was thanking Merlin that we don't have to sit with the worst person in Hogwarts just because of **your** stupidity. Evidently,' James sent a glare at Bellatrix, 'I have no such luck.'

'Shut up Potter, though I do agree with you on one thing, that my **dear **cousin is undeniably stupid.' Bellatrix leant back on her seat, eyes flashing. 'Honestly Black, I thought that you had more brains than that. Frankly, even Pettigrew wouldn't be dumb enough to clean his shoes with ash! I guess I overestimated your intelligence…….that is if you even had any.'

Sirius scowled heavily and took theseat farthest from Bellatrix. James sat on his side after glowering at her like there was no tomorrow. The tension in the atmosphere was strained. There was no sound in the carriage expect the rumbling of wheels though there was so much tension that it almost seemed audible.

The carriages slowly rumbled to a halt outside the Hogsmeade station. It seemed like a race of who could get out of the coach the fastest. Before disappearing in the crowd of students, Sirius sent her a last venomous look.

It wasn't difficult to get seats in the train. Bellatrix got into the last compartment where a few first-yr Ravenclaws were huddled together. On seeing Bellatrix, they scampered out like a pack of deer on seeing a lion. No other first-year turned up and Bellatrix spent the entire journey in an empty compartment. Apparently the Ravenclaws had spread the news through the train that the last compartment was 'forbidden' if anyone didn't want their head ripped off.

Soon the Hogwarts Express arrived at King's Cross station. Bellatrix got off the train to see Cassiopeia Black standing beside a quiet Narcissa, an extremely sulky Andromeda and a glowering Sirius. Bellatrix approached the group tentatively. She looked at Narcissa who avoided her eyes.

'Narcissa, Andromeda, Sirius, follow me.' Cassiopeia turned her head and walked out of the station without sparing a single glance at Bellatrix. Andromeda and Sirius followed her without a word. Bellatrix thought she glimpsed an apologetical look in Narcissa's eye but she too turned without a word.

_I'm really not looking forward to this holiday._

Bellatrix seated herself in the car provided by the ministry (the Ministry provided magical cars to the families of the Order of Merlin, First Class winners). She was sitting in between Andromeda and Narcissa, which wasn't a very pleasing experience, especially because both of them were staring ahead as if Bellatrix was a venomous Basilisk and looking at her would burn their eyes. Cassiopeia had still not acknowledged Bellatrix's presence, let alone say a word to her. On the whole, Bellatrix certainly preferred being glared at by Sirius rather than being treated as thin air by the others. At least he recognized her existence.

'We are there.' said Cassiopeia. The car halted in Grimmauld Square, musty and dirty, outside house number 11 and 13. Number twelve, Grimmauld Place was invisible to passing muggles but Bellatrix and her family clearly saw the wooden door adorned by a snake-shaped knocker of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black.

Bellatrix entered the hallway of the house, the house-elf Kreacher taking off their boots and carrying the cloaks. Sirius and Andromeda made off for their rooms while Narcissa went to the drawing-room.

'Bellatrix.' Cassiopeia beckoned towards her. 'I want to talk to you. My study. Now.'

Bellatrix followed Cassiopeia to a room in the back of the house. Cassiopeia's study was quite large with maplewood furnishings. Cassiopeia spent most of her time there, doing official work and making deals with the Ministry. She was a powerful and influential persona in the Ministry, introducing ideas for new bills and reforms, usually for the profit of purebloods, granting them new rights and privileges. Her husband, Darius Black, was her equally powerful partner, Foreign Ambassador and the person who basically controlled the French Ministry.

'Bellatrix, I want you to listen to me very carefully.' said Cassiopeia sharply. 'You were my favorite daughter and you disappointed me. Delphine happened to inform me that you are associating with filthy half-breeds. I **will not** tolerate this. Do you understand?' Cassiopeia's clear, icy voice threatened consequences that were not at all pleasurable to Bellatrix. 'If you dare to talk to that kind of dirt again and lower the name of the Black family, then I will not put up with it. Favorite daughter or no, there will be consequences. Is that clear?'

_I cannot and __**will not **__comply with your wishes. I have another master and I must obey his will, even if it means defying yours. Despite all appearances, I'm not an eleven-yr old who has to listen to her mother. I'm Bellatrix Lestrange, a.k.a. Black, the most dangerous Death Eater of all, and I've been sent into the past on a mission, the most important mission of my life, a mission to restore the power of the Dark Lord. No matter what, __**you cannot stop me.**_

'Yes mother.' Bellatrix said quietly.

She exited the study and entered the hallway. There, she spotted the silhouette of a person lurking in the shadows. The figure came into the light and his face came into focus.

'Welcome back, Bellatrix.' said Regulus.

**A\N: Sorry, sorry, sorry for the long wait. But the wait is going to get even longer between updates. Please bear with me!**


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter.

'Good morning, Regulus.' said Bellatrix. 'Having a good time closeted in Grimmauld Place?'

Regulus shrugged. 'There's hardly anything to do except reading all the books in the Black library and practicing magic.'

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow. 'Practicing magic? I thought you were only ten.'

'Eleven last month. I was supposed to go to school in the same year as you but my eleventh birthday falls after September 1st so I wasn't eligible. Mother insisted on buying me a wand the moment I was eleven. She wants me to be the best at Hogwarts.'

'Looking forward to spending a merry Christmas with your brother?'

'A merry Christmas with my brother?' Regulus laughed. 'Nice joke Bellatrix. The day I have a merry Christmas with my grumpy, moody, arrogant, irritating Gryffindor brother is the day my mother transforms into the sweetest woman alive. Which is quite impossible.'

'Your mother is pretty sweet to **you**.' remarked Bellatrix. She smirked slightly. 'Anyway, speaking of grumpy Gryffindor siblings, your favourite cousin has been sorted to Gryffindor as well against all expectations. So, you're going to boycott me because I'm a stupid 'Gryffindork' as well?'

'Favourite cousin? Sorted in Gryffindor?' Regulus wrinkled his eyebrows in mock confusion. 'Wait a second, isn't Narcissa in Slytherin?' After receiving a 'look' from Bellatrix, he continued, 'But whichever house the Sorting Hat may have placed you in, I really don't care. This is because whoever thinks that you are anything else except an ambitious, cunning Slytherin, is a brainless fool. And trust me, I'm definitely not a fool.' With those words, Regulus ascended the staircase leading to his room and vanished from sight.

Bellatrix looked at the place where Regulus had been standing, thoughts about the events in her previous life flooding her mind. She could clearly remember: her encouraging a young, overexcited Regulus to join the Death Eaters, the Dark Initiation where Regulus was branded with the Dark Mark, the first Death Eater meeting where an apprehensive Regulus received his first mission from the Dark Lord and an order to bring a house-elf. Bellatrix was also there when the Dark Lord took Regulus and the house-elf to the seaside cave, where the Dark Lord had hidden a precious object and he wanted to test its defences. She saw the house-elf writhing and shrieking in front of her eyes while she watched in amusement. She was there when Regulus broke down on his first mission, unable to commit the cold murder of a fellow classmate. She argued passionately over his loyalties, resulting in him deserting the Death Eaters. She personally requested the Dark Lord that she be the one to kill Regulus for his betrayal to the cause and the Dark Lord granted her wish. She remembered interrogating the Black family house-elf but came to know nothing except the fact that Regulus was researching about the Dark Lord's past. And she finally heard the news that Regulus had been missing for several days and that the date of his death had appeared on the magical Black family tapestry. But no one ever knew how he really died and his body was never found.

_Should I let him join again? Or will he betray us as he did last time? Well, I have many years to make that decision so I suppose this issue is not worth worrying about._

Lost in thought, Bellatrix wandered up the staircase. Unmindful of where she was going, she bumped into someone. She raised her head to see Andromeda's annoyed face.

'Watch out Andy. If you sport that scowl too often, it might get stuck on your face forever. Not that it wouldn't be an improvement.' With that tiny jab, Bellatrix left her red-with-anger sister and ascended the stairs towards her room.

'Bellatrix, wait.' Bellatrix paused and turned around to see her sister's now-composed face. 'I want to warn you.'

'Warn me?' Bellatrix's curiosity was aroused. 'Warn me about what?'

'Watch where you keep your step, especially with Mother. Despite you getting sorted into Gryffindor,' Andromeda said this in a displeased note, 'You're still her favorite and she has 'plans' for you, especially when you graduate from Hogwarts. You know better than anyone that it's not good to get on her bad side. If you disobey her wishes, especially regarding her ambitions concerning you, the consequences could be **very** bad. Do you understand? She will not hesitate to disown you from the Black family, and that is the least she will do. **The** **least**. She's not going to care that you're her daughter, especially if you prove to be a barrier to her goals. '

Bellatrix regarded her sister carefully. Finally, she said with a slight smirk, 'Good to know that you care soooo much for your sister, inspite of our……..differences in opinion. Anyway, **please** don't worry. You're forgetting that I'm the daughter of the very woman you're talking of. Anyway, what makes you think I'm going to go against Mother's wishes?'

Andromeda's face became irate at Bellatrix's sarcastic tone, 'Just for your information Bellatrix, I am saying this because I don't want you crying all over the place when Mother deals with you, it would be plain annoying. But it's **my** mistake for thinking that you might just have some good hidden inside you, just because you were sorted in Gryffindor. I should've known that you would **never** choose the correct thing to do, after all you've been like this ever since you were born. **Good** **day** to you, Bellatrix.' saying so, Andromeda walked off.

Bellatrix was slightly confused. Andromeda definitely hated her, but her warning made Bellatrix think if she really cared. Bellatrix knew that it was not because of her crying as Andromeda had posed it, Bellatrix was the last person in the universe who would cry over something and Andromeda knew it. Then why?

_Looks like these Gryffindors do put a lot in store in family relationships, even though they hate their family like hell. Weird._

* * *

Bellatrix was sitting in the drawing room where all the Black children had been called by Walburga. Clearly, most of the ones present were not at all pleased as all the Black children tried the best they could to avoid one another completely. Sirius was a prominent example as his dark face glowered in anger to be in the same room with his least favorite people in the world, with his mother topping the list.

'Now, the Zabinis are coming for dinner and I want no one, absolutely no one creating a disturbance.' said Walburga in her usual sharp, displeased tone, with her gaze lingering on Sirius. Sirius stared defiantly back at her. 'Make sure you are dressed properly. I do not want anyone wearing filthy Muggle clothing. Is that clear Sirius?' She was glaring at Sirius who was dressed in a casual T-shirt and jeans. 'Get those awful clothes off instantly.'

'It's my wish what I wear.' said Sirius coldly.

'No, it isn't. It is **my** wish. Do you get me?' said Walburga in a tone that left no room for objections. Sirius kept quiet albeit reluctantly. 'The Zabinis are a prominent pureblood family with wealthy connections. The Black family and the Zabinis have been allies for decades. I don't want anyone speaking disrespectfully to them. Especially **you** Sirius.' Walburga's voice became sharper on taking the name of her least favorite son.

'As long as they're not disrespectful to **me** and don't speak of pureblood nonsense, I don't see what's wrong.' replied Sirius with a tinge of impudence in his voice.

'If you know what's good for you, keep your insolence in check and be nothing but polite to the Zabinis.' said Walburga piercingly. 'Otherwise………I will deal with you later.'

Sirius relapsed into a rebellious silence. Walburga left the room, casting a dark look at Sirius as she swept out of the room.

'Look at it this way, Sirius,' said Andromeda after her departure, 'You'll get to practice your pranking skills on the Zabinis as much as you want. Especially,' she paused with a smirk, 'Saphiyonca.'

A smirk spread over Sirius's face. However, no one could hear what he was going to say as a soft knock on the main mahogany door echoed through the house. The Zabinis had arrived.

******************************************************************Dressed in formal robes, the Zabinis were seated at the Black dining table. Darius was discussing an important political deal to be settled between the French and British Ministry with Lord Zabini. Orion was listening quietly to the discussion, adding his own viewpoint now and then. Snippets of polite conversation could be heard between Cassiopeia and Antonia Zabini. Walburga as per custom was scowling and poking the veal on her platter vigorously.

'Araminta is using all her influences to push the bill past the Ministry.' said Cassiopeia. 'Half of the Wizengamot members are already in the bag. But Dumbledore and some of his strongest supporters such as Thomas Potter are proving to be a problem. Spouting nonsense such as peacefully co-existing with Muggles.'

'So is it true that Madam Meliflua is trying to pass a bill to make Muggle-hunting legal?'

'Correct.' said Cassiopeia. 'But Dumbledore is dead against it. Honestly, how the man managed to get such a high post in the Wizengamot despite his ideals is beyond me. He is powerful, not to mention manipulating, but all his followers seem to regard him as god, especially after his defeat of Grindelwald. His supporters are even planning to elect him as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. However, I have pulled a few strings here and there to make sure that doesn't happen. But inspite of my unrelenting stance against this, if Dumbledore does get elected, there will be difficulty in passing the bills **we** want passed, and delaying the ones that can prove to be a hindrance, the Muggleborn Rights Act being a prime example.'

'But are you supporting Madam Meliflua's legalization of Muggle-hunting? In public?' questioned Lord Zabini.

'Personally, I'm all for it.' said Cassiopeia. 'We severely need to clean out the filth that has accumulated in the society. However, it would be foolishness to declare such a stance. I'm going for a diplomatic approach on the whole. If Araminta wants to pass this bill, she will have to do so without the assistance of the Black connections.'

All of a sudden, a chair creaked as Sirius stood up, ready to leave the room the second he finished his dinner. Everyone looked at him with surprise, except Walburga who looked like she was going to swallow his head whole.

'Sirius, have you forgotten your manners?' hissed Walburga. 'Sit down at this instant and don't you **dare** get up from your chair unless everybody is done.'

Ignoring the voice of his mother, Sirius walked out of the room without sending a single glance at its occupants. It looked like Walburga was going to stand up and drag him back into the room, screaming at him for his impudence when Orion interrupted her.

'I think it's a good idea. Let the children go, we need to discuss a lot of important matters in the first place and its best if they're not here.' Orion said pointedly. Taking the hint, Bellatrix was the first to leave followed by Andromeda, Narcissa and Regulus. Andromeda walked straight back upstairs.

'Bellatrix, Narcissa, wait.' a soft, high-pitched voice called out to her. Bellatrix turned to see Marissa Zabini smiling at her. Its good to see you both after so long.'

Narcissa and Bellatrix exchanged a glance. Both were thinking the same thing. Marissa was a cute, adorable toddler when she was small, a pretty child when she was seven, and now at eleven, she was gorgeous. Silky, ebony-black hair with long curls, clear cerulean blue eyes, creamish-brown complexion and a dazzling smile, even eleven-yr old guys who are totally NOT interested in girls couldn't deny that she was beautiful. But unfortunately, Marissa was the best example one could find on all looks, no substance. She did not have a single ounce of wit or intelligence, but she had sudden flashes of cunning at times which was why she was sorted into Slytherin.

'Problem?' Bellatrix asked in a clipped tone. She did not like Marissa. Though Marissa couldn't really be blamed as from all the people Bellatrix knew, she liked only 0.5% of them and out of that, there was often an external motive behind the liking.

'I was wondering if you could……' began Marissa in a sweet tone but Bellatrix interrupted her in between, 'Whatever you were wondering, I don't really care so don't bother saying anything.' Bellatrix turned away and Marissa looked at her with a hurt expression.

_Idiotic airhead._

'Fine then, Narcissa, I'm sure your behavior will be much better than your sister.' said Marissa crossly. 'So, what I was saying was……..'

Before hearing Marissa complete her sentence, Bellatrix walked up the staircase. As she went higher, she heard whispering from the second level:

'It's almost ready…..'

'Is she down? I can hear her voice….'

'Oh, she's not going to know what's hit her!'

'I hope she goes running to her Mommy and Daddy….Can you imagine the looks on their faces!'

'Nothing compared to Aunt Walburga's! She's gonna have a blue fit!'

'She'll be red as a tomato! She'll probably lock me up in my room for good, but anyway, it'll be worth it!'

Bellatrix saw Sirius and Andromeda huddled up together, whispering about something excitedly and occasionally peeping down the stairs. However, when they caught sight of Bellatrix, their expressions morphed into similar scowls.

'What are you doing here Bellatrix?' asked Sirius with narrowed eyes. 'If you've heard what we said, then go and tell mother. I don't care.'

'I'm not faintly interested in what you plan to do, dear cousin. As long as you stay out of my way, I'm not bothered in the least.' said Bellatrix with a pleasant smile. She walked up to her room, leaving a slightly surprised Sirius and Andromeda behind her.

Meanwhile, Narcissa was getting thoroughly bored by Marissa's 'important' conversation. It had been only ten minutes but it felt like at least an hour to her but Marissa kept going on and on….blah, blah, blah….

'So I told her that I couldn't do it, but is she going to listen? No! And then….' said Marissa, enjoying this conversation a lot, especially because **she** was talking and Narcissa was listening. Oh, how she loved hearing the sound of her voice; low, melodious….

'Wait a second, what's that sound?' said Narcissa, interrupting her. Marissa unaware of any sound but that of her own voice, kept on talking but Narcissa raised a hand, motioning for her to be quiet.

'What's wrong?' asked Marissa with an irritated expression. She hated being interrupted.

'I thought I heard something creaking.' said Narcissa, straining her ears to hear the sound.

'It was nothing.' said Marissa dismissively. 'Now, as I was saying…..' But suddenly, a loud creaking sound echoed through the hallway. Even Marissa didn't miss it. She looked up to see a bucket full of thick, black, frothy sludge suspended in mid-air. She watched it turn gradually upside-down and saw its contents falling towards her as the sound of someone's laughter reached her ears.

'AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!'

The Zabinis and the Black adults heard a high-pitched scream that threatened to burst their eardrums. They rushed into the hallway outside the dining room to see a girl's figure that looked like she had just jumped into a deep, muddy swamp, dripping muck on the exquisite Persian carpet, her features unrecognizable by the large quantity of stinking mud that covered her from head to toe. Narcissa was standing by her side with a gaping mouth, bewildered by the recent course of events and a few drops of mud staining her robes. Sirius and Andromeda were rolling on the ground with laughter, unable to say a word due to lack of breath. They clutched their stomachs in pain, their mirth getting the better of them. And Bellatrix's face peeped down from the third floor, her face clearly showing her amusement and approval for the prank.

'SIRIUS ORION BLACK!!!!!!'

**A/N: Sorry for the extremely late update, I had a lot of work to catch up on and school was giving me no time. Three guesses on who yelled the last line.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: One note, I mentioned someone called Saphiyonca in the last chapter, I didn't mean to do it so I'm sorry for the mistake. As a consolation, the character will be introduced but much later so I'm not erasing the name from the last chapter.**

**Thanks to Freewolf17 and Kaiser, the name discussion we had earlier was very useful and I AM going to use the name we chose and in addition to that, I picked out another name from there for a tiny, minor part as this chap will show. Thanks again!!**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter.

_Last_ _chapter_,

'SIRIUS ORION BLACK!'

* * *

Chapter 16.

To say that Walburga was beside herself would be the understatement of the century. Her normally rigid face was taut with anger, her pale, pasty complexion had taken on the colour of a tomato, the nerves stood out clearly on her tightly clenched fists and she looked fit to murder someone, that someone being a troublemaking, mischievous and now slightly nervous-looking, Sirius Black.

On the other side, the Zabinis aided by Orion, were trying desperately to get the dirt off the sludge-coated Marissa but were failing, badly. Marissa for her part was wailing loudly, which was not helping the Zabinis at all and occasionally shooting angry glares at Sirius. Narcissa still had a bewildered expression on her face as she first looked at the wailing Marissa and then at Sirius who was wondering tepidly on what was going to happen to him. Andromeda was standing in the corner, unable to keep a smirk off her face as she grinned wickedly at Marissa. Bellatrix was seated comfortably on the couch on the other side of the room, looking totally and absolutely bored.

'Sirius.' said Walburga in a deadly voice, 'if you don't get this sludge off Marissa this second, I'm going to…..'

'What makes you think **I **did it?' interrupted Sirius, with a bold voice, all the nervousness he felt was absent on his face.

'What do you mean, how do I know that **you** did it? I've known you ever since you were born Sirius.' hissed Walburga. 'You, and **only you**, can do something so utterly disrespectful and…….'

'You are wrong, Walburga.' Cassiopeia walked to the front of the room. 'This sludge has been charmed to be un-removable till one week. And Sirius,' Cassiopeia fixed him under her sharp gaze, 'is not magically accomplished enough to enchant the sludge so well. Sirius,' Cassiopeia's eyes wandered to Andromeda who gulped inaudibly, 'has been helped by someone. Isn't that right, Andromeda? '

Andromeda didn't say anything and instead stared at the floor. A moment silence reigned over the room, even Marissa had quieted down. No one spoke a word. The silence was suddenly broken by a voice from the other side of the room coming from the couch.

'What makes you think that Andromeda is the only one magically accomplished enough to enchant the sludge?'

Cassiopeia turned towards the source of the voice to see Bellatrix relaxing on the couch with a languid air, looking as if she was talking about the weather. Cassiopeia met Bellatrix's eyes which stared back, holding veiled determination.

'Mother, what I mean to say is, there is no definite proof that Andromeda was the one to enchant the sludge.' continued Bellatrix. 'At any rate, I don't think that Andromeda is the only one in the room with enough magical skill to do this. **Others **cannot be underestimated, just because they've just joined school.'

'Are you saying that **you** were the one to do it, Bellatrix?' asked Cassiopeia in a sharp tone.

'Of course not, Mother.' Bellatrix quickly clarified. 'I was up in my room when the incident occurred. Narcissa **was** talking to Marissa when it happened but according to **your** reasoning, she's just a first year and doesn't know how to do it. Similarly, even Regulus can't be accused as he hasn't even joined Hogwarts yet. Left is Marissa and she isn't likely to do something like that to herself. Andromeda does seem like the most logical option but we can't blame her without evidence. As they say, 'innocent until proven guilty.' Isn't that right, Mother?'

Cassiopeia said nothing. The silence was broken by Orion who said quietly, 'Very well-reasoned Bellatrix. Most unlike an eleven-yr old.' at that Bellatrix felt her palms getting sweaty, 'But you are right. No one can be accused without evidence. Sirius will be punished, as his face is evidence enough. But Andromeda can go.' With that, Orion exited the room followed by all the adults, including Walburga who gave Sirius a venomous look before sweeping out.

'I know you did it.' This came from Marissa who was giving a death glare to Sirius and Andromeda. 'And I want you take this **stuff **off of me, RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!'

'Aw, what makes you think we're gonna listen to you, **Asphodel**?' asked Sirius in a mock baby voice.

'DON'T CALL ME THAT!!' yelled Marissa. Sirius grinned involuntarily at her reaction.

'Why **Asphodel**? Don't you like your oh-so-beautiful name? Your parents gave it themselves, you know.' said Sirius, grinning even further.

Marissa clenched her fists in a state of barely controlled anger. Marissa Asphodel Black. Her middle name was the bane of her life and Sirius made sure that she remembered it every second of every minute. Without sparing a single glance, she walked out of the room in a huff.

'Why did you do it?' Bellatrix turned to see Andromeda staring at her. 'Why did you stand up to Mother on my behalf?'

'Why, can't I just be in a particularly good and helpful mood today?' asked Bellatrix with an innocent expression.

Sirius gave her a skeptical look. 'You are **Bellatrix** Black. You don't just help people without an ulterior motive just because you're in a 'good' mood. And especially not us.'

'If you're forgetting, my **dear** cousin,' said Bellatrix sarcastically, 'I was supporting Andromeda, not you. Anyway,' she gave a mock sigh. 'It's a sad day in the world indeed when even helping your own sister is accused of having an ulterior motive.' And with that, Bellatrix ascended the stairs and disappeared into the shadows.

Sirius observed Andromeda scratching her chin furiously, evidently hard in thought. A look of disbelief crossed his features.

'Don't tell me that you're considering what Bellatrix said even for a second.' said a shocked Sirius. Andromeda looked at him and sighed.

'Look Sirius, I know that Bellatrix isn't the sweetest of younger sisters,' Sirius snorted at that, 'but what she said had a grain of truth in it. Though she is not the kind of person to help someone, let alone her own sister, what kind of ulterior motive could she have for standing up for me against Mother? I just don't get it.'

'I do.' said Sirius. 'Maybe she wants to gain our trust and then betray us behind our back?' he said hopefully, with the air of one trying to grasp at straws.

Andromeda looked at him with an are-you-serious kind of look. 'Frankly Sirius, that sounds stupid and even you know it. How on earth is she supposed to betray us? By leaking all our secrets? We're just in school Sirius, it's not like our secrets are highly classified Ministry information. And honestly, I think we expect too much of Bellatrix, she's just an eleven-yr old for heaven's sake and so are you. What's the most that she can do?' Andromeda said clearly. However, Andromeda remembered Bellatrix's words and her expression as she spoke to Cassiopeia, defending Andromeda, while she didn't bear the least resemblance to an eleven-yr old in the way she spoke and logically proved that there was no proof against Andromeda. No matter what she was saying to Sirius at the present, she believed Bellatrix to be far from a normal eleven-year olds mind and intellect. And she believed her sister to be quite capable of doing lots of things, eleven-yr old or no.

'I don't care.' said Sirius with a stubborn look. 'I don't like or trust Bellatrix and that is final.' He left the room immediately afterwards.

Andromeda walked slowly to her room, chewing her lip in thought. Everything was so very confusing, Bellatrix defending her against Mother knowing what the consequences could be, Bellatrix acting so nice and caring while she had said such horrible things against Ted just before entering Hogwarts, the stark differences between Bellatrix of then and now……..

Andromeda fell back onto her bed, pondering on the glaring differences between the Bellatrix of before Hogwarts and after. Before Hogwarts, Bellatrix had been a loud-mouthed, sarcastic child, treating any figure of authority with disdain and contempt except her mother, spouting bigoted pure-blood ideals out of her mouth like they were sacred truths always to be upholded and not giving a damn on what anyone thought of her.

But after Hogwarts, Andromeda felt as if Bellatrix had suddenly aged many years in a day. Earlier when she argued with Bellatrix, she felt annoyance at the fact that her little sister was so stupid as to accept her mother's words about the importance of blood purity without question. Bellatrix said loads of hurtful things about this subject before she attended Hogwarts, but Andromeda always felt that Bellatrix was a child who didn't understand the magnitude of the words she was saying and due to this reason, Andromeda always forgave her sister in her heart when she said anything offensive about Muggleborns. But on the first day of Hogwarts, when Bellatrix called the Evans girl a Mudblood in the Gryffindor table, Andromeda could tell by the pure unadulterated hatred in her eyes and the disgust in her voice that she fully meant the word and understood its meaning even deeper than Andromeda did. And Andromeda was shocked to the core.

Bellatrix had suddenly transformed, she had become harder, colder and no eleven-year old like innocence could be glimpsed in her eyes, even for a fraction of a second. Also, she had all of a sudden become more sensible, smarter, even logical as the earlier argument with Mother had proved. Unlike before, she talked sweetly to figures of authority like the Hogwarts teachers, even manipulating them in some way. Andromeda had always known that her sister was powerful, but to actually use the Cutting Hex, a fourth-year spell, that too with so much power that it created a deep gash in Sirius's thigh was no ordinary feat of magic for someone her age. She accomplished her spells in class with incredible ease, as if she had learnt them years ago and her curses and jinxes were incredibly strong. Bellatrix was talked about in Hogwarts as the most powerful and skilled first-year in Hogwarts, even third years were wary of her.

But the most confusing thing was, she had actually started showing some degree of care towards Andromeda or even classmates for that matter. Andromeda knew that Bellatrix had a semblance of a friendship with Remus Lupin. The Lupins were neither that rich, nor influential but Bellatrix had befriended Lupin inspite of all this. Andromeda could not see any kind of profit in this, but Bellatrix had still allied herself with Lupin, evidently without any ulterior motive which was unlike her. Why? Could this be the noble, Gryffindor side of her that could be coming out? Andromeda certainly hoped so though it seemed quite far-fetched.

Nowadays, whenever she talked to Bellatrix, she heard a conscending tone in her voice that was never there before, almost like Bellatrix was looking down on her, a behavior most unusual for a younger sister, even one like Bellatrix. She unconsciously showed some degree of respect to this new Bellatrix who acted so authoritative and spoke so much like a forceful adult. She almost felt as if….as if…….Bellatrix was the elder one and not her.

Andromeda shook her head and laughed at her ridiculous thoughts. The thought of immature, garbage-spouting Bellatrix actually being older than her! She must really have gone out of her mind. Trying to ignore her disturbed mind, she turned over and went to sleep.

Bellatrix climbed up the stairs after having a talk with Andromeda and Sirius to see her mother's unreadable face looking at her.

'Come with me.' said Cassiopeia quietly and turned, Bellatrix following close behind her. To say that Bellatrix was wary was an understatement. She knew that her mother's impassive face and emotionless voice did not bode well for her at all.

'Come in.' said Cassiopeia pushing open the door of a room on the second landing and Bellatrix found herself in her own room. Cassiopeia closed the door behind her and faced her daughter in silence. Seconds passed and Bellatrix found her mother surveying her with unmistakable cold anger. Though nothing compared to the Dark Lord's gaze yet Bellatrix couldn't meet Cassiopeia's gaze.

'I expected you to act more sensibly.' said Cassiopeia in a barely audible voice. ' I thought you should have known what the outcome would be. You knew that Andromeda was guilty and so did I. All your arguments were in vain because I knew that it was no one except Andromeda. The only reason I let her go is because I was **stunned** by your behavior. That you would support Andromeda inspite of her outrageous and absolutely shameful actions is unbelievable. _**Why did you do it?**__'_

There was a minute of silence before Bellatrix replied, 'Because I thought it was right.'

_Wow. I spoke like such a stupid, noble 'Gryffindork' just now. Oh wait a second, though the noble and stupid comment doesn't really apply to me, I am a so-called courageous 'Gryffindork.' Completely slipped my mind._

Apparently, Cassiopeia noticed that too. Her eyes narrowed as far as they could go. 'Because it was **right**? Has your sense of right and wrong gone completely twisted ever since you stepped inside Hogwarts and got sorted into Gryffindor? Because it certainly seems so to me.'

Bellatrix took a deep breath. 'Perhaps. I don't know. But I certainly know that I felt it right to defend my sister when you were about to punish her for something that is mostly Sirius's fault.'

Cassiopeia wasn't looking happy in the least. 'Mostly Sirius's fault? I am sure that Andromeda was the one who got the idea of enchanting the sludge to be irremovable in the first place and you are aware of that, Bellatrix. The Zabinis are old family allies and I cannot, **will** **not** tolerate it if our important discussions were interrupted or our connections damaged in any way by a pair of dunderheads. And if you feel that it is right to defend the said ones, than I am disappointed by your decision. I do not want you to step outside your room or contact anyone by owl or any other medium until the Christmas vacation is over and you are not to talk to **anyone** in the house. And I will continue this discussion tomorrow morning.' Cassiopeia left, closing the door behind her.

Bellatrix let out a breath heavily. She knew that her mother wasn't angry about Sirius and Andromeda's stupid prank and nor did she care. What really ticked her off was Bellatrix's defense of her sister and more importantly, the words which she spoke just now. She was not turning out as her mother was expecting her to, the perfect, pure-blood supporting daughter, and she recognized that her mother could do **anything** to make sure that she never turned out the contrary. She understood that comparatively, Cassiopeia was actually being nice and the extent she could go to as Bellatrix grew up (again). Definitely not good.

'Merlin. Can't I get an easy mission for once?'

**A/N: To all those who're yelling at me for the extremely late update, I hardly had any time and more importantly, went out of station for some time where a computer was not available to me. So please don't get angry.**


	17. Chapter 17

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. How many times do I have to tell you?

A\N: Ok, I know that I haven't updated in months, you all feel like beating me up and most of you think that I've given up on this story. Truth is, I have the oldest excuse in the world. Exams. I haven't been online for weeks and updating this story was out of question. My exams have ended just the day before and the moment I was free, I wrote this chapter and posted it. Now, updates should be fairly regular.

**MatsumotoXD: **Great idea but there's just one problem, Cassiopeia Black, as I see her, would not be fooled that easily. She might believe part of Bellatrix's story but would always suspect that Bella's hiding something. She's just too sharp (Bella and Narcissa's mother after all). Besides, Bella is very cunning but not instinctively, she is more rash. Living in this world, the cunning will come slowly.

**Melody-chi: **I wouldn't even dream of pairings in this story. Don't worry.

Chapter 17.

Bellatrix lay leisurely on her silk bed, surveying the packages before her. Packages that had arrived for her bearing the name of Christmas presents.

That's right. Presents. Bellatrix wasn't exactly the kind of person who received presents often, or actually, who received presents at all. The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black did not believe in distributing something as common as presents, especially for a **Muggle **occasion like Christmas. And the ones who did believe (Narcissa), would know that rather than expecting a return present or even a thank you, all you get from Bellatrix was a snap for bothering her to open something as worthless as a present.

As a result, Bellatrix had never got a present in her life as far as she could remember. So, she was more than a little interested about who sent the presents, rather than about what was in them. True there weren't many, just two, but they were presents all the same.

Bellatrix stretched out her hand to the nearest one. It was wrapped in dark blue wrapping paper, tied with a black ribbon. It might have been a strange colour combination for a present but Bellatrix largely preferred it to the other one wrapped in loud gold wrapping paper with red polka-dots.

_Uurgh. Even the __colour__ hurts my eyes. On top of that, typically Gryffindor material. Where's the dustbin again?_

Lifting her eyes from the red-and-gold present, she put her attention back on the blue one. Lazily drawing a hand over the paper and ripping it into shreds, she saw a plain cardboard box which had a pinned note:

'_Merry Christmas. From Remus Lupin.'_

Bellatrix stared down at the note. She wasn't really expecting this. Opening the box, she found a book with plain black covers. The heading read: '**A Detailed Study of Ancient Curses and Hexes.' **Bellatrix picked up another note lying inside the box and read, '_This was lying in my father's bookshelf, gathering dust. Figured that you would find a better use for it. Merry Christmas.'_

Bellatrix got up and placed the book in her shelf, next to 'The Art of the Animagus' which she hadn't opened since buying it from Flourish and Botts.

_I've been way too busy reading up on curses, hexes and dark magic to refresh my partly dusty memory, to pay much attention to my animagus training. Have to start that soon. Now, what to do about the present? _

The thought of sending a return present didn't even occur in Bellatrix's mind. She switched her attention to the other present. Grimacing she picked it up, recoiling inwardly at the cover again. On the front, in bright red writing designed to catch the eye, was written, '**From Sirius.'**

_Do you really think I'm that stupid as to open a present from you? The day you send me a normal Christmas present is the day Dumbledore regains his sanity or the day my mission succeeds. In other words, next to impossible. So, where is the dustbin?_

Bellatrix crossed over the room and carelessly tossed the red package in the corner, intending to throw it in the fireplace later. The instant the package made contact with the floor, there was a loud explosion throwing Bellatrix back and releasing large quantities of putrid smelling black fumes into the room. Coughing and spluttering in the smoke, Bellatrix fled towards the door and opened it to allow passage for the fumes to escape. After a few minutes, the smoke receded but Bellatrix was left with itchy, red eyes which watered continuously. Muttering a colourful string of profanities under her breath, she entered the room shutting the door behind her, as she heard faint bark-like laughter from the landing below her. She cautiously approached the package and touched it, testing for any other unexpected surprises. She saw a slip of paper fallen on the carpet and picked it up, reading the message:

'_No, I'm not so stupid as to send you a prank Christmas present which discharges on opening it and I know you're not as stupid as to open it either. The package was specially designed to explode on hitting the floor._

_Btw, nothing would've happened if you had opened it. You should trust people more often. - Sirius_

Bellatrix clenched her fists and bit her tongue hard in a vain attempt to control her anger. Nothing worked. Sirius Black was dead meat.

_I need to start practicing the Cruciatus. _

If Sirius could have seen the manic glint in Bellatrix's eyes or her insane cackle of laughter after the aforementioned thought, he would have been shivering in bed.

Remus was sitting beside the window on Christmas day, gazing at the snowflakes drifting to the ground. Silence reigned all around the house, with no sign that it was the merriest occasion of the year. Reflecting on his life, he sighed just as he heard tapping on the window. An ebony-black eagle owl was sitting regally on his window sill clasping a white envelope in his beak. He opened the window as the owl flew in and perched on his table. Taking the envelope, he slid it open and took out a piece of parchment with a few lines written on it.

'_Lupin, I don't believe in celebrating Muggle festivals so don't bother sending me a present next time and don't expect one in return either. If its any consolation, this is the first present that I have ever accepted. Bellatrix_

Remus smiled to himself. Keeping the letter safely inside his drawer, he watched as the black owl took off and flew into the distance, its black silhouette standing out clearly against the white landscape.

'Kreacher, open the door.' ordered Cassiopeia.

Fumbling with the door knob, Kreacher slowly opened the door to reveal a young, gorgeous witch with chocolate-brown eyes which curled at the edges. Her bluish-green eyes shone in the dim light as she stepped inside the house.

'Delphine.' said Cassiopeia. 'It's a pleasure to see you.'

Delphine smiled at her god-mother. They shared quite a close bond as Delphine's mother had died in her youth when Delphine was just five years old. She didn't really talk much to her father so Cassiopeia was all for her.

'Same here, Godmother.' said Delphine as she was escorted into the drawing room. Taking off her cloak and dropping it into Kreacher's bony hands, she sat down gracefully on the couch.

'So, any particular reason for your visit?' asked Cassiopeia, seating herself on the opposite couch and surveying Delphine with her calm grey eyes.

'Not really.' said Delphine. 'I had been planning to pay a visit tonight, just to meet my relatives, especially the ones who weren't here on the last visit. Are Andromeda and the others back from school?'

'Yes.' said Cassiopeia, with a hint of anger flashing in the depths of her eyes as she recalled the incident with the Zabinis, especially the strange and highly displeasing conduct of her favourite daughter.

'Is there something wrong?' asked Delphine, noticing the sudden change in Cassiopeia's mood.'

'Yes.' said Cassiopeia, this time with greater displeasure. 'It's the children. All of them, except perhaps Narcissa.'

'Let me guess, is Andromeda associating with the Mudblood again?' asked Delphine. 'I thought you had already forbidden her to associate with someone of such filthy kind.'

'I think Andromeda is associating with the Mudblood again, although it is not that particular thing I was thinking about.' said Cassiopeia. 'The Zabinis were here for a formal dinner yesterday evening. They are an influential pureblood family whose connections are worth having. But Andromeda and Sirius behaved in a disgusting way and pranked the young daughter of the Zabinis. But my anger is nothing compared to what I felt with Bellatrix…'

'Bellatrix?' asked Delphine with heightened interest. 'Did she participate in the prank? But that is most unlike her.'

'No, she did not play any role in the prank. But she did defend Andromeda when I was admonishing her, all because she thought it was **right**. I don't know **what** was passing through her mind at the moment.'

'Because she thought it was **right**? But that's ludicrous!' laughed Delphine incredulously. 'What was passing through her mind?'

'I don't know and I don't like it one single bit.' said Cassiopeia. 'You have grown to be all that I have hoped, Delphine, and I have similar hopes regarding Bellatrix. She had showed amazing promise when she was younger and I had thought quite a lot about her future. But she's changing ever since she's been sorted in to Gryffindor and this does not bode well at all. I will not have my favourite daughter become one of those foolish mudblood-loving idiots who run around the feet of Dumbledore like faithful dogs and do whatever they think is so-called **right**. I want you to keep an eye on Bellatrix whenever you can, Delphine and make sure that she doesn't start walking down the wrong path as Andromeda and Sirius already have.'

'I will, Godmother and you don't need to worry.' said Delphine. 'Bellatrix was my favourite and as long as I am there, she **will not** go down the wrong path. Besides, I need to speak with her anyway. I'll be back from her room in a minute.' saying so, she walked out of the drawing room and ascended the stairs. Pausing in front of the door leading to Bellatrix's room, she lightly tapped on the door.

Hearing the soft rapping on the door, Bellatrix swung off the bed, where she had been planning ways and methods to best torture Sirius, and walked towards the door to open it.

_Who the heck can it be now? If it's Sirius waiting with another prank, then he won't be living long enough to play another one._

Bellatrix unbolted the door and it swung open to reveal the beautiful face of Delphinus Black who had a charming smile playing around the corners of her mouth.

'Now Bellatrix, won't you invite me in? Do show some courtesy.' said Delphine, her smile widening further.

_Oh Merlin._

Bellatrix stepped away from the door, allowing Delphine to enter the room. Delphine's eyes swept around the room and then finally, coming back to rest upon Bellatrix.

'What a lovely room. I've always admired your taste.' said Delphine, approaching Bellatrix's bed and running a finger along the dark purple silk hangings.

'Delphine, this is not the first time you've entered my room.' said Bellatrix flatly. 'Anyway, why are you here?'

Choosing to ignore Bellatrix's question, Delphine walked across the room. Suddenly, her eyes fell on a tiny scrap of the blue wrapping paper on the carpet, which had been used to wrap Remus's present. She bent down and picked it up, turning towards Bellatrix.

'And what is this? Wrapping paper? Oh, I almost forgot. Today's that muggle occasion, what do you call it, oh yes Christmas. Been receiving Christmas presents from your Gryffindor friends? Wait a sec, this isn't from your werewolf friend whom I met the other night, is it? How sweet.' commented Delphine as she inspected the wrapping paper lightly, holding it between her long fingers.

'Why **are** you here, Delphine?' asked Bellatrix. 'I'm not about to keep on asking you till midnight.'

Delphine's eyes flashed. She looked at Bellatrix sharply. 'Not easily ready to change the subject, are you? Fine, I'll tell you. I was pleased to know that neither you nor your **friend** told Dumbledore who I am. Pretty sensible of you.'

'That was only because you were related to me and I did not want Dumbledore to think that I had let you in or was involved in the attack in any way.' replied Bellatrix coldly.

Delphine surveyed her with narrowed eyes. 'How very Slytherin of you. And you're a Gryffindor, are you not? Anyway, regardless of your motive, you still did not tell Dumbledore about me and your doing so made things more convenient for me.'

'Of course. No one from the Light side knows that you've joined the cause, correct? After all, Delphinus Black, former Head Girl, would hardly be expected to do such a thing, even if she was a Slytherin. Right now, it is expected that you are doing a curse-breaking course in Egypt.' commented Bellatrix.

Delphine's blue-green eyes suddenly became blank before returning to their normal beautiful state. 'You know Bellatrix, whenever I talk to you, I never feel as if I'm talking to a normal, young 11-yr old girl who's just entered Hogwarts. That is very interesting.'

Bellatrix's heartbeat sped up a little before she nonchalantly commented, 'Maybe I'm not a normal, 11-yr old girl.'

A hint of a smile appeared on Delphine's face. 'No. Bellatrix Black can never be called a **normal**, 11-yr old girl.'

_You have no idea how true you are._

'Besides, back to the point, when I came to Hogwarts, I'm sure that you remember I paid a visit to your DADA professor? I can bet you're really curious to know why.'

'Are you going to tell me or something?' asked Bellatrix.

'Not exactly.' replied Delphine. 'But I'm sure you have a pretty good idea. Don't you?'

Bellatrix paused for a minute. Finally, she said quietly, 'Yes. I think I do.'

'Good.' said Delphine. 'Then you'll love to do a little job that I have for you.'

'Job? What job?' asked Bellatrix, practically burning with curiosity.

'Not much. You just have to….' Delphine took out a black envelope with a blood-red seal on it from within her robes. Bellatrix followed it with her eyes. 'You just have to deliver this to your DADA professor. Make sure that he receives it in private and that he doesn't know that you have delivered it. This shouldn't be too difficult for you.'

_After the mission I've got, even retrieving a ring from a dragon's belly and persuading Dumbledore to adopt the Dark Lord will be easy._

'Why don't you use an owl?' asked Bellatrix. 'Why send it through my hands?'

Delphine raised an eyebrow. 'You're behaving most unlike the Bellatrix I know who would jump at the thought of getting the task to deliver such an important letter. Anyways, owls can be intercepted and even if I place a strong sealing charm on the envelope so that others can't open it, I want it to reach the hands of the recipient. As for sending it through you, are you saying that you can't do it?'

_By agreeing to deliver the letter, I can probably have a look at its contents. And I really do want to know what exactly Delphine can say to Professor Watson after attacking him._

'Fine, I'll do it.' said Bellatrix. She stretched out her hand towards Delphine who dropped the letter on her open palm. Bellatrix gazed down at the letter, unable to contain her longing to read what was written in it. Delphine read Bellatrix's desire in her eyes.

'Oh, and I'm not as foolish as to give the envelope to you without placing a strong sealing charm on it.' said Delphine. She walked out of the door and said with a smirk, 'Only a **very powerful** wizard or witch can break the seal…' She descended down the stairs and vanished from sight.

Bellatrix stared at the blood-red seal on the black envelope.

_My name is not Bellatrix Black a.k.a. Lestrange if I don't break the seal on this letter._

**A\N: Please do review! And sorry for updating so late but I was helpless!**


	18. Chapter 18

DISCLAIMER: That's it. I've had enough of disclaimers. I don't own Harry Potter and that's final.

A\N: As most of you have realized, the pace of the story is not very fast and the real action doesn't really begin until 3rd – 4th year. So please have patience, there may not be enough action to satisfy you guys but there are certain important developments that I must show during 1st – 2nd year. So don't expect adventures at every turn.

**Chapter 18.**

Bellatrix was sitting on the train to Hogwarts Express, muttering under her breath. Remus had tried to enter the compartment some time back but she very politely informed him that murder might occur on the train if she were not left alone. Remus did as he was told with great pleasure and without argument. Needless to say, Bellatrix was in a bad mood (foul would be more appropriate).

_Who does she think she is? If I had not been worried about blowing my cover, I would have really cast the Cruciatus a thousand times on her and then finish it up with the Avada Kedavra. I needed guinea pigs for my spell targets anyway._

Bellatrix withdrew the black envelope from her pocket. The blood-red seal was still in a perfect condition and showed no signs that it had been subjected to a million spells cast by Bellatrix. Bellatrix half wanted to cast Incendio on the letter but restrained herself remembering that probably Delphine had already cast protective charms on the paper.

_Delphine. Aaaaaaaarrrrrgh! I knew she purposely said that only powerful witches or wizards could break this seal so that I would try and try and waste all my time that I could have utilized for my Animagus training. This seal only breaks when a drop of blood of the recipient falls on it and unless that is not provided, even Merlin himself can't break a Blood Seal! But I'm not going to give up. If only the blood of the recipient can break this seal, then I will get the blood._

The train came to a halt. Bellatrix got off the train and began her solitary walk towards the thestral-drawn carriages. Unfortunately, none of the carriages were empty and Bellatrix was disinclined to share a carriage with a bunch of fools (Remus was sitting with a group of studious Ravenclaws). Seeing the lack of noise made by rowdy students in the last carriage, Bellatrix opened the door to see a lone girl sitting inside. Hearing someone entering the carriage, the girl turned and her features came into view. She had long blonde hair and protuberant silver eyes which gazed unblinkingly at Bellatrix. Bellatrix waited for a few seconds, expecting the girl to scamper out of the carriage but she continued gazing at her. After two minutes of being intensely scrutinised by the girl, Bellatrix finally lost patience and snapped, 'Is there something wrong?'

A moment of silence. The girl replied, 'You have an interesting face.'

Another moment of silence.

The girl continued, 'At first, I had the impression that you had a typically handsome, haughty face, especially because of your eyelids, but on closer inspection, your eyes really have a lot of depth and expression, your nose has character and you've got a stubborn mouth. Overall, I'd say that you're a person with determination.'

Another moment of silence.

It took Bellatrix a few seconds to realize that she was gaping at the girl. Shaking her head, she said coldly, 'Now if you're done analyzing my face, get out of the carriage.'

Showing no sign that she had heard Bellatrix, the girl said, 'My name is Arielle, Arielle Valkyrie. And yours?'

'James Potter. Now, get out before I hex you to Jupiter and back.' snapped Bellatrix.

'Hello James, it's nice to meet you.' said Arielle lightly. 'Although, isn't James a boy's name? It's okay; I'll call you Jamie instead.'

'If you dare to do that, I'll snap your head off and feed it to a Hippogryff for breakfast.' said Bellatrix angrily. 'Now, get out!'

'Ooh, I love Hippogryffs, don't you?' exclaimed Arielle. 'They are just so proud and elegant. Speaking of proud and elegant, you kind of remind me of a Hippogryff, Jamie.'

_Bellatrix, control your anger, its going to do you no good if you really do snap the idiot girl's head out no matter how tempted you are to do it. Just breathe calmly in and out, in and out, in and out...aaaaarrrrghh!_

Gritting her teeth, Bellatrix replied, 'It's Bellatrix Black, not Jamie. Now, if you **please **get out, it'll be a great favour.'

'Okay, hi Bellatrix.' said Arielle with a smile. 'Anyway, I can't go out now because the carriages have already started moving. So, is your nickname James?'

Bellatrix slowly withdrew her wand from her robes and started twirling it in her fingers, casting a death glare at Arielle. The meaning was quite clear : **Get out now before I slice and dice you and feed you to the Giant Squid.**

Unfortunately, Arielle did not seem to get the meaning. In fact, she did not seem to get anything at all. 'By the way Bellatrix, your wand is really short. Is it maple? Rosewood? Ebony maybe?'

'Walnut.' replied Bellatrix, her voice trembling with fury. She pointed her wand straight at Arielle. 'Now, I hope I don't have to repeat myself: **Get out.**'

'Walnut? Hmmm, I should have guessed it' mused Arielle. 'Walnut wand owners are said to be bad-tempered and you **are** awfully cranky…..'

_Control your temper_...

'But I'm sure it's only because you've had a bad day on the whole.' said Arielle. 'Even though my housemates often say that all you do is snap at others and bite their heads off, kinda like a dragon…'

Snap. That was the sound of Bellatrix's temper finally cracking.

_I don't really care anymore whether we're not allowed to do magic in the carriages. I can be expelled for all I care but the rules can just go to hell!_

'My day wasn't so horrible until **you** entered in it and now I've had **enough**.' said Bellatrix with barely concealed anger. 'Furnuncul…'

Bellatrix had almost spoken the incantation to reduce Arielle to be covered in green, pus-filled boils but at that very moment, the carriages bumped to a sudden halt. Arielle got up and skipped out of the carriage.

'By the way, your eyes look really shadowy, and there's a crazy glint in them, almost as if an insane monster is trying to get out. See you, Trixie!' waved Arielle as she pranced away to the Hogwarts gate.

Bellatrix continued staring at the spot where Arielle disappeared, her mind unable to function effectively. The only emotion she was able to feel was complete and utter disbelief.

_Trixie?_

Bellatrix got out of the carriage, still in a daze. She walked slowly towards the Hogwarts gate and soon got lost in the crowd of students mulling outside the gate. Arielle's parting words kept echoing in her ears:

'_Your eyes look shadowy and there's a crazy glint in them, almost as if an insane monster is trying to get out…'_

'Bellatrix, is there something wrong?'

Remus was looking concerned. Bellatrix was evidently in a bad mood, actually she almost always was, but there was something special. He was sure of it.

Bellatrix looked towards a concerned Remus who had been interrogating her for the past fifteen minutes in the feast. 'What's wrong, hmmmm, let me see….' Bellatrix placed her chin in her hand and pretended to be deep in thought. 'Let me see, the fact that my mother locked me up in my room on Christmas Day because I defended my sister against her, my idiotic cousin sent me a Christmas present that blew up in my face and I sat for fifteen minutes while coming in a carriage with an irritating psycho couldn't possibly be the reason why I'm angry! Oh and did I mention the happy occasion when our oh-so-nice friend and attacker of Professor Watson who visited us on Halloween paid another visit to me? Oh the joy!' exclaimed Bellatrix in an overly-happy voice, clapping her hands together.

'No one can beat you in sarcasm Bellatrix.' smiled Remus. In a more serious tone, he continued, 'Did you say that Delphine paid you a visit? Was it something important?'

Bellatrix's hand strayed to the black envelope inside the robes. She replied nonchalantly, 'Nothing important. She just visited to make sure that I did not blab her name to Dumbledore.'

Remus turned back to his food. Bellatrix got up and left the Hall, the cogs of her brain whirring quickly.

_I've got an idea._

The next day, DADA was Bellatrix's first class. She finished breakfast quickly and hurried to class before time. It was going to be Professor Watson's first class since the Halloween incident. Bellatrix arrived outside the room and peeped in to see a fit-and-fine Professor Watson flipping through sheaves of paper. On hearing the sound of her footsteps, Professor Watson turned towards the door and spotted Bellatrix outside.

'Miss Black. Do come in.' said Professor Watson, with a smile.

Fixing what she hoped was a pleasing smile on her face, Bellatrix entered the classroom. 'Professor, I hope you are feeling alright?' she enquired.

'I'm perfectly fine, thank you for asking Miss Black.' replied Professor Watson. 'I hope the substitute teacher taught you and the other students well during my absence?'

'He was quite good Professor, and we have finished the entire chapter on the theory of deflecting curses and jinxes.' said Bellatrix, edging slowly near the table.

'Miss Black, Professor McGonagall has informed me that you and Mr. Lupin were the ones who discovered my…' Professor Watson paused. He continued softly, 'I would like to thank you, Miss Black. It is probable that if you had not called for medical help at the right time, I may have not been able to return to my present state of health.'

'It was my duty, Professor Watson.' smiled Bellatrix. 'Anyway, anyone in my place would have done the same thing.'

_Just listening to myself speak makes me want to puke._

'Most children at your age would have run away as soon as they saw a body.' said Professor Watson. 'You on the other hand…..'

Thud. Professor Watson's DADA book lay on the floor, Bellatrix having knocked it off.

'Oh, I am so sorry Professor…' looking apologetic, Bellatrix knelt on the floor and picked the book up. 'Here you go Professor.' saying so, Bellatrix held out the book in her hand.

'Thank you Bellatrix.' Professor Watson smiled, taking the book from Bellatrix's hand. 'Ow!'

'Professor, are you okay?' exclaimed Bellatrix in fake concern. Professor Watson was rubbing his pricked finger which bore two-three drops of crimson blood.

'It's okay Bellatrix, I pricked my finger on something sharp although I'm not sure what…' Professor Watson looked suspiciously at the book and examined it for any sharp edges. 'Strange, there's nothing pointy in the book which may have jabbed my finger. Oh well. Bellatrix, the bell is going to ring and class will soon begin, you should sit down in your place.'

'Oh no!' Bellatrix clapped her hand to her forehead. 'I forgot my book! Professor, please wait, I'll just get my book from the common room.'

'You'd better hurry up Bellatrix, class will soon start and I don't want you to be late.' said Professor Watson.

'I will Professor.' saying so, Bellatrix ran out of the room and around the corridor. She kept on running until she arrived at the girl's bathroom. Checking to see that no one was looking, she slipped inside. In the privacy of the bathroom, she uncovered a pin located underneath her sleeve. With a slight smirk, she stared at the pin which had a tiny drop of crimson blood at its tip.

_Yes._

She carefully took out the black envelope from her bag. Positioning the pin, she dabbed the blood at its tip on the red seal. Immediately, a change was displayed in the red seal which started shrinking. Its colour started changing rapidly as it grew black as though burnt and shriveled up. Bellatrix tore off the seal and slid a piece of parchment out of the envelope. With a quickening heartbeat, she unfolded the piece of parchment and started reading its contents.

_Dear Mr. Watson,_

_I am sure you still remember me. After all, we had quite the meeting on Halloween night. I hope you still don't hold a grudge against me even though I know that my conduct was condemnable. I know that you have thought deeply about what we discussed on Halloween. Your opinion has hopefully changed for the better. If not, then we will meet soon and clear all misunderstandings._

_From …_

Bellatrix slowly folded the letter and placed it inside the envelope. The letter had increased confusion instead of clearing it. She started walking up and down, chewing her lip in thought.

_What could it possible mean? This letter has opened up a lot of possibilities, the main one being…, no it can't be. It's impossible. But why not?_

Bellatrix was least bothered about classes. Her complete attention was on the mystery of why Delphine contacted Professor Watson and what was she trying to imply in her letter. Bellatrix was sure that on solving these mysteries, she'd be able to find out why Delphine had attacked Professor Watson in the first place.

_I need to give Professor Watson this letter. Maybe he'll send a reply which I can intercept and I'll be able to find out what's actually going on._

Skipping all her classes, Bellatrix devoted her time and energy trying to find a logical solution to the problem before her. During lunch, she tried to quietly sneak into Professor Watson's office but he was working inside so her plan failed.

'Hey Bellatrix! What are you doing snooping out there?' called out a loud voice. Bellatrix who was crouching outside the office turned to see James and Sirius smirking at her.

'I was just telling James about the Christmas present I gave you.' said Sirius with a broad smirk. 'Did you like it? Hope your eyes are not itching too much.'

Bellatrix scowled. Suddenly, an idea struck her head. She smiled sweetly, 'My dear cousin, I absolutely loved your present. How could I not? After all, it is a present from my favourite cousin.'

Sirius frowned. There was something wrong about Bellatrix's sweet behavior. She was definitely up to something. Bellatrix smiled even more. Snape was passing close by. As he crossed them, James said loudly, 'So, what's up Snivellus?'

Snape glared at him. 'Get out of my way Potter.' He tried to sidestep James but Sirius stood in front of him. He said softly, 'In a hurry to get somewhere, Snivellus?'

Bellatrix stood watching from behind. She quietly withdrew her wand from her pocket and pointed it without being seen at Snape's back.

'Incendio' murmured Bellatrix. Instantly, Snape's cloak caught fire. He yelled and jumped five feet in the air, trying his best to take the cloak off. But Bellatrix had silently applied a permanent Sticking charm to the cloak so that it wouldn't come off. So Snape had nothing to do but run here and there, trying to extinguish the fire while Sirius and James roared with laughter.

'What is all the ruckus about?' Professor Watson strode out of his office. On seeing Snape run here and there like a rabbit with his cloak on fire, Professor Watson took out his wand and immediately water sprayed out from it, extinguishing the fire. He turned on James and Sirius who were still laughing at the sight of Snape's smoking cloak and his beetroot-red face. 'Mr. Potter! Mr. Black! Are you responsible for this?'

James still bursting with laughter, managed to choke out, 'No Professor, we didn't do it and we have no idea who did.'

'Although I do want to shake their hands for doing such an excellent thing.' added Sirius. This set them off again.

'Enough!' said Professor Watson angrily. He looked around at the ones standing in the corridor. 'Can anyone tell me if they know who has done this to Mr. Snape?'

'Professor, I'm sure it's Potter and Black who have done this.' spat Snape. He sent James and Sirius a death glare, but they smiled cheekily back at him. 'They have nothing else better to do rather than to torment me.'

'Professor, as much as we would like to take credit for such a **wonderful** thing, the fact remains that we did not do it.' said James, now with a straight face. Professor Watson looked suspiciously at him.

'Excuse me Professor,' said a voice from behind. Bellatrix emerged with a calm look on her face. 'I saw Mr. Potter and Mr. Black arguing with Mr. Snape just moments before Mr. Snape's cloak caught fire, as did everyone else in the corridor. Though there's no definite proof, they were the ones who pranked Mr. Snape the last time so…'

'Detention on Friday afternoon in my office, Mr. Potter and Mr. Black.' said Professor Watson sternly.

'But Professor, we have Quidditch lessons on Friday….' began Sirius.

'Well, then you will have to miss them.' said Professor Watson. 'You should have thought about Quidditch lessons before pranking .' He went back into his office.

Sirius assumed a surly face. He caught sight of Bellatrix's smirking face and shouted, 'You! You were the one who did it!'

Bellatrix smirked again and walked towards class. As she was walking past Sirius, she whispered in his ear, 'Do you really think that a detention was all you were gonna get in return for the present? I'm not gonna let you go that easily. Your gift is still waiting, don't worry.' saying so, she walked out of the corridor.

_Could anything have been easier? All I had to do was to set that slimy git's cloak on fire, wait for Professor Watson to come out, sneak into his office and put the letter on his table so that he doesn't know its me, come out and frame Potter and Black for my prank and then watch the fireworks. There's no way anyone can possibly be as good as me._

**A\N: Review? Pretty please? I do want to cross hundred reviews with this chapter. Btw, I don't think I need to tell you whose mother Arielle is. (Thanks Freewolf and Kaiser for the name.)**


	19. Chapter 19

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter

**A\N: Sorry! I know most of you are very angry with me. After all, I'm posting after 6 months! But my mom had forbidden me off fanfic until December. Can you imagine that! Anyways, on with the story!**

Chapter 19.

Remus and Peter were walking through the corridor towards Charms class. All the students were bustling around as usual, gossiping about the latest developments or about the oncoming Quidditch season. Ghosts floating in and out of the walls, Peeves's distant cackling from some nook of the castle and the general aura of magic. A typical Hogwarts day.

Remus was flipping through the last ream of Charms homework, meanwhile wondering where the hell Bellatrix was. Probably planning some sort of revenge for Black. Everyone knew about his 'Christmas present' that he sent Bellatrix after he announced it in the Great Hall at breakfast. It was retaliation for the detention that he got from Professor Watson the previous day. Remus felt sorry for him. Bellatrix had stalked out of the Hall with a murderous expression on her face and if he knew Bellatrix, Black was gonna be in big trouble. Bullying git that he was, he deserved it anyway.

Speaking of bullying gits, Ornell Greengrass suddenly stepped in front of them. Peter squeaked and backed up a step, bumping into Remus behind him, who busy perusing his Charms homework and imagining the condition of Black when Bellatrix dealt with him, did not see the obstruction.

'Ouch!" Remus rubbed his forehead. 'What's wrong Peter? Can't you walk straight?' his gaze fell on Ornell who was sneering at them with a twisted lip. 'What do you want Ornell?'

Ornell sneered further, his mouth bearing open to reveal a gap between two crooked teeth. They were blackened as a result of excessive gorging on sweets and to say that he had mouth odor would be an understatement.

'It's Greengrass to you, _Lupin_.' A low, rumbling voice emitted from Ornell's mouth. He smirked at Peter who looked even more terrified as if a monster from his mother's bedtime stories had come to life. Ornell looked like one anyway.

'What is a _rat_ doing walking in the halls of Hogwarts?' Ornell jeered. 'Gonna wet your pants, Pettigrew?'

Remus stepped in front of Peter who was now sweating profusely. 'He's talking to a troll in the halls of Hogwarts.' Remus said calmly. 'Now if you'll excuse us, we need to get going to our Charms class.' Taking Peter's hand which was trembling, he sidestepped Ornell and started walking towards the class. However, Ornell stuck out his leg just in time, Peter tripped and sprawled down on the corridor, all his books and parchment scattered on the floor and his ink bottle smashed all over him. Laughter could be heard from among the students outside the class.

'I thought a rat was supposed to be quick.' Ornell jeered at Peter lying on the ground, parchment flying all around and dark blue ink splashed over his robes. 'What happened to you, _clumsy_?'

Tiny tears began leaking out of Peter's eyes. Remus was in a positive fit. He extended his hand out to Peter to help him up but Peter slipped again on a pool of ink on the floor and he fell again, face down on the ink. More laughter echoed through the corridor.

'Well, seems like it's gonna take a long time for you to get up, Gryffindork.' Ornell kicked Peter's Charms book lying on the cold floor. 'And you, _Lupin_, I'm a third year so watch out for yourself and don't bother trying to help this _pipsqueak_ next time.' And with a sneer, Ornell turned to walk away.

'I think you need to watch out for yourself, _Ornell_' Remus muttered under his breath. With a gleam in his amber eyes, he silently took out his wand and discretely pointed it at Ornell's back. '_Confundo_.' He whispered and something like a whoosh of air struck Ornell exactly on the back of his head.

'Hey Ornell!' yelled Remus. His shout earned the attention of all the students, including Ornell who turned his head. 'What did you say about Peter being clumsy?'

Ornell snorted. He continued walking along the length of the corridor while saying, 'I said that Pettigrew was such a lumbering idiot that he can't even see where he's goi- Ooooof!' All of a sudden, Ornell's head banged against the stone wall as his feet had carried him to a different direction than he had planned. He flew backwards and fell with a thud on the hard floor on his back.

Ornell's fall elicited a peal of laughter from the neighbouring students who had been laughing at Peter earlier. He managed to get up with an effort and stood unsteadily on his feet and started walking again. 'As I was saying, he's so clumsy that- Ow!' This time, Ornell had collided with the opposite wall of the corridor. He landed on his behind on the floor again, this time clutching his nose. More raucous peals of laughter emitted from the crowd of students who now gathered with interest around the scene to enjoy the fun. Ornell got up on his feet again and said with a muffled voice, his hand still gripping his nose, 'Anyway, he can't even- Aaaaarrrrgh!' Judging from his scream, Ornell had probably knocked out a couple of his teeth this time. He lay on the floor, too scared to get up and make another crash. Ornell had gone in a perfect zigzag motion, ricocheting of the two walls of the corridor alternately.

There was no comparison between the laughter during Peter's fall and the laughter now. Students were roaring with laughter and some were even clutching at the walls for support. With a broad grin on his face, Remus walked towards the prostate Ornell on the ground. 'You know, a troll is generally considered clumsier than a rat and you have finally proven it. If you don't want a repeat of today's performance, then _please_ stay away from Peter.' said Remus with emphasis on the word 'please'. He smirked, 'See you later, _Ornell_.' He calmly walked away from the scene, Peter following close behind. Professor Flitwick came on the scene later and managed to disperse the crowd somewhat, most of whom were still curious to see 'a repeat of the performance.' Flitwick also tried really hard to persuade a scared Ornell to get up from the floor but him being too terrified to budge and suffer another collision, Flitwick finally had to levitate him all the way to the Hospital Wing.

James and Sirius leaned casually against the wall, their Charms class postponed due to Ornell's 'accident'. James looked at his partner with a smirk, 'Say Sirius, I never really expected Lupin to be the type to torture a 3rd yr Slytherin, did you?'

'Well, we shouldn't let such a talent go to waste now, should we?' Sirius smirked back at James.

'Of course not.' said James. He pretended to scratch his head in thought, 'Now, I think we need a suitable target. Who do you suggest?'

Mischief lighted up in Sirius's eyes, 'Lucy is being rather irritating nowadays, don't you think?'

Remus sat under the gigantic beech tree in the Hogwarts grounds, the dew-spotted grass soaking his robes. The crescent moon was peeking behind the dark clouds that had overshadowed the night sky, blotting out the stars. The silvery moonlight danced over the rippling waters of the Black lake and illuminated the beautiful landscape, casting plays of light and shadow in every nook and cranny. It was a magical atmosphere that had often been described by numerous poets and writers alike.

Remus sighed. He had always preferred night-time to day, the quiet serenity suiting his thoughtful nature. He gazed up at the blemished moon remembering all the times he had looked at it as a small boy and how his wonder at the beauty of the moon changed as he grew up and now, as a eleven-yr old boy, he felt older than all others of his age, simply by looking at it, at the changes it had wrought in his life. How he hated it…

A sudden noise interrupted Remus's bitter thoughts. He rapidly turned his head to see the source of disturbance. No one could be seen. Yet again, a sound came from the direction of the Forbidden Forest. Remus hurriedly got up to his feet. It had been foolish of him to come here after curfew, breaking the rules. And after all that Professor Dumbledore had done for him…..

Now, a distinct sound could be heard, like someone anxiously whispering to the night. Remus resisted the desire to run and strained his eyes, his slightly sharpened sight discerning two figures running. Very fast. Towards him.

Remus froze in his spot, unable to move. A voice in his head kept telling him that these figures might be dangerous, that he was just an eleven-yr old boy, that he hardly knew enough magic to fight them. He gripped his wand tightly in his pocket, ready to withdraw at the slightest sign of danger, but his feet remained glued to that spot. They were approaching him. Closer…closer….they stopped just a few metres away from him. Remus stopped breathing and took out his wand, pointing it directly at them.

Potter and Black stopped a few paces away from Remus, panting heavily and clasping at stiches in their sides. The sounds of their heavy breathing carried in the cold night air. Remus slowly lowered his wand but continued glaring at them, not willing to admit that he had been terrified. But the danger was not yet over.

'Something's behind us,' gasped Potter, his throat clearly parched. 'Run now. No time to explain.'

Remus threw a look behind them. His attention had been so completely focused on them that he hadn't realized that there was a third shape at some distance away. It was big, dark and hairy and had….pincers?

Without wasting time in words, Remus immediately took off; sounds of huffed breathing indicated that Potter and Black were following close behind. He sprinted across the grounds and crossed the avenue to the main entrance of the Hogwarts Castle. Taking a familiar path, he darted towards the direction of the young, newly-planted Whomping Willow. When he was a few paces away from its range, a hand seized him from behind and he turned to face the angry face of Black.

'What are you doing?' whispered Black angrily. 'That's the Whomping Willow! Do you want us to get killed?'

Remus could see the hairy _thing_ with pincers rapidly approaching them. He wrenched Black's hand off his shoulder, 'Now is not the time! So keep your mouth _shut_!' He quickly turned and levitated a nearby twig and guided it towards the barely visible knot on the trunk of the thrashing Whomping Willow. With a quick prod, the wildly- moving branches became still. Remus could _feel_ the astonishment radiating out from Potter and Black.

'C'mon!' Remus made his way to the entrance of the passage to the Shrieking Shack under the Willow's roots, very much aware of the fact that the creature was rapidly drawing near. He pulled the wooden door of the underground passage and knelt down to crawl into it as he had done many times this year. Potter and Black quickly imitated him and as the creature with pincers approached them, Remus lifted the levitation charm off the twig which clattered to the ground. A loud thwack could be heard as one of the young branches of the Willow swung against the hairy body of the creature. It tumbled out of sight as Remus quickly shut the door. He heaved a sigh of relief and turned to see Potter and Black collapsed on the floor of the passage, breathing heavily as though they had run a 100 mile marathon.

'Whoa, that was close.' said Potter, wiping the sweat off his brow. 'Thanks Lupin.'

Remus frowned and without replying, he turned and started walking along the length of the passage. Everything was lost, now that Potter and Black knew about the passage. He'd probably have to start packing his bags the moment he returned to the castle. It was stupid to think that a person like him could ever come and study at Hogwarts. And all because of Potter and Black…stupid idiots.

'Hey wait!' yelled Black, catching sight of Remus's retreating back down the passage. 'Where are you going?'

Remus continued walking down the passage, ignoring the yells of Potter and Black who were racing after him. He ascended the stone steps and opened the trapdoor on the ceiling. He climbed up through the trapdoor and stood on the floor of the Shrieking Shack. Potter and Black climbed through the trapdoor after him and their mouths opened in amazement.

'Wow, what is this place?' asked James in wonder, examining the chairs, the couch and the other sets of furniture in the room. Without opening his mouth, Remus sat himself on the brand-new couch, stretching his legs and yawning. This was going to be long.

'Hey, this view looks like Hogsmeade!' exclaimed Black from the window. He turned to see Remus with his eyes closed, laid down upon the couch. 'Hey Lupin, are you gonna say anything or not?'

Remus sighed wearily. 'Please, do me a favour and leave me alone.' He reclined further on the couch. He could hear Black approaching him from behind, 'Atleast tell us what this place is! Is it in Hogsmeade? How did you know about it? Who told you?'

Remus got up and looked straight at Black's curious face, 'I won't be able to answer, so don't bother asking. The creature is gone now, so you are free to go to the castle. Ok?'

Black smiled, his eyes sparkling. 'Don't you atleast want to know what was after us?'

Remus looked at him again. He could sense mischief in Black's voice. Black knew that he too was curious about the creature from the Forest who had made them run for their lives. He sighed again. Black was too clever for his own good, 'Fine, tell me. What was it? And how did you two come across it?'

Black beamed at him. He seated himself on the couch, across from Remus. Potter, who was silent for some time, now sat on the nearby chair. Black cleared his throat loudly and began his story:

'So, James and I were in a particularly reckless mood since everyone kept saying how dangerous the forest was and that no one who entered it came out alive. So we, being the brave heroes that we are, decided to enter the Forbidden Forest. At midnight, when we were wandering across the forest, we heard…..'

'Ogg enters the Forest every day and he comes out alive. So do the students who go there for detentions.' said James, interrupting Sirius. Then he pointed towards his watch, 'And it's just half-past eleven. Stop being so dramatic, Sirius.'

'Whatever, you're spoiling the fun.' pouted Sirius. 'Anyway, as I was saying, we heard this weird kind of rustling sound. First we thought it was nothing, but when it grew louder and louder, James started getting scared. I bravely decided to investigate…'

'Me scared!' James cut off Sirius again. 'You were the one who kept yelling, 'Lets go back! Lets go back!' like a coward!'

'Me! You were about to wet your pants!' retorted Sirius.

'Ya right!'

'Enough please!' interrupted Remus, breaking the argument between a glowering James and sulking Sirius. 'Then what happened?'

Sirius muttered something under his breath along the lines of, 'Can't even let me tell the story properly.' James glared at him but Sirius continued, 'So when we poked around a bit, we came across this huge clearing in the middle of the forest practically filled with cobwebs. We were just gonna leave but all of a sudden, we heard a clicking of pincers and we turned and saw a massive, humungous, terrible, horrible…..' Sirius paused for dramatic effect. '_Spider_.'

Remus narrowed his eyes, 'Spider?' Sirius nodded his head importantly, 'Yup, it was huge, black and hairy with gigantic pincers about 4 feet long which were so sharp that they could slice a tree into halves….'

'Couldn't have been more than 4 inches long.' muttered James. 'And they couldn't even cut a branch into halves.'

Sirius wisely decided to ignore him. 'So we ran and ran round the forest with the spider behind us all the time. Somehow, we managed to find the exit and we ran into the grounds where we found you. Then…you know the rest of the story.'

Remus leant on the back of the couch. He would have to speak about this to Professor Dumbledore. Otherwise, if the spider attacked them again when a Professor was taking him to the Shrieking Shack to transform during a full moon, there could be very bad consequences.

'So?' asked Sirius. 'What's your story?'

Remus looked at James and Sirius's inquisitive faces. He looked at Sirius and smiled, 'What makes you think I'm going to tell you?'

'What…..I….oh.' Sirius couldn't find any words. 'You're not going to…oh man, I should have told you our story after you told us yours!'

Remus smiled even more. Black was clever, but not enough. 'Well, now that your story is done, I think you can go back to the castle. Good bye.' Remus closed his eyes again.

'By the way, we saw what you did to Ornell Greengrass.' said James. 'Good job.'

Remus opened his eyes, 'So?'

'So….' James smirked. 'We were thinking that such a talent like yours shouldn't go to waste.'

'Sorry, I don't like teasing and pranking people just for the fun of it.' said Remus calmly. 'I did that to Ornell just because he was bullying Peter and he deserved it.'

The smirk back on his face, Sirius sat down. 'The person who we are talking about deserves it too.'

'I don't care.' Remus said plainly. 'That time, I did it only because it was unnecessary. Unlike now.'

'Well, it will be necessary,' the smirk on James's face grew bigger. 'If you want to make sure that we keep our mouth shut.'

Remus narrowed his eyes, 'What do you mean?'

'If you want us to tell no one about this passage, then you'll have to do it.' concluded Sirius. 'If not, then we'll announce it to everyone in the Great Hall tomorrow morning at breakfast. Deal?'

Remus scowled. He really didn't have any choice. 'Fine. Who is it?'

James smirked at Sirius, who looked at Remus with a mischievous glint in his eye, 'I think you know who Lucy is? The blonde one?'

Remus frowned, 'You mean Lucy Abbott from Hufflepuff ?'

'Nope.' said Sirius grinning evilly. 'I mean Lucius Malfoy from Slytherin.'

**A\N: Review! This is probably the first chap where Bellatrix doesn't appear. Just for a change. But you'll get loads of Bella in the next chap when she finds out about Professor Watson and Delphine. Keep on reading and reviewing! I'll be updating say once a week or once in 2 weeks.**

**I know that Remus is acting too mature for his age and James and Sirius too cunning. But Remus has gone through a lot and has become mentally older as a result. As for James and Sirius, how many 5 yr olds don't blackmail their mother for a cookie? It's the same with them.**


	20. Chapter 20

DISCLAIMER: I think everyone is getting bored of these disclaimers. I don't own HP

**Chapter 20.**

Bellatrix sat on a hard, straight-backed wooden chair in the centre of the room, looking intently at a medium-sized book on a shelf some distance away. Silence reigned in the circular room. She wrinkled her forehead, concentrating with all her might on the book, willing it to come towards her. But the book refused to budge.

_C'mon! If you don't fly to me soon, I swear I'm going to burn you like I did the last one. Accio! Accio!_

A bead of sweat appeared on Bellatrix's brow. It rolled down her cheek and dropped off her chin. Bellatrix clenched her wand in her hand, trying not to say the incantation out loud otherwise the whole purpose would be destroyed. Yet, it was irritating to concentrate and try to accomplish something for the past two hours but fail miserably. Bellatrix's irritation was comparatively mild as she had only burnt four of the books she had been trying to summon. Yet.

_Unbelievable! I was the first to cast a non-verbal spell in sixth year in my last lifetime, that too so easily and now I can't even do it after trying for two hours. Two bloody hours! I don't think I've ever practiced so much for something._

Bellatrix closed her eyes and tried to think of the book and nothing else. She heard a loud thud. Opening her eyes, she found that the book had flown only half-way and now lay on the floor between her and the shelf. Irritation consumed her again.

'Aaaaarrrghhh! This is it!' Bellatrix stood up and flung the chair on its back which landed on the floor with a bang. She pointed her wand at the book, which caught fire immediately and after a few minutes, got reduced to ashes. The 'Incendio' charm was the easiest to perform non-verbally. Especially when one was angry.

_Five._

Bellatrix sighed in resignation. Vanishing the ashes, she flung herself on the nearby couch and threw her wand aside. Rubbing her eyes in exhaustion, she drank the glass of ice-cold water which had appeared on the nearby table the moment she thought about her parched throat. She sighed in contentment. The Room of Requirement had its advantages.

_My stupid temper is the cause of all my troubles. But it's useless trying to control it anyway. It's so damn annoying when I can't perform such an easy spell! But my eleven-yr old body and still small magical core are the main reasons. I still can't believe that I can't cast an Unforgivable now even if I wanted to. I'll just have to keep on developing my skills as fast as possible. But the day I manage in casting the Cruciatus again, I'm gonna badly Crucio all the people I've wanted to for so long, my dear cousin being at the top of the list. I still haven't repaid him for the Christmas present._

Exiting the Room of Requirement, Bellatrix examined her platinum watch. Quarter past seven. It was time for breakfast. Bellatrix walked languidly towards the Great Hall, wishing that all the people who were bustling inside and rapidly increasing her headache, would just decide to suicide. As she entered the Hall, she spotted a sandy-haired boy sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table and made her way towards him. For once, Remus appeared more irritated than Bellatrix.

Remus was muttering under his breath while scooping porridge into his bowl as Bellatrix sat next to him. Raising her eyebrow at her usually calm "friend's" bad temper, Bellatrix decided not to make any comment because he would just tell her anyways. Her patience was rewarded when Remus turned to her and began in an angry strain, 'I just don't believe those two! How could they actually **blackmail **me like that? That too for a silly prank? They don't have a drop of maturity in them.'

Bellatrix resisted smirking at the sight of a short, eleven-yr old boy talking about maturity. She sufficed by saying in a disinterested manner, 'I suppose you're talking about Potter and Black, since I don't think anyone else in Hogwarts has the ability to infuriate you like this. So what blackmail are they upto?'

'They want me to prank Lucius Malfoy in exchange for not telling anyone about the…..for not revealing certain information.' said Remus, almost slipping up.

'Prank Lucius?' asked Bellatrix, her curiosity truly awakened.

'Yes. And they want me to do it myself after the incident with Ornell Greengrass.' said Remus darkly. 'I don't want to do it and even if I do get caught, they're just going to blame me! After all the Headmaster has done for me, if I fall into trouble, then…' Remus was looking extremely worried.

_Prank Lucius? He's always been a good friend but…this seems like a good time for Lupin to make friends with Potter and Black. If they become friends, then it's a good chance that I'll be able to mingle more with them too and that way I can come closer to fulfilling my mission. And anyway, this is punishment for Lucius for believing that I have deserted the Pureblood side._

'It'll be alright.' said Bellatrix suddenly, startling Remus out of his reverie. He looked at her and Bellatrix smiled reassuringly back at him. 'It'll be fine, just go ahead with the prank and don't worry.'

Remus smiled too, feeling considerably lightened after Bellatrix's reassurance. He looked across the food-laden table where Potter and Black were whispering together. On catching their eye, they simultaneously smirked at him and Remus smirked back. He stood to leave, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He swiveled around to see Bellatrix holding out a large slab of dark chocolate.

'Here, take this.' Bellatrix said, waving the chocolate in front of him. 'Eat it now.'

Remus stared at the chocolate being waved in front of his face. He then stared at Bellatrix's face, quite sure that he was dreaming.

'What!' snapped Bellatrix, startling Remus even further. 'Stop looking at me as though I've grown a tail and just take it.'

'Ok.' said Remus trying to be as calm as possible and not to panic whether the world was going to end or not. 'Who are you and what have you done with Bellatrix?'

Bellatrix scowled at him, 'Ha ha, very funny Lupin. Now get going before I shove this up your nose.' Bellatrix's reply somewhat composed Remus as it was characteristic Bellatrix behaviour but he was still suspicious.

'You're going to prank Lucius along with Potter and Black now, right?' asked Bellatrix. A look of understanding suddenly dawned on Remus's features and he smirked at Bellatrix, taking the chocolate from her hands. 'Thanks Bellatrix. Is it a Christmas present?'

The smirk became more prominent on Bellatrix's aristocratic face, 'You got that right, Lupin. Now off you go and don't you forget to eat the chocolate.'

'I won't.' Remus walked towards the entrance of the Great Hall, where Potter and Black were already waiting for him, meanwhile shoving the slab of chocolate inside his robes. 'Ready Lupin?' asked Black.

'I'm as ready as I'll ever be, thanks for asking.' Remus's unusually Slytherin-ish manner made Sirius a little apprehensive, but he dismissed it by saying, 'It had better be good otherwise nothing is gonna seal our mouths.'

'It will.' was Remus's short, simple reply. 'When should I do it?'

'We have double Potions next period with the Slytherins.' said James. 'That will be a great time as any.'

'Fine.' said Remus, closely followed by James and Sirius. He walked down to the entrance of the cold, chilly dungeons where the Potions class was going to be held. On coming outside the entrance to the classroom, Remus was about to go inside when Sirius stopped him. 'I think we should wait for Malfoy over here.'

Without saying anything, Remus leaned outside the door leading to the classroom and took out a small bar of chocolate from his pocket. He started munching on it, while James and Sirius peeped down the corridor to spot for the tell-tale group of Slytherins. Many minutes passed by.

'Man, when is this Malfoy gonna come? The bell rang ages ago! Who does he think he is, coming so late!' Tired of waiting, Sirius slumped against the wall and his eyes fell on Remus who was wiping off the chocolate crumbs from his mouth and taking out the large slab of dark chocolate.

'Whoa, that's one big piece of chocolate you've got.' Sirius leaned over and plucked the slab of chocolate right from Remus's hands. 'I'm sure you don't mind sharing it.' saying so, Sirius took a large bite from the slab of chocolate, closing his eyes in pleasure as the dark, creamy chocolate melted in his mouth.

Remus frowned. 'And I'm sure you've never quite learned to say 'Please' or have such a limited supply of chocolate at home that you go about snatching it from people.'

'Now, now, Remy-dear don't cry, I'm sure Mommy will comfort you coz the big, bad bully took away your chocolate,' said Sirius in a baby voice, taking another bite from the chocolate. 'Mmmmmm, this is some seriously good chocolate, James wanna have some?'

'No thanks Sirius, I've got stomach-ache,' said James, denying the offered chocolate and looking warily at the barely-concealed smirk on Remus's face. 'You can have it all to yourself.'

'Whatever you want.' said Sirius, licking his lips for crumbs. He looked at a group of approaching Slytherins, spotting a familiar head of platinum blonde in the centre, 'Looks like our prey has already arrived.'

Lucius Malfoy stopped near the door as the other Slytherins stood nearby, his pale face sneering at Sirius, 'Why Black, I didn't know that you were still a two-year old, gnawing away at chocolate.' A few of the Slytherins chuckled unpleasantly.

'Oh I'm so sorry **Lucy**, I didn't know that someone had stolen your strawberry lollipop.' Sirius said in a sweet voice. James started laughing uproariously and gave a high-five to a grinning Sirius.

Lucius scowled. 'Keep your strawberry lollipops to yourself, **Black. **That is if you even deserve that surname.' He was about to enter the classroom, when he knocked into Remus standing in the middle of the doorway. A container in Remus's hand burst open and its contents spilled over Lucius, who gave a death glare to Remus.

'Stay out of the way of your superiors, you filthy beggar.' Lucius hissed. Pushing anyone else in his way, he angrily strode into the classroom. Looking supremely unconcerned, Remus corked the vial and put it inside his bag. He walked into the classroom, quite unable to stop looking smug. Plan A and B had both succeeded.

'The Slytherin resident 'Blondie' is usually mean to everyone, but he was being particularly foul to you back there. Any reason why?' enquired James.

Remus shrugged. 'I suppose it's because he thinks that I'm responsible for Bellatrix's Sorting into Gryffindor and her so-called change in sides. He thinks Bellatrix has picked our side over his because of me being her friend.'

'Do you really think Bellatrix has changed sides?' demanded Sirius.

Remus looked directly at him. 'You live with her. You're her cousin. I think you'll be able to reply to that question better.' And without saying another word, Remus went towards the back of the class where Bellatrix was sitting alone, observing the action going on.

'So, was Plan A a success?' asked Bellatrix. Remus nodded as an answer. 'And Plan B?' Bellatrix was keeping her fingers crossed that the horrible-in-lying Remus Lupin had been able to play the trick properly. The chances seemed less.

Remus smirked and gestured to James and Sirius who were going to sit in their usual seats in front of Remus and Bellatrix. Sirius still had the large slab of chocolate in his hands and was regularly taking large bites from it. James gaze darted to it now and then but he controlled himself thinking of Remus's tell-tale smirk. Just then, Professor Slughorn entered the class and gave them the instructions to brew a fever-relieving potion. The class slowly got to work.

Remus leaned towards Bellatrix and whispered, 'Potter refused to take a bite from it but I don't think you'll mind.' Bellatrix smirked, 'On the contrary, I want my dear cousin to enjoy the full effects of my Christmas present, _alone_.'

_Simply mindblowing! Not only did Lupin help to execute my revenge on my dear cousin but judging by Lupin's last words to him, he managed to make my cousin doubt the fact that I truly belonged to the 'other'_ _side. I'm really glad I decided to befriend Lupin first. _

At that moment, James turned backwards. He glowered at Bellatrix, guessing who was behind the chocolate, but whispered to Remus, 'What did you sprinkle on Malfoy? I couldn't see anything in the container.'

Bellatrix chose to reply on Remus's behalf, 'Well Potter, Remus is not such an idiot as to get caught like you or Black during pranking, which is why the container contained _invisible_ dust so that Lucius does not get suspicious. But do not exercise your brain so much, such a concept is probably far beyond your understanding.'

The magnitude of James's glare increased tenfold but he was distracted by the sound of Sirius sniggering. 'We'll see how smart you are, **Bellatrix**, after your Slytherin friend gets humiliated in front of the class. Looks like the fun is about to begin.' Sirius grinned evilly.

Bellatrix turned her head towards Professor Slughorn who appeared to be asking questions to the class about the effect of mint leaves in potions dealing to relieving fever. Lily had her hand up as always and Snape had a smug look which clearly shouted out to the class, 'I know the answer and you don't.'

'What a showoff.' muttered James to Sirius, but he was busy looking at Professor Slughorn who on seeing a usually average Slytherin student raising his hand up to give the answer got overexcited, 'Ah Lucius, since you know the answer, please stand up and tell it to the whole class.'

Lucius stood up but there was clearly something wrong with him. He looked disheveled and his hair was rumpled and not in its usual pristine condition. 'Uh, I beg your pardon Professor?'

Slughorn frowned, 'Lucius, you raised your hand so I'm asking you to give me the answer.'

'Well…..I…..uh…' Lucius was looking entirely befuddled and it was quite clear to the whole class that he had not even heard the question. However, Slughorn was unable to get this point. He impatiently tapped his feet, 'Mr. Malfoy, I'm waiting for your answer.'

'Sir, I didn't hear the question.' Lucius had obviously decided that honesty was the best policy in this situation. Now Slughorn look confused. 'Mr. Malfoy, if you didn't hear the question, then why did you raise your hand?'

'I wasn't raising my hand….my head was itching.' the last part was very soft but the class still heard it. Sniggers broke out from the Gryffindors.

Slughorn looked displeased, 'Mr. Malfoy, now is not the time for jokes. Why are mint leaves used in fever-treatment potions?'

'Um…because…..' Lucius's hand started scratching his head once more. More sniggering erupted in the class, particularly from James and Sirius. Slughorn cleared his throat sternly. 'Put your hand down Mr. Malfoy.'

Lucius started scratching his head even harder. His perfectly combed blond hair became even more tousled than before. More snickers echoed through the class. Slughorn was now positively angry. 'Mr. Malfoy! Put your hand down now!'

Lucius managed to lower his hand. He bit his lip in an effort to control himself from scratching again. 'I'm really sorry Professor, I didn't mean to do it.' he sounded sincerely penitent, but out of the corner of his eye Bellatrix saw Lucius give the snickering James and Sirius a death glare.

'Very well, straighten your hair, it's looking very untidy.' This command of Professor Slughorn turned to be Lucius's downfall for the moment his hand touched his hair, all resolve crumbled and he began scratching his scalp again as if his life depended on it. The riotous laughter of the Gryffindors now knew no limit. But the prank was not yet over.

'Mr. Malfoy! 5 points from Slytherin!' said Slughorn, looking horrified at the disrespect being shown by a student. 'Sit down at once and for Merlin's sake, stop scratching!'

'Does he have lice in his hair or something?' Alice's question to Lily was posed softly but the entire class heard it. All the girls instantly looked disgusted, even some of the boys were disturbed. Lucius grew red, half out of embarrassment and half out of effort to keep his hand down. His hand didn't go up to his head again but to a worse place: his armpits. The class was practically howling with laughter, Professor Slughorn trying in vain to quiet them.

'Looks like we have a chimpanzee loose in the class,' commented Sirius loftily. Lucius's bloodless face was flushed as the Gryffindors rolled about in mirth. Even some of the Slytherins couldn't help smiling, the sight was that funny.

'Watch out guys, he may have fleas.' shouted James loudly. A final raucous peal of laughter travelled through the students. Even Bellatrix had to admit, the sight of the arrogant and regal Lucius reduced to a Lucius with his immaculate hair in a total mess and scratching in the most versatile places possible was pretty hilarious. With a beetroot-red face and the air of one disgraced, Lucius strode out of the classroom but not before casting a betrayed look at a smirking Bellatrix who trying as hard as possible could not hide her amusement.

_I'm sorry Lucius but in order to fulfill my mission, I need to make certain sacrifices and your ego is included as one of them. _

The bell rang signaling the end of the lesson. With a sigh, Professor Slughorn gave up trying to make the lesson productive as some students were still hiccupping with laughter. As Remus and Bellatrix left the classroom together, James's loud voice suddenly hailed them, 'Hey Lupin, wait up!' Without casting a backward glance, Bellatrix walked onwards leaving Remus to talk to James and Sirius.

_That's it. Chummy up to them as much as possible because that's the only way the Marauders will form and my mission will succeed. _

Remus paused to see James and Sirius running upto him, signs of glee still visible on their faces. 'That was amazing!' raved Sirius. 'Lucy's face was absolutely hilarious. And the way that Slyther'sin' scratched his armpits! Merlin!'

Remus glared at Sirius, 'Is that all you find funny? Making fun of people and humiliating them? I'm sorry I ever had to do something like that but even if you announce about the passage in the Great Hall, I'm not going to play a prank on anyone again.'

'Whoa, calm down Lupin.' said James, raising his hands up. 'It was just a harmless prank, nothing else. And there's nothing wrong with having some fun once in a while.'

Remus shifted his glare from Sirius to James, 'Sorry, but for me, having fun isn't at the expense of others. You may say that the so-called Slyther'sins' are horrible and mean but you're just as bad as them. Strutting about the corridors, bullying the weaker students is what both the Slytherins and you do and there's no difference between the two of you. Why do you think you're so superior to everyone else?' And leaving that question hanging in the air, Remus started walking through the corridor.

'Lupin, wait.' Sirius strode through the corridor. Remus turned and looked directly at his face which was now completely serious. 'You say that we act superior to others. Have you ever thought about yourself? Ever since James and I talked to you yesterday, you've always acted as though you're more intelligent, more mature. Forget that, the truth is you've always acted as though you're older to us, as if you always know what's best even though we're both eleven, as if we're naughty two-yr olds and you're a mother whose scolding us. Even though we're not so serious and we don't act mature all the time like you, that doesn't mean you can always walk around treating us as if we're beneath you. You've always acted superior, Lupin, and not just to us but to everyone else. So don't think that we're the only arrogant ones walking around here and the sooner you accept that, the better.'

Sirius walked away leaving a stunned Remus in the corridor who try as he might, couldn't forget Sirius's words ringing in his ears, '_You've always acted superior, not just to us but to everyone else…'_

Bellatrix walked through the Forbidden Forest, the dead leaves crunching as she stepped on them. The setting sun cast pale rays of light over the forest, penetrating through clearings here and there and bathing the entire forest in a golden glow. The light made the usually creepy looking forest seem alive and strangely unreal. Chirping of birds could be heard in the generally silent forest and an occasional squirrel scampered over the ground carpeted with leaves in search of rare nuts.

Walking purposefully, Bellatrix picked a hidden path through the Forest and after several minutes of walking, came upon a small clearing bordered by unusually young rowan trees. She was not alone in the clearing, a dragonish looking creature with a skeletal body and bat-like wings was also there, picking at something on the ground. Bellatrix walked forward and ignoring the creature, paused to examine the thing the creature was picking at. Kneeling down, she wrinkled her nose in disgust at the smell coming from the dead owl's body but stretched her hand out to take a rectangular object tied to the barn owl's leg.

Bellatrix stood up and gently caressed the nose of the standing Thestral. 'Good boy, Sapphiron. You've made my job much easier.' she whispered. Sapphiron snorted and nuzzled his nose into Bellatrix's hand. 'Now you'd better get back to your herd.' After some more stroking, Sapphiron finally left the clearing, pawing his way through the undergrowth.

Bellatrix examined the envelope in her hand. After a few quick spells, the seal on the envelope finally shriveled up and broke and Bellatrix quickly slit out a piece of faded yellow parchment from the envelope. Throwing the envelope aside, she unfolded the parchment and perused its contents:

_To Miss D.B._

_I have made my decision. We will meet on the Astronomy Tower at midnight and you can finally hear what I've got to say once and for all. I do not doubt your ability to effortlessly break into Hogwarts a second time. I would have Flooed you but your 'profession' does not allow you to remain at a particular address for a long time. I will try to contact you by Floo again tonight and we will finally settle the terms of our meeting. _

_From D.W. _

Bellatrix placed her wand on the parchment which instantly caught fire, disintegrating into ashes in a few minutes. Depositing the ash under a tree, Bellatrix set off towards the school, a sardonical smirk playing on her lips.

_Looks like tonight is definitely going to be interesting._

**A\N: And Bellatrix is back! If you liked the chapter, please review!**

**Thanks to Freewolf for the Slythersin word.**

**To Ghost King's Queen : I know you advised me not to use bold in the chapters. But I use italics for Bellatrix's thoughts so I use bold for emphasizing the people's talks. I also use 'I' instead of "I" because I'm simply too used to it to keep on changing. Please pardon me!**


	21. Chapter 21

DISCLAIMER: I don't own HP for all the future chaps of Change of Heart.

**Chapter 21.**

Bellatrix entered the Great Hall, her mind still dwelling incessantly on a certain letter that she had managed to intercept. Professor Watson would certainly contact Delphine again by Floo to confirm the date and time of the meeting. He would be a little suspicious of the fact the Delphine had not received the letter but would hopefully not change the place or date of the 'get-together'.

_Maybe he'll think that the owl got caught in a storm or something. Stop fooling yourself Bellatrix, he's not that stupid. But he won't postpone the meeting because he won't expect that the interceptor is in Hogwarts and ready to gatecrash. But why would he call Delphine in Hogwarts? It's much riskier than meeting somewhere else. There is an angle to the story which I am missing…._

It was dinnertime. The Great Hall was bustling with students and a few teachers were already seated at the teacher's table, McGonagall and Dumbledore included. Bellatrix shot a look at McGonagall, and on catching her eye, winked. McGonagall blinked, not quite sure about what she saw. Bellatrix smirked at her and seated herself in her usual seat at the end of the Gryffindor table.

_I should probably stop drawing McGonagall's attention to myself, it'll make her suspicious. Heck, like I care._

Bellatrix spotted Remus walking towards her, looking more troubled than usual. He sat next to her and began biting his lip anxiously, staring off into the distance. Not exactly bothered about what was troubling him but just for the sake of it, Bellatrix poked him in the shoulder, none too softly and Remus gave a sudden start. Looking towards Bellatrix whose look clearly said, albeit in an annoyed manner, what-the-hell-is-wrong-with-you, Remus gave a tired sigh, 'I'm not even going to bother asking you where you vanished the whole day after Potions.'

'Lupin, don't tell me that you're actually feeling **sorry** for what you did in Potions?' Bellatrix asked incredulously. 'You think way too much about rubbish.'

'Well actually, no I'm not feeling sorry.' Remus admitted. 'Lucius was a bully and bullies deserve all the pranks that people can possibly play on them. But it's something else.'

'Well, spit it out quickly. I don't have time for all your moans and groans.' said Bellatrix, ladling her plate with food.

Remus smiled softly. This was why Bellatrix was so different from everyone else. Normal friends on seeing someone upset would pester the person until they found out what was the matter. Bellatrix on the other hand, didn't give a damn about it as it wasn't her business and showed it too. Remus surprisingly liked this about her as he never liked people's sympathy, which was often fake. This don't-care attitude suited him and he didn't mind being treated like that.

'After the prank, your cousin came up to me and asked why I disliked him and Potter. I frankly told him that I thought he and Potter were bullies acting superior to everyone else and I have no respect for such people. But he said that I was the one acting superior to everyone else because I had the opinion that I was more mature and sensible than anyone.'

Bellatrix looked at Remus. She could spot worry and anxiety in his amber eyes. He had a certain opinion of himself, and of others, and Black's words had probably dashed that opinion to the ground. She understood the unspoken question hidden in his words, 'did she think that too?' Bellatrix took a deep breath. This was an opportunity, not only to ensure a friendship between Lupin, Potter and Black, but also to mould Remus's views of the wizarding world and its people. A lot depended on her answer, and she knew that Remus would not question it. She needed to choose her words carefully.

'I think,' started Bellatrix cautiously, conscious of Remus's unwavering attention to her words. 'that it is not possible to judge who acts more superior, because all people are conscious of some kind of superiority. All people believe that they are superior in one field or another, one respect or another. Remus, when I was first Sorted into Gryffindor, the others all felt superior as they were so called 'true Gryffindors' unlike me. You were the one who first accepted me because you said that people did not have the right to judge whether I deserved to be in Gryffindor or not. In the same way, we can't judge whether Potter and Black are right or wrong in their behaviour with people. Maybe those people deserve it, just like Ornell Greengrass deserved it the other day when you Confunded him. People may say that you were bullying him, that you should not have humiliated him like that, but you have your own reasoning behind what you did. We can't simply judge or condemn an action by saying that it is wrong, while the reason or motive behind the action might have actually been correct. Actions don't matter, the motive behind them does.'

_And slowly-slowly by this reasoning, I can show you how all the murdering and torturing done by Death Eaters can't be condemned because the motive behind them is not wrong, to restore a new, reformed world order in the name of the Dark Lord. _

Silence reigned for a long time. Bellatrix was worried that she might have actually confused Remus with all these complex concepts, after all he was an eleven-yr old boy no matter how developed his mind might be. He was probably thinking what the hell was she blabbering about. However, after some time, Remus asked quietly, 'But don't you hate Potter and Black yourself?'

_Ah, but my hatred is based more on the fact that my cousin is a blood-traitor piece of filth and Potter is a speckled git, father of the vanquisher of the Dark Lord, my master, rather than who is superior or who bullies whom._

'Well…I never really had cordial relations with anyone, least of all my cousin in the Black house. We could never see eye-to-eye on most topics. As for Potter, I extended the hand of friendship towards him when I first met him in Diagon Alley, but he had met my cousin first and preferred to pick his side over mine. To tell you the truth, I never really cared that they were mean or bullied anyone. After all, I'm not the nicest of people myself and nor do I want to be one.'

'Now that I can't deny.' allowed Remus, smilingly. Bellatrix mock scowled at him and he cordially grinned back at her. But even though Remus seemed quite all right, Bellatrix could still detect turmoil in his eyes.

_I know you're going to think a lot about what I said, Remus Lupin, and you probably will not sleep all night. I have just radically changed your views of right and wrong and you will not forget this in an instant. This marks a new beginning and you will remember this moment for your entire life, when I altered your understanding of good and evil._

Lost in her thoughts, Bellatrix did not notice anything until Remus nudged her slightly. She noticed his smirk and turned to see Potter and Black approaching their side of the table. Black was licking crumbs of chocolate around his mouth and on the tips of his fingers, but his hands were empty. Potter was still looking at him warily, but he did not say anything. They seated themselves about two seats away from Bellatrix and Remus which put them in an excellent position to observe the fun.

'Looks like he's finished all of the chocolate, without even offering a bite to Potter.' whispered Remus. Bellatrix chuckled evilly and Remus looked apprehensively at her, feeling sorry for Black. Almost.

'I think it's time.' murmured Bellatrix. She then raised her voice and yelled across the Gryffindor table, attracting everyone's attention. 'Black! Did you receive my Christmas present?'

While people around them were wearing befuddled expressions, puzzled at why Bellatrix would be giving Sirius a present when the hatred among the two cousins was legendary, Sirius clapped his hands on his ears, 'Bellatrix! Why the hell are you screeching so loudly?'

'I said, did you receive my present?' yelled Bellatrix even louder. Sirius tightened his grasp on his ears, 'No I didn't, now stop screaming!' His voice was pretty loud too. This loud exchange was now the centre of attention on the Gryffindor table.

'ARE YOU SURE!' Bellatrix's shout attracted even the attention of some of the Hufflepuffs, who started staring at her and Sirius curiously.

'YES, I AM! NOW SHUT UP!' Sirius bellowed back, his ears barely visible as he clamped them shut with his hands. The neighbouring Hufflepuff table was now too busy staring at him to eat their food. Many of them had food dribbling out from their mouths, but they were too occupied to notice.

'YOU ARE A TOTAL IDIOT!' Bellatrix yelled out for the whole Great Hall to hear. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Professor McGonagall coming towards them to inspect the source of disturbance.

With Bellatrix's words, Sirius was now gripping his ears so hard as if he wished to immobilize them. They turned tomato-red under the pressure. It seemed as if every sound made by Bellatrix was causing physical pain to Sirius. 'BELLATRIX, I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP THIS INSTANT, YOU ARE GOING TO REGRET IT!'

'Mr. Black, is there a problem?' a sharp voice spoke right behind Sirius. Sirius winced prominently, his hands in the procedure of tearing his ears out. 'WHOEVER'S STANDING BEHIND ME, I'M GONNA PUNCH YOUR FACE RIGHT NOW!'

'**What did you say?**' everyone spotted the dangerous tone in the voice but Sirius unfortunately did not catch on to it. He turned around, hands still squeezing his ears, 'I SAID I'M GONNA PUN…..' Sirius froze, spotting the highly irate face of Professor McGonagall sporting a look of absolute fury. Sirius gulped audibly, foreseeing the incoming storm.

_Oh wow, this is gonna be good._

'**Repeat what you just said.**' said Professor McGonagall in an incensed tone. '**Now!**'

'I…j..ju..just..sa….said…..th…tha…' stammered Sirius, his fear lowering his tone but his voice was just sufficiently loud to enrage Professor McGonagall even further. 'P..Prof..Professor, if you c..could p..ple..please j…ju..just speak a li..little softer the..then…..'

_Stutter all you want cousin, you are definitely dead meat._

'You dare speak this way to your Head of House!' Professor McGonagall's anger made her voice climb several pitches. The tip of her nose was fully white.

Sirius couldn't help letting out a little yelp of pain at this, his fingers clawing away at his ears. This only served to infuriate Professor McGonagall. It was clear that shrillness was even more damaging to Sirius's ears than volume but Professor McGonagall remained quite oblivious to that fact. He continued speaking loudly like a deaf man, 'Professor, p..please lower your voice….'

'You're asking **me to lower my voice!**' Professor McGonagall's voice attained previously unknown heights of shrillness. Sirius could not bear it any longer, standing up he spoke louder than ever before, 'I'm really sorry Professor but I can't bear the noise any longer!' Before an infuriated McGonagall could stop him, Sirius ran pell-mell out of the Hall, every student staring after him.

Silence reigned in the Hall. For several moments, no one spoke, either looking at a still white-nosed McGonagall or the entrance of the Hall through which Sirius had fled. Afraid to rile McGonagall even further (if that was possible), everyone remained silent until the tranquility was broken by someone's laughter.

Everyone: Gryffindors, Slytherins, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws turned simultaneously to find the foolish one. At the centre of attention, Bellatrix sat at the end of the Gryffindor table next to an uncomfortable Remus who was staring at his shoes. Bellatrix's clear laughter echoed through the Hall, her mirth evident to all and sundry. Professor McGonagall now in a towering rage, turned upon Bellatrix like a predator on her prey. 'Is this something very **funny**, **Miss Black? **20 points from Gryffindor!'

Bellatrix laughed even more, clutching her stomach and rolling about, not quite in control of herself. After she regained her breath, she managed to reply, still chortling, 'I am afraid so, Professor McGonagall. You see, he just called your lecture as noise. Not that I disagree or anything.'

Everyone was looking at this incredibly brave, not to mention stupid first-yr Gryffindor in disbelief. No one, not even the seventh-yrs were so unbelievably disrespectful to Professor McGonagall, nicknamed the Queen Dragon. This girl was in for a lot of trouble.

Professor McGonagall's lips became as thin as a line. Her eyebrows went high, her pupils dilated and temper flared. In an extraordinarily controlled voice, she spoke, '**Your point being,** Miss Black?'

Bellatrix looked at her straight in the eye, devoid of fear and in a completely offhand tone, 'My point being, Professor McGonagall, that **normal** people generally laugh at such situations. You know, such incidents are **usually** considered funny by people whose senses have not fallen to irreparable ruin. In other words, people who are not **prigs**. My utter condolences to you.'

The entire population of the Great Hall drew in a breath as one. A deathly silence prevailed. Professor McGonagall's face was at that time…indescribable. In a bone-chilling voice, she spoke, 'Blatant **insolence** is **not appreciated** at all and **will not be allowed, **_**Miss Black**_. Since detentions clearly do not help you at all, maybe **shunning by your House will. **_**A hundred points from Gryffindor.**_'

Many of the Gryffindors gasped. The Prefects sent pleading looks towards Professor McGonagall whose anger made her impervious to all pleas. All the Gryffindors glared daggers at Bellatrix whose smirk was still intact on her face. Looking at Professor McGonagall, she smiled widely. 'As you wish, Professor McGonagall.' Coolly standing up, she strode out of the Hall, the eyes of all the students on her.

_You really think I'll care if you take even a thousand points from Gryffindor? On the contrary, I think I'll be even happier than the Slytherins. This punishes you more than it does me, __**Minerva**__. After all, you're the Head of Gryffindor and you just ensured that your House doesn't win the House Cup this year. As for Gryffindors shunning me, they already did so before and now even more. Big deal._

There was an outbreak of whispering in the Hall the moment Bellatrix walked out and Professor McGonagall walked out in the other direction. Most of the Gryffindors were planning ways of murdering her, while the others were merely gossiping about the new rebel. After the incessant whispering ceased, the students's attention returned to their dinner.

James sat alone at the table, the seat next to him empty when Sirius ran out of the Hall. He knew that there was something wrong with the chocolate the moment he saw the mischievous smirk on Lupin's face and the evil glint in Bellatrix's eyes, after all he was a born prankster, but he hadn't expected it to have such a grand effect. But there was no denying it, Bellatrix's behaviour tonight shocked him to the core. When McGonagall took 100 points off Gryffindor, his immediate reaction was outrage and the desire to hex Bellatrix to Jupiter and back. But now when he thought about it, he wasn't quite sure that he was feeling just anger towards Bellatrix. The way she spoke so nonchalantly towards McGonagall as if she was no more than dirt on the sole of her shoe, her eyes looking so clear and unafraid, her relaxed posture oozing confidence that definitely was impossible in an eleven-yr old….. No matter how hard he tried to deny it, somewhere inside him, he felt a small degree of admiration for Bellatrix's courage and confidence. She spoke like an….adult at a high position. 'Well Bellatrix, you were pretty…..cool tonight.'

Bellatrix was walking down the stone corridor, picturing McGonagall's furious and highly amusing face, when she heard footsteps echoing through the dimly lit passage. She turned to see Remus hurrying down the corridor, looking anxious. She resumed walking while Remus fell into step beside her. He spoke quickly, concern evident in his voice, 'What on earth were you thinking baiting Professor McGonagall like that? Have you gone out of your mind? She looked fit to slaughter you!'

'She was looking hilarious, wasn't she?' Bellatrix questioned in a light tone. 'I wanted to aggravate her further but I figured she would expel me so I resisted the temptation.'

Remus looked as if his shock knew no boundaries. After becoming temporarily speechless for a few minutes, he managed to say, 'You wanted to irritate her more…..oh Merlin, just forget it.' After taking a number of deep breaths, a faint smile appeared on his face. 'You never fail to amaze me Bellatrix.'

'And proud of the fact, Remus.' Bellatrix returned. A question arose to her mind, 'Do you know what happened to Black?'

'Madam Wallace escorted him to the Hospital Wing. Says he has some kind of problem with his ears. Bellatrix, what did the chocolate do exactly?'

'Proved the fact that deaf men do tend to speak louder.' On seeing Remus's puzzled look, Bellatrix groaned. 'Idiot, it decreased his hearing sensitivity to his own voice and multiplied by fifty his sensitivity to others. In other words, he became partially deaf to his own voice but extra sensitive to other noises. Which is exactly why he reacted so much to my yelling and McGonagall's screaming. Get the point?'

'So, how long will the effects of the chocolate last?' asked Remus thoughtfully. Bellatrix shrugged. 'Just about two weeks or so. And the strength increases with every passing minute.'

Remus looked flabbergasted. 'That means…by the end of two weeks…'

'He will be hiding under the bed, even a whisper as loud and sharp as a hundred Hippogryffs tearing their lungs out near his ears.' Bellatrix finished for him. 'Even the sound of the wind will be pure torture to him.'

Remus looked at her doubtfully. 'You didn't do anything else, did you?'

'Well. I may have kept a shrill singing get-well soon card under the mattress of the last available bed in the hospital wing. And applied a Permanent Sticking Charm to it. And cast a modified silencing charm so that the sound is only audible to Black, not to anyone else, so that Madam Wallace doesn't take him seriously when he says that a singing card is driving him crazy.' Bellatrix counted off from her fingers. 'Apart from that, no, I haven't done anything else.'

Remus looked at her in incredulity. 'All this for a Christmas present prank that made your eyes water and itch for two minutes?' he sighed. 'Bellatrix, you're pure evil.'

Bellatrix laughed, raising the hairs on the back of Remus's neck. 'I know.'

Bellatrix sat inside the broom closet on the topmost floor of the Astronomy Tower. It was a few minutes away from midnight. She crouched there, her eye pressed against the tiny crack in the door of the closet, enabling her to see everything on the Tower. It was a moonlit night, the silvery light illuminating the entire room. A few night birds could be heard, including owls, hooting in the night and breaking the peace that prevailed. It was a classic movie atmosphere. Bellatrix sat, completely alert like a tigress in search of her prey. Her eyes were peeled for any disturbance and her ears straining to hear a cloak trailing on the ground which could alert her to the presence of others.

Or that was what Bellatrix would like to believe. In truth, she sloped against the door, her eyes half-closed with sleep as she strove to keep them open. She tried to push herself up in an effort to keep herself awake, but her eyes kept betraying her by closing at inopportune moments. She gave up and leaned against the wooden back of the closet.

_Damn this eleven-yr old body! I can't even keep awake for past midnight! O hell, why did the meeting have to be at midnight anyway! Why not at noon? It would be so easy to eavesdrop in that case. Now, even if they do hold a meeting, I won't even be able to hear what they're saying coz I'll be fast asleep! Hurry up!_

All of a sudden, Bellatrix heard the sound of heavy boots walking up the stairway. She got up in a hurry, eyes wide open and all thoughts of sleep vanished from her mind. Straining her ears, she distinguished the sound of someone stepping on the topmost step and stepping outside the entrance to the room.

A shadow slinked into the room, blocking the moon from Bellatrix's sight. She heaved a deep breath and willed herself to remain still as a statue. Even a tiny creak could alert the person to Bellatrix's presence. The room was quiet and still. The only sound that could be heard was the inhaling and exhaling of air. Even the owls became strangely quiet. Bellatrix's heartbeat was calm and steady, she knew nothing would go wrong as long as the other person turned up quickly and the meeting began.

Professor Watson walked towards the wooden closet right in the corner of the room. Through the tiny crack, Bellatrix could see him approaching. He loomed over the closet as Bellatrix's heartbeat still remained steady inspite of the decrease in distance. He looked at the wooden door which was not shut completely and left ajar by just an inch.

_I know that I can easily pull this off…_

'There's no use hiding, Miss Black. I know you're there.'

**A\N: Please review! I wanted to write fully about the meeting in this chap itself but it had already exceeded the word limit I had in mind.**

**James may feel a little bit of admiration for Bella now but all of that will fly out of the window once he finds out what Bella has done to his best mate. Oh well.**


	22. Chapter 22

DISCLAIMER: Don't make me repeat this. I do not own HP.

**A/N: I'm departing from my usual style of writing and going for a different genre in the first part of this chap. I have never written this type before so if it is horrible, please spare me and let me know whether you love it or hate it. All those who review, leaving a comment on the 1****st**** part of the chap is a must! **

**Chapter 22.**

'There's no use hiding, Miss Black. I know you're there.'

_Oh Merlin._

All of a sudden, Bellatrix's till-now steady heart beat stopped for a moment and then sped up and started running at the speed of a racing broom. She felt as if her heart had come up to her throat and for what felt like ages, she remained frozen in her spot. But then, her sleeping Death Eater instincts kicked in and she fiercely quenched the rising dread in her like a wave with a steel wall of nerves. Blinking once or twice, she prepared to come out of her hidey-hole and face the incoming tempest. She quickly evaluated the situation in her mind.

_I've got no reason to be here, and Professor Watson's here to meet a Death Eater secretly. He's probably already realised that I'm here to gatecrash and even that I intercepted the letter. This is gonna be difficult to get out of._

'Good to meet you after so long.' a sudden female voice in the room startled Bellatrix who was just about to push open the door of the closet and come out. Stopping midway, she saw a shadowy figure materializing out of thin air. The silvery moonlight fell on the slim figure of a young woman with long chocolate-brown hair which curled out at the edges. She was wearing a long darkish-blue cloak made of some transparent material which fluttered around her feet.

'You know, most people say that I have extraordinary talent with Disillusionment Charms.' mused Delphine. 'It is amazing that you could spot me so easily.'

'I have experience with Disillusionment Charms.' said Professor Watson, his voice not betraying anything going on in his mind. 'There tends to be a slight disturbance in the air when one moves, as I think you know.'

'Of course.' said Delphine quietly, stepping towards the open window. There was something strange in her tone that Bellatrix could not quite identify. But then her voice became casual again. 'You know, I was surprised when you Floo-called me, asking whether I had received your letter or not, and even more so when you insisted on meeting me when you understood that the letter had been intercepted.' Bellatrix shifted uneasily. 'You do realise that more than a few people would be interested to know why a Hogwarts professor would contact….someone like me.'

'Only people outside Hogwarts would do that and they do not have the liberty to barge in on our meeting.' said Professor Watson, again in an emotionless voice. 'Besides, I don't think anyone yet knows about your, for the lack of a better word, 'profession'.' his voice became remarkably cold at the word. 'Most will not be surprised if I corresponded with you.'

At that, Delphine looked at Professor Watson. The molten silver radiance of the moonlight made her strange bluish-green eyes glow in the dark. There it was again, a strange look in her eyes, something Bellatrix could not understand. The look disappeared and Delphine smiled, the same enigmatic smile that she used to give Bellatrix earlier. 'No, I don't think they will be surprised at all.' Unexpectedly, there was no trace of sarcasm in her voice. Bellatrix frowned slightly.

_There is something strange going on here. But I can't put my finger on it._

'I have not come here to chit-chat, Miss Delphinus Black.' Professor Watson sounded cold and certain. His voice was exceedingly different than Bellatrix remembered from the time when he praised her DADA assignment. 'I am here on the subject of your little visit last Halloween. You had posed a question to me and I am here to answer it.'

'No beating around the bush and coming straight to the point.' commented Delphine lightly. 'As usual.'

_Wait a second, what did that mean? _

'So, are you ready to take my answer?' demanded Professor Watson, taking a step forward. He looked like he was preparing himself for something. Delphine walked with her usual grace to the large window. She ran her fingers along the windowsill lightly and replied, gazing at the blemished surface of the moon, 'Well, that depends on whether your answer is different from last time.'

'Reply to me truthfully, do you really expect my answer to change?' Professor Watson asked clearly. His gray eyes told Bellatrix that he already knew what Delphine would answer.

There was complete silence in the room, coupled with a strange tension vibrating in the atmosphere. Delphine paused for what seemed like ages. Her eyes were still fixed on the moon in the night sky. Finally, her voice broke the silence.

'No…._Daniel_.' Delphine whispered, the sudden familiarity in her tone shocking Bellatrix to the core. Her soft, lightly accented voice made the name sound like '_Dani-yell_'. She turned from the window and looked straight at Professor Watson, her eyes glimmering. 'I know you too well to think that you'll change your answer so easily. You've always been the most stubborn person I've ever known.'

_What the hell is happening?_

Professor Watson did not say a word. In a way, Bellatrix believed that Delphine's sudden change of tone had shocked him as much as it did Bellatrix. Delphine continued, speaking softly, 'But that doesn't mean I can stop hoping, can I?' There was a hardly perceptible note in her voice, one that was inexplicable.

Professor Watson finally raised his eyes to meet Delphine's orbs, looking clear and strong. 'You are forgetting something, _Delphine_, I know you just as well too. I can understand what goes on in your mind so if you have a drop of common sense left, you know its futile trying to persuade me.'

Delphine's eyes gleamed. 'Oh really? As far as I remember of seventh year, you came the first in DADA and being the past Hogwarts Head Boy, not to mention a fantastic dueler, I didn't expect you to succumb to my Draught of Living Death so easily last Halloween **without even** **putting up a** **fight**.' For a moment, it seemed that she was the old Delphine again, with the traditional sardonic comments and sarcasm.

Bellatrix could see Professor Watson's certainty drop a notch. His gaze shifted from Delphine's eyes to a stone wall behind her. But he spoke, less audibly, slight hesitancy in his grey eyes, 'It was expected. I was shocked to see you standing before me, that too in Hogwarts. It had been…..' Professor Watson stopped.

'Three years.' completed Delphine, her tone slightly reminiscent. 'Since the Graduation Ball in seventh year. You were the one to bid farewell, if you remember.'

'No Delphine.' said Professor Watson quietly, his eyes moving back to looking straight into hers. 'It was never me. You made the choice for me.'

'How so, if I may ask?' Delphine sounded cynical. 'You never considered giving me a chance.' She took a step forward, her clear voice ringing in the room.

'A chance for what?' questioned Professor Watson, a chilly note to his voice. 'To explain? Tell me, what did you want to explain? Your so-called career choice?'

'You knew about it the moment you extended your hand of friendship towards me.' said Delphine, her voice growing soft again, several layers of unfathomable emotions to her voice. 'You knew how I had been brought up, what I was, yet you expected me to do any different?'

'To tell you the truth, yes Delphine.' said Professor Watson harshly, his voice echoing in the stone-walled room. 'I certainly expected you to reject being a…Death Eater. That's what you call yourselves, don't you? In fact, rumor has it that you suggested the name yourself.' his tone was icy to the core.

'Well, I expected you to stay by my side no matter what.' Delphine said almost inaudibly, focusing her bluish-green orbs directly in Professor Watson's eyes. Her words could hardly be heard, just barely above a whisper, yet it was the most expressive tone of voice that Bellatrix had ever heard Delphine use. Her voice radiated such a powerful, confused mixture of emotions that for a moment even Bellatrix was stunned. Delphine took another step forward.

'False promises, were they _Daniel_?' Delphine said even more quietly, looking eye-to-eye. The musical intonation of her voice again beautifully modified the name into something else. Her voice was restricted, controlled but it seemed to be slowly breaking the barrier and was no longer constrained.

'False promises.' Delphine repeated, her eyes looking penetratingly at Professor Watson's cloudy gray ones. Bellatrix recognised as Delphine purposely let hurt seep through her voice and even more importantly, through her eyes. It slowly leaked out, little by little, as it flooded her eyes and made them almost painful to look at. Bellatrix gazed transfixed as she understood what was going on. Delphine was certainly hurt, there was no doubt about it, that kind of intense pain in the eyes could not be faked. But Delphine was deliberately maximizing the hurt she felt, multiplying it by a hundred times and displaying it clearly, thus manipulating the pain and using it as a weapon. Bellatrix could not help but feel awe at what Delphine was doing, clearly a mistress at the art.

_Wow, no wonder I got so inspired by her in my last lifetime._

Delphine took even more steps forward. 'A Gryffindor Head Boy and a Slytherin Head Girl. A sure recipe for disaster. Yet it was the happiest year of my life. But it seems that all of it was a dream, one that is now broken.' Delphine's every word was punctuated by unbelievable feeling, her voice vibrating powerfully as if she was pouring out her heart and soul.

'A delusion, was it? Or a fantasy perhaps? One that was reality to me, but impracticable to you.' Delphine continued taking steps forward, speaking in an apparently forced light tone. 'When I made my decision, I thought you would be there _like you promised_ but _you had left_.' Delphine's voice grew more and more bitter as she went on but it cracked slightly at the end. All that Bellatrix could do was marvel. It was flawlessly done.

'So now, you're a Professor at Hogwarts or in short, a soon-to-be member of Dumbledore's Order.' said Delphine in a clear, impassive voice. But the next part was spoken in another voice which quivered with hope, 'But something tells me that maybe….all hope is not gone…maybe only if….only if you….' Delphine left off trailing.

'So….I only want to ask you…if….' Delphine's eyes, so very reminiscent of the sea, gazed up persuasively. '_Please_, I just want to live the memories again, the happiest ones of my life, the ones of lo-' As she was moving forward, Delphine stopped in her tracks, while Daniel Watson pointed his wand at her, the wood just a few inches away from her face.

'_Enough_.' Professor Watson's voice echoed in the room, throbbing with hatred and iciness. Bitterness was etched all over his face and his gray steely eyes flashed with anger. 'Just enough. Stop _pretending_ because even if Cassiopeia Black can't understand when you're acting, _I can_. Your generous offer is on the behalf of the Dark Side, I am well aware of that fact. Living the memories again?' Professor Watson made a sound of scorn. 'Even if I did agree, it wouldn't be possible _Delphine_.' he took her name with particular contempt, 'because I don't think the Delphine standing before me now is even a degree of what she was before.'

A strange transformation took place in Delphine, from a pleading girl two minutes ago to a woman light-heartedly mocking her enemy. She had shed all her guises. 'Delude yourself as much as you want, _Daniel_.' Delphine's eyes flashed and unlike Professor Watson, she took his name with a strange pleasure. 'But the truth is, you fell in love with the same evil, cunning Delphine that is standing before you now. And even you know it.' There was now not even a drop of deception in her voice or her eyes.

Delphine took a step forward, Professor Watson's wand now almost touching her nose. She smirked openly, 'Admit it. You loved me: Dark as I am. So you'd better join the right side before it is too late.'

'Well, that's the key point, Delphine.' said Professor Watson cuttingly. '_Loved_, as in the past tense. Not anymore and definitely not now.' he pointed his wand straight between Delphine's eyes without hesitation. 'I am going to hand you over to Professor Dumbledore and you are_ not going to put up a fight._'

Delphine's clear, tinkling laugh resonated in the nightly silence like the chiming of a silver bell. She stopped to gaze back at Professor Watson's eyes, her own sparkling eerily like a cat's eyes in the dark. She smiled joyously, the mirth evident in her voice, 'You really do amuse me sometimes, _Daniel_. Even if I don't, wait…..what did you call it….oh yes, _put up a fight_, do you really think you can take me to Dumbledore without a second thought? Without hesitation? Knowing that by doing so you'll send me for eternal torture to Azkaban?' Delphine moved forward so that Professor Watson's wand was only a centimeter away from her. Her smile reflected complete and utter confidence. 'I don't think you have the will power. In fact, I can see the turmoil in your eyes right now.'

Professor Watson heaved a deep breath and closed his eyes. On opening them again, they resembled pieces of granite, hard and inflexible. 'Happy?' he breathed. 'You think I can't hand you over to the Dementors?' he jabbed his wand into Delphine's neck, eliciting a small wince from her. 'Try me.'

For a minute, everything was still, even the gently flowing night breeze. The glint that had been present in Delphine's eyes throughout suddenly vanished, along with all signs of pretense. Delphine's smile dimmed but it still persisted around her lips. She exhaled softly, 'You win, _Daniel_. You were always smarter than me, never falling for any tricks.' She again beautifully enunciated his name, and sighed. 'Hope Azkaban isn't too bleak for you to keep on visiting me.'

Professor Watson removed his wand from Delphine's neck. For the first time since their meeting, he turned away from her and faced the stone doorway of the small, circular room. His voice was strangely hard as he spoke, 'Don't get killed by anyone else during your battles Delphine, because that honour exclusively belongs to me.' Speaking no more, Professor Watson exited the room. The echoes of his boots walking down the steps could be faintly heard.

Delphine stayed fixed in her spot staring at the doorway. After a few minutes, she started walking towards the exit door but paused just before it. Sending a backward glance to the moon visible through the window, she sighed again. A smile strangely sad in nature started playing around her lips, 'You may not feel love any longer, that much I gathered through your eyes, but there was one trick you always fell for. Deception doesn't work on you but your will always crumbled whenever I was genuine and spoke the truth.' She departed like a shadow from the room.

Bellatrix remained frozen inside the closet, undiscovered by anyone but still in a state of shock. Pushing open the door, she paced towards the window and stared at the moon at which Delphine had been gazing not-so-long ago.

_Delphine…Professor Watson…seventh year….Death Eaters…the Order….Professor Watson…Delphine...love… Merlin, my head hurts._

James ran through the corridors of Hogwarts Castle as if the giant spider was after him again. People stared curiously as he sped past them, muttering angrily under his breath and fingering his wand. But he couldn't care less because he had a mission to accomplish, on that definitely could not wait: kill Bellatrix Black as painfully as possible.

'I can't believe it!' exclaimed James suddenly. The sudden yell startled a nearby first-year Hufflepuff girl who began staring fearfully at him. James stalked towards her, 'Can you imagine that Bellatrix Black, a girl in our year, can be so damn _cruel_ that she actually _cursed_ my best mate, her own cousin, so bad that he's hiding under a bed in the Hospital Wing? My best mate!'

'W….we..well…I…' the Hufflepuff girl stuttered badly out of fear. She was about to turn tail and run for her life, when James stepped in front of her, preventing her from leaving, and started ranting again, 'I actually thought she was _cool_ when she talked to McGonagall but now! She deserves to be…aaarrgh, I don't know! My pranks are nothing against hers! She deserves to be humiliated but how? What do you think?'

'I guess….' the Hufflepuff girl looked as unsure as ever and resembled a rabbit trying to spot a way to escape. James groaned, 'Forget it, you're no help!' Dismissing the girl as abruptly as he had jumped on her, James started striding through the corridor again. The Hufflepuff girl fled for her life as James stomped his way through the passage, his brain whirring about the possible pranks he could play on Bellatrix. All seemed destined to fail.

'Why the hell does she have to be so shrewd? There's no way anything I or Sirius can think up that can work against her….ouch!' Midway through his tirade, James knocked into a boy, resulting in the collapse of the tower of books that the boy had been carrying. Cursing hard, James bent down and scooped the books off the floor and was about to hand them over to the boy, 'Here you go, I'm sor…' James paused to see Remus Lupin looking guardedly at him. 'Oh, sorry bout that.'

'It's okay.' Lupin looked as if he was thinking hard about something. 'Just look where you're going next time.'

Nodding his head, James continued making his way through the corridor, but stopped on hearing someone calling out to him. He swiveled around to see Lupin fidgeting with his hands, looking uncomfortable, 'I'm sorry.'

'Erm…it's okay, I guess.' James was confused as to why Lupin was apologizing when James was the one to crash into him first. He turned to proceed when Lupin's voice halted him again. James furrowed his eyebrows. Lupin looked as though he was having an internal battle, 'No, I…I am sorry.'

Something in Lupin's tone told James that he wasn't apologizing for the accident. All of a sudden, it dawned on him and James understood, 'It's okay. It happens sometimes.' James smiled, making it clear that he wasn't referring to the crash.

Lupin visibly relaxed, his shoulders slumping. James's reaction convinced him that he had done the right thing. He smiled faintly at James, 'See you around, Potter.' Saying so, Lupin walked away carefully balancing his tower of library books.

As Remus walked warily with his ton of books, he couldn't help smiling. At the beginning of the year, he would have been shocked to know the thoughts flying through his mind at the present:

'Bellatrix was right. Potter isn't so bad after all.'

**A/N: The end of another chapter. Read and review!**


	23. Chapter 23

DISCLAIMER: Does it seem like I own HP?

**A/N: This update is a little late but the chap is extra-long to compensate for this. Hopefully the story crosses 150 reviews with this chap. Enjoy!**

**To Kirinin: I know you strongly advised me against using flashbacks but in this chap, it was necessary.**

**Chapter 23.**

Only scratching of quills could be heard in the Hall. A fifty or so students seated alone at their desks stooped low, bending their heads and scribbling feverishly on pieces of parchment. An occasional student would worriedly examine his watch or scratch his head in bewilderment at the question. Everything about the Hall and its atmosphere screamed examinations.

Remus sat at his own assigned seat, writing calmly yet fast. Unlike his neighbours, his answers did not resemble chicken scratches. Yet he wasn't as concentrated as he looked because he would often cast a troubled glance at the empty seat in front of Sirius Black (who was doodling absent-mindedly on his parchment). Upon shifting his gaze, Remus found the eyes of Professor Flitwick, the invigilator, on him but he sighed internally in relief when the tiny Professor simply smiled at him instead of the reprimand he had been expecting. Remus resumed examining his answers for the fourth time as he had finished a long time back, but did not think it healthy for his conscience to leave the hall before time.

When the bell finally rang, Remus had been itching to leave but still tarried checking his answers for a fifth time for self-reassurance. Slowly the students started leaving, some making loud exclamations of relief that at least one of the exams were over, while others mumbled anxiously about getting pass marks. Remus debated asking Professor Flitwick about the matter that was troubling him, but finally decided against it. As he left the room, pursing his lips in anxious thought, it was with surprise that he with his head still in the clouds, dimly noticed a female voice calling out to him. He spun around to see the long, swinging, blonde head of hair that belonged to Narcissa Black.

'Lupin!' Narcissa's soft voice was unusually loud as she called out to him. She was some distance away, but ran toward him stopping a few metres away. Her impassive face was fraught with apprehension.

'Yes….ummmm…..Narcissa?' Remus didn't know what to make of this. He had never spoken to Narcissa, except that time in the train when he sat in the same compartment with her, Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix. Even then, they hadn't spoken a word to each other and all he knew about Narcissa was that she was in Slytherin and Bellatrix's sister. Apart from that, he knew next to nothing about her. There was something strange going on.

'Black.' muttered Narcissa. She was wringing her hands together and chewing her lip, occasionally glancing here and there as if to make sure that no one noticed her talking to a Gryffindor.

'Fine.' Remus raised an eyebrow. '_Miss_ _Black_, why did you want to talk to me? Not to chit-chat I think?'

There was clearly an internal argument going on in Narcissa's mind. She looked around apprehensively again, trying to spot a green-and-silver scarf among the tumultuous crowd of students who had just exited from the hall. Seeing none, she finally seemed to come to a conclusion and suddenly demanded, 'Where is Bellatrix? Why wasn't she in the exam? Has something happened to her? Is she in the Hospital Wing?'

Remus sighed softly but there was a smile which persisted around his lips, 'I thought that you were angry with Bellatrix because she was Sorted in Gryffindor and has supposedly chosen 'our side' over yours?' Bellatrix had said nothing to Remus of this topic but Remus was observant by nature and noticed the distances between the sisters.

Whereas Narcissa was demanding a second ago, now she suddenly became apprehensive and doubt clearly flickered in her face, 'I know…I was angry at her…but…she disappeared all of a sudden…I don't even know where she is…' Narcissa trailed off, unable to hide the fear in her voice.

'She's fine. She's definitely not in the Hospital Wing.' Remus smiled reassuringly at Narcissa who seemed to peak up just a little bit. She asked immediately, 'Then where is she? You should know, I mean, you're her friend right?'

A quiet, amused smile stretched over Remus's lips at the last line, 'Yes, I suppose I am. But I don't know where she is, though I'm quite sure she's alright.'

'How can you be so sure?' Narcissa demanded again. Remus couldn't help but see the resemblance to Bellatrix when she used that tone, though Narcissa and Bellatrix being twins were as different from each other as apples and pears. Both the sisters even at eleven, had an aura of class, but Bellatrix had a domineering air that Narcissa would forever lack.

'I just know.' said Remus confidently. His amber eyes sparkled, 'Do you really believe that _Bellatrix _would let anything, more less anyone, harm her in any way?'

Narcissa couldn't help but smile, 'Never. But I just got a little scared…..I mean….she's my twin sis.' Narcissa quietly admitted. 'Even if she is in Gryffindor.'

'Glad to see you still remember that, Narcissa.'

'Not Narcissa, Lupin.' Narcissa's blond hair whipped rapidly as she turned to walk down the corridor. But Remus could not detect any hostility in her voice, 'It's Black.' She gracefully walked down the hallway until she was out of his sight.

Remus ran a hand down his sandy hair, 'Now to find Bellatrix.'

Bellatrix lay on her back, stretched out on the leather couch. She drew her hand out and flipped the page of a heavy black tome floating in the air in front of her. Eyes scanning the page, she jotted down an important point (using a Dicta-Quill) and creased the page before flipping it again. After a moment or two, she exhaled loudly and with a wave of her hand, the book slammed shut and flopped down on the nearby table. Rubbing her eyes, Bellatrix lay prostate on the couch, her mind buzzing with recently-absorbed information.

_Being an animagus is definitely hard work, I never imagined I had to do so much research on the theory. I've never put so much work into anything before. Well, at least I've mastered non-verbal spells. I need a break._

Emerging from the Room of Requirement, Bellatrix languidly made her way through the seventh-floor corridor. She descended from the moving staircases and after reaching the bottom landing, made her way to the dungeons. Just outside the Potions classroom, she bumped into a disheveled Remus who looked like he had just run a hundred-mile race. Grasping at a stitch in his side, he managed to gasp out, 'Where….the…hell….were…you? I…..was…looking...for…you…..everywhere.'

'Sleeping.' Bellatrix continued descending down the stairs but stopped when she saw that Remus was not walking beside her. She turned backwards to see a befuddled Remus gaping widely at her. Bellatrix huffed impatiently, 'Close your mouth, you look like an idiot.'

Remus closed his mouth with considerable effort. '_Sleeping_? _Sleeping?_ Are you kidding me? You skipped your Potions exam to take a nap?'

Bellatrix gave Remus a 'well-duh' look. Remus looked as if a horde of rampaging Hippogryffs had just dropped through the ceiling. He looked shocked enough for it anyway. He cleared his throat and tried his best not to make his voice sound incredulous, though he wasn't very successful. 'So how was your nap? Are you going to go to sleep again or will you keep yourself awake for practicals? And speaking of practicals, why did you bother to turn up anyway?'

Bellatrix smiled broadly at Remus who looked at her dubiously, 'Oh Lupin, I would not miss Potions practicals _for_ _the_ _world_.' Ignoring Remus's doubtful stare, Bellatrix calmly strode into the classroom and seated herself, waiting for the exam to start.

Professor Slughorn waddled into the classroom, his silk waistcoat stretched to bursting point over his large belly, the buttons straining under the pressure. He beamed at all the nervous students, rubbing his hands in excitement, 'Now, I'm sure you all will do wonderfully in the exam. Now just relax and have fun!' Remus gulped audibly as he saw Bellatrix's evil grin.

_Oh, I'll certainly have fun alright._

The bell struck the gong and the practicals began. Slughorn had assigned them all to brew Hiccupping solutions, the ingredients to which were already placed on their desks. Bellatrix surveyed the array of ingredients with pleased eyes, they had a lot of potential. Quickly lighting a fire under her cauldron, she set water to simmer and once again examined the ingredients.

_After such grueling and intense training sessions throughout the week, I'm dying for some __**amusement**__. Now with what do I start…._

Bellatrix picked up a vial of salamander blood. Her eyes roamed over the desk, trying to spot a suitable ingredient to with the blood. All of a sudden, she spotted a heap of brown porcupine quills and slimy newt eyes. Gathering up an amount of the quills, she dropped them into the simmering cauldron and topped it with the newt eyes. She then poured the entire bottle of salamander blood into the cauldron. The mixture frothed and foamed and turned into an acid-green hue. Bellatrix smirked in satisfaction.

_Perfect for a gigantic explosion…._

'Excuse me, Professor Slughorn!' Bellatrix turned to see Remus, seated fifth from behind, raising his hand. 'My cauldron appears to have a leak. Can I please shift to Mariana Crowe's seat and use the cauldron there?'

'Well, usually such things aren't allowed during exams but…' Slughorn fiddled with the lowermost button of his waistcoat which threatened to pop any second. 'Very well, but you should have checked the cauldron before, Mr. Levin.' Apparently, Slughorn did not consider Remus's family rich or influential enough to remember his name.

'Sorry Professor.' Remus sat in the seat directly horizontal to Bellatrix. In the pretense of lighting a fire under the cauldron, Bellatrix saw Remus's mouth move almost imperceptibly, '_What the hell do you think you're doing? Have you looked at the bottom of your cauldron?_'

Bellatrix peeked at the bottom of the cauldron to see the metal corroding and a sliver of acid-green visible just in the viewpoint of someone sitting behind. 'That's not important. What's important is: what colour does green and purple together make?'

Remus opened and closed his mouth. Bellatrix assumed a supremely nonchalant air and commented indifferently, 'That's the second time today that you've impersonated a fish.'

_I never realised it was so amusing to shock and confuse someone out of his mind._

Remus shook his head in an effort to clear it, 'I'm not impersonating a fish!' Then he suddenly remembered that he was sitting in the middle of an exam. '_And don't talk so loudly!_'

'Lupin, do you really think Slughorn would notice if we stood up just now and started declaiming in Gobbledygook? Anyway…' Acting as casually as if she were sitting in her house, Bellatrix picked up a vial filled with a deep violet-coloured liquid and surveyed it critically. Ignoring Remus's growing incredulous stare, Bellatrix poured a generous amount of the liquid into the cauldron, whose contents started swirling rapidly and within a few seconds, a strong effervescence was taking place.

'_That was Venomous Tentacula juice! Have you gone out of your mind? __**The whole damn thing could have exploded!**_**' **Remus's voice forcibly confined to a whisper, climbed a pitch with every word, until the expletive at the end climbed a whole new level previously unknown to human voices.

'Oh c'mon Lupin, you know that all the famous potioneers invented their masterpieces through experimentation.' Bellatrix continued stirring her potion, knowing that her nonchalant tone was irritating Remus more than a smirk ever would. And Remus hardly ever got irritated. Bellatrix's loud voice contrasted severely with Remus's undertone. 'Besides you never know, I might just create history and invent a cure for spattergroit.'

'_Will you keep your voice down?_' Remus's head rapidly spun around to see if anyone had heard Bellatrix's loud tones. Her voice however, was camouflaged by the hissing of potions contained in the numerous cauldrons in the room. '_Besides, they invented the famous potions by careful, intelligent experimenting, not just dumping all the ingredients in one place!_'

'Whatever Lupin, just shut up.' And with that intelligent, witty response, Bellatrix resumed stirring the cauldron whose contents were getting more and more unstable by the minute. 'I believe that…..' Bellatrix was cut off by Remus poking her all of a sudden.

Bellatrix turned a fiercely scowling face towards Remus, not tolerating of any kind of disturbance. 'Um Bellatrix…' Remus stared horrified at her cauldron which was quivering slightly. 'I think there's something wrong….'

The cauldron began shaking in its place, its contents frothing and over-flowing the brim. The loud bubbling sound changed to tiny exploding noises, and the cauldron shook vigorously with every pop. The power behind the explosions seemed to be building up, and silence prevailed for a few moments, creating anti-climax. Remus leant over to peer inside the cauldron, his curiosity making him forget that an examination was taking place.

All of a sudden, the cauldron exploded with a loud bang, its acid-green contents spattering Remus's face and the ceiling alike. The entire cauldron blew apart and disintegrated into dust, while the potion leaped up and flew in a fifteen-metre radius around the cauldron. The class stood shocked and Professor Slughorn, incapable of speech, simply wiped the bald pate of his head splashed with potion in a bewildered fashion. Remus lifted his head, quietly took out his white handkerchief, wiped his face and shook his hair vigorously, green flecks of potion flying in all directions. All in all, he handled the situation in an admirable manner, though Bellatrix swore she had heard him mutter, 'That is the last time I will ever try to help Bellatrix Black.'

'Now Miss Black, did you do that intentionally or was that an accident?' Professor Slughorn overcame his temporary speechlessness. He resorted to pulling the buttons on his waistcoat to regain calm. The button yielded and finally popped.

'P…P..Professor, I don't think…. it's over yet.' Lily Evans nervously pointed to her own cauldron, which was trembling. Bellatrix raised an eyebrow. Evans was well known for being the 'shining star' in Potions as Slughorn liked to call her. That was when Bellatrix realised that every cauldron in the classroom was imitating her own, and shaking as if they were about to blow up any second. A few drops of Bellatrix's potion had fallen into everyone's cauldron and now, all of them were slated for detonation.

_Incoming….._

BANG!

Without going into too many details, its suffice to say that the explosion(s) resembled the eruption of a long-dormant volcano. The stone walls shook threateningly and dust poured down from the roof. Everyone was covered from head-to-toe in acid-green goo including Professor Slughorn who happened to be standing a bit too close to Lily Evans's cauldron. Remus, splashed a second time, glared at an untouched, un-gooey Bellatrix who had the foresight to cast a Shielding Charm over herself. Slughorn cleared his throat significantly and looked at Bellatrix, 'Clean up. Now.'

Lily spit out green filth from her mouth and sent a death glare towards Bellatrix. 'Professor Slughorn, just because of a certain _idiot_, we all won't get a T in Potions, will we?'

'Of course not, Lily m'dear,' Slughorn managed to smile genially at Lily through a mouthful of green goo. 'But someone in this classroom will certainly get a T. And I know who it is.'

The dungeon door abruptly banged open and all the teachers, led by Professor Dumbledore, entered the classroom, wands in hand. Professor McGonagall looked particularly strained, 'Professor Slughorn, we heard an gigantic explosion from the dungeon and we thought Death Eaters…..' Professor McGonagall stopped, the scene of the dungeon looking like a riverside marsh meeting her eye. And in the middle of it, looking virtually undisturbed and like she was enjoying herself, stood her least favourite student. Professor McGonagall couldn't help but groan, 'Not again.'

'Well Horace, since everything looks fine….relatively, I suggest you escort the students to the Great Hall.' Professor Dumbledore's glance was somewhere else though. 'The Potions practical can be re-scheduled some other time.'

'There is no need for it, Albus.' Slughorn looked weary to the last degree. 'I will mark the students on theory only. After all this chaos, what I really need is a rest.' The last part was added in an undertone.

'Very well.' Dumbledore waved his wand and the dungeon, and its people were instantly cleaned. 'Please proceed to the Great Hall.' After directing a calculating look towards Bellatrix, he swept out of the dungeon. McGonagall looked at Bellatrix icily, 'I want you to meet me in my office after this. No excuses.' Without saying another word, she imitated Dumbledore and exited the dungeon.

A string of killer glares and death threats directed at Bellatrix later, the students finally filed out of the dungeon, each united cursing a particular Gryffindor internally inside their head. Remus was not excluded from this. He too glared at Bellatrix, but without any real hostility, and walked out of the door.

Bellatrix yawned again. It had been a long day. She was about to leave when she spotted a shaggy mane of raven-black hair whipping around the corner. An idea flashed through her mind, 'Hey Black!'

Sirius turned, regarding Bellatrix coldly. He had clearly not forgotten the prank she had played that hospitalized him for two weeks. There was a dark aggressiveness in his tone, 'What do you want _Bellatrix_? Here to play another prank?'

'Actually, I played it to teach you what a real prank should be like, unlike your pathetic Christmas present prank. You know, to help you. After all, you are a wannabe-prankster.' Bellatrix commented in a perfect apathetic tone.

Sirius bristled. He spoke through clenched teeth, '_No thanks._ And what makes _you_ think that I am a so-called _wannabe_ prankster?'

Bellatrix's eyes glinted. 'In case you're forgetting, when you were six, you sneaked into your mother's potions lab and I followed to rat you out. In the quarrel that followed, we blew up the entire lab and Aunt Walburga almost ate us both alive. Do you remember? In a way, we both played our first prank together.'

_Wait a second, why isn't he saying anything?_

There was a weird silence that prevailed, as Sirius turned away and did not open his mouth. All of a sudden, Bellatrix's memory flew back to the time when she was spying in the Astronomy Tower. The way Delphine talked, the way she so carefully manipulated her voice, her eyes, showing herself so vulnerable while she was actually such a deadly Death Eater. There was a similar situation now, and Bellatrix realised that she had an opening for the first time, an opportunity to take her mission that one step closer to success. In order to do so, there was a need of something…a need for…..

_Manipulation. That's the one thing I've been lacking all the time. I've somewhat manipulated Remus, emotionally blackmailing him, but that true master manipulation exercised by the Dark Lord, and in some ways, Delphine, has never really been mine. I've let my anger and irritation get the best of me and made enemies of those whom I was supposed to befriend. I've been unbelievably rash, but now, I think I have to finally master myself…..and others…_

The silence was unbroken. Sirius remained quiet, not speaking a single word, but Bellatrix had made up her mind. She remembered the way Delphine had so cunningly persuaded Professor Watson, and the emotional blackmail that she had put him through. Bellatrix took a deep breath. She walked forwards and placed herself in front of Sirius.

_But how had Delphine managed to express such genuine pain? I don't get it….._

Bellatrix concentrated on every tiny, unheeded moment in her past life when she might have experienced that minute drop of regret at what she had chosen to be. Such moments were far and in-between and she had never really allowed them to grow or flourish. She was stone-hearted, cold; and regret didn't really exist within her, humanity had for long deserted her, yet she tried to search, to feel something she had never felt, had never bothered to feel. And then, like a dam broken, those moments came to her mind unheralded and she never knew that they even existed within her:

"'_Yes Father, did you want to talk to me?' A fifteen-year old Bellatrix stood in her father's study. It was the summer after fifth year. Her parents had received a letter from Hogwarts that she was given detention for the whole year for torturing two eleven-yr old Muggleborn girls. They were so traumatised that their muggle parents had withdrawn them from school, vowing never to set foot in the wizarding world again. Cassiopeia Black, Bellatrix's mother, had congratulated her and said that she was proud of her. Bellatrix too was proud of herself._

'_I wanted to speak to you about the Muggleborn girls whom you had tortured.' Darius spoke clearly, his always-impassive voice strangely grim in nature. He placed a hand on the mahogany desk beside him._

'_Oh, you mean those two Gryffindor Mudbloods? I had ordered them to get me a glass of pumpkin juice, they dared to refuse. I punished them and they learnt never to refuse __**me**__ again.' Bellatrix said in a dismissive tone. 'Dirty pieces of filth, the vile lot of them. Don't worry Father, I will keep up the good work.'_

'_Bellatrix, I wanted to tell you that I was disappointed in you, that I __**am**__ disappointed in you.'_

'_Father, I don't understand…..' To say that Bellatrix was shocked was the least. Darius Black had always been an indifferent father, not in the least bothered what happened to his children. Whatever Bellatrix was expecting her father to say, it wasn't this at least._

'_Bellatrix, I have always believed that you were the strongest, the most powerful and domineering of my daughters, even more than Andromeda. That you have an unbreakable will power that crumbles before nothing.'_

'_Father, I…...'_

'_I thought that your will power was strong enough to refuse all that had been served to you on a plate, strong enough to make your own path and choose to follow it. I thought you were intelligent enough to understand the difference between noble ideals and overpowering mania. I thought you knew that blood-purity is the most important thing in the world but I also thought that you knew that even blood-purity isn't worth occupying every second of your life trying to wipe Muggleborns off the face of the earth. Apparently, I thought wrong.'"_

"_Bellatrix walked up the porch to the front door, wrapping her cloak around herself, as the chilly gusts of wind penetrated into her body. She was unsure about herself, unsure about what she was about to do. Maybe it would prove to be futile, but she wanted to try. _

_She couldn't help sneering when she saw the electric doorbell outside the door. She chose to knock on the wooden door, and a few minutes later, it swung open to reveal an elder-version of Bellatrix with comparatively softer features. The door was on its way of swinging back shut when Bellatrix placed a hand, obstructing it from closing, 'Andromeda, I don't intend to stay long anyway. I just want to show you something.'_

_Andromeda glared fiercely at the face of her younger sister, hatred boiling in her eyes, 'I swear Bellatrix, if you were not my sister in blood, you would be dead the moment I opened the door. You tried to __**kill**__ Ted. What more do you want to say or show? Are you here to murder me this time?'_

'_Oh, so now you're going to pick a Mudblood over me, Andy?' Bellatrix's eyes flashed. _

_Andromeda visibly tightened her grip on her wand. She hissed, 'Don't you __**dare**__ speak that word in front of me, Bellatrix Lestrange. Now before I do anything which you might regret, __**just get lost**__.'_

'_With pleasure, __**Andromeda Tonks**__.' Bellatrix spat. 'Before I leave, I want to show you what I came here for.' Bellatrix pulled back the left sleeve of her robe to reveal a dark green tattoo of a skull with a snake coiling out of the mouth branded on her left forearm. _

_Andromeda recoiled in revulsion, 'You __**disgust **__me, Bellatrix. You have fallen to depths that I can't even imagine. I feel ashamed to think that you __**were**__ once my sister.'_

_Bellatrix clenched her fists. Her knuckles grew white, 'I was actually here to offer you a chance to come back to the right path. I foolishly thought that maybe you had realised your mistake…' Bellatrix was cut off by Andromeda's derisive, scornful laughter._

_Andromeda laughed mockingly, her voice overflowing with incredulous contempt. 'Come back to the __**right**__ path? Are you kidding me? Oh and by the way, speaking of choosing Ted over you, I think the choice is pretty obvious, don't you think?' Andromeda banged the door shut, leaving Bellatrix out in the cold, silent night." _

" '_Cissy- Narcissa- listen to me-'_

_Bellatrix seized Narcissa's arm as they ran towards Spinner's End, but Narcissa wrenched it away._

'_Go back, Bella!'_

_"__You must listen to me!"_

_"__I've listened already. I've made my decision. Leave me alone!"_

_Narcissa, her blonde hair streaming back, managed to climb on the top of the river bank. She was immediately imitated by Bellatrix who couldn't help but ask disparagingly, looking on the sight of dilapidated buildings whose walls were covered with moss and faded, cracked windows, 'He lives here? In this Muggle dunghill? We must be the first of our kind ever to set foot-__'_

_Narcissa wasn't interested in listening to Bellatrix's scornful comments as she scrambled into a gap in the rusty railings and started crossing the road. 'Cissy, wait!'_

_Bellatrix pursued her sister down an alley between two houses past broken streetlamps and managed to seize her arm again as they were turning around a corner. She forced Narcissa to swivel around and speak face-to-face. 'Cissy, you must not do this, you can't trust him!'_

'_The Dark Lord trusts him doesn't he?'_

'_The Dark Lord is….I believe…..mistaken.' Bellatrix panted, her eyes scanning the place to make sure no one was listening. 'In any case, we were told not to speak of the plan to anyone. This is a betrayal of the Dark Lord's-' Bellatrix couldn't, wouldn't let her sister do something so traitorous in nature._

_Yet Narcissa was adamant. 'Let go Bella!' her wolf-like snarl was punctuated by her drawing a wand from underneath her black robes. _

_Bellatrix couldn't take it seriously, the sight of her small-by-two-seconds twin sister pointing a wand at her. She threw back her head and laughed, 'Cissy, your own sister? You wouldn't-'_

'_There is nothing I wouldn't do anymore!' Narcissa slashed her wand, a bright light shone through the dark alleyway. Bellatrix could see a spark of madness in Narcissa's eyes, something that could often be glimpsed in her own eyes. Her hand burned like it had just been scalded by boiling water. She withdrew her hand, but not before feeling pain, not in her hand alone._

'_Narcissa!'"_

Bellatrix looked straight at Sirius's face and concentrated on all those memories. It seemed to work. Sirius recoiled slightly on seeing her face. 'We never really got along, even as kids Bellatrix. No happy memories. That so-called first prank you're talking about,' Sirius made an incredulous noise, 'that happened only because we were _fighting_. It's not like we planned it together or anything.'

Bellatrix took a deep breath and began in an indifferent tone, 'I'm not trying to pretend that we had happy memories and all of that is ruined. You're right, we never got along. Even though we're cousins, we've always hated the sight of each other. But…'

Bellatrix let the sentence hang. Sirius became antagonistic, bent on contradicting her, 'But what? Are you saying that all the times you've insulted me in the past, all the times you've gone on and on about pureblood superiority, all the times you've talked against muggleborns, you were faking it? Pretending? Pretending for all the eleven years of your life?'

Bellatrix looked directly at Sirius again, 'No. All the eleven years that you have seen of me, I was being genuine. All the insulting, the pureblood mania, that is the real Bellatrix Black. I am not trying to deny it.'

Sirius remained silent, but his silence was a contradictory one. Bellatrix began in an impassive voice, 'Do you think that you've seen all that there is to me? That I can only be insulting and arrogant, nothing else?' Bellatrix knew her questions were troubling Sirius and more so because of her emotionless voice. She decided to up it by a notch. 'There are countless times when you've called me 'pure evil'. I'm asking you now, _Sirius_. Do you really believe it? Do you?' Bellatrix knew that her usage of his first name had shocked him more than all her words. Sirius had never seen her like this, not cold, nonchalant or sarcastic but actually, truly genuine, like a normal eleven-yr old girl. Her voice was void of emotion, but her eyes were like wells of feelings. And Bellatrix was well aware of that and somewhat surprised at herself because it was strange that her eyes expressed anything else except sadistic mania.

'What do you want Bellatrix? What do you really, _actually_ want?' Sirius chose not to answer Bellatrix's question. His voice was a mirror of confusion. Bellatrix understood that she had been confusing Sirius the entire year, first acting like the cold, hostile Bellatrix whom he had always known and then, this strange new Bellatrix who actually showed her emotions. Then add to it the whole maturity, not acting like an eleven-yr old thing.

'I believe that you're not as big-headed and foolish as you would have everyone believe and I _want_ you to believe that, maybe, I have another side to me as well.' Bellatrix spoke clearly, yet Sirius remained silent. Interiorly, Bellatrix couldn't help but be a little apprehensive on whether it was going to work or not. She had never, ever tried to manipulate _herself_ so much and project such genuineness. With Remus, she had tried to act nice but this whole new being-expressive-and-not-cold was at another level altogether.

_I have just gained a whole new level of respect towards Delphine._

'So…' Sirius finally opened his mouth. Bellatrix appeased her apprehension. 'So? What are you expecting? Are you expecting me to forget everything that has happened these eleven years? Everything? Just because you apologized one time today?'

'You know Black, I don't really regret anything I've ever said or done to you. Including the last prank. And as for the record, I don't remember apologizing to you.'

_Curse my gigantic ego to ashes. Maybe that last answer just blew up my chances, but it was for the better. If Black does befriend me, I want him to do so knowing the real me as I have to convert him to the Dark side, but I have no choice but to put in doses of __**sweetness**__ here and there. Damn._

Sirius's eyes narrowed. He was about to turn and leave when Bellatrix called out to him, 'Answering your previous question, no I don't expect you to forget everything in an instant. But I do expect you to become friends with the one you actually want to befriend, and not hold back just because he's _my_ only friend here.'

Sirius paused for a moment. He then resumed walking out of the classroom. That tiniest of pauses proved everything. Bellatrix smirked in satisfaction. Her thought then turned to the faintest of memories that she had held caged within her but which had unleashed their power today.

_Regret. A worthless emotion. One that takes hold when people close to the heart disappoint. But it has no place in my life. I am ready to estrange __**those**__ people, my family, again and again, a million times, for the Dark Lord. But now because of Him, I have to end that estrangement, bring them close to me again. I need to do it, I will do it, for Him._

**A/N: Next chap will be the last chap of the first year of Hogwarts. Thanks to the readers who have been with me for this entire year. R & R!**


	24. Chapter 24

DISCLAIMER: Erm, have you seen my aunt J.K. Rowling somewhere? She's going to give me the rights to HP! Do you believe it? I don't either.

**A/N: And this is the final chap for first year. I know the update is a little late but I was preoccupied working on another co-written story. To all my readers who like Naruto fanfiction as well as HP, please read and review Konnoha Academy:With a Difference by Kierazaki Aka. Me and my friend are writing this together and its not a bad fic. So please, anyone who's interested, read and review! The link is given below:**

.net/s/6649636/1/

**Chapter 24.**

_Ugly, dull, and decorated in the most garish colours ever. McGonagall's office. _

Bellatrix reclined in the hard-backed mahogany chair surveying her surroundings with a critical eye. Numerous Quidditch Cup trophies stood in the dusty glass cabinets though the number of House Cup trophies was noticeably less. Red and gold banners decorated the top of the fireplace proudly declaiming the Gryffindor origin of the owner of the office. And speaking of the office's owner…

Bellatrix looked up into the hawk-like gaze of Minerva McGonagall. Bellatrix couldn't help but smirk, it was a natural reflex action on seeing McGonagall's enraged face.

'Miss Black, I have had enough of your behaviour already. Even after my taking away a hundred points from Gryffindor, you fail to understand.' As McGonagall began her rant, Bellatrix yawned openly. Professor McGonagall's eyebrows disappeared into her hair. 'As Head of Gryffindor House, to which _you_ belong, I would like to know why you have not attended a single examination held till date, including practicals. _I_ _want_ _an_ _answer_.'

'I'm afraid you've got your material wrong, Professor.' Bellatrix talked as if they were discussing the weather. 'I have attended the DADA theory exam as well as the practical. In addition to that, I've attended the practical of every subject except Astronomy or the useless ones. You see, I don't have time to waste on writing worthless theory exams.'

'Oh, but I don't think you're the one to decide which exams are worthless, Miss Black?' McGonagall's eyes glinted. 'I am afraid for skipping _almost _all your exams Miss Black, I will have to fail you.'

Bellatrix then did the most unexpected thing in McGonagall's eyes. She laughed, clear and outright. 'Professor, I think you know that practicals form 40% of our marks? Did you atleast check my practical marks before calling me here to fail me?'

McGonagall's upper lip curled unpleasantly. Bellatrix continued agreeably, 'Oh and Professor Watson just met me before I came inside your office. He wanted to tell me my Defense percentage personally.'

With what looked like an immense amount of effort, McGonagall managed to speak in a controlled voice, 'Miss Black, even if you have got a _hundred percent_ in your Defense exam, it doesn't make the slightest difference to me. Unfortunately, you'll remain a first-yr the next year as well.'

'For the record Professor, I didn't get a hundred.' Bellatrix leant forward, 'I hope a hundred and seventeen percent is up to the mark?'

McGonagall's eyes widened. It looked as if she wanted to disbelieve Bellatrix, but the smirk on Bellatrix's face was another matter altogether as she whispered, 'If I remember correctly, the school records say that your Transfiguration percentage, at the very best, was…..erm…a hundred and eight?'

McGonagall breathed out shortly through her nose. She was capable now of uttering only two words.

'Get out.'

_That's it. No matter how enjoyable casting the Cruciatus Curse might be, its no fun compared to making Minerva McGonagall's life hell._

McGongall clasped her head in her hands and began massaging it, trying to get rid of the pounding headache that had assaulted her the moment she had set eye on a certain Bellatrix Black. But it was of no avail. The headache persisted even more painfully. After ten minutes more of the dull, unbearable pain, McGongall finally admitted defeat and stepped out of her office with the Hospital Wing as the destination in mind. Hopefully, Madam Wallace would have a Pain-Relieving Potion at hand.

Pacing through the hallways, McGonagall's headache grew even more intolerable, aggravated by the incessant noise of the students excitedly discussing their results. She had just turned into the corner of the fifth floor where the Hospital Wing was located when she spotted the silver-bearded Headmaster walking from the opposite end. With a weary sigh, McGonagall walked with a slow step until she and the Headmaster were face-to-face.

'You seem unusually beat, my dear Minerva, for the last day of school.' Albus Dumbledore's blue eyes shielded partially under half-moon glasses twinkled down at her. 'Generally, teachers are happier than the students on the day of results. Or could it possibly be that your sadness is a result of not being able to teach for the future months?'

McGonagall exhaled air, 'Quite the opposite, Albus. I will definitely _not_ miss teaching the students.' She exhaled again. 'Especially not a certain one.'

The twinkle dimmed in Dumbledore's eyes. He spoke in a more serious note, 'Judging from your weary manner, does this have something to do with Bellatrix Black?'

McGonagall looked up suddenly, caught unaware by Dumbledore's accurate guess. 'You're right Albus, as usual. This has _everything _to do with Bellatrix Black.'

Dumbledore spoke sharply, not a trace of his usual jolliness in his voice, 'Was she found to have had any sort of contact with Delphinus Black?'

'Delphine Black?' McGonagall looked confused. 'You mean the one who graduated from Hogwarts four years ago?'

'Yes, the very one. She was Head Girl.' Dumbledore looked troubled.

McGonagall looked questioningly at Dumbledore, 'How does she have anything to do in this? As far as my memory goes, she was an excellent student, extraordinarily polite and helpful. In fact, she was one of the few Slytherins who was entirely clear of suspicion.' The last part of the sentence was muttered. McGonagall did not clarify what she meant by 'clear of suspicion.'

Dumbledore sighed, 'Delphine Black was the one who broke into Hogwarts on Halloween and attacked Professor Watson.'

'What!' Professor McGonagall looked aghast. 'But…..how…I do not understand. Daniel was Head Boy at the time and they always got along most well…' All of a sudden, McGonagall remembered a drastic piece of information, 'Wait, wasn't Bellatrix Black the one who discovered Daniel on Halloween?'

'Yes. Along with Mr. Remus Lupin.' Dumbledore stared off into the distance. 'And as a matter of fact, it is quite well known that Lady Cassiopeia Black, Miss Black's mother, happens to be godmother to Delphine Black.'

'But…does that mean that….' McGonagall appeared to be coming to a solution. She turned sharply towards Dumbledore, 'Albus, do you think Bellatrix helped Delphine to break into Hogwarts?'

There was an unknown note to Dumbledore's quiet voice which suggested that he himself was not so sure about what he spoke, 'Minerva, it is quite impractical to expect such feats of a first-year.'

'First year?' McGonagall scoffed. 'Whatever Bellatrix Black may be, but she is definitely not an innocent powerless eleven-year old.'

The twinkle vanished entirely from Dumbledore's eyes. 'Would you care to elaborate, Minerva?'

McGonagall sighed. 'I don't know, Albus. It's just that…..whenever I see her, I don't know why, but I feel that she knows something, something a first-year ought not know. I can see it in her eyes, the way she looks at others, the way she looks at me. She has been so carelessly insolent to me, and she even had the audacity to skip her exams. I know that if it was someone else, I might even have expelled them a long time ago. I have the power to do it, after all I am her House Teacher. But…I can't.'

There was a strange sharpness in Dumbledore's gaze, 'Why not?'

'Because, because….I just don't know Albus.' McGonagall let out a frustrated sigh. 'That smirk on her face, that superior manner of talking, it does not belong to an eleven year old girl with too much attitude. She looks down on people, her classmates and in a strange way, even her teachers. Inspite of her young age, I can feel that she looks even upon me condescendingly.'

Dumbledore looked…grim. 'How has she fared in her classes, Minerva?'

'She is always the last to transfigure the given object in class. Not because she doesn't know how to, but because she doesn't even bother to lift up her wand. Almost as if spells of such sort are beneath her.'

'You say she skipped most of her exams. I suppose you'll be failing her?' Dumbledore asked, still grim in manner.

McGonagall laughed, catching Dumbledore off-guard. The laugh itself seemed frustrated. 'I was walking by the Charms classroom at the time Miss Black's Charms practical was taking place. Her task was to levitate a feather placed on the desk. The entire desk floated up instead.'

'That is not such an impossible feat for a first year.' Dumbledore said reasonably, trying to reassure McGonagall.

McGonagall raised an eyebrow, 'What about when all the eighty-four desks in the room rise up?'

Dumbledore's eyebrows narrowed, 'What?'

'While most of the first years struggle with the Levitation Charm, Miss Black made eighty-four desks float in the air with _one spell_. One spell, Albus. Have you ever heard of more than one target for a levitation spell? Multiple levitation? And then she smashed them all to the ground, all broken. ' McGonagall repeated her frustrated laugh. 'And after all this, do you really expect me to fail her?'

Dumbledore kept silent. His light blue eyes morphed into a deep electrical blue which stared ahead. The usual sprightly Headmaster now resembled an old, bent man who possessed a great amount of grief. McGonagall looked worried to see this change take place. She placed a hand on his shoulder, 'Albus, is there something wrong?'

Dumbledore looked wearily at his colleague, 'Your words bring great foreboding, Minerva.'

McGonagall looked even more anxious, 'Surely it's not that worrying, Albus! She's merely an impudent first-year with a bit more power than the normal eleven-yr old.'

'No, Minerva.' Dumbledore looked out of the window, gazing at the beautiful landscape surrounding the castle. 'Your words…they remind me of a student I had once taught. Like you, I also sensed something different about this student. But I persuaded myself to believe that it was just my overactive imagination. But I was right….and I realised it too late. He was driven beyond my control, beyond my help, and I could do nothing about it.'

'Albus.' McGonagall looked almost entreatingly at him. 'You surely don't think that…..Bellatrix too….like Him…..' McGonagall seemed desperate to have Dumbledore reassure her that it was quite the opposite, but she was distraught to believe it herself.

To McGonagall's utter surprise, Dumbledore smiled. 'No, Minerva, I don't think so. You see, you're forgetting a key fact.'

McGonagall looked at Dumbledore questioningly. The twinkle came back in the cerulean blue eyes, 'Bellatrix Black, unlike Tom Marvolo Riddle, is a Gryffindor. And until that fact remains, there will always, always be hope.'

Bellatrix paced through the hallways, past groups of laughing students celebrating their results. Outside the Great Hall, the results were pinned up on the notice board and as Bellatrix was passing by, she could vaguely detect a redhead muttering furiously to a patient blonde amidst the crowd gathered around the notice board. Her ears pricked up on hearing her name mentioned in rather irritated tones.

'How can that even be possible? I mean, she didn't even attend a single exam!' Lily seemed to be throwing a fit and Alice who was subject to this torture looked too tired for words. She raised her hands up in the air, 'Lily, can you give it a rest?'

But Lily wasn't to be quenched so easily. 'But it isn't even fair-' The fiery redhead suddenly caught a glimpse of the subject of her tantrum who was standing just outside the crowd. Huffing impatiently, she crossed her arms and sent a glare towards Bellatrix.

_Jealous eleven year old girls. Do you even call that a glare? Looks more like a two-year old whose lollipop got snatched away. Urgh._

Fixing a smile on her face, Bellatrix moved towards Lily rather reluctantly. 'Evans, is there a problem?' Her tone was as genial as she could make it.

'Of course not, why should I care if _someone_ cheats in her exam and robs me of my rightful position?' Lily bit back sarcastically. Bellatrix almost rolled her eyes.

_You're spending too much time with Snape._

'I'm afraid I don't understand what you're trying to say.' Bellatrix tried to put a genuinely curious expression on her face. In reality, she couldn't care less about what a stupid Mudblood thought. But since she had to recruit her….

_I'll just have to put up with the nonsense._

Lily retained an irritated silence. Alice stepped in to explain in what Bellatrix noted was not an extremely hostile tone, 'The rankings have been put up and um….' Bellatrix's eyes followed the direction of Alice's finger to see the list on which Remus Lupin's name was at first position followed by Lily Evans.

'So? If Lupin beat Evans to first position, shouldn't she be angry with him? What have I got to do with it?' Bellatrix was honestly getting tired with this conversation.

_So the whole quarrel's about who got first and second? Who in the name of Merlin cares about that? They're acting like bloody children! Oh wait a second, they __**are**__ children. And so am I. Damn._

'I don't care if Remus gets first place!' Lily entered the conversation again, looking extremely flustered. 'He probably earned it!'

Bellatrix had the sudden urge to clasp her forehead in frustration. 'So…if that is not the problem,' Bellatrix spoke slowly, making sure the eleven-yr olds fully understood, 'then what is it?'

Lily sent another glare towards Bellatrix. Alice stepped in again, trying anxiously to mediate the growing attention, and addressed Bellatrix, 'You see Black, Lily's got better marks than Remus in some subjects but she's still in second position because you topped DADA, Merlin knows how, and pushed her to third place in the subject after Remus. She's sure Remus earned it but you cheated somehow and that's why she's angry with you.' Alice finally finished, completely out of breath.

_Come again?_

Bellatrix looked at a gasping Alice. Then she looked at the still-angry Lily. Then she gave up.

_I've had enough! There's no way I was as purely __**stupid**__ as these idiots when I was eleven! I never thought a day would come when someone, least of all these idiotic first years, would fry my head and I won't even be able to Crucio them._

Bellatrix tried, she really tried to disguise her annoyance. And she even succeeded to a certain degree which in her opinion was a great achievement considering the vast amount of irritation that she was currently feeling, 'Look Evans, I know you're angry at me but unless you somehow manage to get a hundred and eighteen percent in Defense, I'm afraid you'll have to remain content with second place. Is that okay?'

_You better be content. That's the politest I've ever spoken to a Mudblood._

Lily looked at Bellatrix as though she was an idiot and that insulted Bellatrix more than all the kiddish glares in the world, 'Getting hundred and eighteen out of hundred isn't logically possible. Didn't you know that?'

'Well Miss Muggleborn, I think you don't know that you're in the wizarding world. And the biggest mistake one can make is trying to apply logic to magic. Remember that for next year.' Bellatrix walked off, feeling Lily's affronted glare at her back.

_Don't worry Miss Evans. I've not given you much attention this year because I've been too busy with Lupin, Potter and Black. But next year…..you'll be my main target._

The Hogwarts Express approached Platform 9 and ¾ , clouds of grey smoke billowing from the engine chimney. As the scarlet train run by magic finally halted at the platform, the compartment doors swung open and children of all ages from eleven to seventeen rushed out through the doors. Chattering burst out as the young witches and wizards reunited with their family after a long, productive school year. Stories were recounted, laughter echoed through the long platform and all mothers made themselves to use by bustling over their children's health.

Bellatrix stepped out of the last compartment, the very one in which she, Narcissa, Lucius and Remus had sat, and quarreled over Houses a year ago. Flipping her long sheet of hair backwards (she had finally gotten used to her eleven-yr old self's long mane), she pulled her black trunk out and got down from the train. An amber-eyed boy wasn't too far behind.

'I still can't believe that you did something like that. You were supposed to levitate the feather, not all the desks in the hall.' Remus had been talking to a temporarily deaf Bellatrix for some time. 'The Professors must have been so shocked. You can't just throw around your power like that.' Rather than exclaim over the feat which Bellatrix had accomplished like the others had done, Remus was unsurprised.

'Throw around my power?' Bellatrix snorted. 'You're lucky I didn't do the entire thing non-verbally. The Professors would probably have fainted then.'

_Admittedly it took me a couple of weeks to get non-verbal spells back in hand…..but still. _

'Non-verbal? What's that?' Remus looked curiously at Bellatrix.

'Nothing.' The only reason Bellatrix didn't tell Remus to shut up before was because she probably realised that it wasn't a wise thing she had done. But it wasn't deliberate. When she was in the Hall, she had caught a glimpse of McGonagall outside. For a strange reason, memories of past battles with her had flashed to Bellatrix's mind's eye and she experienced a power surge which she often had in battles when she was in a frenzied mood. The result was before everyone.

_The method that has been used to transport me into the past, it is faulty somehow. Two spirits in one body…this will definitely create problems for me in the future. To accomplish this mission, I need to be Bellatrix Black. But during the practical, Bellatrix Lestrange had unknowingly been releashed…._

'Fine, you may have levitated all the desks in the room. But you didn't need to smash them.'

Bellatrix didn't take in a word Remus said because her attention was held captive by two black-haired Gryffindors who were nearby and whose eyes kept on flitting suspiciously to Remus and her. Bellatrix smirked, 'Lupin, I think someone wants to talk to you.'

Remus looked at James and Sirius standing nearby. James caught his gaze and gave a nod. Remus cautiously walked towards the duo. Bellatrix observed some words being exchanged and James being particularly free, talking in a friendly manner. Finally, Remus looked at Sirius straight in the eye and the young Black nodded stiffly and walked away. A few minutes later, James also departed, a smile on his lips.

'So, what did they say?' Judging from the behavior of the two pranksters, Bellatrix understood that Sirius had taken the advice she had given him after the Potions practical, however reluctantly. Nevertheless, Remus's reply still shocked her.

'James has invited me to stay at the Potter mansion for the summer. Bla- Sirius is going to be there as well.' Remus looked rather quiet. 'I said yes, but only for a month.'

_Of course, until the full moon._

Bellatrix almost smiled. Looked like the Marauders were finally going to form. And if Lupin was friends with Potter and Black, it would be much easier to befriend them as well.

However, Remus looked too quiet for someone who had just been invited over. Bellatrix quizzically raised an eyebrow. Remus looked at her, 'Before this, I thought that I would invite you.'

Bellatrix's eyebrows couldn't get any higher, 'What makes you think Lupin, that I would come to _your _dingy house?'

Remus smiled. Then he finally managed to do the impossible: shock Bellatrix Black out of her mind. Before Bellatrix could say anything, Remus briefly hugged her.

.'What the hell Lupin?' Bellatrix yelled. To say thatshe was shocked was an understatement. Then she glimpsed the glint in his eyes and the smirk on his face. Bellatrix turned around.

Cassiopeia Black was standing some distance behind her, her blonde hair pulled into a tight bun. Her grey as stone eyes sparked dangerously. Her usual calm demeanor was absent. Bellatrix could vaguely see her mother's lips forming, 'Fraternising with filth….'

Bellatrix turned back to Lupin, wishing to strangle him, just for wiping off that smirk from his face. This prank definitely had the most devastating effects than any other and Remus was well aware of it. He whispered softly, smirk intact, 'I had to get back for the Potions incident, didn't I?'

Bellatrix growled, 'My cousin put you up to this, didn't he?'

Remus placed a finger under his chin, pretending to think, 'He might have given me a tip or two. But the general idea was all mine.' The self-satisfied smirk which was so rarely glimpse on Remus's face now shone in full glory. 'See you Bellatrix.'

Bellatrix wearily turned back to her mother whose eyes now resembled daggers. She walked slowly towards her.

_One down, three more to go. At the end of a year, I've managed to befriend Lupin, caused the Marauders to form, made sure that Potter and Black didn't think I was pure evil, had no progress whatsoever with Evans and gone a long way in my training. So I guess the year's not such a failure after all._

**A/N: And here we come to the end of the first year. Thank you to all the readers who have reviewed throughout and I hope you will remain with the story till the end. The next update will be late as I'll take a little break, but please stay with Change of Heart.**


	25. Chapter 25

DISCLAIMER: I own HP. No one ever said it was illegal to dream.

**A/N: And I'm back to Bella's second year! Thank you to all the readers who have followed the story this far.**

**To Astronomar: Thank you so much! Please continue reviewing!**

**Chapter 25.**

Bellatrix walked down the winding cobblestoned streets, the heel of her dragonskin boots clanking against the pavement, creating a periodic sound which echoed down the empty alley. The setting sun's rays faintly shone along the edges of the red-tiled roofs, belonging to old-world buildings lining the street. The cool breeze gently caressed her long ebony locks as they blew in a wind that had its origins ages past, gusts of air that had probably started blowing when civilization had first kept foot in the world. It was a scene that looked as if it had been taken out from an ancient painting and brought back to life.

Bellatrix entered what seemed to be a lifeless town square paved with flagged stones and surrounded by old-worldly shops that appeared to be from the time of Merlin and Atlantis. Breaking off from her casual stride, she paused before a shop whose banner was too faded to read the name, but a single musty tome with velvet and gold bindings on the display declaimed the shop to be some kind of book-store. Taking a deep breath, she stepped inside the dusty shop and her eyes scanned the room to find no sign of life. Books however, were visible in hundreds and thousands stacked neatly in mahogany shelves. Taking a step towards the nearest bookcase, she slid out a maroon volume and polished off the dust from the cover with a finger. Faded curly gold lettering said: _Ancient Celtic Runic Wards._

Sliding the antique tome back into its position, Bellatrix perused the shelves, pausing here and then to flip through what seemed to be a useful book. However, the item she was searching for caught her eye in the form of a deep plum volume with black-and-silver bindings. A smile, or rather a smirk, twisted her face as she flipped open the hardbound cover and stared at the illustration on the front page. A man with hair growing in some places and eyes glowing amber yellow, clearly undergoing a transformation. Underneath it was an ornate, self-explaining caption: _Animagi_

_Finally! Something that will help me to ensure that my training will not take a couple of years like the others. Soon, quite soon, I'll be able to access __**and**__**use**__ my former power again…_

Retaining the book in her hand, Bellatrix cast a final glance over the dusty shelves. Taking a leather pouch filled with gold galleons, Bellatrix set the clinking bag on the main table and proceeded out into the town square. Walking decisively, she exited the square from the way she came and started pacing up the sloped lane. Shortly, she arrived at the turn of the lane where a red-bricked gateway was visible and definite sounds of a bustling crowd could be heard beyond.

Stepping through the gate, she was transported from the eerie silent world she had just been in to a lively, active wizard's alley where well-dressed people were busy shopping for their odds and ends and shopkeepers loudly declaimed the prices of their wares. Weaving her way in and out of the crowd, Bellatrix crossed the length of the street to find a familiar, albeit worried face, standing outside a Quidditch Supplies shop. The boy turned and on spotting Bellatrix, quickly hurried towards her, the look of anxiety fading from his face.

'Where were you? We were instructed to stay together. Mother would have had a fit if she knew you had disappeared,' Although Regulus's tone was worried, his relaxed posture betrayed his relief at finding Bellatrix before his mother found out.

'The Wizard's Alley here is much better than the one back in Britain. Sure, the Dark Art's Alley could have been better, but it definitely beats Knockturn Alley.' Bellatrix casually leant against the window display, her cloak effectively hiding her recent purchase.

Regulus suspiciously looked at her, 'We've been to Knockturn Alley many times. Even with the adults. You weren't in the Dark Arts Alley.' His voice held a tone of conviction within it.

Bellatrix appraisingly looked at him, 'Not bad, Regulus. It seems like you are a destined Slytherin.'

Bellatrix was surprised to see Regulus's gaze drop at her words. She narrowed her eyes, 'Why, aren't you expecting to be Sorted into Slytherin this year?'

'I am.' Regulus answered quietly. He was still looking down. 'But …last year's sorting already proved that expectations can be broken.'

'If you're talking about your brother, then you already know that he is as different as-' Bellatrix broke off on seeing Regulus raise his gaze upward. He looked directly at her, in an unswerving tone, 'I'm talking about you, Bellatrix.'

Bellatrix stood still, meeting Regulus's unflinching gaze. She turned her eyes away, looking loosely at the shop behind her, unaware of what her eyes were seeing but ever the more aware of Regulus still steadfastly looking at her. She spoke in a carefully offhand tone, 'Slytherins are known for their cunning.'

Regulus snapped up, looking even more intently at her. Bellatrix met his eyes directly, her deliberate tone conveying a subtle meaning in her words, 'They are known for their ability to deceive, to deviously conceal what is right, and to deliberately display what is _not_.'

Regulus looked at Bellatrix, his eyebrows creasing lightly, trying to catch the elusive meaning in her tone. There was a vague distrust in his look; but as he looked cautiously at her, his brow lightened, a spark entered his eyes.

A half-smirk graced Regulus's lips, 'Let's go, Mother will be worried.' Regulus calmly walked towards the exit of the street, smirk intact. Bellatrix followed him.

_Finally, even if I act like a Gryffindork and even manage to turn the idiots to the Dark Side, I won't be welcomed myself. I need to be equally there on both sides, and not doubted by any. Yawn, this is going to be tiring._

Bellatrix walked down the marble hallways, ornamental green and silver lanterns hanging in stone brackets on the walls illuminating the way. French windows patterned the side walls of the halls, providing gorgeous views of the moonlight-carpeted grounds of the Black Chateau. Royal carriages could be seen outside the imposing entrance and people arrayed in their finest dress robes dismounted from them and entered the chateau. It was clear that an important event was taking place.

Bellatrix climbed up the grand marble staircases and on reaching the second landing, walked to the ebony door located at the end of the corridor. Pushing it open, she stepped inside the beautifully-furnished room quietly, not alerting the brunette in the room of her presence. The girl in question was stooped over a study table, quickly scribbling on a piece of parchment. She hurriedly stuffed the parchment inside a cream envelope and tied it on the leg of the tawny owl sitting on the table, which took flight through the open window the moment it was done. Wearily wiping the sweat off her brow, she turned around and let out a startled shriek on seeing the new visitor. Her hand automatically clenched on a piece of paper as she hid it behind her.

'Bellatrix, what are you doing here?' Andromeda warily looked at her younger sister. She was wearing long, dark blue, silk dress robes with silver trimmings. Her light-brown hair done in a formal bun and her hands nervously rubbed against her long elegantly cut sleeves as she stared at her sister.

Bellatrix shrugged. 'Why, can't someone wish her elder sister on her fourteenth birthday?'

Andromeda snorted. 'You'll have to fake a smile to wish me downstairs in front of all those people anyway. Why take the trouble now?'

Bellatrix smiled lightly. Her eyes found the clenched piece of paper in her sister's fist. Andromeda found the direction of Bellatrix's gaze and clamped the paper even further. She stared her sister down, daring her to say something.

Bellatrix smiled again, to Andromeda's confusion, 'So, your best muggleborn friend has sent you a birthday card?'

Andromeda gritted her teeth and glared at her sister, 'Fine, go complain to Mother. It's not like I care.'

'On the _contraire,_ dear sister, I have no such intention.' Bellatrix casually reclined on the nearest couch. Andromeda regarded her sister in confusion, 'What?'

Andromeda questioningly looked at Bellatrix, a mixture of wariness and puzzlement evident on her face, 'You heard me right. I'm not going to tell Mother that you're still corresponding with that Tonks.'

Andromeda remained silent for a while. Bellatrix continued lounging on the couch, aware of her sister's dilemma: to believe or not to believe. Finally, she felt the place beside her on the couch depress slightly. Looking up, she found Andromeda seated beside her, gazing off into the distance. 'Bella-' Bellatrix experienced a slight shock. It had been _ages_ since her sister had called her that. 'Bella, to tell you the truth, I'm really confused. I simply don't know…..' Andromeda sighed.

'Don't know what?' Bellatrix's voice automatically grew softer. She looked at her sister and for the first time, spotted the turmoil in her: the choice which she had to make, the choice which could change her entire life, for the better or for the worse. 

'I've always looked up to Mother, just like you have. Before I came to Hogwarts, I believed every single thing that she ever told me: about the muggleborns, about pureblood supremacy, everything. But then, I came to Hogwarts and got sorted into Gryffindor and everything changed, just like that.' Andromeda sighed again, but continued looking out of the window. 'Then, I met _him_. Ted Tonks. At first, I didn't know he was Muggleborn and we became the best of friends. But when I realised…' Andromeda broke off.

'First, I tried to ignore him. I remembered every single thing that Mother ever told me and tried to stay away from him. But…' Andromeda's weary look clearly displayed that the effort had been futile. 'He confronted me, asked me why I was acting like this, why I was avoiding him. He just didn't take no for an answer. Then I started thinking, if Ted was a Muggleborn, and he was so good and such a great friend, then are Muggleborns really that filthy? Are we really superior to them? Is having pureblood really that important?'

'I don't know, Bella. I just don't know what to do. On one side, there's Mother and you and Cissy, and no matter how much I might rebel against everyone, you're still my family. And on the other side, there's Ted and all the things that I believe in. Sometimes, I wish I could have both. But I can't. I have to choose one.'

Bellatrix gazed into her sister's troubled face. She could feel the confusion rolling off her in waves, her pain at the quandary she was in. For a moment, Bellatrix forgot who she was, forgot her age and time, forgot the last name she was going to have in the future. She simply felt like the eleven-yr old she was at present, and the fact that the young teen sitting beside her was her elder sister.

Andromeda had opened her entire heart to her younger sister, but still, she felt surprised when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She smiled faintly, 'What were you really here for, Bellatrix?'

Her full name suddenly sent a jolt through Bellatrix as her older spirit overcomed the younger eleven-yr old inside her again. The question rang in her ears, '_What were you really here for, Bellatrix?_' Her identity, her master and her mission flashed before her eyes again.

_I'm Bellatrix Lestrange, not Bellatrix Black, and I can't afford to forget that._

Bellatrix spoke softly, but this time the tenderness was missing, 'Actually, I was here to give you a birthday present.'

The lack of genuine tenderness in Bellatrix's voice went unnoticed by Andromeda whose eyebrows wrinkled up on hearing Bellatrix's answer, 'Birthday present? Aren't you supposed to give that downstairs at the celebration ball?'

Bellatrix snorted, 'Those are idiotic ones that are only given for the sake of formality. You have more than enough jewellery, I think.'

Andromeda raised an eyebrow, 'So if it's not jewellery and not for the sake of formality, then what is it?'

Bellatrix withdrew a small package from underneath her robes and dropped it on Andromeda's hand. Andromeda curiously unwrapped the package to find a cobalt-blue box. On gently opening it, the box revealed an elegant platinum photo frame which gleamed softly in the dimly lit room. The black-and-white photo depicted a moving and laughing trio of three small girls, clearly sisters. The shortest girl was posing beautifully but her black-haired sister had stepped on her shiny shoe. The two were quarreling incessantly and the eldest was trying to break them up. All three of them had an aristocratic look, especially with a huge mansion forming the background of the photo, but the childish roundness to their faces brought an unnatural sweetness to the picture. The sisters, inspite of the quarreling, looked extremely happy.

Andromeda drew a deep breath. She stared at the picture, saying nothing, but drawing her hand lightly over the photo, caressing it. Her eyes looked unnaturally bright in the dim light as she gazed quietly at the picture.

Bellatrix spotted her sister's strangely bright eyes, moisture dwelling at the surface. She got up from the couch and moved towards the exit of the room. Standing at the door, she gave a parting shot to her motionless sister who was still staring at the frame, 'Every time you're confused about which side to choose, look at that picture.' Bellatrix departed the room, the faint smirk on her face conscious of a job well done.

_Now she'll definitely think twice before thinking about deserting the family….._

The grand ballroom downstairs was filled with guests already, men debating about the next political legislation and ladies falsely flattering each other's clothes. Bellatrix simply walked through the hall paying no attention to the people around her. That of course, does not mean that the other people treated her the same.

'Miss Black!' Bellatrix turned around to see a lady in her middle ages accosting her. A look of utter disdain crossed Bellatrix's features.

_Social events, what a pain…._

'Yes?' Bellatrix asked in the most disparaging tone possible. The lady seemed just a little bit hesitant on hearing her tone but she plunged on, 'Being the daughter of Cassiopeia Black brings a lot of baggage with it along with the pressure of the upholding the family name…word has gotten around that the second eldest daughter of the Blacks was sorted in… _Gryffindor_?' The lady seemed particularly smug, not to mention derisive, especially at the last word.

_Desperate idiots…wanting to attain the high position and respect of the Blacks in society and what other better way than to disparage their daughter. Fools…._

Bellatrix laughed derisively. The lady seemed shocked, not to mention befuddled to see this, instead of the embarrassed reaction she was expecting. Bellatrix continued in an extraordinarily withering tone, 'I am sorry Madam Edgecombe, I do hope I'm getting your name right, but your words just reminded me…the three Edgecombe sons were last sorted, if I'm not mistaken….in…._Hufflepuff_?' Her utter scorn was dripping from every word.

The lady turned red, her tomato-like cheeks clashing horribly with her purple eagle-stuffed hat. Bellatrix's voice turned as mocking as it could get, 'Now Madam Edgecombe, if you could _please_ excuse me.' With a contemptuous turn of her cloak, Bellatrix walked away, but not before hearing the lady mutter nastily to her friend, 'Did you see that twelve-yr old's _attitude_? That's definitely Cassiopeia Black's daughter.'

The mother in question was staring piercingly at Bellatrix through her cold grey eyes from the end of the hall. But she didn't say anything as at that exact moment, Andromeda descended down the marble staircase. Cutting the cake, blowing out the candles, was _not_ a part of this celebration as birthdays in pureblood society were celebrated only to show off their future heirs (or heiresses). Andromeda coming down was only a signal for the formal ball to commence.

The pureblood daughters and sons were pairing off as the first dance began and Andromeda led it awkwardly, together with a black-haired Nott. They stiffly danced to the slow, uninspiring tune and the moment it was over, Andromeda made her excuses and fled. Bellatrix watched it all from the corner, simultaneously emitting a do-not-come-closer aura for males looking her way. For the idiots who did come, they bolted within ten seconds of her 'Bellatrix Lestrange' glare.

'Narcissa, you're acting like a baby.' Bellatrix turned to find two familiar blondes 'debating' quite near her. Approaching them, she heard Narcissa's voice contradicting quite loudly, 'That's not true!'

Lucius looked plain aggravated, 'We're in public, you're a Black and you're not supposed to be shouting!'

'You're a Malfoy and you're not supposed to be acting like an idiot.' Bellatrix almost rolled her eyes at her sister's comeback. She stood behind them, without either blonde noticing.

Lucius looked fit to grasp his head in his hands. But being Lucius Malfoy, he didn't and sufficed with a calm, imperious tone, 'Look, it doesn't fit either of our status to be squabbling in public, so stop acting immature.'

Narcissa looked at him skeptically. She flipped her blonde hair, done up in the same elaborate bun as Andromeda, over her high-necked emerald cape, a deep green version of her sister's silk dress robes. 'Really? And I supposes you're the most mature between the two of us?' Her tone held a snobbish, slightly sarcastic note.

'Did it strike either of you that we're just, at the maximum, twelve-yr olds?' Lucius and Narcissa both spun around to see Bellatrix, in the same garb as Narcissa except hers was pure, jet black, with silver linings. She leaned nonchalantly against a pillar, running a finger through her black tresses.

Seeing who it was, the startled look faded off both their faces to be replaced, in the case of Lucius, by a cold expression. Ignoring Bellatrix, he coolly turned back to Narcissa, 'Narcissa, I'm in no mood to argue so just give up and forget it.'

Bellatrix jutted back again, 'You know, its really amusing to see you act so grown-up when in reality, we're just children.'

'I don't see _you_ acting so childish, Bellatrix.' Lucius snapped back. 'You weren't acting like a twelve-yr old when….um…let me see…when we were having our Quidditch lesson? Or at the detention? Or when you were laughing at me when those Gryffindorks pranked me? What do you have to say to that?' Lucius looked extremely bitter at each memory.

'_When in Rome, do as the Romans do_.' Quoting the line, Bellatrix eyed Lucius sharply. 'Pretty famous saying, Lucius. I'm sure you have heard it?' Sarcasm rolled off from every word.

Lucius turned his head away. Bellatrix spoke quietly, 'It's a difficult thing, for a snake to stay in the Lion's Den.' But then, her tone suddenly changed, 'Speaking of animals, do you remember the argument the two of you had on the train on the way to Hogwarts? The one about owls?'

Narcissa, who till now had been staying on the sidelines, smiled faintly, 'Yes. I almost convinced Lucius against the practice.'

'No, you didn't.' Lucius looked up suddenly. 'I told you that owls are are a part of ancient tradition and there _can_ be no other better way of delivering letters. And you agreed.'

'No I didn't, Bella was there! Weren't you Bella?' Narcissa entreated Bellatrix, who smirked again at the second use of her short name during the day. Lucius bit something back in contradiction and Narcissa continued her denial, as Bellatrix leant back and observed them.

_You treated me like you did before I was Sorted into Gryffindor and you didn't even notice…..No matter how hard you try, it's difficult to remain estranged with your family, which is exactly what Andromeda has realised…._

**A/N: Only one sentence to say. If you liked the chapter, review!**

**And a tiny encouragement to read the next chapter: Bellatrix goes back to Hogwarts and ploughs on with her mission!**


	26. Chapter 26

DISCLAIMER: If I am J.K. Rowling, then what am I doing writing fanfiction?

**A/N: So sorry for the long wait! School's started, homework has caught up with****me and I'm having absolutely no time for writing. Hence, updates will be sporadic from now on.**

**Speaking for the slow ones who didn't figure out the country Bellatrix was in during the summer: does Black 'Chateau' ring any bell?**

**Chapter 26.**

The black trunk embossed with silver floated in front of a twelve-yr old girl, as the people around her stared amazedly at her. The platform was bustling with wizards and witches alike, the crowd unusually large compared to other days of the year, yet the ebony-haired girl created a wide berth for herself as people involuntarily moved away from her path. Maybe it was the frozen aura she was emitting, or her merciless eyes reminiscent of black stone, but the girl was undisturbed as she proceeded calmly towards the train.

_The scarlet and gold Hogwarts express….ugh. Couldn't they have painted it any other colour?_

With a wave of her hand, Bellatrix lifted her trunk and set it upon the step of the train. Stepping onto the doorway of the train, she raised her trunk again with a single indication of her hand and progressed into the aisle, more than aware of all the stares she was receiving from all the students. Bellatrix sighed inwardly.

_I suppose the smart option would have been to keep my more-than-advanced-for-a-second-yr skills hidden, but I haven't mastered wandless shrinking charms yet…the stupid underage law prevents me from using my wand and I'll be damned if I lug and __**carry**__ my luggage like a filthy muggle…_

Paying no attention to the countless gaping students, Bellatrix advanced through the aisle with her levitated trunk trailing behind her, making her way to the last compartment of the train. As she neared the back of the train, her ears picked up the loud boisterous voices of her fellow Gryffindors which were more than familiar to her:

'Had a totally rocking time…'

'You should have stayed for longer, Remus! I mean, surely your mother wasn't _so_ ill that you had to leave immediately! That too so soon after you came….'

'I almost stayed for a month, James.'

'Yeah whatever…'

'I didn't even go home for the summer.'

'Oh yeah….remember the Howler you got? Your mom's got one loud voice.'

'She bursts my eardrums every time I go within ten kilometres of her.'

'Exaggerate much?'

'That's an old problem of Sirius's. Remember the Acromantula incident….' James broke off suddenly, spotting a very-familiar face standing in front of them in the train aisle. 'Bellatrix?'

The animated chatting between the three boys came to a standstill as they spotted the new arrival in their midst. There was a neutral, pretty-much blank expression on James's face, Sirius was not unashamedly glaring at her like a year before, but there was a scowl on his face all the same. Bellatrix cast a glance at Remus, who was looking more than a bit serious. He was chewing his lower lip almost anxiously, but as Bellatrix looked at him directly, his worried and torn expression relaxed and he became visibly calmer. He turned towards James and Sirius, a serious glint in his eye like he had just made a decision.

'See you guys later.' Leaving James and Sirius standing in the middle of the aisle, Remus walked towards Bellatrix who was watching him cautiously, 'Let's go Bellatrix.' Without casting a backward glance, Remus unhesitantly made his way through the aisle. Bellatrix looked at a serious James and a slightly outraged Sirius, and then followed Remus into the last compartment of the train.

_Well, that was…unexpected._

Bellatrix entered the compartment as Remus began heaving his trunk on the top berth. There were a few moments of silence, finally broken by the question buzzing in Bellatrix's head for the past minute, 'What was that about?'

Remus turned to Bellatrix calmly, a questioning look in his eyes, 'What are you talking about?'

'Don't play dumb, Lupin.' Bellatrix snapped. 'What was that about with Potter and Black?'

Remus sat down next to the window. He was silent for a few minutes, prompted by Bellatrix's irritated, 'Well?' Finally, he opened his mouth, 'I don't believe in choosing between friends.'

_But you are a part of the bloody Marauders for Merlin's sake! They are supposed to be your closest friends!_

Bellatrix had to wait for him to continue. Remus did so with a simple tone, 'I've never had many friends before Hogwarts. No matter how unlikely our friendship may be, you're still my first friend in Hogwarts. So you can understand my priorities.'

_O-kay. Are all Gryffindors really this sappy?_

Bellatrix was too busy scoffing at Remus mentally to realise the implication of his words. But all of a sudden, something clicked in her mind and she turned her head towards Remus all of a sudden, startling him, 'Priorities? Does that mean Potter and Black come after me?'

A moment of silence again. Finally, Remus nodded his head, 'Pretty much.'

_Forget sappiness. I have no problem with it at all. If Lupin really does consider me coming before Potter and Black, friends whom he can give his life for in the future, that means I have an actual chance to convert him. This mission is actually working!_

'Thanks Lupin.' It showed how utterly ecstatic Bellatrix was at that moment at the prospect of completing her mission, that she actually thanked someone of her own free will, someone below her stature: a filthy werewolf.

Remus smiled in reply, 'No problem, Bellatrix.' Then his smile fell all of a sudden, catching a glimpse of the levitated trunk behind Bellatrix's back. 'Bellatrix! Did you cast magic on your trunk? You're breaking the underage law!'

And just like that, the moment broke. 'I'm not such an idiot to break the law, Lupin. I cast untraceable, wandless magic, of course.'

If this reply was meant to reassure Remus, its result was the absolute opposite. Remus blanched, losing all colour from his already pale face, '_**You did what!**_ But…..but….even grown, powerful wizards can't….'

'Calm the hell down Lupin! I thought you would have known by now that I'm not like the others.' Bellatrix's good mood had evaporated into thin air, like it was often apt to do.

A couple of inhalations and exhalations later, Remus had sufficiently calmed down. He now only looked at her incredulously, 'How on earth did you accomplish such a feat of advanced magic?'

_He sounds like he's stepped out of the 16__th__ century._

Bellatrix let out an irritated sigh. 'How I do what is none of your business Lupin.'

'But…..' Remus suddenly paused interrupted by someone pushing open the door of the compartment. Bellatrix watched as a girl with long, dirty-blonde hair and protuberant silver eyes stepped into the compartment, obviously in search of seats. Remus asked her politely, 'Who are you?'

'I'm Arielle Valkyrie.' The girl smiled brightly. 'I was just searching for seats when…..' the girl's gleaming silver eyes fell on Bellatrix, 'Jamie!'

_Oh no…_

There was a jet of blinding red light and a loud whooshing sound. The girl was blasted out of the compartment, falling on the floor with a loud bang. There was a bustle of voices outside the compartment, as people gathered around the unconscious girl, gossiping frantically. A loud, stern voice, quite certainly belonging to a prefect, asked, 'Who did that?'

Remus's mouth was hanging open as he stared at Bellatrix. He had just opened it, going to ask, 'Have you two met before?' but before the unfortunate sentence could be uttered, Bellatrix had hexed the girl, thus leaving his mouth hanging open. However he closed it with much effort, only asking Bellatrix, 'I thought you said minutes ago that you weren't an idiot to break the underage law?'

Bellatrix glared daggers at Remus. Before she could say anything, the aforementioned prefect entered the compartment, guns (sorry wands) ablaze. 'Who hexed that girl just now? Don't you know that magic is not allowed on the train?'

Bellatrix looked at the prefect, an epitome of nonchalance. 'I hexed her and I don't give a damn about what's allowed or not allowed.'

The prefect looked fit to burst in outrage, 'How dare you! You just violated the underage law! Dete- '

'Don't bother.' To the prefect's surprise, Bellatrix wasn't the one speaking. Remus continued with an apologetic tone, 'I don't mean to be rude, but it's really no use giving Bellatrix detention. She just won't turn up.'

The prefect looked fit to burst in rant of self-righteousness but Remus cut her off, 'Report this to the Heads or Professors. Take off as many points as you want. But detention is worthless.'

The prefect sent dagger-eyes at Bellatrix who coolly responded in the like, and stomped out of the compartment. Bellatrix turned to Remus who was now calmly flipping through a book, 'Gotten to know me quite well, have you?'

Remus lifted his eyes from the page and looked directly at Bellatrix, 'Priorities, remember?'

Bellatrix smirked in reply. She got up from her seat and moved towards the compartment door, 'Where are you going?' Remus looked at her quizzically.

'Have to check on someone.' Bellatrix exited the compartment and made her way to the front of the train, or more specifically, the third compartment from the engine. Students more or less stuck to the same compartments every year and Bellatrix knew the resident(s) of that particular one.

Bellatrix glimpsed through the window pane of the compartment door, only to see a familiar brown-haired Black seated alone, stooped over something. Smirking, Bellatrix pushed open the door to see her elder sister Andromeda turning around in surprise and stuffing something into her bag in the same process. Out of the corner of her eye, Bellatrix caught a flash of a cobalt-blue platinum photo frame as it disappeared into the bag. Bellatrix felt an odd sense of déjà vu. Except this time, it wasn't the letter written to Ted Tonks that Andromeda was hiding; it was the photo of the three Black sisters which Bellatrix had gifted her.

'There's no need to hide that from me, I gave it to you.' Bellatrix casually leaned against the compartment door.

There was a flicker of what seemed like embarrassment in Andromeda's eyes. She lowered her head, 'I know.'

'Then why are you embarrassed?' questioned Bellatrix curiously.

There was a pause. Andromeda lifted her eyes and looked at Bellatrix directly, 'Because I, who pride myself on being the one different from my family and following my own heart, am starting to lean towards my family more. My sisters in particular.'

Bellatrix was taken aback by this honest response. She had expected it sometime, but not half so quickly.

_Has one gift changed Andromeda's mind so fast? It can't be possible, can it?_

Bellatrix remained silent. After this surprising confession, Andromeda tried to steer the conversation towards something else, 'By the way, what was that explosion in the train?'

'I hexed an idiot who was being too annoying,' Bellatrix commented nonchalantly. 'Some Valkyrie girl.'

Andromeda's expression became incredulous, 'Hexed her?' But it lapsed soon, 'Nothing is unexpected when _you_ are involved. Valkyrie …Arielle Valkyrie?'

'You know her?' Bellatrix raised an eyebrow. 'Figures, only Gryffindorks like you befriend such idiots.'

Andromeda rolled her eyes, 'You're also a 'Gryffindork' now, don't forget. Besides, Arielle is in my year and she's nice. The only Slytherin I ever talk to.'

_Wait a minute, __**what?**_

Bellatrix turned her head towards Andromeda so fast that she got startled, 'Repeat the last line.'

'I said, she's the only Slytherin I ever talk to. Why?' Andromeda looked at Bellatrix curiously, the first time she had ever seen her younger sister look absolutely, undeniably shocked.

_Slytherin? __**Slytherin?**__ That idiot was sorted in Slytherin? The house of Salazar himself…that Valkyrie? How can this be…I knew the standards of Slytherin were lowered during Draco's time, looking at that Crabbe and Goyle…but in my time? Was she in Slytherin in my last timeline also? I don't remember…_

'Is she a pureblood?'

'Yes. The Valkyries are a relatively well-to-do family.' Andromeda almost looked affronted at the question, but she was expecting it. 'Why? Are you shocked that Slytherin finally got a decent member?'

'You know, your sister's in that house.' Bellatrix commented dryly.

'I'll never forget that.' Andromeda looked out of the window. 'Hey, is that an owl?'

Bellatrix turned her head to see a brown-and-white barn owl bobbing outside the closed window. She walked forward and slid the glass pane down, allowing the owl to come in. There was an envelope tied to the owl's leg, embossed with the Ministry seal.

'Who's that letter from?' Bellatrix ignored Andromeda's question and took the off-white envelope into her hands. Tearing off the seal, she slid out a piece of parchment from it and read its contents:

_Official warning from the ministry for performing unauthorized magic on the train outside magical boundaries…not to do it again….blah blah blah…..from Taranee Hopkirk, Improper Use of Magic Office….whatever._

'Mother won't be pleased. A Black being sent an Improper Use Of Magic notice….not good.' Andromeda read the piece of magic over Bellatrix's shoulder and she was looking…worried?

'Its okay. Hopefully she won't know.' The moment Bellatrix said that, she knew she was wrong. There was nothing, absolutely _nothing_, that Cassiopeia Black didn't know, or could be hidden from her. Well, that didn't mean Bellatrix would tell her anything.

'Wait a minute, what's that?' questioned Andromeda with narrowed eyes. She was pointing at the off-white envelope that Bellatrix had discarded on the seat. Curious as to what Andromeda was referring to, Bellatrix picked up the envelope and shook it. A smaller, black envelope slid out of it onto her palm.

'I don't think that's supposed to be there. What is it?' Andromeda looked at the black envelope suspiciously.

Bellatrix bent closer and examined the envelope. It was totally black, made of a thicker and richer material than ordinary paper or parchment. Bellatrix turned it over to see that it was embossed with a blood-red seal. Something stirred in Bellatrix's memory.

_Wait a minute…no. It can't be…..but…._

'What are you doing?' asked Andromeda as she watched Bellatrix fiddle out a clothes-pin from her school robes. Bellatrix pricked her thumb with the pin and then examined it under the light of the window, to see a tiny bead of scarlet clinging to the top of the pin. Concentrated on the task, Bellatrix carefully lowered the pin and dabbed it on the seal.

There it was, that sense of déjà vu again. Bellatrix watched as the seal shrunk and twisted in its place, withering and slowly turning black as if burnt. Bellatrix practically wrenched off the seal from the envelope, watched by a wide-eyed Andromeda. With a rapidly increasing heartbeat, she slipped out another piece of parchment from it. Just remembering to conceal it from Andromeda, Bellatrix read the two lines it contained:

_Bellatrix,_

_I want to meet you. One month from now. You know how to contact me._

The sender's name was not written. It was simply not necessary. Bellatrix knew who had sent her the letter the moment she had seen the blood-red seal.

Delphine Black had entered her life again.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait people. Now about the chap, I hope you remember Arielle and what I was referring to by "Jamie". If not, read chap 18 again. As you have seen, Arielle might be Luna's mom, they may act similar, but they're not the same person, proved by Arielle being in Slytherin. She might just have not shown it yet. Another thing, since magic is only allowed in Hogwarts, I don't think its allowed in the train, I don't know if anyone disagrees.**


	27. Chapter 27

DISCLAIMER: Refer to Chap 1, 2, 3, 4…you get the point.

**A/N: THIS IS AN IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE. There are certain questions which many reviewers are asking and I want to answer them once and for all. I've added this note at the beginning of chap 2 also.**

**Firstly, this story is AU. In Hp, Bellatrix is the eldest sister, but I made Andromeda the eldest instead, by two years. Narcissa and Bellatrix are twins although they do not resemble each other. Sirius is of their same age. All these changes were necessary for the story's plot.**

**Secondly, the name of Bellatrix's mother is supposed to be Druella Black, but I changed it to Cassiopeia instead, because I had her character and features in mind. And thirdly, the most important fact readers are forgetting is that there are two so-called consciences or even people inside Bellatrix's body, her original self and her eleven-yr old self. The older one is obviously in dominance but the eleven-yr old slips out unconsciously at times. This is in answer to all the readers who felt Bellatrix wouldn't be stupid enough to hex the people she was supposed to befriend.**

**After that lengthy author's note, I hope no more reviewers comment that Bellatrix becomes a bit too childish at times. You now know the reason why.**

**Chapter 27.**

'Aaaargh!'

Contrary to popular belief, this angered yell was not let out by the resident Gryffindor dragon, Bellatrix Black. Her house and dorm mates, after living with her for a year, had become far too wary of her extraordinary temper, in addition to her unbeatable (and rather painful) cursing skills. Hence, they resorted to stepping on tip-toes around her, always alert of her backlash. No, this particular exclamation was courtesy of Lily Evans at night in the Gryffindor common room.

'How dare you…you…..stupid…idiotic…..fool!' Lily seethed. There was a sheaf of rather…drenched parchments in her hand and she looked fit to murder someone. That someone being the messy-haired, spectacled, hazel-eyed James Potter, who was currently lounging against the comfiest armchair in the common room. His best mate Sirius Black was too preoccupied laughing his lungs out. The other Gryffindors looked upon this confrontation with interest.

'Come on, Evans. I was just helping you out.' James looked like he was enjoying the attention he was garnering at the moment, especially from the senior Gryffindors.

'_Helping me out!_' Lily looked too outraged for words. 'By _ruining_ my entire week of homework!'

'Yes Evans, helping you out.' James looked particularly smug. 'I mean, who in the name of Merlin does their _entire week's _homework in advance! Oh of course, I forgot, a certain book-worm called _Lily Evans_.'

Most of the Gryffindors in the common room burst out laughing at this statement. Lily flushed crimson red matching her hair, from mixed rage and embarrassment, 'You…you…urgh! Nine essays…what am I supposed to tell the professors?'

'Well, today is Saturday. So you can finish all your homework by tomorrow and then submit it. You know, do it on the last day, like all _normal _people?' James's taunting tone sent everyone into fits of laughter. Sirius high-fived James who responded enthusiastically, while looking cockily at Lily.

This was the last straw for Lily who turned around angrily and stormed up the stairs to the girl's dorm. She stomped her way to her bed and threw herself on her messily made four-poster bed, glaring at the ceiling and muttering angry words under her breath. She was thinking of a suitable way to wring James Potter's neck with her bare hands when she was broken out of her enraged thoughts by a rather indifferent voice:

'Irritated much?'

Lily spun her head to see the rather familiar face of Bellatrix Black, who was seated on the four-poster bed next to hers. She was sporting a rather condescending smirk on her face. Lily scowled and turned back to staring at the ceiling. She was not in the mood to bear the taunts of Gryffindor's resident Slytherin.

'As hard as it may be to believe, I can understand your anger. I've felt much worse on account of those idiots. Not to mention of course one of those buffoons happen to be one of my _family._' Bellatrix pronounced the sentence with particular disdain.

Lily turned and sent a death glare at Bellatrix, 'I don't care.'

'Really?' Bellatrix raised an eyebrow. 'Even when I say that I'll help you get back at Potter and my _dearest_ cousin?'

Lily snorted derisively. Bellatrix simply smirked at her reaction, 'You're actually refusing the help of the person who Potter and Black hate beyond all belief and the only one who has humiliated them in public?'

Living for more than a year in this time-frame, Bellatrix had become much sharper in reading the emotions and body-language of others. She sensed the slight pause in Lily's mind as she turned towards Bellatrix, 'What do you want?'

'What makes you think I want something in return?' asked Bellatrix in as innocent a tone as she could muster.

Well, it was not innocent enough. Lily snorted again. 'You call me a…a _Mudblood, _and I supposed to believe that you would help me for nothing in return?' Lily asked sarcastically. 'You think I'm that much of an idiot?'

_You said it yourself. Being a Mudblood is reason enough._

Bellatrix let out a fabricated sigh. 'Its been more than a year since I called you that…name, and you're still stuck on that? I thought it wasn't in your nature to hold grudges against someone, or am I wrong?'

Lily's silence showed that Bellatrix had struck a chord with her words. Bellatrix leaned forward, smirking, 'I don't need anything else in return. Potter's humiliated face will be reward enough.'

Lily remained quiet. There wasn't even an inkling of a doubt in Bellatrix's mind who smirked confidently at Lily, foundations of a plan forming in her head.

Lily looked straight at Bellatrix with unwavering eyes, 'According to your logic, I shouldn't hold a grudge against you for something you said a year ago. In the same way, doesn't that imply that I shouldn't hold a grudge against Potter as well?'

The smirk disappeared from Bellatrix's face. Lily continued simply, 'For me, you, Potter and Black are the same. The reason I hate them so much is because I don't approve of their pranks, troubling and humiliating others just for the fun of it. Then why on earth should I be petty and foolish enough to fall to their level?'

Lily stood up. She walked towards the door of the dormitory. Before she exited the room, she looked back at Bellatrix still sitting on the bed, 'Revenge is a silly emotion. So don't try to provoke me to it the next time.' With that, Lily walked out of the room.

Bellatrix sat still for a minute. Then, a wave of unquenchable anger and fury washed over her entire body. Her vision went red and her hands formed themselves into clenched fists. With tightly gritted teeth, she stood up and walked over to her bed, with forcefully measured steps. With a sudden force that would have shocked and astounded any observer, she slashed through the air with her hand, smashing the inkpot on her bedside table to the floor.

The scarlet hue slowly blotted on the floor, its inky tint slowly spreading on the wooden surface, tainting it blood-red. The crimson ink slowly stained a piece of white parchment lying innocuously on the floorboards, turning the edges into a discoloured red. Bellatrix cast a glance downwards and bent down, scooping up the parchment in her hand. She looked at the last part of the parchment and was unable to restrain herself from crushing the parchment in her hand.

_Bellatrix,_

_I want to meet you. One month from now. You know how to contact me._

Bellatrix snatched her wand out of her robes and jabbed the crushed ball of parchment severely. It started smoking at the edges and in the blink of an eye, it was reduced to a pile of sweltering ashes in Bellatrix's hand. She flung the ashes on the floor and walked out of the room in a flash, rage coursing through her veins. She stalked out of the common room and out into the hallway, terrifying many first-yrs in the process, and even managing to reduce one to tears. But Bellatrix's anger did not cease.

Bellatrix had never felt rage in this time-frame as she felt now. Her entire vision was coloured red, her fingers, curled into fists, were shaking imperceptibly and her jaw was clenched so tight that she felt she could bite her tongue off at any moment. She walked on, not knowing in which direction she was going, her head was pounding and her mind and logic had ceased working a long time ago.

All of a sudden, Bellatrix came to a crashing halt. The landscape seemed unknown, yet faintly familiar, like it was out of a distant dream. She looked around herself. She had never stepped here in this time-frame, yet she could recall being here once upon a time, in her previous life, years and decades ago.

The Quidditch pitch.

She was hardly in the mental state to observe her surroundings, still so pumped up with anger that she couldn't register anything except her rage. Yet, there was a blot on the landscape, which looked like a wooden trunk, lying open on the pitch. Approaching it, she saw the red Quaffle and the golden Snitch resting calmly in their positions in the Quidditch props trunk. But what really caught her eye were two threatening Bludgers, glowing purplish in the dim light, straining against their restraints. Two Beater's bats were conveniently locked beside them.

Bellatris bent forwards and unlatched a Beater's bat from the trunk. Gripping it in her right hand, she leant down and without giving it a second thought, released a Bludger from its restraint. The Bludger immediately zoomed out, circling the pitch. Then, it detected the presence of the lone human on the ground and rushed into the attack.

With immense force and at buckling speed, the Bludger pounded towards Bellatrix, getting closer and closer with each second. It was an inch away from Bellatrix and it was decided that the Bludger would crash into its target, knocking out teeth and bone. It was a dead bulls-eye.

With blinding speed and unparalleled reflexes sharpened by dueling, Bellatrix swerved away at the last second. Her right hand flew back, and with boggling strength, Bellatrix executed a back-hand smash and the Bludger crashed back into the goal posts.

But it wouldn't give up. The Bludger unlodged itself from the goal hoop and veered back to Bellatrix, this time taking a different approach. It tried to slam into her once, but changed direction within inches of her and went about to ram into her once, twice, three times, each time from a different direction.

With unfailing accuracy, Bellatrix batted away the Bludger each and every time, with greater and greater force. Her heart was pacing wildly, adrenaline coursed through her veins and her instincts were on high-time alert. For the first time, since she had stepped into this time-frame, she felt truly alive. She let herself sink into her anger, letting her dueling instincts do the job.

_That….filthy…..little…..pathetic…..mudblood! Does she know who she's speaking to? She's lower than dirt on my shoe! Instead of having the due respect for her superior, she speaks back to me! She dares to look into my eyes! This kind of filth should be dealt with the moment they enter __**our**__ world…tortured and humiliated until they are taught their rightful place. I degrade myself to speak with her and she dare refuse __**me**__! If it had not been the order of my master….I would have Crucioed her until she begged for her pitiful life…lower than that of an ant's…the wretched little…_

By now, Bellatrix had pounded the Bludger so hard that it began to look quite battered. It was far from the satisfaction she felt while using the Unforgivables, but it was better than nothing. Bellatrix was actually starting to feel that some of her anger was slowly escaping, but as was wont when things start to get better, something interrupted her. Or more specifically, someone's voice:

'Hey, you there! What do you think you are doing with that Bludger?'

Bellatrix spun around to see a lean fifteen-yr old teenager, wrapped in a cloak embossed by the Gryffindor crest, staring at her. He had messy, russet-coloured hair, with gold tints glinting in the sunlight. His azure-blue eyes cross-examined her as she stood there calmly, unaffected by the Bludger hell-bent on hitting her, only pausing occasionally to bat it away further and further.

'Are you deaf? What on earth are you doing with that Bludger?' the Gryffindor teen called out impatiently.

Bellatrix felt a twisted smirk cross her face. This wasn't like her other, superior, condescending smirks. No, this smirk exuded pure, distilled evil. The I'm-going-to-torture-you-and-enjoy-it-more-than-anything-in-the-world kind of evil. Although the boy was her senior, she could see a slight expression of apprehension cross his face. It was actually impressive of the boy, since anyone would have turned tail and ran for their life at the sick smirk that now adorned Bellatrix's face.

Bellatrix advanced slowly, like a predator in pursuit of her prey. The boy, again impressively, stood his ground. Or maybe he was just foolish, although it would have taken the thickest person on earth to not get the danger signal Bellatrix was emitting in waves. Her eyes gleamed, a very familiar glint to the ones who had ever come face-to-face with Bellatrix Lestrange when she was in the heat of the battle. It was an insane glint, an almost blood-thirsty one.

Bellatrix raised her bat slowly. Somewhere, her mind was warning her against her actions, but her logic and reason weren't working at this point, because the insanity of Bellatrix Lestrange had now taken hold, and it wasn't going to relinquish control so easily. Propelled by her battle adrenaline and magic, Bellatrix smashed the Bludger at the speed of light towards the boy.

The Bludger moved as if in slow motion. The teen watched the Bludger, eyes wide, blinking rapidly, before diving aside at the last moment. The Bludger slammed into the ground, so powerfully that the ripples from the magic that had been cast on the Bludger could be felt. Eyes still wide, the boy stared at the Bludger in disbelief and turned back to Bellatrix, 'WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?'

'Hitting the Bludger.' answered Bellatrix calmly, as if commenting on the weather. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the battered and worse-for-wear Bludger swerving back towards her. Without blinking an eye, she whipped the bat upwards and sent the Bludger surging back towards the boy, even harder than before, if that was possible. She felt as if she was channeling her very magic through the Bludger.

The Gryffindor teen made it, but barely. The Bludger skimmed his sleeve, but the magic propelling it made him wince in pain. But he didn't get a moment of breathing space, as the Bludger coursed towards him again and again missed him by a bare few centimeters. It was like a complicated dance, with the Bludger being directed towards him again and again, and him dodging it by lesser and lesser space every time. Finally, the teen's reflexes wore out and the Bludger found its target.

WHAM.

Bellatrix smirked at the winded figure of the teen lying on the pitch. It was least to say…exhilarating to smash that Bludger through the air with greater and magic and force every time, releasing her ire and wrath, and the Gryffindor's attempts to save himself were amusing. She finally felt release from her anger at the sight of the teen clasping his chest, a dribble of blood running down his mouth and gasping painfully, her smirk widening at his plight. Without a backward look, Bellatrix stalked out of the Quidditch pitch and into the castle.

An hour later, Bellatrix found herself standing outside the Gryffindor common room. Stepping through the portrait hole, Bellatrix made her way to the armchair near the fire, where a familiar sandy-haired werewolf was stooped over a number of faded parchments. Absorbed in his work, he hardly noticed the figure of Bellatrix casting a shadow over him.

'Lupin.' Bellatrix gave a bored greeting.

Remus smiled up at Bellatrix. But his smile transformed into a grim expression, 'I would not go up to the girl's dormitories if I were you.'

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow. Remus hastened to explain, 'After Lily came down from the dorm, James transfigured her clothes into…purple and yellow striped muggle articles of clothing called a poncho, I think, and balloon pants. Suffice to say, Lily wasn't very pleased.'

_I thought he was a pureblood…..oh well, who gives a damn._

'Did she burst the eardrums of everyone in the common room?'

'Almost burst mine.' Remus winced, as if remembering the torture.

'Perfect.' Bellatrix was in a completely opposite mood from an hour ago. Her mood had been rising considerably since the encounter with the boy on the Quidditch pitch. And now, this.

_So my wish of completely humiliating Evans was fulfilled…courtesy of Potter_

'You're going up?' Remus asked in a surprised tone. 'Oh of course, I forgot, you actually enjoy messing with people's minds when they're in a terrible mood.'

'Do you doubt it?' Bellatrix walked up the stairs to the dormitory for the second time that day. She paused at the door of the girls' dorm to find the expected: a terrible mess. There was, of course, the aforementioned smashed inkpot of scarlet ink on the floor near Bellatrix's bed; but besides that, the usually neat and tidy bed of Lily Evans' bed was in complete disarray. Her trunk was on the floor, its lid flung open, her clothes were jumbled up on the crunched-up bedspread, books and parchments formed an abysmal clutter in the general vicinity. And the girl herself was sprawled over the bed, hand covering her face. On hearing the sound of Bellatrix's footsteps, Lily's eyes darted towards the visitor's face. However, she averted her eyes and stared up at the ceiling.

'Revenge may be a silly emotion, but it provides the most satisfaction.' Bellatrix turned to leave. 'Potter's taking part in the Quidditch tryouts. Tomorrow, 5 o'clock, Quidditch pitch.

**A/N: If you're thinking, what the hell was that with the Bludger, I'll let you know that Bellatrix is insane in the true sense of the word, and she just let her insanity take over. I enjoyed writing the Bellatrix Lestrange scene more than any other chap, and I hope you enjoyed it too. As for the consequences of her actions, especially against that poor guy, you'll just have to wait to find out.**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: If your computer, and any of your beloved chapters have crashed before, you know how I feel. So, the excessively late update was not in my hands.**

**I know that most of you did not want a new OC to be introduced but you wanted the guy in the Quidditch pitch to be Frank Longbottom or some other canon character. Unfortunately, I already have plans for Frank and no other canon character fits. Anyway, I have only introduced three OC's till now, not counting Luna's mom. So relax, I'm not going to overload you with OC's, this is gonna be the last one for a very, very long time.**

**Just to get a hang of the story flow, try reading the last part of the previous chap again to understand the beginning of this one.**

**Chapter 28.**

The Quidditch banners fluttered lightly in the wind, as the gentle evening breeze flowed gently around the stadium. The faint rays of the setting sun glinted off the golden ten-foot high hoops, just enough light to illuminate the entire pitch. The cold, fresh evening air created, strangely, an atmosphere of bustle and excitement, fuelled by the spectators in the stands. The Gryffindor Quidditch tryouts.

The stands were almost full to the bursting, the turnout even better than in some matches. The entire Gryffindor house, without fail, was present in the stands, along with scattered Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. Everybody was chattering excitedly, but the chatter dulled down considerably as the Gryffindor Quidditch captain walked on to the pitch, the Quidditch crate held under his arm. His strong, commanding voice rang through the pitch, 'Beaters on my right, Chasers on my left. Seekers, mount your brooms.'

The nervous hopefuls bustled anxiously around the pitch, forming the files according to the Captain's orders. They ranged from huge, burly seventh years who towered over everyone to tiny, green-faced second years who looked like they hadn't the vaguest idea what a broomstick was. The crowd looked with interest as the Captain ordered the Seekers to take off and inspected the possible future members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, standing in the files. To be frank, they didn't look very impressive. All except two raven-haired, second-years who walked on the pitch as if they owned it. The hopefuls stared at them with amazed looks, but they continued with a swagger, soaking up all the attention like a sponge.

'Hey James!' yelled Sirius, walking towards the back of the Beaters' line, more than aware of the numerous ears straining to hear his words. 'See you tomorrow at the team practice.'

The hopefuls' started with amazement, particularly the second years. Even the third and fourth years were wary. James smirked with amusement, 'More like see you at the end of the year with the Quidditch Cup.'

A variety of thoughts were running through the minds of the hopefuls' at this comment. The second, third and fourth years were like: _Wow, that's some confidence. _The fifth to seventh years snorted: _What a pathetic idiot._

James was more than aware of the thoughts of the senior years. But, he was anything else but nervous. He was determined to change the opinion of the seniors and earn their respect. He was sure of two things: first, a place on the Quidditch team, second, that he was not a pathetic idiot. Too bad that another raven-haired, second-year Gryffindor was here to foil his day. And no, it was not Sirius

Bellatrix twirled her wand between her long fingers, calmly reclining on a seat in the stands. An enraged redhead stood next to her, casting her glares time and again. It was a surprise that Bellatrix managed to hog one of the lone seats in the stands inspite of being the last one to arrive at the tryouts. Or maybe not such a surprise. After all, when Bellatrix gave a first-year her 'Death-Eater' gaze and dangerously twirled her wand between her fingers, a person was bound to flee. The first-year had squeaked and gotten up in a hurry. Her fear was somewhat alleviated by the kind smile on the red-head's face standing next to Bellatrix. However, the fear increased ten-fold when the red-head shot Bellatrix a ferocious scowl the moment she thought the first-year was out of sight.

As the first year fled for her life, only one thought was running through her mind: _Big brother Andre was right. There are monsters at Hogwarts. Scary monsters._

Lily's eyes resembled daggers as she continued glaring at Bellatrix. Bellatrix ignored her for a few minutes, but her irritation was increasing by the moment. Finally, she snapped, 'What's your problem, Evans?'

'You're asking **me**, what the problem is?' Lily hissed. 'How could you terrorize that poor first-year like that?' Then she turned away and muttered under her breath, 'I should never have come in the first place.'

Bellatrix cast Lily a condescending look, 'You do know that you're acting like a five-yr old?'

Lily did not stop scowling at Bellatrix, but she straightened up and the glare lessened in intensity. Bellatrix couldn't help but smirk. Being in this world for more than a year, she now knew that the best way to make her 'classmates' act more sensible (and less irritating) was to scorn them for acting childish.

_How desperate they are to act 'mature' and grown-up. Children._

Bellatrix continued, 'As for coming here, don't forget that you were the one who agreed to come to the tryouts. You were the one who wanted to take revenge.'

Lily diverted her gaze to the sky, where currently the Seekers were flying about in circles. True, she had fallen for Bellatrix's bait and agreed to prank Potter, or more like humiliate him, but there was a bit of reluctance in her still. After all, she didn't want to fall to Potter's level.

As if guessing the direction of Lily's thoughts, Bellatrix commented nonchalantly, 'It's just tit for tat. It's not like you're falling to Potter's level. I'm the one who's going to do the dirty work anyway. You're just here as a witness.'

'But you're going to prank him on my wish, aren't you?' Lily couldn't help but retort.

Bellatrix looked at Lily directly in the eye. There was something in that gaze that made shivers run up Lily's spine. 'If you think that you're the only reason why I'm going to gift Potter the worst day of his life, then you are _sorely _mistaken.'

Lily shifted her gaze to the bustling Quidditch pitch, eyes quickly focusing on a familiar figure walking, no, correction: _strutting_, through the field. The Beater tryouts were over, Black performing as brilliantly as she had expected. Lily wrinkled her nose. It was beyond her that cocky idiots like Potter and Black could be so…so…_effortlessly _good at something. They weren't bad at academics, oh no, far from it. Yet she never saw them even step foot inside the library. It was unfair, that nice people like Sev, had to work so hard to achieve something, while a toerag like Potter got everything presented to him on a silver platter.

Lily watched as Potter, after a great deal of showing off, _finally_ mounted his broom. He kicked off from the ground and smoothly took to the air, like a bird gliding through the air. After a great deal of reluctance, Lily grudgingly admitted it: he was good. Very good. Much better than most of the senior years in fact. Instead of simply flying round the pitch like the others had done, Potter was doing a complicated, graceful pirouette in the air. Somersaults, loops, twirls, dives, he did them all. And all the while Potter looked as if it was second nature to him, as simple as eating and sleeping. It was a forgone conclusion, there was no way anyone could keep James Potter off the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

As that sentence crossed Lily's mind, she suddenly gave a start of awareness. There was someone who had taken up the challenge of keeping Potter off the Quidditch team. Lily turned towards Bellatrix, who looked as if she was on the verge of falling asleep due to boredom. 'If Potter keeps on flying like that, then there's no chance of ever stopping him from getting a spot on the team, forget humiliating him.'

Bellatrix made a sound of irritation. 'It's not time yet, Evans.'

Lily twitched impatiently, 'So when will it be time? When Potter becomes the star of the Gryffindor Quidditch team?'

Bellatrix directed her dark gaze towards Lily, 'Ever heard of – the higher you go, the harder you fall? Let Potter get a taste of the admiration he wants, then the embarrassment will hit him harder than ever.'

'Fine then.' Lily crossed her arms. 'So how are we humiliating Potter? Itching powder? Boils? Jinxing his broom?'

'_We'? There is no 'we' here, Mudblood. Don't try to associate your pathetic existence with mine._

Bellatrix condescendingly surveyed the redhead. Lily couldn't help but burn under the gaze. She hated the way Bellatrix always looked at her, with superior, contemptful eyes. Like she was a bug under her shoe, and she didn't even consider her worthy enough to raise her foot, and squash her.

'Itching powder? Boils?' Bellatrix laughed derisively. 'I'm not an immature prankster like Potter, Evans. I go for something a bit more…impactful.'

'Really?' Lily raised her eyebrows. 'What is this _impactful_ thing that you're going to do, then?'

Bellatrix raised her eyes to a circling figure in the sky, 'Why don't you see for yourself.'

James was enjoying his tryout. Truly. His tryout was going amazingly well, everybody's eyes drawn to his flawless flight. He executed his carefully practiced routine with perfect control, while to the watching eye it appeared impromptu and effortless. Even his casual nonchalance and ease were practiced to a tee. After all, even James Potter was not amazing at everything without a little bit of work. Although, that work was negligible compared to what others had to do to master this routine.

James braced himself for the last lap of his routine. He flew into a fifty-foot dive, pulled it off at the last second, made three loops and for the grand finale: stood up freehanded on his broom and zoomed around the pitch. The crowd remained in a shocked silence for a few moments and then, burst into boisterous applause. James bowed with a triumphant air, waiting for the Captain to toss him the Quaffle and for the actual tryout to begin. Although, after the performance he had given, it was impossible to refuse him a position on the team. After all, James planned to make his first goal _standing _on the broom.

James bent his knees slightly, transferring his weight on his tiptoes to balance him on the broom. He gazed intently at the Quaffle as it zoomed towards him, the Captain tossing it up into the air. Just as he stretched his hand up and outwards to snatch it out of the air, a strange jolt coursed through his veins, he gave a sudden jump out of reflex, the Quaffle skimmed over his fingertips and dropped down.

The crowd remained in a state of shocked silence. What had just happened? Had James Potter, the second year prodigy who had astounded them with his stunts just a few minutes prior failed to do something as simple as catching a Quaffle? James's thoughts matched the crowd perfectly. He shook his head in a confused daze. What _had _just happened?

The Captain walked over and plucked the Quaffle off the ground. He handled it lightly in his hands, 'Potter, I'm throwing the Quaffle to you again. Oh, and I won't mind if you catch the Quaffle _sitting _this time.'

The people in earshot sniggered at the comment. James felt heat rising rapidly in his neck. He seated himself on the broom, forcing himself to concentrate on nothing but the Quaffle. _Its okay. You can do this. _James mentally reassured himself, knowing the previous mistake had been just that: a mistake. Nothing was going to get in between him and a spot on the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

The Captain tossed the Quaffle towards him again. James's eyes focused on the zooming Quaffle, seeing nothing else. He stretched both hands out, intending to seize the Quaffle out of the air. That was a grave mistake. Because he was only gripping the broom with his legs now.

It happened again. But this time, it was stronger. Much stronger. James felt a shock of electricity jolt him, forcing him to let out a yelp and shudder in mid air. The Quaffle zoomed past him again. But James couldn't care less because the shocks kept on flowing one after the other. The air around him was crackling with electricity. The hair on his arms was standing on end. He practically leapt into the air, and by force of his sheer reflexes managed to maintain balance on his broom as he came down again. But not for long.

'Potter! Potter!' the Captain was getting frustrated. Potter was doing some ridiculous tap dance on his broom that he really wasn't interested in. If the boy kept on showing off, then it was fair to predict that he wouldn't be of any use on the team. Besides, he wasn't even looking good doing his stunts anymore. Instead of oohing and aahing, the crowd were in splits now, laughing at Potter's foolish antics. Or howling rather. The boy needed to get off his broom, _now._

_This is not good. This is really not good. _James desperately tried to remain sitting on his broom for more than two seconds. That was proving to be an _extremely _difficult task indeed. The current kept flowing, and James kept on leaping into the air. Even as he tried to maintain balance, his mind was furiously working. _Someone has jinxed my broom. Or jinxed me. Whoever has done it, I am going to ri-_

James never got a chance to finish his thought. All of a sudden, the onslaught of current stopped. James's shoulders sagged in relief. But this was only a momentary reprieve. For, the very next second, an electric shock of what seemed like ten thousand volts jolted James's body, forcing his very bones and sinews to snap together. He jumped perhaps fifteen feet in the air, and then, started coming down without his broom below him. Very fast.

CRUNCH.

Bellatrix smirked.

People scurried aside as a pair of second-years walked down the galleries. Or rather, one was walking and the other was stalking down the steps, casting looks at the other girl which clearly expressed I-don't-believe-what-you-just-did. The other girl kept on walking nonchalantly.

The expression on Lily's face was strange, a mixture of amusement and horror. She stared at Bellatrix again, who was walking and looking as though nothing significant had happened. Lily felt her eyebrows furrow up, 'Was it really necessary to do that?'

Bellatrix turned her head and raised an eyebrow, 'Do what?'

Lily huffed. 'Forget it.' They had arrived at the base of the pitch now. All the hopefuls were gathered around, waiting for the announcement of the results. Bellatrix and Lily were standing at one edge of the crowd, unable to see the Captain, but capable of hearing his voice clearly. Bellatrix felt a pair of eyes sticking daggers in her back. Turning around, she saw a barely-contained Sirius Black fuming with rage, looking angry enough to rip her head off.

_Do you really think you scare __**me**__?_

'Ok, now for the results.' The Captain's clear voice rang unmistakably through the pitch. The hopefuls held in an expectant breath. 'For the two Chaser spots, we have:' the Captain inserted a heavy pause, 'Mike Cooper and Cornelia Desmond.'

The people in question, a curly-haired fourth year and a burly seventh year, beamed in response. The other hopefuls let out sighs of resignation. Some of them murderously glared at Desmond, being too intimidated to give the same treatment to the big-built Cooper. Bellatrix felt her smirk broaden. Mission successful.

Bellatrix could now literally feel Sirius's dagger eyes getting sharper. Ignoring it, she turned towards Lily, 'Perhaps you were right. Maybe Potter falling down sixty feet was a bit unnecessary. After all, we missed his reaction when he did not get selected for the team. But,' Bellatrix turned her head to look at Sirius's furious face, her eyes coldly mocking him, 'My dear cousin's reaction completely makes up for it.'

'It's okay.' An uncharacteristic smirk crossed Lily's face. 'We can always visit him in the hospital wing.'

_Still want to remain in the company of someone you 'hate', Mudblood?_

The announcement of the results and Black's face seemed to have erased any misapprehensions that were there in Lily's mind about letting Potter fall from a broomstick from a height of sixty feet. 'There is nothing to stay here for anymore. I'll be going back up to the dorm.'

Bellatrix was about to turn and leave the overcrowded Quidditch pitch, when she stalled for a second on hearing the Captain's strong voice again, 'The person filling the position of the first beater is…'

_My dear cousin. Unfortunately._

'Bellatrix Black.'

Everyone and everything froze for a second. The chatter among the people died down. Like a practiced move, every person's head simultaneously turned to stare at Bellatrix. Bellatrix herself stared ahead, not quite comprehending the words that had just been spoken.

_What. The. Hell._

Bellatrix pushed forward through the crowd, while all around murmurs of comments like: 'Did she even participate in the tryouts?' echoed around her. Bellatrix reached the forefront of the crowd, intending to question the sanity of the person in charge of announcing the results i.e. the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain. Though the fact he was in Gryffindor was quite self-explanatory.

The Captain had a strange smile on his face. 'Hello Bellatrix. Did you have a question in mind?'

'How in the name of Merlin am I even in the te-' Bellatrix suddenly broke off from the sentence midway. The person in front of her looked….familiar. Messy russet curls, faint golden eyes, an athletic build… 'You! You were the one who I…who I….'

'Pounded with a Bludger in the middle of the pitch.' completed the Captain. 'Elladan Duke. Pleased to make your acquaintance. Though I admit,' he added with a ghostly smile, 'I wasn't so pleased the first time.'

Bellatrix just kept on staring at him with a look that expressed are-you-really-out-of-your-head-or-is-that-just-the-Gryffindork-in-you. Elladan simply smiled again, 'You are truly one of the best people that I have seen who can handle a Bludger so well.' He paused for a second, his mouth curving upwards, 'You just have a few…..anger management issues. But as long as you train regularly, I'm sure you can utilize that well.'

'No.' Bellatrix deadpanned, turned around and walked straight out of a gawking crowd. Lily was waiting for her at the fringes, with a questioning look on her face.

'What on earth was that?'

'Keep your insignificant mouth closed, Po- Evans.' Bellatrix proceeded to walk towards the exit of the Quidditch pitch. 'Are you intending on visiting Potter in the Hospital wing or not?'

'I guess so.' Lily spoke in a level tone. 'But I suppose it's good that you didn't accept the position of Beater. You and Black would have ripped each other's heads off.'

Bellatrix stopped. 'What….do you mean by…. me and Black ripping each other's heads off?'

Lily rolled her eyes. 'Exactly what I said. He's the second Beater in the team, the Captain announced just now. Didn't you hear?'

To Lily's eternal mystification, Bellatrix did an about turn and walked straight back towards the pitch. She strove through the crowd, people automatically giving her way, until she was standing before the Captain again. Sirius was standing next to him, an ugly look on his face the moment he saw Bellatrix.

Elladan regarded Bellatrix knowingly. 'Well?'

Bellatrix made eye contact with him. 'I accept. When's the next training?'

**A/N: I know most of you are getting confused with Lily's constant mood swings. Well, that's exactly how I imagine a twelve-yr old Lily to be, headstrong, temperamental, yet comparatively level-headed. So, until next time!**


	29. Chapter 29

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, yada, yada, yada…

**A/N: Good news! My exams are over, which means no more 3-4 months wait between chapters! Hope you readers like that! **

**This chapter begins with a recap from chapter 26 in order to refresh all the readers' memory.**

**Chapter 29. **

_There it was, that sense of déjà vu again. Bellatrix watched as the seal shrunk and twisted in its place, withering and slowly turning black as if burnt. Bellatrix practically wrenched off the seal from the envelope, watched by a wide-eyed Andromeda. With a rapidly increasing heartbeat, she slipped out another piece of parchment from it. Just remembering to conceal it from Andromeda, Bellatrix read the two lines it contained:_

_Bellatrix,_

_I want to meet you. One month from now. You know how to contact me._

_The sender's name was not written. It was simply not necessary. Bellatrix knew who had sent her the letter the moment she had seen the blood-red seal._

_Delphine Black had entered her life again._

A lone, shadowy figure was walking through the green-carpeted Hogwarts grounds, silhouetted against the brilliant orange sunset sky. Apparently indifferent to all seeing eyes, the figure made its way to the fringes of the Forbidden Forest, the towering trees standing guard to all trespassers. Within moments, the figure disappeared within the shelter of the grey woods.

Dry autumn leaves crackled in the silence, as booted feet crunched over them. They were further swept away by a long, black cloak, trailing over the ground. Although it was yet light, a slight murmur of a nocturnal bird could be heard now and then. As the figure walked forwards at a steady pace, only pausing to wave aside thorns and brambles, the lofty grey pines started dwindling, growing more and more scattered. Finally, the figure emerged into a familiar clearing, an erstwhile forest glade, carpeted by autumn leaves and surrounded by pine trees. The figure was not alone.

'You came.' Delphine's blue-green eyes gleamed in the sunset-orange light. Her robed figure was leaning against a tall elm. 'Not that I doubted you, but still.'

Bellatrix took a step forwards, her straight black hair shadowing her strong face. 'You know what I'm going to ask. So, speak.'

That ever-inexplicable smile lingered around Delphine's lips. She ran a long finger through a dark chocolate lock, curling out at the edges. 'Speak what?'

Bellatrix's jaw tightened. 'I don't have the patience to deal with you the entire night. So, say why you wanted to meet me, or I am going up to the castle. Right now.'

Delphine smiled again. 'No matter how many times I say it, I can simply never get over the surprise of how older you sound than your actual age. Twelve, right?'

'If you're done with your chit-chatting, I'm leaving.' Bellatrix had almost turned and walked straight out of the clearing, when she saw Delphine straighten up from her leaning position against the tree. Delphine walked forwards, her posture denoting seriousness. 'I have a proposition for you.'

Bellatrix's eyes narrowed. 'I'm listening.'

'I know what it is you are having trouble with.' Delphine fixed her gaze on Bellatrix's face. 'And I'm offering to help you.'

'To help me do what?' Bellatrix matched Delphine's gaze.

'I'm offering to train you. Spells, jinxes, curses, whatever you like. Even….' Delphine paused. 'Even the Dark Arts.'

Bellatrix's eyes narrowed further, if that was even possible. Her gaze turned slightly mistrustful. 'And why….would you…..offer to do such a thing?'

Delphine walked around the clearing, 'Because…..because I want to.'

'That's not a good enough answer.' Bellatrix continued to watch Delphine distrustfully.

Delphine took in a breath. 'Well…since you're obviously not going to be convinced by any unselfish motive, let's just say that I have my reasons. And my benefits.'

'And those are?' Bellatrix was not going to let go of those answers so quickly.

Delphine turned her sea-green eyes back to Bellatrix. 'I'll be training you with a future assurance that you are not going to go against me in any time in the possible future.'

'And?'

Delphine smiled. 'You're hard to get past for a twelve-year old. And…I might just expect you to….help me in a few _activities _of my own, when you're older. If you understand what I'm referring to.'

Bellatrix's eyes lingered on the sleeve of Delphine's left arm, well aware of the mark of death imprinted there. 'I understand perfectly well.'

_I understand, but not perfectly. If Delphine really is training me so that I'll join the Death Eaters in the future, then what's the need? I'm a Black, of course I'll join the Dark Lord, it's a given. Or perhaps I'm to be trained so that I'll be an accomplished servant? But then, why only me? I've done nothing significant to attract the Dark Lord's attention, I'm a mere Hogwarts student in this world. Or perhaps, this is all for Mother. She doubts my intentions of joining the Dark…..but only because I'm in Gryffindor? No…something is not fitting into the picture. But what?_

'No.'

Delphine tilted her head, 'I'm sorry?'

'No. You offered me a proposition, I'm declining it.' Bellatrix turned around and started walking out of the glade.

'Bellatrix.' Delphine's clear voice rang in the still, silent glade. 'Wait.'

Bellatrix turned her head. 'Why? You've said what you wanted to, I refused. Chapter over.'

'Not yet.' Delphine, defying all of Bellatrix's reason or logic, was smiling again. 'I don't doubt your talent and ability to train yourself, but I can help you become versatile in a range of spells. Perhaps even….' Delphine permitted a slight hint of a smirk into her smile. 'The art of the Animagus.'

Bellatrix paused. She turned completely round, looking at Delphine with guarded eyes. Delphine answered her unasked question, 'Intelligent guesswork. Aided by the book I glimpsed in your shelf on my last Christmas visit.'

'No.' Bellatrix turned to walk out of the clearing. Drawing her cloak firmer around herself, her boots crunched once more through the red-yellow leaves. Yet even through the sound of the leaves, her sharp ears caught a faint whooshing sound in the air. With the help of her sharp reflexes, Bellatrix barely managed to swerve aside, as the faint purple of a Paralyzing Curse brushed past her shoulder and collided with the nearby tree.

'What in the name of Me-' Bellatrix hardly had the time to let out an exclamation, as Delphine shot another curse at her. Bellatrix sidestepped this as well, her wand already in her hand. Before a shield spell could come to her lips, three jets of yellowish-green light were already making their way towards her. Impossible to sidestep all, Bellatrix ducked and rolled sideways, only to find a lilac jet of light two inches away from her face.

'You duel well. Or dodge well rather.' Delphine commented, as her lilac jet was batted away like a fly by Bellatrix's wand. 'Are you going to start cursing already, or am I only to witness the different remarkable ways by which Bellatrix Black can jump and twist?'

Delphine's last remark was accompanied by a volley of jinxes and curses. It was miracle really, more to Bellatrix herself, for she circumnavigated the web of hexes easily, as if weaving a path between jets of light. Bellatrix raised her wand, her wand glowing fiercely at the tip and shot out an intense shaft of black, rocketing a second later towards Delphine's face at mind-boggling speed.

_You're right. Defense doesn't suit me. But on another note, I haven't moved like this in all my two years of practicing in this body. Strange._

Delphine's wand was half-raised to parry the curse, yet she seemed to change her mind at the last minute, and stepped aside. The intense black jet impacted with the trunk of a pine behind her and combusted, leaving a large, smoking hole in the ancient wood. Delphine inspected it with her eye, 'You know, I wouldn't advise you to put such power into your spells at point blank range. Waste of energy.'

Bellatrix's wand slashed through the air as a blinding flash of crimson travelled towards Delphine. Delphine thrust her wand forwards into the wave of red and the impact throbbed through the air, as shards of crimson practically crumpled to the floor. Delphine twirled her wand, 'Or maybe not. If I try to parry or shield, you sap an equal amount of my energy as well. Hmmm. Selicadum vuoris.'

_What?_

Bellatrix watched warily as a forceful shaft of deep silver shot out of Delphine's wand, and then spread itself out like a wave, bearing towards Bellatrix with a fixed intent. Like a flood of mercury, it surged in Bellatrix's direction from all possible directions.

_Can't dodge. Should not parry. Don't want to take the risk of shielding. Now what?_

Delphine watched as the torrent of molten silver practically washed over Bellatrix, cloaking her from sight. Her perennial smile gracing her lips, Delphine slowly made her way towards that direction, where the silver had molded itself into Bellatrix's form, creating a solid statuesque figure. There was faint struggling underneath the mould, and then silence. Delphine's smile grew more prominent, as she approached the silver figure almost lazily, in no hurry whatsoever. On reaching, she raised her long wand and swirled it over the air, silver sparks falling from its tip. Like a wave of water, the liquid silver rose as if attracted by the wand tip, and with a short wave of the wand, splashed on the ground.

There was no one there.

'Looking for me?'

Delphine turned around swiftly, a green spell shooting out of her wand. Bellatrix tilted her head, the flash of green skimming over the tip of her ear, her wand inches away from Delphine's throat. A second later, Delphine's wand clattered to the ground.

_The answer was: Apparate. I quite forgot I was at the Hogwarts borders._

'Aw.' Bellatrix relapsed into the mock baby tone she loved. 'Delphine undewestimated teeny-weeny Bellatrix. And now, she's wegwetting it. Choo chad.' And then with a broader smirk. 'Don't ever underestimate others. Or rather, me.'

Moments later, a green jet of light collided with Bellatrix's back, sending her crumpling to the floor. She looked up to see Delphine standing over her, her smile gracing her lips. 'Practice what you preach.'

A white-hot wave of fury rushed over Bellatrix, and the tip of her wand glowed black.

'Cru-' Bellatrix caught herself just in time. Delphine had a strange look on her face, and for the first time, the smile on her face dimmed a bit. She was looking rather intently at Bellatrix, or more specifically, at her eyes.

_Calm down. Calm down. CALM DOWN._

Bellatrix's wand fell on the ground. Delphine continued watching her intently, but Bellatrix averted her eyes, however, one word dropped from her mouth, 'How?'

'Added a few modifications to make the spell ricochet off anything, except human skin.' Delphine spoke matter-of-factly. Then she paused, 'So? You agree to my offer?'

_Calm down. Think rationally. Delphine duels…well, but if I was in my original body, I could have her down on her knees. Even now, the Cruciatus nearly escaped me. I can do this myself._

'But you know, I'm surprised that one of the best people I've ever dueled against is a twelve-year old.' Delphine commented. 'You nearly caught me off-guard back there. You could be much better with a wider knowledge of spells though.'

_True. I can only learn what my memory can teach me. I had decided to be well-versed in all fields but…_

'I only say one last thing. The way you moved during the duel, it was like you were…' for the first time since Bellatrix had met Delphine, she had seen Delphine actually searching for a word.

_Possessed. The spirit of blood and battle possessed me and made me relapse to Bellatrix Lestrange again. This is happening way too often, for my own good. The Quidditch incident, the Bludger….. but if these fights and my anger, can make me come back to me original skills then…_

'Only on one condition.' Bellatrix spoke steadily. She got up from the ground and faced Delphine, 'You will not teach me anything related to the Dark Arts. Anything.'

Delphine regarded Bellatrix, 'I thought the thing you would be most tempted to learn would be the Dark Arts.'

_There is no way in hell that you won't discover that I'm not what I appear to be if you start teaching me the Dark Arts. Like I even need it._

'You will not teach me the Dark Arts.' Bellatrix repeated. She turned her back, 'I suppose I won't be at the receiving end of any more 'surprise' spells?'

Delphine placed a finger on her chin, as if considering the question, 'You suppose right. Anyway, I have to get going for another meeting.'

Without even acknowledging the remark, Bellatrix walked out of the clearing, her long black cloak sweeping the leaves on the ground. The sun was at the horizon, and its last few rays glinted off the silver fastenings of her robe. Bellatrix drew her cloak closer around herself.

_I did not agree in order to receive help for spells and Animagus training. I did it in order to know why you offered it in the first place. Delphinus Black, I'm going to find your motives once and for all._

Meanwhile, Delphine continued leaning against the tall elm tree, waiting in the clearing. The sun set, the vast orange sky giving way to the deep indigo-black expanse of the night. The trees began to wave in the night breeze, their tall tops bending back and forth. The stars appeared in the black sky as tiny pinpricks of light, tiny jewels sparkling in the dark.

Then, what appeared to be a faint sound, carried on the autumn wind, penetrated Delphine's ears. She straightened up and looked in the direction of the perhaps imagined sound. The sounds came back, stronger and clearer in their character. They were footsteps, slow but steady, treading in the direction of the clearing. Delphine's hand lightly rested along the length of her wand, concealed in the sleeve of her robe. Mere moments later, the sound of someone pushing through the forest undergrowth, came in her direction.

The figure stepped into the clearing, clad in black robes, silhouetted against the silver light of the moon. The figure was fairly tall, moderately built, and his, or her, features were indistinct in the forest darkness. The moonlight glinted off the fastenings of the figure's robes. Hogwarts's student robes.

In spite of the insufficient moonlight, Delphine seemed to have no doubt about the identity of the figure. She leaned back on the tree, her voice light and clear, 'Do you have any idea of how long I've been waiting for you?'

Bellatrix collapsed into the soft, comfy armchair in front of the fire, in the Gryffindor common room. She leaned back, resting her head on the top of the armchair. It had been a long day. Added to that, Delphine's strange behaviour was pricking at the back of her head.

_This is all so confusing…_

'Lost in thought?'

Bellatrix inclined her head to see Remus's familiar face. She went back to leaning and closed her eyes. 'Bug off, Lupin. Irritate your friends.'

Remus smiled, 'That is exactly what I'm doing.'

Bellatrix cracked open one eye, 'Fine. Your _other _friends.'

'One of them is in the Hospital wing, courtesy of you.' Remus settled into the armchair next to her. 'The other is at the Gryffindor team's first Quidditch practice. Speaking of which, aren't you supposed to be there right now?'

Bellatrix's jaw tightened. 'Two hours, surrounded by broom-crazy Gryffindorks. How delightful.'

Remus looked at his wristwatch, 'Technically, one and half hours. You're already thirty minutes late.'

Bellatrix settled back further in the armchair. 'Good. They can fend for themselves.'

'Bellatrix, you're getting a chance to make the Gryffindor team lose horribly in Quidditch. Besides… ' Remus paused significantly. 'Black will be there. Have to better relationships with your cousin, right?'

Bellatrix stopped midway as she was getting out of the armchair, looking questioningly at him. It seemed like a sarcastic statement, but Remus had a I-know-what-you're-up-to smile on his face.

Noticing Bellatrix's questioning stare, a hint of a smirk entered the smile on Remus's face. 'What? You really think I didn't realize why you agreed to join the Gryffindor Quidditch team? I'm not that stupid, I'll have you know.'

Bellatrix waved her hand. A dark brown Nimbus descended down the steps of the Gryffindor girls' dorm, travelling straight into Bellatrix's outstretched hand. She turned back to Remus, who looked completely unsurprised at this casual display of wandless magic. 'Do you know why I'm doing it?'

Remus's face grew serious. 'It's a riddle I've been trying to solve ever since you agreed to befriend me.'

'Then let it remain a riddle.' With that, Bellatrix walked out of the portrait hole of the common room.

Elladan scrunched up his face. 'This is not going good. At all.'

The Gryffindor keeper grinned back at him. 'Stop frowning like that. You don't want to spoil your pretty face, right?'

Elladan glowered at him. 'Kev, shut up. Now.'

The Quidditch pitch had been lit up with floodlights, running on magic of course. Though it was still light, the Captain did not want to risk any accidents. Added to that, more than half of the Quidditch team had been filled up with newbies. True, one Chaser selected had been a seventh year, and trying out every year, but the Beaters who generally were supposed to be buffed up and muscular, were mere second years. And one of them was a girl. But, Elladan thought with a smile, the female second-year Beater was equal to ten buffed up professionals. But the main cause of worry right now, was the new female Chaser recruit.

But Elladan refused to think pessimistic thoughts, and strove to find the silver lining in the cloud. He turned to the Keeper again, 'Kev, she's not _that _bad, right? I mean, she's definitely…..um….quite….' Elladan struggled to find a compliment. 'Uh…focused.'

Kevin grinned again. 'Oh yeah. She's focused on your face, alright.'

Elladan and Kevin were floating a few inches above the ground, at the side of the Quidditch pitch, watching the new Chaser recruits. The seventh-year was great. Maybe he wasn't the best at shooting, but looking at his size and build, one could definitely tell that he would be good at tackling. The fourth-year, Cornelia Desmond, on the other hand, was supposed to be in front, taking the shot. However, that was a bit difficult to do when one was staring dreamily at the Quidditch Captain.

Elladan grasped his head in his hands, 'Forget it. It's hopeless.'

Kevin found his grin fading away. 'Hey, c'mon man! Remember why you selected her? She had a deadly aim!'

Elladan pinched the bridge of his nose. 'Only when she actually looks at the hoops.'

All of a sudden, his pale gold eyes diverted to something, or rather someone, behind Kevin. Kevin turned his head behind to look, and saw an ebony-haired, onyx-eyed girl enter the Quidditch Pitch, her broom floating lazily behind her. Kevin glanced at the worn-out watch on his hand and frowned, 'It's been an hour already. And it's the first practice. Elladan, I don't think her being on the team is a good idea.'

Elladan however, didn't speak a word. He simply leaped down from his hovering broomstick, and walked towards Bellatrix at a steady pace. Behind him, one of the figures flying in the air stalled for a minute and continued to watch them. Even from such a distance, Sirius Black's glaring eyes could not be mistaken.

Bellatrix watched as the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain approached her. She looked at him nonchalantly, 'Problem, Duck?

The Captain surveyed her calmly, 'Duke. Elladan Duke. You can refer to me as Captain.'

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow, 'Good at managing your anger, huh? Quite unlike a Gryffindork.'

Elladan's mouth curved up, 'Not something I can say for you, I'm afraid.'

Bellatrix's eyes flashed, 'So…._Captain_,' her voice dripping with undisguised contempt, 'What is to be my punishment for coming late?'

'Kick her off the team.' Sirius had just dismounted from his broom next to Elladan, and was now scowling at Bellatrix fiercely. 'That's what she deserves.'

_Trust me, my dear little cousin, if it wasn't for my mission, I would have been way too happy to leave._

'I'm afraid it's for me to decide what my team-mates deserve or not, Black.' Elladan's voice still sounded calm. He regarded Bellatrix with clear gold eyes, 'And your cousin here happens to be extremely good at her position.'

Sirius was undaunted. He turned towards Elladan, his voice taking on a demanding tone, 'When the hell did she take part in the tryouts anyway?'

'Watch that tone, Black.' Elladan remained unruffled. 'Don't forget, that this is your first practice and I am the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain. I can as easily kick you out from the team as her.' Elladan turned back to Bellatrix. 'I thought that since the two of you were family members, you could work together easily and make a good pair.'

Bellatrix gave a derisive snort. 'Work together? In your own deluded world, _Captain._' Bellatrix looked at Sirius with a cold smirk. 'However, _I can _adjust if needed, but my cousin doesn't seem very inclined to cooperate.'

'I have a simple solution to that.' Elladan turned and walked to the side of the pitch, where a wooden crate was kept. Moments later, a ball pulsing with purplish light was released into the evening air. Elladan returned back to where Sirius and Bellatrix were standing, and tossed two Beaters bats towards them. Both caught it with ease, but Sirius remained scowling and Bellatrix looked at Elladan questioningly. Elladan almost smiled, 'Mount your brooms. Fifteen minutes. The one who manages to hit the other with the Bludger first, stays in the team. The other is kicked out. Clear?'

Sirius coldly looked at Bellatrix, whirling his Beater's bat. 'Crystal.'

_Damn. Why in the name of Merlin can't I ever keep my bloody temper in front of my cousin? If I hit him, he's kicked out and even angrier towards me. If I let him hit me, then I have to leave and no more Quidditch practices and excuses of befriending him. Now, what do I do?_

**A/N: Hope you liked it! And now that I'm going to be updating much sooner, I'm not going to be satisfied with mere favorite and story alerts! I want reviews! Also, I'd love it if all readers could vote on the poll posted in my profile, regarding Bellatrix's animagus form. I'm waiting!**


	30. Chapter 30

DISCLAIMER: To all the moronic idiots out there, no, I'm not J.K. Rowling and thereby do not own Harry Potter.

**A/N: This update is a bit faster than usual, only for my amazing reviewers! Thanks for the brilliant reviews for last chapter guys! Now let's pick up from where we left off….**

**Chapter 30.**

Bellatrix was seated on her broom, hovering a few feet above the air. She loosely held her wooden Beater's bat in her right hand, her left hand relaxed over the handle of the broom. A few meters away from her, Sirius was sitting on his broom opposite her, in a similar stance except his left hand rather tightly gripped his broom. The Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, Elladan Duke was standing below them, looking upwards, whistle in hand.

_I, Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black, am on a broomstick, in the Quidditch pitch of Hogwarts, fighting with my cousin for Beater position on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Could this get any more unreal?_

'Are the both of you ready?' Elladan's strong voice rung throughout the pitch. 'On the count of three.'

Bellatrix could see Sirius's tensed, stiff shoulders as he braced himself for the upcoming onslaught. This was as far as it got from the Sirius Black who had participated in the Gryffindor tryouts. That Sirius was assured, self-confident and practically radiating arrogance. This Sirius was also assured, not of the fact that he was going to succeed, but of the fact that it was probably going to be the toughest competition yet. He would have to practically strive to beat Bellatrix, and while Sirius was egoistic, he was definitely not an idiot. And only an idiot would be stupid enough to underestimate the force named Bellatrix Black.

_Only a year ago, you would have been facing me with the same amount of arrogance and self-importance that you had at the tryouts. But not anymore. Over the past year, you may have grown to hate me more but I have also, grudgingly, earned your respect._

Bellatrix looked at Sirius in the eye. Almost automatically, Sirius straightened up and matched his cousin stare for stare. Imperceptibly, the tiny amount of tension and anxiety that was flickering in Sirius's eyes faded out, to be replaced by confidence and determination. Bellatrix's mouth tilted up into a smirk and she drew her left hand, holding the handle of the broom, further backwards but still visible to Sirius's gaze. The position of her hand shifted, as her long fingers curled up into a fist, her thumb pointed in the upward direction.

_Best of luck._

For a moment, Sirius reverted back to the tryouts again as the expression on his face resembled a self-satisfied and conceited smirk. He bent his back forwards and gripped his broom with one hand, his Bat with another. However, Bellatrix did not miss the almost indiscernible nod that he gave in her direction. The meaning was clear: _May the best one win._

'One…two….' The wind ruffled through Elladan's russet curls as he stared up intently at the two Black cousins floating in the air, 'And three!'

As if responding to Elladan's voice, the Bludger which had been released by Elladan a few minutes prior and till now hovering about the golden goal posts, immediately rose up and started barreling at full speed towards Sirius. Whirling his Beater's bat in his right hand, Sirius's eyes watched the Bludger warily as it travelled towards him with increasing speed. The moment the Bludger came within arm's distance, Sirius's bat smashed the Bludger sideways, sending it pulsing through the air at a dangerous speed towards Bellatrix.

Being only a few metres away from Sirius, Bellatrix had a mere ten seconds to catch up with her reflexes and deflect the Bludger. This was something that she did with an expression on her face akin to a smirk. The Bludger rushed towards Sirius at a breakneck speed, but he had had the forethought of flying backwards when the Bludger was occupying Bellatrix, with the consequence that his Beater's bat had no question of missing the target as it slashed through the air, and the Bludger flew towards Bellatrix again.

The Bludger was gaining speed with every consecutive hit, yet Bellatrix smashed it again towards Sirius. The Bludger travelled back and forth, as the eyes of the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain and the rest of the team standing on the pitch, followed it intently. The Keeper, Kevin, nudged Elladan's elbow, still keeping his eyes on the match above, 'They're both awesome, aren't they?'

The light gold of Elladan's eyes flickered as he continued to watch the game, 'But we have to choose one. And this is the best way to decide.'

Meanwhile, the relentless back and forth motions of the Bludger remained persistent. To the common onlooker, it appeared as if the match was equal and neither of the two opponents were gaining any ground. But Bellatrix's sharp eyes could spot the beads of sweat that had started to gather on Sirius's brow, and the way his arms had started to lag. A drop of salty sweat ran down the side of Sirius's face, only to be brushed abruptly by the front surface of Sirius's knuckles a few moments later. Bellatrix could not stop the formation of a small smirk on her face.

_Tsk tsk tsk. Poor wittle Siwius can't even hit a teeny-weeny ball._

The Bludger travelled towards Bellatrix again at its regular speed, clearly showing Sirius's fatigue and lack of energy at this point of time. Bellatrix braced herself for the kill. She summoned all of the energy she had, literally transferring it to her right arm. She could feel her very magic coursing through her veins, giving her strength which the twelve-year old Bellatrix's body could not muster by itself. She stretched her long fingers, cramped up from gripping the Bat for so long, hearing her joints pop as a result. The Bludger was now a metre away from Bellatrix, who raised her right hand as if holding a wand. The Beater's bat literally glowed with all the energy and magic being poured into it, the very air around it practically vibrating. And then, the Bludger was before her.

CRASH.

It all happened as if in slow motion. Elladan's eyes widened as Bellatrix's bat all but pounded the Bludger away from her at a speed of not less than 80 miles per hour. The Bludger smoldered, with its purple light growing strong enough to shine out as a beacon on the Pitch. And then, the glowing ball of death hurtled towards a wide-eyed Sirius with deadly accuracy. All on the pitch braced for impact.

But it was far from over. Sirius was not a pushover, or one to be underestimated. The ball of destruction was fast, but Sirius's reflexes were faster. Barely, barely, Sirius managed to swerve aside as the Bludger whipped through Sirius's robe sleeve and passed him, the very force of the passage strong enough to make him gasp.

Sirius raised his head, his raven locks falling over his eyes and a challenging smile on his face as he looked towards Bellatrix. But that smile faltered and died out. For where he had seen his cousin just a few moments ago, Bellatrix was not there. All of a sudden, realization flooded Sirius's mind and his eyes grew wide, 'O Merlin.' Sirius whipped his body and broom around, in the direction where the Bludger had passed him.

Too late. Bellatrix was already there, her Beater's bat having lashed at the throbbing Bludger with a back-handed stroke, which plowed towards Sirius at speeds unimaginable. Faster than a flash of lightning, the Bludger smashed its target with mind-boggling speed, leaving a trail of violet in its wake.

SMASH.

The impact of collision attacked the eardrums of all, leaving them ringing faintly in its wake. Bellatrix opened her eyes, which had closed of their own accord, and took in a deep breath. She raised her right arm, where a tiny splinter of wood had embedded into the elbow, dotted with drops of blood. The splinter from a Beater's bat.

_That means…he managed to block it in time. But the force shattered the wooden bat. If the blast was strong enough to hit me, at such a large range, that means the shards of wood must have injured…Black…_

Bellatrix flew towards the motionless figure, which was somehow still hovering on the broomstick, in spite of the force of the collision. When Bellatrix reached the figure, she stopped short and simply stared at him. Sirius's face, in fact, he as a whole was unharmed. His eyes were closed, his jaw clenched, probably still getting over the shock of the blast. His hand was in front of his face, holding the remains of an erstwhile Beater's bat. But the most astounding thing of all was the pale blue force field forming a shimmering sphere around Sirius, protecting him from injury. The iridescent aura flickered in the air, and although it lacked physical form, it strangely bore splinters of wood lodged into it, causing hologram-like distortions in the sphere every few seconds.

Bellatrix looked at the still-closed eyes of Sirius. Then she looked downwards. Elladan stood there, his messy russet hair blowing in the wind, his wand drawn, the long ebony shaft of wood pointing towards Sirius. The tip of the wand was glowing with a faint blue light, and every time the sphere flickered, the wand light corresponded with the same movement. Elladan turned his eyes towards Bellatrix. Their gazes met for a brief second: Bellatrix's questioning and Elladan's unreadable. Slowly, the blue glow faded out from the wand and Elladan stowed it back into his robes. The azure sphere flickered for one last time, and died out. The embedded wooden splinters, now free, fell vertically on the ground.

Sirius slowly opened his eyes. Seeing relative peace in the surroundings, his tense shoulders relaxed and he found himself almost slumping over with fatigue. Spotting Bellatrix down, standing on the Pitch in front of Elladan, Sirius sluggishly bent his broom forwards and descended, gently landing on the grass. There, he dismounted and walked to stand beside Bellatrix.

Bellatrix turned her head towards him, but Sirius averted his eyes. He had no wish to see the triumphant expression that Bellatrix would no doubt be sporting. Sirius looked down at his shoe-laces, and gritted his teeth. This was not how it was supposed to be. James and Sirius were supposed to be on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, together. Star Chaser and Beater, the best in all of Hogwarts. But Sirius would not be a sore loser. He looked up at Elladan with a tight jaw, ignoring Bellatrix standing next to him, 'I don't think I'm needed here anymore.'

Elladan observed the glowing Bludger in the Quidditch crate, still struggling against its restraints. Then, he regarded Sirius, 'You think so, don't you?' Then in a lighter tone, 'Strange, I can't seem to agree with you.'

Bellatrix looked up sharply. Sirius raised his head, a disbelieving expression in his grey eyes, looking towards Elladan, 'But she smashed my bat.'

A sparkle entered Elladan's eyes, 'Exactly. She smashed your bat. And as far as my memory goes, for a person to win, he or she needed to hit the _Beater_, and _not_ the bat.'

A spark of hope, incredulous and joyful, shone on Sirius's face. He spoke slowly, almost as if not daring to believe the truth, 'That means…does that mean I'm on the team?'

Elladan smiled. 'Yes.' Then he glanced towards Bellatrix, 'Both of you.'

A look of absolute, uninhibited happiness broke out on Sirius's face, 'Thank you! Thank you so, so much….'

The smile on Elladan's face grew wider, 'Next practice is this Friday afternoon. I expect everyone,' his eyes stopped on Bellatrix momentarily, 'to be on time. Good evening.'

Sirius practically ran out of the pitch, no doubt towards the Hospital Wing to share the good news with his best mate. Elladan turned and began packing up the different balls into the Quidditch crate. Bellatrix was about to spin around and walk out of the pitch, but stalled on hearing Elladan's voice, 'Black, wait for a second please.'

Bellatrix turned and stood with her arms folded, raising an eyebrow. Elladan remained kneeling in front of the Quidditch crate, but his gaze shifted upwards, focusing on Bellatrix's face. His voice was direct and clear, 'You owe me.'

Bellatrix remained still for a second, her searching gaze concentrated on Elladan, trying to read between the lines for the underlying meaning. Without a word, she turned around and walked out of the pitch. She climbed up the stands, past the locker rooms and through the Hogwarts grounds.

As Bellatrix reached the tall doors of the Castle and stepped foot in the Entrance Hall, something red-and-gold appeared within the periphery of her vision. Without turning her face and keeping her eyes ahead, Bellatrix addressed her raven-haired cousin, 'Not everybody could have blocked that shot.'

'What?' Apparently Sirius was so lost in the thoughts of being in the Gryffindor Quidditch team that he hadn't even realized that he was wandering in no fixed direction, and had already entered the Castle. Suddenly aware of Bellatrix's presence, the smile on his face dimmed, and took on a more silent, serious expression. However, there was no hint of a scowl on his face.

Bellatrix interpreted this as a positive sign, 'I said, not everybody could have blocked that shot.' Then she looked at Sirius, who was still steadfastly looking ahead. 'Those were some dangerous reflexes.'

Sirius turned his eyes towards Bellatrix, who matched his strong gaze. His stormy eyes appeared to be trying to gauge the sincerity in Bellatrix's voice. He exhaled air and looked ahead, resuming his walk, 'Still too slow.'

'That's true. I was expecting better from you.' Bellatrix's tone changed. Sirius snapped his head towards Bellatrix, confused by the sudden change of her voice from sincere to coolly scathing. Bellatrix turned towards him, her eyes silently mocking him.

The corner of Sirius's mouth curved up, 'Lies. You weren't expecting anything from me at all.' Then with a self-deprecating smirk, 'But you forget, I'm also a member of the Black family. No matter how hard you try to deny it.'

'The denial is all you.' Bellatrix walked unconcernedly onwards. 'And by the number of times I've called you by your last name, I think that I've accepted you as a Black already.'

_More like a stain to the name of Black._

Sirius snorted, 'Yeah, sure, you've accepted me. More like an insult to the name of Black.'

_Similar thoughts. Must be the side-effect of being related._

'Anyway, see you next Friday afternoon, Bellatrix.' Sirius waved a hand indifferently, as he began to walk away towards the Great Hall.

'Hey Black!' Sirius paused and turned his head, tilting it questioningly on hearing Bellatrix's call. Bellatrix walked up to him, smirk intact. The sarcastic lilt to her voice was thinly veiled, 'Are you going to smash _my _bat the next practice?'

An expression akin to a mixture of a smirk and a smile adorned Sirius's face, 'I'll try my best not to.'

'Congratulations.'

Bellatrix did not stop walking. It was dark, and the stone corridor in which she had been taking a late night walk was lit with floating candles and flaming torches flanking the shingled walls. The corridor was bare of windows and portraits, simply bearing carvings of long-extinct beasts on the rock walls, and was deserted. Or so it had been until a moment ago. A shadow fell across her path, the figure casting it obstructing her way. Bellatrix simply sidestepped him and walked on, allowing the person to fall into step beside her.

'Lucius.' Bellatrix said, inclining her head in acknowledgement. 'I thought you weren't interested in associating yourself with me.'

Lucius ignored her remark. Instead, he fixed his eyes on her, staring at her intently, 'I hear that you have been selected to be a member of the _Gryffindor _Quidditch team.' The word 'Gryffindor' was pronounced with particular contempt.

Bellatrix skimmed the tips of her fingers lightly over the engravings in the rock wall. 'It is late. You better return back to the common room before its curfew.'

Lucius made a scathing sound. His voice sounded like pure, dripping acid, 'Changing the topic, are we Bellatrix?'

Bellatrix stopped. They had reached the end of the stone corridor. The two of them stood under the shadow cast by a towering hippogriff bust, silence prevailing for a few seconds. Then Bellatrix bent forward, a caustic tinge to her tone, 'Well, judging by the colours of my tie, I'm obviously not going to be a member of the Slytherin team, am I?'

Suddenly, it appeared as if all the bite had drained out of Lucius. He exhaled and looked to the wall, his voice much quieter, 'You know Bellatrix, you really confuse me at times.'

'You shouldn't be.' Bellatrix ran a light finger over the Hippogriff bust, wiping a line of dust away with her hand.

Lucius stayed silent. Then he looked towards Bellatrix again, 'I got selected too. Chaser.'

'Good.' Bellatrix suddenly stopped her perusal of the bust and walked past Lucius, the heel of her shoes clicking distantly in the silence of the corridor. On reaching the end of the corridor, Bellatrix turned back, a faint smirk lingering around her lips, 'Just remember one thing. In the opening match of the season, the Slytherin team will have eight members, not seven. Even if one of them may not necessarily be in green-and-silver.'

Lucius smiled.

The room was dark and dingy, with a low overhanging ceiling. It practically reeked of sweat, blood, animals…and perhaps something darker. Inspite of its less-than-large size, it was practically stuffed with people, though it was hard to recognize their faces under the haze of smelly cigarette smoke. But even if it wasn't so, the faces present there were harsh, blurry and so…animalistic, that it was as difficult to tell them apart as it was to distinguish between two dogs. So all that a person could make out in that room, was a crowd of beastly faces, drunken voices and cruel eyes.

But even amongst all that cacophony, there was a quiet spot. In a comparatively secluded corner of the room, there was a small, wooden table at which two people were seated. One of the two was rather similar to the other occupants of the room: filthily dressed, a harsh, square-jawed face and an unpleasant appearance on the whole. The other was as nondescript as a person would be in black robes and a hood, shadowing the person's face. Yet, there was something which separated this particular figure from the other inhabitants of the room. Perhaps it was the figure's relaxed posture, the way his/her shoulders were held high, or the way the figure's eyes disdainfully scanned the rest of the room. The figure was as much out of place here, as a king would be in a thatched hut. The figure exuded presence, an aura which indicated that wherever he/she went, he/she did not remain unnoticed for long.

The other square-jawed man seated at the table leaned forward, his gleaming eyes examining the figure with undisguised interest, 'This job does not suit you.'

The figure remained still for a second, then slowly raised a pale hand to his/her head. The hood slowly fell back, revealing long chocolate tresses and an aristocratic, impassive face. Delphine leant back on the back of the rickety, wooden chair, 'I will not be doing it for long anyway. This happens to be my last visit.'

'Really?' Fenrir Greyback smiled widely, revealing a set of yellowed fangs. 'That is a pity.'

'Since you have already agreed to join us, I see no need of visiting you again.' Delphine could not quite mask the contempt in her voice. Few people possessed the capability of putting her in a bad mood, and Fenrir was one of them.

Fenrir leant forward again, 'But you see, if you stop visiting, I might lose the….,' Fenrir paused for a second, raising a long, dirty fingernail to his chin and scraping his stubble in pretend thought, 'I might lose the _motivation_ to assist the Dark side.' He leaned back, smirking at Delphine.

For the first time since she had made Fenrir's acquaintance, Delphine smiled. Her lips widened as she crossed her fingers on the table, a gleam in her bluish-green eyes.

The smirk on Fenrir's face faltered, as his eyes narrowed at Delphine's unpredictable behaviour. His voice was a low growl, 'Why are you smiling?'

Delphine pushed the table and got up, her chair making a grating sound against the rotten wooden planks of the floor. The raucous room quieted down, as people swerved their heads to look curiously at Fenrir and Delphine. Fenrir watched Delphine warily, a suspicious scowl stretching across his face.

Delphine's voice was the very epitome of warm politeness, 'Because if you value your filthy hide, I'm sure you'll manage to find…,' Delphine paused, smiling good-naturedly at Fenrir's glaring face, '_motivation _to join the Dark side.' Delphine turned around and walked to the wooden door.

As Delphine swung the door open, the door groaned ominously, almost hanging off its hinges. As Delphine took a step forwards, she turned back, 'Oh, and one more reason. I couldn't help but control my joy at the thought that I wouldn't have to bear with your putrid breath anymore.' As Fenrir's eyes widened at the in-your-face insult, Delphine continued pleasantly, 'I hope we never meet again,' her smile reached full intensity, 'You disgusting little half-breed.'

Fenrir continued gaping at the door for some time, before a quiet pop of someone Disapparating outside the building made him return to his senses. Shaking his head like a dog trying to get water out of its ears, Fenrir pulled a dusty bottle of Firewhiskey towards him, wrenched off the crudely made lid and downed all of its contents.

Meanwhile, more than a thousand miles away, Delphine appeared with a faint popping sound in the middle of a dark alleyway. Her right hand plunged in the depths of her robes, quickly withdrawing a white mask, placing it over her face in seconds. Brushing lint off her shoulder, Delphine walked briskly to the entrance of the alley and turned down into the deserted street, her footsteps making the only audible sound for miles. She walked its entire length, passing under the shadow of many old, non-functioning street-lamps. Finally, she stopped at the porch of a two-storied, dilapidated house. She walked rapidly to the door and withdrew her wand from her right sleeve, murmuring a few well-chosen words. Stowing it back, Delphine pushed open the door and entered the dimly lit hallway, the door clicking shut behind her.

The sound of a few voices reached Delphine's ear, echoing faintly from the room to Delphine's left. The house, despite of all appearances, was not deserted. But Delphine walked straight and started ascending the steps of the big wooden staircase, which led to the second floor. On reaching the upper floor, she turned right and started pacing down a high-ceilinged passageway.

As Delphine walked, she couldn't help but release a silent, inward sigh. Finally, the werewolf envoy mission was done. Honestly, if she had to stay in the company of those mangy creatures one more minute then….Delphine exhaled. Well, that was the result of rubbing off an Inner Circle member the wrong way. When Delphine had first joined the service, it was Rosier who gave her, her first mission. Being a member of the Dark Lord's Inner Circle, he was hierarchically her superior, but as everybody knows, no Black tolerates being ordered around. It had been two years since Delphine joined the service, and she had completed a total of twenty-two missions, all successful. However, she was yet to meet the enigmatic Dark Lord who was the leader of this movement.

But who cares. Because for now, Delphine was elated. Rosier would be getting off her neck, once and for all, and she would be getting a new 'instructor'. She was fairly sure that it would be Avery, having heard the man's name from Rosier's mouth several times, and received the man's letters giving her information about the missions in Rosier's absence. It was with this thought, that Delphine walked to the end of the passageway and pushed open the black door located at the end.

The door swung open, creaking softly, announcing her presence to anyone present in the room. Delphine slowly walked in, her heels clicking against the mahogany floor. She scanned the room with her eyes, picking up on each unnecessary detail. The room was comparatively much better furnished than the rest of the house, provided with a wooden fireplace. Speaking of the fireplace…Delphine's eyes focused on the lone person, apart from her, present in the room. He was seated in the armchair in front of the brightly lit fireplace, the back of the armchair facing her. Even though Delphine could not see his face, she knew that his eyes were concentrated on the bright, dancing flames in the heath.

Delphine took a step forward, 'I take it you're my new instructor?'

The man- Avery chuckled. Somehow, the temperature in the room seemed like it had dropped several degrees. The very air seemed frozen, in spite of the heat of the merry flames. A cold voice echoed in the room, sounding almost….amused, 'That depends on your definition of new.'

A barely perceptible shiver ran over Delphine's spine. She gave herself a mental shake. Delphinus Black had never felt so…unnerved before. This man, Avery…she had never quite heard a voice like his. So chilling, void of emotion and yet so…..disturbingly happy. Like the world was going his way, yet he had still so, so much to accomplish.

The cold voice rung through the room again, sounding almost thoughtful, 'You know, keeping on a mask while making someone else's acquaintance can be interpreted as discourtesy.'

Delphine ran a light finger over her white Death Eater mask. Then she looked up at the man seated in the armchair, her voice deceptively light and airy, 'Not any more discourteous than to turn your back in an armchair while conversing, I'd like to believe.'

A high, cold laugh resonated in the room. Delphine felt a cold breath on the back of her neck, escaping down her throat. She drew her cloak tighter around herself, feeling more on edge than ever. The cold voice continued, as if talking about the weather, 'But you see, my position makes me a bit more privileged regarding forgiveness for discourtesy, unlike you.'

Delphine's voice was calm and steady, 'And I couldn't care less about forgiveness or discourtesy, unlike you.'

Avery's tone lost all the casual conversational quality it had possessed before, sounding only cold and practical, 'Your identity is not a secret to me, Miss Delphinus Black. There's no use. Remove your mask.'

Delphine's fingers tightened around the smooth shaft of her wand in her robes, 'But I think you'll agree that there's a difference between knowing a name, and knowing a face.'

For a moment, silence reigned in the room, unchallenged. Then the voice came again, musing to itself, 'Let's make it an exchange, then.'

Delphine held her breath as the sound of the wooden legs, scraping over the mahogany floor, reverberated in the room. The armchair slowly swung around, the man still seated. He was dressed in black garb, from head to toe, a long, woolen travelling cloak draped over his shoulders. He was of medium build, but his face was in shadow. Slowly, the man leant forward, the orange firelight illuminating his face and Delphine's eyes widened in shock.

This man was not Avery. Could not be Avery. Because Avery was supposed to be a man. An alive man. The person in front of her was humanesque, no doubt, and he could pass the test for a man, but only if the man had died decades ago. If Delphine had not been concentrating on other things, namely the skull-like face before her, then she would have noticed that the man before her must have been very handsome years ago, the vestige of which was retained in his pale, hollowed cheeks, his high cheekbones, and dark hair swept over his forehead. But Delphine was more focused on the ivory-like, translucent skin, the thin lips stretched into a sibilant smirk, and cold, merciless _red _eyes.

'Let's make introductions then.' The Dark Lord leant back on the armchair, his thin lips decorated by a sinister smile, 'I am Lord Voldemort.'

**A/N: If you liked the chapter, please, please, please review! Especially if you want a quick update!**

**Btw, the Voldemort shown here is quite obviously not the bald-headed, lacking-a-nose Voldy of Harry's time. He hasn't gone that far yet. And the part with Delphine and Fenrir was, if you guys remember, referred to earlier in the chapter during the attack on Professor Watson. While talking to Bellatrix, Delphine had mentioned that since she was on a werewolf mission, she was able to identify Remus as a werewolf, knowing all the signs.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31.**

The great cerulean expanse of sky was dotted faintly with clouds, feathery masses of fluffy white drifting lazily across the brightly-shining sun. The heavens looked pleasantly lit up, the azure sky unobscured except for wisps of white cloud here and there. The sun was glowing almost merrily, long golden rays stretching across the emerald-hued land, courtesy of the flourishing foliage spread like a green blanket cloaking the brown ground.

Then, something disturbed the peace of the picture-perfect scenery. A dark spot was seen, blotting out a tiny piece of blue sky, like a blemish on fair skin. It grew into a black blotch, expanding in size with the passing seconds. Minutes passed before its shape could be distinguished, the silhouette of a flying bird. As it flew closer and closer, its large size betrayed itself to be a hunting bird, a bird of prey.

The eagle's wings were long, with brown, polished feathers edged with ivory. Its head had a crown of pure white, running behind its cranium and over its eyes, standing out from a distance. Its eyes itself were dark, shining with a razor-sharp gleam, the eyes of a predator. Its long legs were scaly, stretching into elongated, sword-rimmed talons, carved spectacularly, poised to sink into soft flesh.

Then, the eagle's eyes darted sideward, as if catching a glimpse of longed-for prey. The eagle's wings unfolded further, opening completely to its impressive wing span, and the eagle swerved sharply towards a large splotch of dark green, standing out on the plain landscape. The eagle dived down, the wind whistling shrilly as it ruffled through its brown-and-white feathers, and minutes later the ground came zooming up in view, the brown surface coming closer and closer with every second.

The touchdown was smooth, the eagle's talons resting on the tree branch in an iron grip. For several, still seconds, the atmosphere was quiet, the eagle perched on the aged branch like a stone statue. Then came a sound- firm and decisive: the crunching of autumn leaves. If birds could smile, or if their faces were even capable of such expressions, then there would have been quite a similar one on the eagle's uh….face. A shadow was spotted at the edge of the furthest tree, bordering the glade, the profile of a black-robed girl coming into view.

Bellatrix glanced sideways. The glade seemed to be deserted, but she could find a faint presence just niggling at the back of her mind. Seconds later, her eyes focused on the large, fifty-foot tall oak tree just across from her, her senses tingling slightly. Automatically, her gaze shifted upward, fixated on the topmost branch of the oak. There, staring right back at her with hunter-like eyes, was a magnificent, imposing eagle.

And then, the eagle began to morph in front of Bellatrix's eyes. It's plain, smooth head lengthened, chocolate tresses forcing themselves out through the top. The sharp, curved beak shrank, paling in colour until only a pair of rose lips remained. The feathers started withdrawing into brown skin, which was slowly getting fairer. The body lessened in width, growing in length, scaly legs elongated, talons retreated. Cloth seemed to be growing out of skin, sage-hued fabric pushing out into well-cut grey-green robes, a slate-ish cloak flourishing out above them. Lined yellow eyes diminished in size, transforming into sea-green orbs, long lashes framing their edges.

Bellatrix watched on as Delphinus Black leapt down from the tallest branch of a fifty-foot oak tree, landing gracefully on both feet. Brushing lint off from her deep grey cape, Delphine took a step forwards, tone light and pleasing, "Good afternoon, Bellatrix."

Bellatrix stood there, arms folded, utterly unfazed. She had seen better transformations. "I was under the impression that you were supposed to be training me, instead of wasting our time on pleasantries."

"Some pleasantries are always required Bellatrix, maybe even essential." Delphine's lighthearted voice seemed illusory. "Where words can do, wands can be a burden."

Bellatrix unfolded her arms, eyes sharp on Delphine's double-meaning statement. She raised a questioning eyebrow, "Are you registered as an Animagi?"

Delphine smiled lightly, "Unfortunately yes. Mastered the art just last year."

_That means my cousin and his group of friends became Animagi at a lesser age than even Delphine. They really were the youngest unregistered Animagi in the whole of Wizarding Britain._

Bellatrix smirked. _Well, not any more. Hopefully._

"So, when are you sending your own application letter?" Delphine sounded genuinely curious.

"Proclaiming to everyone about what I'm going to do kind of defeats the purpose of it, doesn't it?" Bellatrix spoke, coolly sardonic. "Besides, it's not like I fulfill the age requirements anyway."

"Hmm, you actually have a valid point." Delphine said, vaguely contemplative. Then she walked up to Bellatrix. "So, have you done your background research?"

" '_Just read up on any animal you like_'" Bellatrix mimed, the scoff very obvious in her voice. "Oh yes, a very concrete basis for 'background research.'"

"Well then, what were you expecting?" Delphine said, smile still impeccable. "That I would give you a mysterious potion and you would see your animagus form in a dream?"

"That sounds more conceivable than just 'knowing it when the moment's right'" Bellatrix's mocking tone was very ill-disguised.

"That's what happened to me." Delphine sounded very matter-of-fact. "So did you read up on any animal?"

The expression on Bellatrix's face was the epitome of irritation. A muscle twitched in her jaw, "A few felines."

"Good." Delphine flicked a chocolate lock off her face. "Concentrate on the anatomy, the lines of the figure. Try to draw comparisons between the human body and the animal, find out which body part corresponds with which. The most difficult part of being an Animagus, or transforming to an animal, is the shift in centre of gravity of the body, the change in body mass. Most people find it difficult to keep their balance when they transform, which is why…are you listening to me?"

Bellatrix's tight smile would have fooled no one, "Of course."

Delphine let out a sound that, at a stretch, could be interpreted as a sigh. "I can see that a theory lesson is clearly not meant for you. Step forward."

Bellatrix could not stop her gaze from turning slightly suspicious. "What?"

Delphine smiled, enunciating every single syllable of the words, "Step forward."

Bellatrix took a step forward, shoulders rigid and tight. Delphine's smile grew, as she outstretched her hand and unfolded her palm, "Place your hand on top of mine."

Bellatrix let out a scornful snort, "You do know that I can hex your hand if you try anything, don't you?"

"All the more reason for you to trust me." The gold sunlight glinted off Delphine's sea-green orbs. "Go on."

Lips curling in disgust, Bellatrix extended her hand, her open fingers resting warily on Delphine's. Traces of a favorable smile lingered around Delphine's lips, "Now close your eyes."

Bellatrix's eyes flicked over Delphine from top to toe, distrust exuding through every bit of her being, "No."

"Do you want to do this or not?" Delphine arched an eyebrow. "Because I'm not going to repeat myself."

A few seconds passed. Delphine remained watching Bellatrix, everything about her air indicating that she was waiting. Bellatrix fought the urge to snap her wand in her wand in frustration.

_I don't like this._

Bellatrix let her eyelids fall down reluctantly. Now, she was only guided by sound: the faint morning breeze, the far, haunting call of a forest bird, a slight rustling sound, slightly like the hem of a cloak brushing over the ground, the sound of Delphine inhaling and exhaling air a few metres away.

Bellatrix started a bit when Delphine spoke, her clear voice blocking out all the other faint sounds. "Relax yourself. Breathe slowly. Feel your surroundings. Hear nothing but the sound of your blood and magic pounding through your veins…"

_If I hear nothing, then how the hell am I supposed to listen to you?_

Almost as if sensing Bellatrix's thought, Delphine's voice rang in Bellatrix's ear again. "Clear all thoughts from your mind. Just concentrate on silence...let silence deafen you with its overwhelming sound…"

_That doesn't make any sense idiot…this feels more like Occlumency training rather than Animagus lessons…._

But as Delphine remained silent and spoke no more, and faint sounds began pervading through Bellatrix's ears, Bellatrix found herself automatically relaxing. Soon, even the faint forest sounds had faded out and true to word, the only thing that Bellatrix heard was her own faint, quiet breaths. Everything in the surroundings seemed to have come to a standstill. The birds stopped chirping, and someone seemed to have cast a Silencing Charm on the beastly inhabitants of the Forest. Time itself seemed to have paused, if only for a minute. This quiet, inescapable silence was truly deafening.

Then, the void of silence was filled by a voice. Delphine's voice had lost that ringing quality, though her words were still clear, overpowering, "Now, shift your focus on your hand."

Bellatrix, through her closed eyelids, recalled the mental picture of her hand, resting on Delphine's. "Stretch your fingers, feel out their length, their shape. Test out the joints in your hand, feel how they bend and curve."

Bellatrix flexed her hand, her joints popping after remaining contracted for so long. Her thumb brushed over her palm, its texture rough and smooth at the same time. She could feel her very muscles ease out as she stretched her tapering fingers, perfectly controlled and balanced.

"Now you know exactly how your hand feels and moves like." Bellatrix could hear another, hitherto unheard, tone enter Delphine's voice. "So, break the confines of your mind. Let your magic take control over your sense of what's possible and what's not. Forget that you cannot overcome the limitations of your hand, or rather, forget that your hand _has _any limitations. Let your imagination take over, let your hand flow with it."

Bellatrix literally felt her eyes snap open, "My hand is _solid_." Her voice grew harder. "It can't _flow_."

Delphine's voice gained a touch of forcefulness, "Close your eyes, Bellatrix."

Conceding, Bellatrix closed her eyes again. This time it took much less time than before to fall into that quiet, all-feeling trance. Delphine resumed, speaking in that constantly calm yet vibrant voice, "Now. Concentrate on the hand. Stretch it, flex it. Feel the muscles move."

"Now slowly, let go of the image that you have in your mind of your hand. The length, the shape, forget everything. Let your magic take over and craft your hand into anything it pleases. Anything."

Bellatrix sensed it rather than actually feeling anything. That small, barely distinguishable sensation of something pulsing under her skin. The sensation grew, and multiplied, and flourished, till Bellatrix felt that her entire arm was drowning in it. Bellatrix squeezed her eyes tight shut, and was seized with the unbeatable urge to just wrench her hand away, but she labored on and the sensation started flowing down her arm like an assaulting tsunami wave. It crashed against her wrist, struggled for a brief moment, then divided itself into long tendrils, slowly crawling over her palm and wrapping around her long fingers. Bellatrix had not even realized when she had begun breathing heavily, when a gasp broke through her throat, unable to completely form itself. She clenched her teeth hard, literally feeling the muscles of her fingers slowly unraveling themselves, her tendons twisting and curling, small sparks of _something_ dancing along her long phalanges, replicating every particle of her bone, muscle and skin. Then, as if in supersonic speed, her muscles coiled around her fingers again, her skin plastering itself against her bone, and suddenly her nerves sparked with impulse overload and Bellatrix let out a scream that had been struggling against her lips for a long time.

Everything was silent. Bellatrix was breathing heavily, back bent down, chest heaving, mouth and throat parched, and hand feeling like it had just been trampled by a thousand hippogryffs. Her eyes flew open, momentarily blinded by the sunlight on keeping them closed for so long, as she straightened up from her bent-over position. Then she looked at her hand still cradled in Delphine's.

Her fingers were at least three inches longer.

Bellatrix felt a smug smirk tugging on her lips, as an almost-triumphant laugh escaped from her mouth. She pulled her hand back, examined the added length of her pale fingers, and laughed again, derisiveness notwithstanding. Bellatrix then directed her gaze towards Delphine, the victorious smirk dominating every angle of her face. The expression on Delphine's face was unreadable, her sea-green eyes were absolutely shut-off. The ever enigmatic smile had more or less disappeared. She just stared at Bellatrix's hand, as if contemplating it, then blinked once quickly. "You should not have been able to do that."

"Oh, but I did." Bellatrix could not resist the temptation to mockingly wag her lengthened index finger at Delphine.

"You certainly did." Delphine blinked again. Her voice regained a semblance of casualness as she, finally, looked away from Bellatrix's hand. "Ready to start on your defensive magic?"

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow at the sudden change of subject, "You expect me to duel with this?" She raised her now, several inch-long fingers.

Delphine swerved her head towards Bellatrix, chocolate curls flicking away from her face. The enigmatic smile was back. "Transforming your body into something else requires power and raw skill." The smile grew wider, pearly whites flashing under rose lips. "Transforming it back, on the other hand, needs precision and ice-control. And while I have no doubt that you abound in the first set of qualities," Delphine's eyes gleamed innocently, "I'm not so sure about the second."

_In…out…in…out…...in…out…_

The sound of Bellatrix's heartbeat was pounding in her ears. Her chest rose and fell heavily, her throat dry, gasping for air. She was kneeling on the forest floor, head bent down, trying to regain her short breath.

_Whoever said that defense was easier than offence is one heck of a liar._

Hair hanging over her face, Bellatrix sensed rather than felt Delphine standing above her, looking down. "Is that enough, or should we leave it for today?"

Gritting her teeth, Bellatrix brushed her hair off her face and glared at Delphine. She was briefly tempted to reply with an arrogant 'No', just to show Delphine up, but Bellatrix was self-preserving enough to know to call it quits for the day, no matter what her irrepressible ego might say. Her twelve-year old body had had enough.

"Fine." Bellatrix muttered and got up brusquely to her feet. Just because she had decided it wasn't in her interests to hold on to her bloody pride didn't mean she was going to be graceful about it.

"Good." Delphine stated, brushing lint off her shoulder with movements as smooth as flowing water. "I've spent more than necessary time here anyway."

Bellatrix growled inwardly. _Of course. You must be so tired shooting curses, hexes and jinxes at me while I had to shield every single bloody one of them._

"We'll meet here again same time next week to work on your shields. Your basic Shield Charm is satisfactory, we'll work on more advanced, non-corporeal types next time." Delphine turned around and started walking towards the oak tree she had originally leaped down from, hem of the cloak brushing softly against the ground.

"Wait." Delphine paused momentarily as Bellatrix walked a step towards her, still slightly short of breath. "Non-corporeal?"

"Shields without a physical form." Delphine expanded. "Almost all shields that exist are non-corporeal in nature, specially designed only to resist spells, jinxes and curses."

"That means," Bellatrix was not accustomed to bother herself about spell theory. But something vague nagging her at the back of her head told her that this was important. "If we use a spell to….throw something at someone, then the shield won't work?"

"It depends on the origin of the object." Delphine's eyes grew sharper, like she could sense where Bellatrix was getting with this. "If the object is created by magic, then the shield will deflect it. But if the spell is just being used to propel a natural object, like a controlled Levitation Charm, then the shield will not work."

"That's…" Bellatrix searched for a word strong enough to express her contempt. "Stupid."

Delphine's smile was small and knowing. "Would you use Wingardium Leviosa in a fight?"

Bellatrix had to stop for a minute there. "I…no."

"Precisely." Delphine smiled widely, as if pitying the stupidity of people in general. "Most Wizards are very happy, too happy in fact, with their curses, hexes and jinxes. That is a reason why all the shields we use are non-corporeal."

Bellatrix blinked. "What?"

"All the shields we use are non-corporeal." Delphine repeated. "Even the advanced ones. None of them can deflect natural, propelled objects."

In a second, the images of the shocked face of Sirius Black, a pale-blue hologramic sphere with pieces of wood embedded into it, and a particular russet-haired Quidditch Captain with his wand drawn, flashed before Bellatrix's eyes. Bellatrix blinked again, then asked slowly, "Are you sure?"

"Completely." Delphine's tone was unwavering. "Only a couple of corporeal shields are in existence, and none of them in general use. In fact, knowledge of such shields is so rare that their usage is almost extinct."

_I didn't cast any magic on my Beater's Bat, or the Bludger. The Bludger hit Black's bat, which exploded, and the wood splinters were not created by magic. But Duke's spell deflected the pieces, and held them where they were. Which means that it was a corporeal shield. And if knowledge of such shields is so rare…then that means that there is more to Duke than meets the eye._

"Now if your quiz session is complete, I need to get going." Delphine tossed her chocolate tresses over her shoulder and walked towards the oak tree again.

Bellatrix stood there in the glade, running her hand over the nearest tree, lost in thought. A side, wayward glance at her hand, and Bellatrix was calling out again, "Wait!"

Delphine's smooth shoulders were slightly bent in a crouching position, as if preparing to take flight. At the sound of Bellatrix's voice, Delphine turned again, a barely-there expression of annoyance flitting over her finely-boned face. "What now, Bellatrix?"

"What about this?" Bellatrix sarcastically waved her five-inch long fingers, bringing them into prominence, "Am I supposed to go back to the Castle with elongated fingers?"

"If you do not have the necessary skill to transform them back, then yes." Delphine deadpanned. Then the corner of her lips quirked up into the hint of a smirk. "Consider it as an added incentive for you to practice Transfiguration."

Then, in a flurry of grey-green and feathers, she was gone.

Bellatrix stood there, extra-long hands flexing in and out, itching to fasten around a certain pale throat.

_Bloody hag._

The atmosphere was infectious, and buzzing with excitement. Tension and suspense were hanging so heavily in the air that it was difficult to breathe without inhaling some of it as well. The weather was cloudy, rain seemed imminent, and wind blew like a gale. But students were out in hundreds, dressed in gold and silver, bearing lion-embossed flags or snake-adorned standards, and yelling for all they were worth. Because it was the first Quidditch match of the season: Slytherin versus Gryffindor.

Down in the lockers, players of both teams were getting ready for the kick-off. The noise of the spectators from outside was deafening, floating into the locker rooms as a uniform, booming, resounding roar. The clock was ticking. Anytime now, the clock would strike twelve, the whistle would blow, and the match, wait correction, the _battle _would begin.

Back in the Gryffindor lockers, the Quidditch Captain Elladan Duke straightened up and fixed each of his team-mates with a sharp gaze. "Today, there's no room for mistakes. We have not been able to practice much, three practices is all we got for training a new team. But," a small smile curved Elladan's lips, "We have definitely got the most talented players in all of Hogwarts, and if we play to even half of our potential, we'll crush them."

The team cheered and trooped out of the locker towards the entrance to the Pitch, brooms slung over their shoulders. Bellatrix, who was leaning against the locker room door, trying her best not to roll her eyes during Duke's mini-pep talk, made to follow the rest of the team.

"Bellatrix."

_Duke. There is definitely something up with him. He's not the honest, oh-so-perfect, innocent fifth-year Gryffindor that he portrays himself to be._

Bellatrix paused, turning around coolly, "Yes Duck?"

Duke walked up to her, placing himself on the opposite end of the door, gloved hands deep in the pockets of his scarlet-and-gold Quidditch robes. His pale gold eyes fixated on Bellatrix's onyx, "Remember which team you're on."

_Like these odious robes are going to let me forget._

Almost as if he could read Bellatrix's mind, Duke spoke again, his face calm and serious, "And I don't just mean wearing Gryffindor robes. You need to remember that you're _playing _for Gryffindor. Not any other team."

Bellatrix leaned forwards challengingly, "And if I don't?"

There was silence for a second.

Then somehow, at that precise moment, in spite of the fact the fifth-year Gryffindor standing before her had messy russet curls and a cordial, genial face, Elladan's smile eerily reminded Bellatrix of Delphine. "Then I'm kicking your cousin out of my team."

Bellatrix raised her eyebrows incredulously, "Ignoring the whole fact that you care too much about Quidditch to do that, you really think I give a damn whether my cousin stays in the team or not?"

Another moment of silence.

"Yes." Elladan replied simply. "Yes you do." Then he walked out of the lockers.

_What's it with people shooting cool lines at me and walking out?_

"Welcome folks to the first Quidditch match of the season: GRYFFINDOR VERSUS SLYTHERIN!" The young fourth-year Hufflepuff doing the commentary for the match was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet in excitement. "We've got an AWESOME lineup for the teams this year, with Slytherin inducting just one new player, Lucius Malfoy as Chaser, and Gryffindor with a whopping FOUR NEW PLAYERS!" The crowd roared in appreciation.

"The Gryffindor and Slytherin Captains are shaking hands down on the Quidditch Pitch and sheesh, that's a LOT of testosterone boiling down there. The handshake is done; the players have taken to the air. The referee, Madam Hooch, has released the balls…that's the whistle…AND THE GAME HAS BEGUN!"

"Gryffindor takes possession, Duke navigating through the Slytherin players…..ouch, that was close…..Duke passes to Cooper…Malfoy tries to tackle Cooper, ooh that won't do any good at all, just look at the size of the guy…and Cooper tosses it to Duke again….AND GRYFFINDOR SCORES!"

Bellatrix was almost lazily floating through the air, high up in the sky, surveying the conditions of the game. Gryffindor had scored thrice already, all goals contributed by Duke, and Slytherin was nil. That being said, the Slytherin Chasers were definitely giving the Gryffindors a tough time, breaking through their formations, shoving and elbowing their way out wherever necessary. Of course, whenever that happened, they were sure to receive a Bludger to the head from Sirius approximately ten seconds later.

Bellatrix glanced sideways at the aforementioned cousin. Sirius was absolutely blazing his way through the Slytherin players, pounding Bludgers left, right and centre; in fact, no other beater had even managed to hit a Bludger yet except to defend his own teammates. It seemed like he wanted to make up for Bellatrix's inactiveness, and Potter not playing, all on his own.

Speaking of Potter, Bellatrix watched as Sirius darted a look towards the left portion of the Gryffindor stands now and then in the midst of the game. Bellatrix followed his gaze and saw Potter in the midst of all the second-year Gryffindors, leaning on a crutch, yelling wildly in support of his House. Of course, the excitement gave way to a slight look of disappointment now and then, but it seemed like he was trying his best not to brood for the sake of his best friend.

_It's time._

Bellatrix leaned forwards slightly, her Cleansweep responding to her move and slanting forwards, descending in a smooth dive. She was now in the midst of action, or so it seemed, through all the shouting that was pervading through her ears.

"Cornelia! Stop dreaming!" Duke shouted from the other side of the Pitch at Desmond for what seemed like the sixth time. His voice was loud, but still calm, though Bellatrix could see from a distance that his left hand was tightly clenched over his broomstick handle in irritation.

"Huh?" Desmond dropped the Quaffle for what definitely was the sixth time, blinking rapidly as she stopped in midair, turning back towards the direction of Duke. Her gaze dreamily fixed on Duke, voice cotton-candy sweet, "Did you say something Elladan?"

"SLYTHERIN SCORES!"

Bellatrix definitely heard the Gryffindor Keeper swearing from the other side of the Pitch. Duke took possession of the Quaffle and practically rocketed across the Pitch, diving between the Slytherin Chasers like an undistinguishable blur of scarlet. From out of the corner of her eye, Bellatrix caught a glimpse of something purplish heading towards her direction.

Bellatrix slowly extended her right hand outwards, left hand gripping her broom handle, her robes flapping around her, wind whistling in her ears. Her Beaters Bat perfectly balanced in her right palm, her extended fingers wrapped around its handle securely. The Bludger approached closer and closer, Bellatrix bent down upon her broom in anticipation, Duke shooting past her in a fuzz of colour…

_Now. _

Bellatrix swung around her broom in a full one-eighty degree twist, her backhand stroke whacking the Bludger which shot towards Duke in the span of one-tenth of a second and neatly knocked the Quaffle out of his hands.

"And Malfoy goes with the Quaffle after the Gryffindor Beater hit her own teammate and there he tosses it to….oh wait, it's a feint-SLYTHERIN SCORES!"

As Lucius zoomed by, high-fiving his teammates, he shot Bellatrix a tiny, fellow-conspirator smirk.

Bellatrix was also smirking quite nicely when all of a sudden, she felt the air knock out of her as a hand, quite violently, caught hold of the scruff of her shirt collar from behind.

"What the hell is _wrong _with you!" Sirius's voice sounded demented as he hissed acidly into Bellatrix's ear. "Are you on the opposite team or something!"

Bellatrix practically wrenched Sirius's hand off her collar, her vice-like grip tightening over Sirius's wrist hard enough to leave a bruise, before savagely throwing it to the side. Sirius gritted his teeth, as Bellatrix glared at his face with arctic eyes, voice spitting acid, "Don't you_**dare **_touch me again, _**blood traitor**_. I'm _**warning **_you."

Sirius's eyes narrowed drastically, his voice equally vicious. "What are you going to do about it, huh?"

"Wait." Bellatrix smiled maliciously. "And watch."

"And there seems to be some kind of an argument happening between the two Gryffindor Beaters…I do hope they realize this isn't really the time for this…the Gryffindor Captain isn't looking very happy, Black is looking ready to take a shot…..no, no not that one, the female one…..and she seems very-HOLY MERLIN SHE JUST KNOCKED OUT HER OWN TEAM CHASER!"

Bellatrix looked on satisfactorily as Cornelia plummeted to the ground, hitting the grass-covered Pitch with a dull thunk. The crowd collectively gasped, a few girls letting out shrieks. Cornelia's head flopped to the side as Madam Wallace, the medi-witch, ran on the pitch and immediately levitated her motionless body on to a stretcher and guided it out through the stands, students crowding over to get a look.

A short whistle blast echoed through the Pitch, signaling the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain calling for a ten-minute timeout. Bellatrix leisurely descended down, her toes skimming the dew-dotted grass in a smooth touchdown. She languidly made her way to the right side of the Pitch, under a tiny wooden shelter where the Gryffindor Quidditch team was holding an emergency consultation.

Impervious to the burning glares and black stares of her teammates, Bellatrix leaned against the support post of the shelter, stretching her arms above her head nonchalantly. "So. Why are we here?"

Bellatrix felt someone shove past her roughly, as Sirius made his way into the shelter. But his hissed, icy words were for her ears alone, "And here I had thought that you had _changed_."

Sirius directed his cold eyes towards Duke, who was watching from the back with a grim face, "Throw her out. Now."

The Gryffindor Keeper, Kevin Holdings' voice was barely above a growl. "The kid's right, Elladan. I told you she was a bad choice."

Elladan's gold orbs flicked towards Bellatrix's face, and stayed there. Bellatrix stared right back, impassive. After a few seconds Duke looked away and at his teammates.

"What's happened has happened. There's nothing we can do to change it. We've lost one team member already and…." Duke paused. "And I'm not getting rid of another one."

Sirius's eyes widened, incredulity shining through his every pore. Cooper muttered discontentedly. The seeker, Elwyn, remained mum; Holdings whirled towards Duke, "Have you lost it? You mean you want to let _her _play for the rest of the game?"

Elladan's gaze flitted towards Bellatrix for a second, then back to his team mate, "Yes."

Swearing incomprehensibly, Holdings stalked out of the shelter, followed by Cooper and Elwyn. Sirius shot Bellatrix a look of distilled hatred, then followed through. As Duke walked past Bellatrix through the shelter entrance, Bellatrix called out, voice loud and unbothered, "Aren't you all forgetting something?"

The others stopped. Holdings turned abruptly and bit out, "Yeah, Elladan has obviously forgotten his brain, but I don't see why you should complain about it."

Bellatrix looked at him like she was considering a particularly dumb ox. She spoke slowly, to make sure his evidently minute brain understood it, "The Gryffindor Quidditch team is supposed to be a team of seven. We are six."

"What are you trying to say?" Duke looked at her calmly.

"Get another Chaser." Bellatrix said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "A substitute for Desmond."

"And you think we've had time to train substitutes after training four newbies?" Holdings asked scoffingly. "And you think we'll get one no-"

"Get one with natural talent then." Bellatrix cut Holdings off with casual ease. "One who won't need training to be good."

"And you have a person like that? Now?" Duke's voice, unlike Holdings, was actually serious.

"Yes." Bellatrix folded her hands above her stomach. "James Potter."

Sirius, who till now had only been listening silently behind Holdings and making contemptuous sounds, choked on thin air. He gazed at Bellatrix with wide eyes, an utterly disbelieving expression on his face. Holdings looked at Bellatrix incredulously; ridicule dripping through every syllable, "Potter? James Potter? James-I-can't-stop-jumping-on-my-broom-Potter?"

Bellatrix remained silent and looked unwaveringly at Elladan. He met her eyes for a brief second, then turned towards Elwyn, murmuring softly, "Call Potter. Now."

Holdings spluttered. He whirled towards Elladan, "What the- "

"Kevin. Please." Elladan's voice was calm, but firm. "Get Potter." Elwyn disappeared in a flurry.

Minutes later, a flushed, disheveled Potter, hopping on his crutch, entered the shelter, "What happened? Something wrong? Is the game gonna be cancelled or something?"

"No." Elladan turned towards Potter. "Do you have any problem flying with your leg?"

Potter's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. "Uh…..not really."

"Good. Because you will be playing in this game now as Gryffindor's new Chaser."

Potter stared at Elladan, uncomprehending for a minute. Then a look of complete shock overcame his face, then outdone by a jaw-splitting, full-blown grin, "Wha…..I mean, thank you Si-..oh sorry…Captain I mean..uh…"

Elladan smiled with a hint of warmth. "No need to thank me. Thank the one who recommended your name. Black."

Potter turned around and beamed at a still-shocked Sirius, slinging an arm over his shoulder, "Thanks mate! I knew we were meant to take Gryffindor to glory together!"

"Potter. I was talking about Bellatrix."

It was quite amusing really, watching Potter's face as it crumpled from joy, to suspicion, to complete, utter befuddlement, mused Bellatrix. By the time the myriad of emotions had run their race on Potter's expressions, his jaw was hanging wide as he gaped at Bellatrix.

Before anything could be said however, a whistle blast rung through the Pitch, signaling the end of the timeout. Elladan turned to walk out of the shelter, "C'mon. The second part of the match is about to begin."

Almost as if coming out of a stupor, Potter shook his head, and slowly made his way out of the shelter. Sirius followed his best friend, but turned to throw one last look at Bellatrix which had more questions in it, than plain hatred.

_What did you think Black? That I knocked Desmond out just to spite you? Sure that was a strong motivation, but I'm not as stupid as I was last year. I am smarter, and more experienced. Rage doesn't rule all of my decisions any more. Kicking Potter out in the tryouts to show the Mudblood I'm on her side, hitting Duke and knocking out Desmond to show Lucius I'm on his, and finally bringing Potter back in to confuse the two of you. Beat that. _

**A/N: Review? Pretty please?**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32.**

**A/N: The first part of the chapter is a continuation of the Quidditch match from the previous. Just in case you guys are confused and are coming back to this story after a long time, I'd advise reading the previous chapter again.**

_What did you think Black? That I knocked Desmond out just to spite you? Sure that was a strong motivation, but I'm not as stupid as I was last year. I am smarter, and more experienced. Rage doesn't rule all of my decisions any more. Kicking Potter out in the tryouts to show the Mudblood I'm on her side, hitting Duke and knocking out Desmond to show Lucius I'm on his, and finally bringing Potter back in to confuse the two of you. Beat that._

Bellatrix took a long, cold breath. She had definitely played her cards well. Now was the time to see whether the game was hers or not.

The short blast of the whistle rung throughout the windy Quidditch Pitch, and the second half of the game began. Bellatrix kicked off hard from the ground, rocketing up into the air at a breathtaking speed. She had stayed dormant for most parts of the first half of the game, excepting the last few minutes of course where she had knocked out the Quaffle from Elladan's hands and put Desmond out of the game in the span of a few minutes. But now was the time for real action, the time to show why exactly she had gotten picked as the Gryffindor Beater without even trying out.

"And the teams are back into the air, Malfoy takes possession, passes it to his team-mate…oh no wait, that's intercepted by Duke, who passes it to Cooper…and the Gryffindor Beater's taking a shot against her own captain again! Oh no just a sec, that was meant for Malfoy who was trying to tackle Cooper….ouch, that's gotta hurt…"

Bellatrix smiled almost apologetically at Lucius, who flew by her with a bloodied hand and a scowl. As he crossed her by in a whoosh, Bellatrix mouthed the words, 'It was meant for him,' pointing towards Elladan. Lucius's scowl diminished very slightly, and he nodded his head jerkily, as if he understood.

_Oh Lucius. You only wish you understood. I never miss my __**real **__aim._

"And that's the third time Black has stopped a Slytherin goal! The Black cousins are on a ROLL folks…..and looks like knocking Desmond out was the best thing Black could ever have done, coz Potter's looking nigh unstoppable today, and there he goes again shooting through the Slytherin Chasers, wow he's dancing in circles around them….AND GRYFFINDOR SCORES!"

With a smirk that absolutely refused to be suppressed, Bellatrix glanced up at the scoreboard. The pale sunlight was glinting off the thick, golden figures: Gryffindor 50, Slytherin 10.

_And to think that I'd never thought I'd ever be pleased to see 'Gryffindork' win at something. Ah, how times change._

"Bellatrix look out!"

Bellatrix's head shot to the side as she cricked her neck, hearing the unmistakable voice of Elladan Duke yelling at her. Too late she realized that that was exactly what she was not supposed to do, as she heard the distinctive whistling sound that a Bludger produced when pounded, cutting through the air at full speed. The sound was coming from directly behind her, and Bellatrix closed her eyes, bracing her back for the impact.

"AND BLACK POUNDS IT AWAY! Wow, that was an AWESOME move there! Sirius Black saves his fellow Beater from a Bludger, which if it had found its target, the result wouldn't have been pretty…not pretty at all."

Bellatrix whirled around to see the highly clouded, stormy face of Sirius Black, holding his right arm with his left hand, as if the last save had really been taxing upon the arm muscles. His eyes held that familiar glint of anger that Bellatrix was now accustomed to, but it also held that tinge of confusion which had been present ever since Bellatrix had nominated Potter's name for the Chaser position. Casting a dark look at Bellatrix, Sirius skillfully maneuvered his broom to execute a one-eighty degree turn, and turn his back towards Bellatrix.

"Thanks."

Bellatrix had no doubt that Sirius had heard that one word that escaped her lips on rare occasions, intentions notwithstanding. After a second's hesitation, which Bellatrix's sharp eyes didn't miss, Sirius turned his head half-way, and bit out in a cold tone, "I only did it for my team." Then he flew back to the action of the game.

_Keep telling yourself that, Black. _

The game seemed to be coming to a climax. Potter and Duke kept on scoring, Sirius continued smashing Bludgers, Lucius edged in a goal once in a while, the Slytherin team was getting more and more furious and violent with each passing second, and the Gryffindors seemed to be on a rampage, that was slowly but surely wearing down the Slytherin defence. Now all that was needed was the Snitch.

Pausing momentarily to bat a Bludger now and then, Bellatrix felt like she was cruising through the game. Floating languidly near the Slytherin hoops, she would occasionally shoot a sympathetic look towards Lucius one second, then hit a Bludger at the Slytherin Keeper the next, thoroughly enjoying the contradictions. As she observed all the other players's harried expressions, Bellatrix stretched her arms above her shoulders, smirking broadly, completely relaxed. Until of course, she caught a glimpse of gold on the periphery of her vision.

Bellatrix sat up slightly, eyes narrowing as the seconds passed. Yes, that was definitely something gold which zipped and whizzed around the edges of the pitch, low enough to lightly skim over the green grass. And right behind the gold spot was an emerald-and-silver blur, approaching perilously closer and closer to the gold Snitch.

Bellatrix's eyes narrowed completely. If she was not mistaken, and she never was regarding such things, their team Seeker Elwyn, was a _Gryffindor_. Which in other words meant that he wouldn't be dressed in green-and-silver. Which also meant that the _Slytherin _Seeker was about to catch the Snitch. Which would also mean that they were going to lose, and everything would be in vain, if Bellatrix didn't do something _right now._

Bending forward, Bellatrix shot towards the green-and-silver blur, speed building up with every second. She drew her right hand out, holding the Bludger's bat, as the wind rushed past in a dizzying speed and her robes whipped frantically in the overpowering gust. Her chest was heaving up and down, her throat seemed dry, her eyes were watering at the blinding speed with which the broom was being propelled forward, and yet it still seemed to be too slow, because even as the Slytherin Seeker and his profile drew nearer and nearer, Bellatrix watched his hand stretch out, inches away from the Snitch.

Adrenaline pumping in her veins, Bellatrix bent even further, almost flat over the broom, urging it to fly even faster. But it was a long distance to cover in a few seconds, and the Seeker's hand drew ever closer to the Snitch. That was when Bellatrix heard that familiar whistling sound that felt like music to her ears, frozen to utter numbness by the merciless wind. Afraid to remove her eyes from the Seeker for even a second, Bellatrix darted a quick glance sideways and almost gasped in relief. There was something distinctly purplish, pulsing its way through the air, poised to intercept the path between Bellatrix and the Seeker, at a perfect angle for Bellatrix to hit and pulverize the Seeker's hand bones. It was drawing closer, faster and faster, Bellatrix kept darting her eyes first to the Seeker, then to the Bludger, right left right left right left right left right left…her hand drew out, the Bat in a perfectly balanced grip, fingers tightening over the handle…..right left right left right left right…her heart was pounding, the only sound in her ears the deafening whistling of the wind….right left right left right left right left…..the Seeker's hands stretched out and skimmed over the smooth golden surface of the Snitch…_right left right left right left right left….._

_THWACK._

Bellatrix's eyes widened, and then closed tightly, a concentrated scalding, burning sensation behind her eyelids.

She missed.

She _missed._

_Crap crap crap crap crap crap crap CRAP! All of this bloody planning, everything for NOTHING! Bloody ass idiotic stupid ughhhhhhh-_

"GRYFFINDOR WINS!"

Bellatrix's eyes practically snapped open, her pupils dilating, her hand hanging loose.

_What. The .Hell. _

"And the Gryffindor Beater, in probably the most AWESOME move that has EVER been seen in Hogwarts Quidditch, has actually _knocked the Snitch out of the Slytherin Seeker's hand and right into the Gryffindor Seeker!_ And with that spectacular maneuver, Gryffindor wins and is in the lead for the Quidditch Cup! Elladan Duke took a great risk in putting four newbies on his team but it looks like its finally paid off and…."

Tuning out the commentary from her ears, Bellatrix just sat there, motionless on her broom, letting it sink in. She had been aiming for the hand…but she missed…and it hit the Snitch…..which went into the _Gryffindor _Seeker's hands…..which meant…..Bellatrix glanced up at the scoreboards, almost too incredulous to believe her eyes. Slytherin 10, Gryffindor _200._

_We won? I can't belie-_

Interrupting Bellatrix's thoughts, something zoomed down the pitch and collided with her, muffling her gasp of surprise. Bellatrix's eyes grew even wider as that something, or rather someone, threw his arms around her and _hugged _her. Pulling back, Bellatrix's jaw fell even more open when she realized that that someone was _Potter._

"We won! We WON!" Potter's face would probably split open by the force and width of the grin on his face. His eyes were sparkling with elation, his entire body still shaking by the assault of adrenaline that was invoked whenever a Quidditch game was played. But what shocked Bellatrix most of all was the absolute absence of any hatred whatsoever in Potter's hazel orbs. Bellatrix's own eyes widened again as Potter threw his arms around her once more, speaking very fast, "Flint was getting so close, and I thought Elwyn wouldn't get there in time, but you just shot down the Pitch, and oh Merlin Bellatrix you were just AMAZING!"

As if to jolt Bellatrix even further, when Potter released her from his tight hug, the entire Gryffindor team was surrounding them, beaming brightly. There were no more hugs thankfully, but Elwyn practically squished Bellatrix's hand with an overly-hearty handshake, Cooper patted her thoroughly on the back, Potter kept on beaming at her almost in a frightening manner, and Elladan watched from a distance, a faintly knowing gleam in his pale gold orbs. And all of this happened so fast, and everything appeared so much like a blur that Bellatrix didn't even get time to grimace on Merlin knows what kind of dirty blood had touched her in the last twenty seconds.

Elladan flew towards Bellatrix slowly, and hovered there, regarding her with a forever-calm face and lips that were quirked up slightly into a faint smile. "Thanks for proving my faith in you."

"It was an honour, Duck." Bellatrix inclined her head, her lips broadened in a half smile, half smirk. It was finally sinking in, not that Gryffindor had won, but that _Potter _had actually hugged her, Bellatrix Black, his sworn enemy. Quidditch could do strange things to the mind of boys. Speaking of Potter, where the hell was his best mate?

"Bellatrix."

Bellatrix turned her head, and saw Sirius hovering at the back of Elladan, face absolutely expressionless. His broom floated slightly forwards, and Bellatrix found herself face-to-face with her cousin, bitter enemy, victim of her wand in a previous life, and target of her friendship in the present.

Sirius's voice was absolutely deadpan and impassive. "That was the silliest move I've ever seen."

Bellatrix searched those stormy eyes, so similar to her own, and found that anger ever there, and that confusion, and that sarcasm. And she found something new: a grudging respect and something which told her that now she was free from being judged on all her past actions, and would now be judged on whatever she did next.

"Thanks Black."

And for the first time in her life, Bellatrix meant it with all of her heart.

"But how the hell did Potter come back and play? I mean, wasn't the purpose of the whole shocking-Potter-at-tryouts thing supposed to keep him _out _of the team?"

Bellatrix let out an aggravated sigh, as Lily Evans asked her the same question for the bloody tenth time, "I don't know mu-..Evans. Go ask the Captain."

"But….ugh! Did you see Potter after the game? His head's swollen like a balloon, and he's strutting around like a peacock like _he's _the one responsible for Gryffindor's win! Bloody toerag." Lily muttered fiercely as she almost stomped down the corridor leading to the Gryffindor common room. Suffice to say, she wasn't exactly on the top of the world to know that not only was Potter one of the stars of the show, but he was also replacing Desmond as the new Gryff Chaser. It was a no-brainer really, but that didn't mean that Lily was going to be happy about it.

"Look mud-…..ugh. Evans. I tried my best to keep him out of the team, you know I did, but I can't bloody help it if the Gryffindor Captain doesn't have a brain, can I?" Biting her tongue for perhaps the hundredth time in the midst of calling Evans mudblood, Bellatrix strolled towards the portrait of the Fat Lady, lying effortlessly. After spending a year and a half in this world, lying had almost become second nature for her.

"I guess you're right….I mean, it obviously wasn't your fault." Lily approached the Fat Lady, giving the password. Climbing through the portrait hole, she continued uninterrupted, "Why would you get Potter kicked out of tryouts just to bring him back in the match again, right?"

Bellatrix just never got tired of her smirk. _Oh yes, why would I do such a silly thing? Why oh why indeed._

"And now Potter's not going to give me a second's peace. He's just going to go one and on about he was oh-so-amazing at the match, and he's gonna give a blow-by-blow replay of the entire thing about a hundred times in this entire week, and the whole of Gryffindor is just going to go along with him…" Tuning out Evans's voice, Bellatrix cast a discerning eye over the entire Gryffindor common room, filled with over-the-moon Gryffs celebrating their victory over Slytherin. Black sitting with Potter in the corner, bragging about his talent…Prewett rushing over to draw Evans into the celebrations…..random third year making his way over to congratulate her…..wait a minute, what?

"Congrats. That was an awesome victory. And the move you pulled at the end was just spectacular." If Bellatrix wasn't mistaken, then the emotion glowing in the boy's eyes…..was that…._hero-worship_?

And before Bellatrix knew it, she was swamped by a flock of people for the second time that day. It felt like the entire occupants of the room swooped down on her at once, and all that Bellatrix could hear was a confused buzzing of voices.

"You're just so cool Bellatrix, I mean the way you just knocked that Snitch out of the slimy Slytherin's hands….."

"What skill, what dexterity! You must have really calculated the angle and force of impac-"

"Wow, wow just wow Bellatrix! I'm like your biggest fan right no-"

"Well done Black! You showed those nasty Slytherins who's really boss around here! Just amazin-"

What was really amazing, reflected Bellatrix dazedly, was how these same people were accusing _her _to be a 'slimy Slytherin' and a 'snake in lion's skin' just a few days prior. And now here they were, fawning over her like she was the latest Gryffindor hero.

_If I knew that Quidditch had __**such **__a huge effect on people's minds, then I would have joined the team on my first day. But then again, these are just kids in school. Of course Quidditch would influence the way they behave towards someone._

Then Bellatrix felt a hand close around her wrist, and extricate her from the crowd, the aforesaid crowd unaware of the fact that the object of their admiration had just disappeared. Moments later, Bellatrix found herself near the common room fire, confronted by the smiling face of Remus Lupin.

Bellatrix let out a sigh, part aggravation, part relief. _I never thought I'd actually be relieved to see a filthy werewolf. _"Finally Lupin. You're as much of a pain in the ass as ever, but you atleast know how to keep your mouth shut."

Remus's lips quirked up even further. "It's a skill." Then a pause, as Remus's soft but perceptive brown gaze swept over Bellatrix, "You look exhausted."

"You bet I am." Bellatrix flopped down on the nearby armchair, soaking in the warmth from the flickering flames of the hearth. "The game was fine, but the people…" Bellatrix's hand twitched violently, "Just felt like hexing the lot of them. You'd think that there could be only one way to say congratulations, but looks like my idiotic housemates have enough imagination to come up with a thousand."

"Well, you can't deny that the stunt you pulled towards the end of the game _was _amazing." Remus smiled lightly. "I don't think it's ever been done before. In fact, people have started to call it the Black Beater Maneuver already, and the Beaters of England are probably practicing it right no-"

Bellatrix didn't know what made her say it, didn't she _want _that everyone around her should be in a permanent state of awe? Wouldn't it only help her in her mission? But with the continuous assault of admiration and veneration that she was receiving, Bellatrix felt like she would burst if she didn't tell atleast _somebody_.

"It was a fluke."

"And I bet it'll probably make tomorrow's headlin-….." Suddenly realizing that Bellatrix had just spoken, Remus halted mid-sentence. "What?"

"It was a fluke. I was actually aiming for the hand, but I missed, and somehow the Bludger hit the Snitch out of the Slythering Seeker's hands and into Elwyn's."

There was a moment of complete, deafening silence. Bellatrix and Remus looked at one another.

And then both, simultaneously, broke out laughing.

"A..fluke! Are you…..kidding me?" Remus gasped, laughing so hard that his normally pale face had turned into a bright red. "You…." Another gasp, "are certainly," Remus almost rolled off his armchair in sheer laughter, "the most twisted, weird, messed up girl I have _ever _seen!"

"I'll….take….that as a compliment." Bellatrix wasn't much better, laughing so hard that her chest pained.

"And to think….all those people think ….that you're so incredible…" Remus clasped a hand to his forehead, shaking in repressed laughter.

"Nuh-uh, Lupin." Random chuckles still bursting out mid-word, Bellatrix spoke in a mock-angry tone. "Never forget. I _am _incredible."

Remus looked at her, clearly amused. "You know, for a moment there, you just reminded me of James and Sirius."

Bellatrix's laughter suddenly died out. The almost-smile on her face twisted into a scowl, her eyes lost that gleam, and her hands clenched into fists. Bellatrix shot up from the armchair, watched by an increasingly concerned Remus, and stalked up towards the girl dormitories without bidding goodbye. She strode up the stairs, flung open the door with a slam, and threw herself face downwards on her bed. Her mind, so light until moments prior, now felt heavy with thoughts that whirred about and refused to sit still.

Today had probably been the best day of her life in this timeline. She had successfully deluded Evans, who now considered her as an almost-friend. Lucius was suitably confused, but he wouldn't desert Bellatrix, not as long as she remained powerful and manipulative. The biggest achievement of all, Potter had no issues with her at all now, and Black looked like he wanted to establish a neutral acquaintance. All in all, a highly satisfactory day.

But Bellatrix was disturbed. Her mind kept flying back to the conversation she had not minutes before, an almost…..cordial conversation with a filthy werewolf, with no ulterior motives on her part, almost like she were talking to a….friend. Bellatrix immediately recoiled with disgust at the thought. The werewolf was simply a means to the end, the target of her mission. Not anything resembling a _friend. _She didn't befriend half-breeds. In fact, the whole concept of friendship was skewed, a rose-tinted fantasy meant for Gryffindorks. Bellatrix Lestrange didn't have _friends_, she had allies.

But Bellatrix thought again of the jolly atmosphere downstairs, and the genuine laughter that had bubbled out of her throat, the laughter that was still echoing in her ears. And Bellatrix thought on what disturbed her so much about that laughter, and realized that after what seemed like ages and millennia, that laughter had sounded remarkably…..normal. Like it belonged to someone whole, someone untainted with the dark side of life. Like it belonged to someone _sane._

Bellatrix turned around and buried her head in the soft, smooth pillow, only one thought rampaging through her mind:

_What the hell had just happened?_


End file.
